Voltando a ser um só: Sirius
by haruechan
Summary: COMPLETO! Dumbledore precisa de um novo espião. Clare precisa de um marido para manter a família longe. Severus tem Laurel, Remo ainda corteja Serene. Então quem resta para amar, honrar e obedecer, até parece, senão Sirius Black? Continuação de Severus
1. Uma Aliança Improvável

NA: Finalmente, depois de meses de atraso, aqui está o primeiro capítulo de _Voltando a ser um só - Sirius_! Encontrar uma beta foi o mais dificil desse início... Por isso agradeço a Ka por ter se oferecido ao cargo, mesmo sabendo de todo o trabalho e pressão que iria acabar sofrendo... E outro agradecimento à Valéria, que têm me ajudado imensamente nas traduções... Sem ela, essa história ainda estaria no capítulo 4...

Como curiosidade, antes da história em si, coloco um link abaixo. Essa é a capa que fiz quando comecei a escrever a história, que deveria ser colocada no 3V... A foto da Claire (assim como a da Laurel e da Serene) foi escolhida pela Leila B. mesmo... 

**1. Uma Aliança improvável.**

"Você vê, não há uma saída para meu dilema."

Claire Winterstorm segurou as lágrimas contra as quais ela brigava nos últimos dias. Ela iria chorar assim que chegasse em casa. Mas não lá, na sala de Dumbledore. Ela já havia chorado lá uma vez antes e isso não a salvou. Os retratos dos antigos Diretores olharam para ela como se lembrassem dos soluços - e eles provavelmente lembravam.

"Sempre há uma saída, Claire." Dumbledore passou um lenço para ela. "Tenho certeza de que existe uma solução que iria beneficiar a todos nós. E enquanto eu penso nisso, por que você não chora?"

Ela perdeu as forças. Enrolando-se na cadeira, ela permitiu que as lágrimas corressem livremente. Vinte anos atrás ela jurou para si mesma que nunca mais pisaria naquela maldita escola novamente. E agora ela não conhecia nenhum outro lugar onde pedir ajuda. O destino realmente tinha um senso de humor distorcido.

Dumbledore caminhou pela sala circular e parava de vez em quando no poleiro de Fawkes para acariciar o pássaro entre os olhos. A fênix, geralmente tão linda, estava em péssimo estado. Ela havia perdido a maior parte das suas penas. A fênix piscou e voou, com certo esforço, para Claire. Sentando no braço da cadeira ele cutucou a mulher até que ela permitiu que ele subisse em seu colo. Então ele deitou a cabeça na dobra do braço dela e dormiu.

"Ele irá se queimar em chamas em breve. Isso o deixa fatigado e miserável." Dumbledore sorriu fracamente e continuou a andar. Finalmente ele consultou um pedaço de pergaminho que parecia um mapa da escola.

"Claro. Ele está ensinando agora."

"Huh?" Claire assoou o nariz.

"Você se sente melhor? Vamos dar uma volta, querida."

Ela fungou. "Desculpe. Eu não pude..."

"Eu cheguei à conclusão de que existe um certo ponto onde as lágrimas ameaçam invadir não só o coração, mas também o cérebro. Então só resta chorar."

"Eu geralmente não me entrego tão facilmente."

Ele sorriu para ela e empurrou os óculos pelo nariz. "Eu me lembro de você quando garotinha. Nunca foi de chorar em público.Claire deu um sorriso afetado e aceitou a mão que ele a ofereceu. "Chorar só teria piorado tudo." Ela tinha a voz controlada novamente. "Assim que eles vêem que podem te machucar, eles irão."

"Crianças." Dumbledore suspirou e abriu a grande porta da entrada. "Elas podem ser terrivelmente cruéis."

Eles andaram através do vasto gramado em frente ao castelo, passando pela professora Hooch em sua aula de vassouras e descendo para o campo de Quadribol. De longe Claire pôde ver um pequeno grupo de estudantes sentados na grama, em um semicírculo ao redor de um grande cachorro preto. Os estudantes, uma mistura de jovens da quinta até a sétima série de todas as casa, estavam argumentando e até parecia que o cachorro respondia as questões deles.

Dumbledore bateu palmas para chamar a atenção do grupo. O cachorro olhou para eles através de olhos negros e inteligentes e latiu duas vezes quando Dumbledore disse: "Professor White, posso interromper sua aula?"

O animal começou a andar para o vestuário atrás da arquibancada de Quadribol. Dumbledore olhou para os alunos.

"Então, já dominaram essa arte avançada?"

Um dos alunos do quinto ano da Grifinória riu. "O professor White nos diz para termos paciência. Então é isso que nós fazemos, a maior parte do tempo."

"Paciência é uma virtude, Harry. Até você irá aprender isso um dia."

O Diretor fez um aceno com a varinha e um sino tocou ao longe. "Oh, a aula já terminou." Ele deu aos alunos um sorriso e um piscadela. "Classe dispensada."

Claire fitou o garoto e seus amigos, que saíram correndo em direção às vassouras encostadas na cerca. Em poucos minutos uma rápida e violenta partida de Quadribol havia começado.

"Ele é..."

"Sim." Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça. "O garoto que sobreviveu."

"Eu ouvi falar dele. Koko me contou que ele tinha uma cicatriz na testa."

"Koko?"

"Um dos meus elfos domésticos. Ela é fã de tablóides. O garoto é praticamente uma celebridade na minha casa."

"Infelizmente ele é uma celebridade em todo o mundo bruxo. O que significa que metade deles o bajulam enquanto a outra metade tenta matá-lo."

Claire engoliu com dificuldade. "Eu ouvi falar sobre... o incidente, ano passado, no torneio."

"Ouviu? O Ministro fez o possível para manter tudo debaixo dos panos."

"A linha-élfica. Meus elfos e os de Hogwarts mantêm contato."

Ele riu. "Então enquanto você era supostamente mantida em cativeiro, você sabia mais sobre o que estava acontecendo do que o próprio Fudge."

Ela não respondeu, mas torceu uma faixa e cabelo louro nervosamente entre os dedos, um hábito que Dumbledore lembrava bem como o talento pelo silêncio dela. Então ele continuou falando.

"Professor White é um animago. Nós tentamos manter a sala aqui fora, onde nós podemos usar o vestiário de Quadribol para ele poder voltar à forma humana."

"Mas eu me lembro da professora McGonagall se transformando vestida."

"Quanto menos roupa, menor a energia necessária. Por isso usamos o vestiário. Afinal, não ia ser bom termos bruxos pelados andando pelos campos."

"Não, realmente não seria." Ela concordou seriamente.

Dumbledore olhou para ela pelo canto dos olhos. Ele tinha a intenção de fazer uma piada, com a última frase, para animá-la um pouco. Ela era demasiadamente séria. Mas ela sempre tinha sido uma criança excepcionalmente séria.

Um homem alto se aproximou, vindo do vestiário, com a cabeça ainda presa dentro do suéter vermelho.

"Grifinória." Resmungou Claire.

Dumbledore encostou levemente no ombro dela. "Claire, deixe-me apresentá-la ao professor..."

O bruxo eventualmente encontrou o pescoço do suéter e colocou a cabeça para fora. Um emaranhado de cabelos caiu sobre olhos azuis escuros que praticamente pareciam pretos. Traços fortes acentuavam o rosto masculino. Claire esqueceu de respirar por um segundo.

"Você!" Ela sibilou.

O bruxo a encarou de volta e franziu o cenho. Os olhos virando de Dumbledore para Claire.

"Eu te conheço?"

"Bem, provavelmente não." A voz dela era tão suave que ele mal conseguia escutá-la. "Infelizmente eu sim, Sirius Black."

Ela se virou e começou a andar de volta para o castelo.

Sirius encarou as costas da pequena bruxa como se um balaço o tivesse acertado. "Qual o problema dela?"

O Diretor deu de ombro e riu. "Por que você não vai descobrir? Melhor se apressar, antes que ela conte para todos que você é Sirius Black e não professor White."

"Mas o feitiço! Como ela conseguiu me reconhecer?"

"Eu realmente não faço a mínima idéia, Sirius. Você vai atrás dela, não? Eu estarei esperando vocês dois na minha sala."

O velho bruxo desaparatou e deixou Sirius parado. Ele suspirou exasperado e foi atrás da bruxa. Ela parecia familiar... os cabelos claros, os olhos cinzas. Mas ele não conseguia lembrar do nome. Provavelmente ela era irmã ou amiga de alguém.

As pernas dele eram mais compridas, por isso levou apenas poucas passadas até ele alcançá-la. Ele parou em frente dela, para bloquear o caminho, o que fez com que ela trombasse diretamente nele.

Claire tremeu de uma raiva incomum. Esse era um dia ruim. Provavelmente o pior dia da pior semana da sua vida. Primeiro a desagradável discussão com primo Valerius, e agora isso. Sirius Black!

Ele a bloqueou como um goleiro bloquearia um passe em Quadribol. A cabeça de Claire mal alcançava o ombro dele, o que dava a ela a vantagem da surpresa. Ela simplesmente passou debaixo dos braços estendidos dele.

Sirius perdeu a pouca paciência que ele tinha. "Qual é o problema, por Merlin? Eu deveria me lembrar de você, Srta?"  
  
"Não."

"Escute, eu não tenho tempo para isso. Como você conseguiu me reconhecer?"

Ele estava preocupado. Os Aurores ainda estava atrás dele, até procurando Hogsmeade vez ou outra, e cartazes de procurado com a sua foto estava pregado em todos os correios-corujas. O feitiço Incógnito que o professor Flitwick havia criado tinha enganado todo mundo até agora. As pessoas olhavam para ele e viam um rosto agradável e indescritível. Minutos depois eles teriam dificuldade em descrevê-lo ou reconhecê-lo em uma multidão. De todos os alunos apenas Harry sabia a sua verdadeira identidade. E agora essa bruxa estranha olhou apenas uma vez para ele e o chamou pelo seu verdadeiro nome.

"Você me deu razão o suficiente para que eu me lembrasse de você, não, Black? Mas eu fui apenas mais uma das suas vítimas, então por que você se lembraria de mim?"

Ela se virou e havia algo em seu olhar, no modo como ela manteve a cabeça erguida, que lançou Black anos de volta no passado.

"Claire Winterstorm," ele disse suavemente. "A Princesa da Lufa-lufa."

Claire tremeu quando ouviu o tão odiado apelido. "Apenas me deixe em paz."

"Pare!" Ele deu um passo e segurou o braço dela para a manter parada. "Pare de fugir. Me deixa nervoso."

"O que você quer?" Ela não conseguia olhar para ele. Já era ruim demais ter que voltar a Hogwarts, onde todos os problemas e sofrimentos haviam começado.

"Dumbledore quer nos ver na sala dele. Agora."

"Você pode dizer a ele que eu não estou mais interessada. E larga meu braço!"

"O que isso deveria significar?" Sirius franziu o cenho. "Oh, Lady Winterstorm ordena aos seus humildes servos como sempre."  
  
"Eu não..." Ela respirou fundo e mudou seu semblante. "Eu não estou ordenando a ninguém. Eu simplesmente pedi para você largar meu braço."

Ele largou o braço e deu um passo para trás. "É melhor ir ver Dumbledore se ele sugere isso."

"Eu sei." A voz dela tremeu de repente, cheia de cansaço e tristeza. Por um momento Sirius temeu que ela fosse desmaiar ali, mas ela se endireitou e começou a andar novamente em direção ao castelo.

Ele não pôde fazer nada a não ser segui-la, resmungando.

* * *

Claire se sentou em uma das cadeiras ao lado da escrivaninha como se fosse pular a qualquer momento e correr da sala. Sirius permaneceu em pé, em uma posição vigilante do lado da porta. Ela não iria sair antes de explicar como ela havia desfeito o feitiço Incógnito.

"Bem, bem." Dumbledore pigarreou. "Quem de vocês irá me explicar o que aconteceu?"

"Ele fez da minha vida um inferno quando estava na escola." Claire corou até a raiz dos cabelos loiros.

O Diretor deu a ela um sorriso. "Eu tinha me esquecido que vocês se conheciam."

"Ele me envergonhava na frente de todos. Ele inventou aquele apelido..."

O velho bruxo olhou para Sirius curiosamente. "Apelido?"

Sirius se contorceu. "Princesa da Lufa-lufa." Impaciente ele jogou sua mão na direção da mulher. "Ela se comportava como uma, com certeza. Ela mandava em todo mundo. Por Gryffindor, ela até tinha trazido seu próprio escravo!"

"Ygor não era meu escravo!" Claire ainda não conseguia dizer o nome sem sentir uma facada de dor. "Ele era meu amigo."

"Ele dormia no chão, na frente do quarto dela!"

Ela evitou o olhar dele, cheio de complacência. "Essa não foi minha idéia."

"Não se esqueça de que fui eu, como Diretor dessa escola que permiti essa condição particular." Lembrou Dumbledore. "Eu tive minhas razões."

"De alguma maneira ele descobriu que Ygor me deixava passear sozinha de vez em quando, à noite quando eu não conseguia dormir. E ele..." Ela suspirou longamente. "Ele lançou um feitiço no Ygor e fez com que ele se esquecesse de que eu estava fora do castelo."

Sirius pressionou os lábios.

"Eu estava perdida em algum lugar depois do campo de Quadribol. Eu esperei. Ygor não apareceu..."

"E claro que a Princesa Claire não podia usar a própria varinha para acender uma luz e achar seu caminho de volta para o castelo como o resto de nós mortais."

"Eu entendo, Claire, que você guarde um certo rancor. Não, Sirius, não agora." Ele bloqueou o protesto raivoso de Sirius. "Mas vocês não são mais estudantes. Vocês são dois adultos, mesmo que o comportamento de ambos me faça pensar diferente. Agora há o feitiço que não está mais funcionando. Nós temos uma explicação para isso?"

Ele se virou para Fawkes que assoviava baixinho e olhava para Claire com olhos pidantes. "Querida, por favor?"

"Oh Fawkes, sinto muito." Ela se levantou e tirou o pássaro do poleiro. Acomodando a fênix em seus braços ela voltou para a cadeira.

"O feitiço, Albus." Sirius insistiu com veias saltando de raiva.

"Você está certo. Claire, nós fizemos um feitiço em Sirius, um feitiço Incógnito. Fora da sala dos professores ninguém deveria conseguir reconhecê-lo. Mas você consegiu. Por quê?"

"Não faço idéia." Ela deu de ombros. "Talvez o feitiço não fosse tão bom."

Dumbledore tossiu. "Muito obrigado..."  
  
Ela colocou a mão na frente da boca. "Sinto muito, Diretor. O que eu queria dizer é que talvez o feitiço não funcione em... gente como eu."

Sirius bufou. "Claro. Desde quando nobreza é imune a feitiços?"

"Eu. Não. Sou. Nobreza."

O Diretor balançou a cabeça e suspirou. Todos os quadros dourados estavam cheios de ex-diretores, cavaleiros e damas que escutavam ansiosamente.

"Eu vou conversar com professor Flitwick sobre esse problema e nós iremos achar uma solução, Sirius. Não se preocupe."

Black concordou com a cabeça.

"Mas existe outro problema que precisa da nossa consideração. Sua principalmente, meu rapaz. Claire precisa de um marido."

Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha. "Precisa? Pense que um mero movimento de mão e ela..."

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. "Pare Sirius. Eu não estou com paciência para escutar os dois continuando essa briguinha de estudantes."

Black cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fechou a cara.

"Claire? Por que você não explica a situação para Sirius?"

"Para ele?" Ela disse incrédula, mas baixou a voz quando percebeu a expressão severa no rosto do Diretor. "Meus pais morrer dois anos atrás. Eles nomearam meu primo Valerius como meu guardião..." ela expirou cuidadosamente "... por algumas razões. Meu primo não pára de me arrumar maridos em potencial. Eu não posso dispor da fortuna que eu herdei se não tiver casada."

"E é aí que você entra, Sirius."

"Eu?"

"Ele?"

Ambos fitaram Dumbledore em choque e negação.

"Claire, sente-se por favor." O velho bruxo acariciou Fawke, que havia acordado com o barulho repentino. "E você, Sirius, escute."

"Você sabe que não tem como Severus voltar a ser o espião agora que Voldermort sabe da aliança dele conosco. Mas nós não podemos ficar sem informações sobre o Círculo Interno de Voldemort. Você também sabe como é extremamente difícil entrar nesse círculo. Apenas puro-sangues e a promessa de suporte capital fundamental irá ganhar acesso. Claire se ofereceu para ser nossa espiã."

Sirius abriu a boca, mas decidiu ficar em silêncio ao ver o olhar severo de Dumbledore.

"Ela é a descendente de uma das mais antigas famílias do país. E todos sabem sobre a fortuna dos Winterstorm. Os Comensais tentaram recrutar Valerius várias vezes, mas ele nunca iria entregar a fortuna da família pela causa de Voldermot. Afinal, o sangue de Tom Riddle não é exatamente tão puro quanto ele espera que os dos seus seguidores sejam. Mas se Claire tiver acesso à herança dela, os Comensais irão beijar seus pés. Só que antes ela tem que casar."

"Eu não me importo com o dinheiro. Eu apenas quero minha liberdade." Claire interrompeu suavemente, sem olhar para Sirius. "O testamento do meu pai decreta que eu preciso me casar ou Valerius irá permanecer como meu guardião. Se eu posso conseguir minha liberdade sendo uma espiã, eu irei."

"E seu preço para nos ajudar a lutar o Lord das Trevas é um marido?" Sirius fitou Claire furiosamente. "Você tem que estar brincando."

Claire se levantou e olhou para ele audaciosamente. "Esqueça, Diretor. Eu irei encontrar outra maneira de ter acesso ao meu dinheiro e ao Círculo Interno. Eu não preciso desse... desse bufão para..."

"Sente-se, Claire." Dumbledore repetiu. "Sirius..."

Black levantou uma mão e olhou com raiva para Claire. "Eu suponho que deveria me sentir lisonjeado. Mas não me sinto. Eu estou fora disso, Diretor."

Dumbledore o deixou sair e bater a porta sem tentar segurá-lo lá.

"Ele não mudou nada..." Claire disse assim que acalmou Fawkes. A ave escondeu a cabeça careca sob os braços dela, piando miseravelmente.

"Ainda continua lindo, não?" Dumbledore a viu corar e sentou-se com satisfação.

"Ainda continua... arrogante. E grosseiro. E puramente maldoso."

"Ele não é mal, Claire. Ele está com raiva. Os últimos quatorze anos não foram fáceis para ele."

"Eu sei." Ela deu de ombros. "Eles acharam que ele matou James e... qual o nome dela?"

"Lilly."

"Sim. Lilly Evans. Eu presumo que você o considere inocente. De outra maneira você não o deixaria ensinar aqui, não é?"

"Ele é inocente. Eu estou convencido disso, mesmo que Sirius não esteja."

Claire enrolou uma faixa de cabelo em volta dos dedos. Ela carregava a culpa pela morte de Ygor a todo minuto e sabia como era quando todos diziam que você é inocente mas você sabe melhor do que isso.

"Ele não irá te machucar, Claire."

"Ha!"

"O que aconteceu no passado era para ter sido uma pegadinha inofensiva. Como ele poderia saber... sobre você? Fazia tempo que nós não nos víamos, mas como você veio pedir minha ajuda, acredito que você confia no meu julgamento."

Ela suspirou e pareceu muito jovem de repente. Então ela cedeu. "Converse com ele."

Dumbledore se levantou. "Me dê uma hora."

"Uma hora?"

"Ele é... teimoso."

Claire acariciou as poucas penas que sobravam em Fawkes. "Eu irei esperar."

Quando o Diretor se retirou, ela gentilmente balançou a fênix e beijou sua cabeça. "Ah Fawkes." Ela murmurou. "Por que tem que ser ele?"

A fênix piou, mas não respondeu.

No patamar da escada circular Dumbledore encontrou Laurel, que acabara de dar aula para quintanistas da Lufa-lufa e Grifinória e observava os alunos se dispersarem em várias direções.

"Laurel." O Diretor olhou ao redor, procurando. "Você não teria visto Sirius passando?"

"Passando?" Ela riu. "Ele parecia que estava prestes a estrangular alguém."

"Temo que ele esteja um pouco chateado com uma sugestão que eu dei."

"Ele esta?" Os olhos de Laurel brilharam. "Eu espero que você tenha sugerido que ele mudasse um pouco o humor dele..." Então o sorriso dela desapareceu e ela ficou séria. "Não. Eu não quis dizer isso. Ele está machucado, Diretor. Ele não irá admitir, mas alguma coisa tem que acontecer logo ou ele irá sucumbir ao desespero."

"Eu sei." Dumbledore suspirou. "Mas se você achava Severus cabeça-dura, é porque você nunca tentou colocar alguma razão no Sr. Black."

"Boa sorte." Laurel disse. "Ele foi em direção à torre norte. Ultimamente ele tem sentado lá em cima e mofado."

"Obrigado, querida. Falando em mofar, como está o Mestre de Poções?"

Ela sorriu novamente e o calor e amor absoluto daquele sorriso fez com que Dumbledore esquecesse suas tristezas por um momento. "Ele voltou a ensinar hoje e já tirou 186 pontos de várias casas. Ele está bem."

"Adorável." Dumbledore sorriu e atravessou o hall para a torre norte, enquanto Laurel desceu para as masmorras para se assegurar que Snape estava realmente bem. Se não estivesse, ela iria fazer com que ele ficasse.

* * *

"Sirius, me escute."

Dumbledore teve que se abaixar para passar pela porta baixa que dava para a plataforma da torre. Claire realmente precisa de um marido."

"Não tinha mais ninguém que ela pudesse comprar?" Black disse nervoso. Ele se apoiou na grade e fitou o Diretor audaciosamente. Ele tinha precisado de ar fresco e a brisa fresca tinha acalmado um pouco ele. Mas ele ainda estava confuso com o plano.

"Ninguém em que eu possa confiar a segurança dela."

Sirius deu de ombro. "Você escutou o que ela disse, Albus. Ela pode fazer isso sozinha."

"Ela não pode." Disse o Diretor calmamente. "Ela é um aborto."

Eles olharam um para o outro. Dumbledore tristemente e Sirius chocado.

"Um... aborto?" Ele repetiu.

"É por isso que ela não conseguiu voltar para o castelo naquela noite. Ela não podia acender a varinha."

"Mas então porque ela chegou a receber a carta?"

"Os Winterstorms me pediram, até que eu cedi. Eles pensaram que ela iria se desenvolver se tivesse a eduação apropriada. Afinal, ela é realmente inteligente, e eles nunca tiveram um caso de Aborto na família. Merlin sabe, a garota tentou. Ela tentou tanto que era dificil ver."

"E Ygor?"

"O pai de Claire insistiu na presença dele como o servo e guarda-costas. Afinal, ninguém deveria saber que Claire era... deficiente. Sebastian Winterstorm doou uma pequena fortuna para a escola. Com isso, o comitê abriu uma exceção e deixou Ygor ficar com Claire. Sempre que era pedido alguma mágica, Ygor que fazia."

Sirius esfregou os olhos. "Eu não posso acreditar. Ninguém nunca percebeu?"

"Você percebeu?"

"Não. Eu só achei que ela fosse mimada e..."

"E tirou sarro dela."

Black concordou vagarosamente. "Lá estava aquela garotinha, tão pequena que parecia mais nova do que era. E ela matinha a cabeça erguida de tal maneira que ainda parecia que olhava para nós de modo superior."

"No final do segundo ano dela em Hogwarts ficou claro que a... condição dela não iria melhorar. Você se formou naquele ano, então não sabe que os pais dela decidiram tirá-la da escola naquele ano. Os colegas de classe dela foram informados que ela tinha sido transferida para Beauxbatons. Enquanto na verdade..."

Ele tremeu levemente na brisa suave. "Os Winterstorms tinham tanta vergonha que eles a trancafiaram."

"Eles a... trancafiaram?" Black repetiu, sem acreditar.

"Eles não a deixavam sair da casa. Eles são donos daquela enorme mansão em Hogsmeade, e pelo que eu saiba, Claire não colocou os pés para fora de casa nos últimos vinte anos. Eu mandava corujas para ela com listas de textos e livros. Minerva a visitava de vez em quando. Mas fora isso, ela não se encontrava com muitas outras pessoas."

Sirius fitou o horizonte, em alguma coisa que só ele conseguia ver.

"Como você sabe, Abortos não são permitidos, pela lei, a morar sozinhos. Ou eles ficam sob a guarda de um parente próximo ou do Ministério. Com metade Ministério do lado de Voldemort, essa última opção seria uma pena de morte. Você se lembra do que os Comensais fizeram com aqueles abortos em Cornwall?"

"Eles os queimaram vivos." Sirius engoliu com dificuldade.

"Isso não é só sobre o dinheiro ou a liberdade dela. Claire quer a derrota de Voldemort com tanta vontade quanto nós. É por isso que ela precisa mais do que um marido no papel, Sirius. Ela precisa de um guarda-costas. Ela pode parecer frágil, mas as aparências enganam. Ela poderia se aventurar no Círculo de Voldermort sozinha, e se eles chegarem a descobrir o que ela é, ela não tem condições de se defender."

Sirius cerrou os punhos e virou de costas para o Diretor.

"Eu não posso, Albus." ele disse baixo. "Como você pode confiar a vida dela a mim, sabendo que eu... eu falhei da última vez."

"Meu jovem." Dumbledore levantou o braço para tocar o ombro de Sirius mas o jovem bruxo deu um passo para trás. O diretor deu um tempo para que ele se refizesse.

"Considerando os eventos passados eu não posso pedir para Severus..."

Sirius riu. "É, claro. Como se Laurel fosse deixar ele se casar com outra mulher, mesmo que fosse só no papel!"

"Eu poderia pedir ao Remo."

Silêncio seguiu as palavras. Black permaneceu encostado na parede e pressionou a testa contra o concreto gelado. Remo, que estava apaixonado pela bruxa ruiva louca... Que nunca tinha amado ninguém até agora... Remo iria responder o pedido de Dumbledore sem questionar, mesmo que isso significasse perder Serene.

"Deixe Remo fora disso, Albus. Tenha piedade."

"Ah, Sirius. Você realmente acha que eu estou pedindo isso por maldade? Para machucá-lo?" Os olhos do Diretor escureceram de tristeza.

Black suspirou. "Não, claro que não."

"Eu não iria pedir isso de você sem uma compensação para sua parte."

"Compensação!" Sirius escarneou. "Por acaso a Princesa irá me pagar por atuar como o marido dela?"

"Seria melhor você parar de chamá-la desse jeito. Eu tenho a impressão de que ela não gosta muito."

"Não, é? Bem, me diga. O que ela me oferece?"

"Claire não te oferece nada. Mas eu sim."

O Diretor alisou a barba e apontou para o campo de Quadribol onde o time da Grifinória praticava mergulhos.

"Você sabe que eu deixei Harry aos cuidados dos parentes mais próximos dele quando ele era um bebê."

"Certo." Sirius esperou o que estava para vir.

"Mas considerando que você é o padrinho dele..."

"Sim?"

"E considerando que você vai ser um homem casado, morando em uma mansão grande o suficiente para uma família... Eu poderia ser convencido em deixar Harry morar com você e sua adorável esposa, claro."

Sirius se debruçou contra o parapeito e respirou fundo.

"Isso é chantagem."

"Sim."

Dumbledore tremeu quando Sirius deu um soco na parede. Tanta raiva. Tanta dor. Às vezes ele agradecia o fato de sua juventude ter ficado tanto tempo para trás. "Ultimamente eu tenho recorrido à extorsão mais vezes do que gostaria. Primeiro Severus e agora você..." Ele murmurou baixinho.

Black respirou fundo e olhou para Dumbledore com um descaso desmascarado.

"Diga que eu irei me casar com ela."

"Muito bem." Dumbledore sorriu gentilmente. "Eu irei dizer. Nós devemos colocar o plano em prática o mais rápido possível. Amanhã no escritório de registros em Hogsmeade?"

Sirius deu de ombros, o rosto vazio.

"Tanto faz."

* * *


	2. O Pacto

2. O pacto

"O que nós estamos fazendo aqui?" Choramingou Serene quando Laurel a arrastou pela rua principal em Hogsmeade.

"Ah, Serene, para de agir que nem criança!" Laurel olhou para o pedaço de papel em sua mão. "Casa Winterstorm" ela sussurrou. "Sem o nome da rua."

"Se você me dissesse o que nós estamos procurando eu poderia ajudar. Eu talvez até pare de choramingar."

"Nós estamos indo visitar a noiva de Sirius." Laurel franziu a testa e olhou boquiaberta para a cerca viva de espinheiros que ocupava metade da rua.

"O QUÊ?" A boca de Serene se abriu em espanto. Ela segurou a manga da roupa de Laurel e a segurou no lugar. "A noiva dele? Isso é algum tipo de piada de mau-gosto?"

"Não. Ele vai casar. Amanhã, para ser precisa. Minerva me pediu para visitar Claire e ver se eu posso ajudá-la nos preparativos do casamento. Você sabe, a comida, o vestido..."

Serene riu, apesar da surpresa do casamento. "Ajudar com o vestido? Você? Sem ofensa, Laurel, mas..."

"É aí que você entra." Respondeu Laurel com um sorriso orgulhoso.

"Então é para valer?"

"Aparentemente, já que Minerva será uma das testemunhas."

"Mas que bruxa iria casar com Black?"

Laurel deu de ombros. "Claire Winterstorm, imagino." Ela apontou para a porta de aço trabalhado. "E é aqui que ela mora."

A porta se abriu e as levou a um jardim cheio de moitas floridas. Nenhum jardineiro parecia ter tocado as rosas ou as árvores fazia anos. Elas floresciam em abundância e tinham tomado conta do solo em uma tempestade de cores e cheiros.

"Wow. Ela pode ser louca, mas é uma louca rica. Muito rica. Olha para a casa!" Serene disse estupefata.

A Mansão Winterstorm era uma linda construção antiga com muitas chaminés e quartos adicionais. Uma varanda com cercado de madeira branca corria ao redor da casa no primeiro andar. Janelas francesas davam a casa uma fachada amigável e deixava entrar a brisa morna.

"O que a faz pensar que ela é louca?" Laurel balançou a cabeça com desaprovação, silenciosamente censurando a si mesma porque ela tinha feito a mesma pergunta para Severus uma hora atrás.

"Eu disse louca? Desculpa, quis dizer suicida." Serene jogou os longos cabelos ruivos para trás e virou os olhos. "Sirius Black não tem o mínimo de tato, é maldoso e tão cheio de si que me dá vontade de chutá-lo toda vez que eu o vejo."

"Deixa disso, Serene. Ele não é o bruxo mais desagradável que existe. Ele..."

"Ele?"

Laurel coçou a cabeça em desespero, tentando pensar em algo bom. "Remo o ama como um irmão. Sirius é o melhor amigo dele."

"Remo?" A bruxa ruiva jogou as mãos para cima, impaciente. "Você conhece Remo. Ele é sempre tão bondoso, tão pronto a perdoar. Remo gosta de todo mundo. Até mesmo de..." A voz dela falhou de repente.

"Até de você." Laurel terminou a frase por ela. "Apesar de você fazer tudo que pode para fazê-lo parar de gostar de você. De amar você."

Serene estreitou os olhos perigosamente. "Esse não vai ser mais um sermão, vai Laurel? O que acontece entre mim e Remo não diz respeito a mais ninguém além de nós dois."

"Tudo bem." Laurel deu de ombro e começou a andar em direção à mansão. "Mas mantenha suas opiniões sobre Sirius para você. Talvez essa mulher veja algo nele que nós não conseguimos ver."

"Sim, claro." Serene bateu na porta. "Deixe-me dizer uma coisa." Ela olhou para Laurel e seus olhos se tornaram verdes escuros em sinceridade. "Os Dementadores o pegaram em Azkaban. Eles o pegaram e acabaram com ele, seja lá o que eles fazem. Ele está vazio, e o que Remo ama é nada mais do que uma memória, uma casca vazia do homem que Black já fora anos atrás."

Laurel suspirou. Mas antes que ela pudesse responder a porta se abriu e um elfo-doméstico sorriu para elas.

"Nós gostaríamos de ver a Srta. Winterstorm." Laurel disse e deu uma cotovelada em Serene para fazê-la parar de ficar fitando o salão de entrada com sua tapeçaria e móveis antigos.

"Visita! Vocês são visitas! Sim. Peagreen pode adivinhar." A voz do elfo quase desafinou. Ele vestia um adorável avental azul listrado. Vendo o laço azul cobrindo os poucos cabelos verdes da criatura, Laurel concluiu que Peagreen na verdade era 'ela'.

A elfa balançou a cabeça alegremente. "Srta. Claire está trabalhando no salão. Peagreen vai anunciar as senhoritas." Ela pegou os agasalhos delas e correu, orelhas abanando animadamente. Os empregados de Winterstorm obviamente não viam muitas visitas.

Claire manteve as mãos atrás de si quando as duas bruxas entraram na sala, para que elas não notassem como ela enterrava as unhas nas palmas das mãos. Ela tentou parecer calma. Sua mãe sempre disse que calma era uma virtude em uma mulher.

Uma das bruxas era linda. Claire sentiu uma facada de inveja quando olhou os longos cachos ruivos, os grandes olhos verdes, o lindo vestido. A companhia dela parecia bem mais simples, com cabelos e olhos castanhos. Mas o sorriso dela era tão aconchegante que a fazia transmitir uma beleza especial.

"Eu sou Laurel Hunter." A bruxa do sorriso disse. "Essa é Serene Kennedy. Nós ensinamos em Hogwarts. Eu... nós." Ela levantou a mão se desculpando. "Eu realmente não sei como dizer isso. Mas Minerva disse que você talvez precisasse de ajuda. Com o casamento e tudo o mais."

"O casamento." Claire corou. Claro que Minerva McGonagall não manteve silêncio. Mas o quanto ela havia contado para essas bruxas sobre o... plano? "Claro. Muita gentileza de vocês terem vindo."

Ela chamou Kikki para seu lado, se agachou e sussurrou alguma coisa em sua orelha. O elfo concordou com a cabeça e saiu do quarto.

"Vocês devem estar exaustas." Claire fez o melhor para bancar a anfitriã. Ela havia lido sobre isso, claro, e ela tinha visto sua mãe algumas vezes, do alto da escada, quando Phyllis Winterstorm tinha convidados. "Por que vocês não tomam um copo de chá gelado, ou cerveja amanteigada fria? Nós podemos nos sentar na varanda, é ótimo lá fora nessa hora."

Elas a seguiram para fora, na varanda, onde os elfos arrumaram uma mesa com vários refrescos. Claire escutou a bruxa ruiva sussurrando. "Exaustas? Por acaso ela acha que nós viemos a pé desde Hogwarts?"

Claire tremeu silenciosamente e ofereceu bebidas a elas. Claro que elas tinham usado vassouras - ou talvez tenham aparatado... Claro que ela era a única pessoa ali que não tinha outro meio de transporte a não ser as pernas.

"Então." Serene sorriu enquanto Claire sentava cautelosamente. "Como você conheceu nosso querido Sirius?"

Laurel a acotovelou com certa força e a fez calar a boca. "Sinto muito. Eu não tive tempo de informar Serene sobre... o plano."

"Eu não tenho certeza do quanto o Diretor Dumbledore chegou a contar." Claire não fez mais nenhum esforço em esconder seu embaraçamento.

"Você casa com Sirius e com esse arranjo, você pode espiar o Círculo Interno de Voldermot."

A boca de Serene se abriu em surpresa. Ela olhou para a pequena bruxa e balançou a cabeça. "Você vai ser a substituta de Snape? Você deve estar louca."

"Serene!" Laurel sibilou.

Claire evitou o olhar de Laurel e encheu seu copo com chá gelado. Suas mãos tremiam um pouco, mas ela manteve o corpo firme.

Um bando de corujas apareceu de repente e circulou a casa, planando em arriscadas manobras ao redor da varanda.

"Corujas de negócios." Explicou Claire e mandou as aves para o corujal. "Deve ser três da tarde."

"Você têm corujas de negócios?" Laurel tomou um gole do chá e olhou para Claire curiosa. "Deve ter... umas cem corujas ali!"

Claire ajeitou o guardanapo. "Meu pai começou uma bem sucedida cadeia de livrarias. Para bruxos, mas também..." Ela sorriu timidamente. "Também livros sobre magia para Trouxas. Cuidadosamente medido nas palavras, claro." ela acrescentou. "Meu pai achava que isso iria facilitar para eles aceitarem nossa existência, algum dia."

Laurel concordou. Então Claire era uma mulher de negócios. 'Interessante."

Claire tentou desesperadamente pensar em alguma coisa sobre o que conversar. Ela sentiu o pânico passando da sua garganta para seu coração. Como ela poderia ser tão idiota em pensar que conseguiria enganar os Comensais de Voldemort se ela não conseguia manter uma conversa com duas bruxas inofensivas por mais de dois minutos?

Eventualmente Laurel jogou as mãos para cima em derrota e admitiu: "Eu realmente acho complicado manter uma conversa com alguém que você mal conhece." Ela riu, e Claire se sentiu zonza de alívio.

"Eu... minha habilidade em conversação está um pouco enferrujada." Ela disse. 'Ou inexistente.' ela adicionou silenciosamente. "E eu tenho tanto na minha cabeça no momento, com o casamento e tudo o mais."

"O casamento. Claro." Serene se levantou, aliviada que elas finalmente tivessem encontrando um interesse em comum afinal. "O vestido. Nós estamos encarregadas de te ajudar com o vestido. Ou melhor, eu estou." Ela sorriu para Claire. "Laurel pode te dizer tudo o que você quiser saber sobre a revolução dos Duendes de 1546, mas ela é um desastre da moda."

Se Serene tinha ficado maravilhada ao ver o salão, ela estava petrificada pelo quarto de roupas de Claire. Ou, como Claire tentou explicar timidamente, o ex-quarto de roupas da mãe dela.

"Eu não tenho tantos vestidos assim. E nenhum deles é bom o suficiente para... uma ocasião especial. Claro que eu..." Ela sorriu para Serene que já começara a tirar alguns robes. "Nós. Nós poderíamos ver se tem alguma coisa no Gladrags." Como se ela já tivesse estado lá alguma vez... Era realmente cansativo manter a aparência de ser alguém normal. Mas ela tinha que praticar de qualquer maneira. Um erro na presença dos Comensais certamente iria ser o fim dela. Um erro na frente daquelas duas professoras de Hogwarts iria no máximo deixá-la embaraçada. E se tinha uma coisa que ela era boa, era em ficar embaraçada.

"Gladrags!" Serene revirou os olhos. "O que você tem aqui é muito melhor! Isso é linho, muito na moda hoje em dia."

Laurel se sentou na cama e aparentemente se divertia observando.

"Isso é simplesmente perfeito!" Serene sorriu para Claire e segurou robe de seda verde clara. "Laurel, concentre-se! Esse irá destacar os olhos dela, e combina perfeitamente com o cabelo, se ela fizer algo para mantê-lo fora da face." Ela franziu o cenho. "Mas as mangas estão muito longas."

"Eu posso consertar isso." Disse Claire intimidada com a própria determinação.

Serene colocou o robe cuidadosamente em uma cadeira. "Eu vou pegar minha varinha, não meu agasalho. Nós só precisamos encurtá-la alguns centímetros."

Ela correu para fora do quarto e Claire suspirou.

"Ela pode ser realmente assustadora, não?" Laurel sorriu simpaticamente.

Claire esfregou as têmporas. "É só que ela é tão linda. Eu gostaria de ter aquela altura e aquela segurança toda."

"E eu às vezes queria ter aqueles cabelos. São lindos, não?"

Ambas as mulheres se olharam e sorriram.

Laurel deu de ombros. "Você tem uma almofada de agulhas? Você sabe, instrumentos trouxas de costura?"

Claire respirou fundo. Minerva provavelmente contou a Laurel sobre sua inabilidade com mágica. Um peso saiu de seu coração. Por muitos anos seus pais a forçaram a nunca contar para ninguém sobre ela ser um aborto. Não que ela tivesse alguma oportunidade de estragar seu disfarce, já que nenhum estranho era admitido na Mansão Winterstorm. Ninguém nunca soube o quanto ela desejava contar a verdade para alguém, ter um amigo com quem ela pudesse ser honesta. Mas assim que ela abriu a boca para confessar, Laurel quebrou todas suas esperanças.

"Claro que você vai querer fazer isso magicamente. Mas me deixe costurar alguns pontos, apenas para provocar Serene."

Os lábios de Claire tremeram, mas ela fechou os punhos novamente e se levantou. Estar com pessoas realmente era doloroso. "Claro que eu poderia fazer isso magicamente. Vou pegar a caixa de agulhas."

Quando Serene retornou com a varinha, Claire e Laurel estavam sentadas no chão, costurando a manga.

"Laurel! O que você está fazendo?"

Laurel sorriu. "Costurando. Você queria a manga mais curta, e aqui estamos nós, duas costureiras ocupadas, seguindo seus conselhos."

"Mas... você está... com uma agulha?" Serene balançou a cabeça incrédula. "Laurel, você precisa entrar em um acordo com o mundo mágico. Como você consegue viver aqui e fingir metade do tempo que você não precisa de nenhuma mágica?"

"Pelo amor de Deus!" Laurel enfiou a agulha no tecido fino e espetou o próprio dedo. Gemendo ela colocou o dedo na boca. "Eu consigo passar muito bem sem mágica a maior parte do tempo." Ela se virou para Claire, que olhava as duas com espanto. "Eu cresci como trouxa. Às vezes mágica parece ser mais difícil do que fazer as coisas da maneira que eu estou acostumada."

"Eu entendo." Claire pegou a mão dela. "Me deixe ver."

Ela segurou a mão da outra por um momento. Então ela corou e largou mão, evitando o olhar curioso de Laurel, levantando o vestido de seda em seguida para Serene.

"Desculpe termos começado sem você."

Serene se ajoelhou ao lado dela e estudou a linha de costura perfeita. "Tudo bem, isso está ótimo. Não poderia ter feito melhor com a varinha."

Laurel sorriu. "Literalmente. A Serene aqui não é melhor do que eu, nascida e criada Trouxa. Nós duas entramos em Hogwarts três anos atrás. Apesar do que devo admitir que Serene leva esse negócio de mágica bem mais a sério do que eu."

Claire fitou as duas. "Mas vocês... vocês são bruxas."

"Mas nós nunca recebemos a carta." Serene explicou com raiva reprimida em sua voz. "Alguém errou feio."

"Vocês devem ter ficado tão felizes quando descobriram."

"Oh, eu estava extasiada. Mas eu lembro Laurel choramingando e odiando isso."

"Verdade?"

Laurel deu um sorriso tímido. "Eu... aprendi a gostar disso. Só precisei de um tempo." Ela deu uma tossida. "Claro, você é uma bruxa com a devida escolaridade, então não sabe como é ser exposta a toda essa mágica de repente. Eu pensei que nunca fosse conseguir controlar todos esses feitiços, encantos e coisas. E eu ainda me sinto extremamente orgulhosa quando consigo conjurar uma bandeja de chá que não apareça como um porco ou um tobogã."

"Mas você gosta o suficiente para ficar em Hogwarts, não?" Claire pensou alto. "Você até ensina."

"Vamos colocar dessa maneira. Enquanto Serene está onde ela sempre quis estar, eu estou onde a pessoa que eu sempre quis estar está." Ela começou a pegar as vestes que Serene declarou como impróprias para Claire.

"Talvez nós devêssemos arrumar algo para você também, Laurel." Serene disse e olhou desaprovando o vestido simples que Laurel usava.

A bruxa morena sorriu, e Claire percebeu um brilho de revanche nos olhos dela. Vagarosamente ela entrou no ritmo das duas bruxas nas suas discussões bem humoradas. Elas pareciam ser amigas e se divertiam bastante naquelas lutas verbais.

"O que tem de errado com o que eu estou vestindo?"

"Você tem olhos lindos, e uma cor mais quente poderia acentuar isso."

"Severus não iria notar a diferença." Laurel riu. "Ele só iria perceber se eu não vestisse nada."

"AH, Laurel. Você é um caso perdido. Vocês realmente se merecem."

Os olhos de Laurel se acenderam e Claire quase podia sentir o calor que eles irradiavam. "É isso que eu sempre digo."

Serene limpou a garganta e deu de ombros, se desculpando com Claire. "Ela está perdidamente apaixonada. Ela não consegue pensar claramente."

Claire sorriu timidamente. "Mas estar apaixonada é algo preciso, não?"

"Sim, realmente é." Laurel concordou, dobrando cuidadosamente as vestes de seda e colocando-as em cima da cama. "Espero que você e Sirius sejam tão felizes quando eu e Severus."

"Severus Snape?" Claire franziu a testa. "Tinha um Severus Snape na Sonserina quando eu freqüentava a escola. Extremamente desagradável."

"Provavelmente é o mesmo bruxo. Ele ensina poções hoje."

"Oh."

"Ele não era exatamente o que poderíamos chamar de um bom garoto. Eu sei disso." Laurel disse gentilmente ao perceber o embaraço da outra.

"Ele nunca me fez nenhum mal." Ao menos isso era verdade, Claire pensou. Snape nunca tinha notado a presença dela, e ela agradecia a Merlin por isso. Até mesmo como um setimanista ele a assustava. Ela tinha certeza de que ele tinha sido capaz de ver através do disfarce dela. Ygor sempre tentou assegurá-la de que ninguém sabia além dos professores. Mas Claire passava todos os dias com medo. Os Comensais tinham começado a atacar e matar Abortos, tanto quanto Sangue-ruins, logo que ela iniciou seu segundo ano em Hogwarts.

"Tem mais alguém no corpo de professores que você lembra dos seus tempos de escola?" A pergunta de Serene a trouxe de volta de suas memórias.

"Acho que não." Ela disse calmamente. "Ninguém além de Snape. E claro, Sirius."

* * *

Professor Flitwick conjurou outra almofada para a própria cadeira e finalmente se sentou confortavelmente ao lado de Dumbledore. O fogo da lareira queimava, afastando o frio comum de um entardecer em fim de maio.

"Albus, você realmente acha que é uma boa idéia colocar Sirius sob tamanho estresse?"

O Diretor suspirou e esfregou entre os olhos. "Eu fico me perguntando a mesma coisa. Mas honestamente, eu não tenho uma opção. Não há ninguém além de Claire."

"Mas ela é um aborto. Se os Comensais descobrirem, ela morre." O pequeno bruxo tremeu. "Isso se ela tiver sorte."

"Sirius irá garantir que ela saia dessa aventura a salvo. Você o conhece. E ele precisa desesperadamente de uma razão, algo além de Harry. Afinal, o garoto já tem quase dezesseis anos. Em um futuro próximo ele irá começar a própria família."

"Bem, o tempo irá dizer." Flitwick pegou um pedaço de torta de abóbora. "O que tem acontecido no feitiço te preocupa tanto?"

"Ele não deveria disfarçar o rosto de Black para todos, fora os professores?" Dumbledore ergueu as sobrancelhas e fitou o Professor de Feitiços. "Como ele se mostrou ineficiente contra um simples aborto?"

"É isso que você suspeita? Que o fato da garota ser um aborto a torna imune ao Feitiço Incógnito?" Flitwick sorriu. "Idéia interessante. Mas não é isso. Afinal, o Sr. Filch também é um aborto e ainda não reconheceu Black."

"Então o que é?" Dumbledore franziu o cenho. Ele estreitou os olhos. "Theodore! Você fez uma brecha!"

O pequeno bruxo concordou lentamente. "Eu prefiro chamar de janela, não brecha. Sirius Black tem uma grande família, não?"

O Diretor balançou a cabeça. "Dois dos seus irmãos morreram na guerra, apenas semanas antes dos Potter serem assassinados. Mas o mais novo, Castor, ainda vive."

"Ah, eu me lembro de Castor." Disse Flitwick. "Um grande músico."

"A mãe deles ficou devastada quando Sirius foi mandado para Azkaban. Ela morreu alguns anos depois. Então a família dele não é tão grande no final das contas. Realmente é só Harry agora."

"É por isso que eu permiti a janela no feitiço." Suspirou o professor. "Eu não sabia que eles estavam todos mortos. Eu achei que eles deveriam poder reconhecer ele quando eles se encontrassem."

"Você tem um coração que é realmente maior que seu corpo, Theodore." Dumbledore sorriu. "Mas isso ainda não respondeu a pergunta. Claire não é irmã de Black. Se eles fossem parentes, o primo louco dela, Valerius, já teria descoberto."

Flitwick o fitou intensamente. "Quando eu fiz o feitiço, não especifiquei 'família'. Não família de sangue."

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por um instante, cada um ponderando os próprios pensamentos.

"Então Lupin provavelmente também vê quem ele realmente é." Concluiu Dumbledore e deu ao professor um sorriso animado.

Flitwick concordou e fez com que as chamas na lareira queimassem com mais intensidade com um movimento da sua varinha. "Cada um de nós têm duas famílias. Aquela em que nascemos. E aquela que escolhemos."

* * *

O escritório de registro ficava em uma casinha branca perto do Três Vassouras - uma solução prática e lucrativa para ambos os estabelecimentos. A maioria das festas de casamentos eram celebradas no bar, logo depois da cerimônia. E de vez em quando um casal, depois de uma noite alegre no bar de Hogsmeade, decidiam se casar ali mesmo. Rosmerta tinha testemunhado mais casamentos do que ela era capaz de lembrar.

No exato momento lá estava ela, olhando com interesse o pequeno grupo de professores de Hogwarts que aparatou em frente ao pequeno escritório. "E lá estava eu, achando que eles tinham jurado celibato." Ela murmurou quando entrou no bar para preparar as mesas.

Isidor Gumble, prefeito de Hogsmeade, apertou a mão de Dumbledore e parecia determinado a não largá-la tão cedo. "Uma grande honra." Ele repetiu e olhou para o famoso bruxo. "Uma grande honra, Senhor!"

Dumbledore livrou sua mão gentilmente. "Claro que você conhece a Srta. Winterstorm, não?"

O prefeito se curvou e beijou a mão de Claire. "Para ser honesto, nunca tive o prazer. Seus pais foram grandes patronos da biblioteca local, no entanto."

Claire corou e sorriu. Os pais dela nunca souberam que existia uma biblioteca pública em Hogsmeade. Os Winterstorm eram donos de uma cadeira de livrarias, entre outros negócios, e para eles livros deveriam ser vendidos, não emprestados. Então a única patrona na família tinha sido Claire, mas ela não iria dizer isso ao homem de faces vermelhas que estava prestes a casá-la.

"E onde está o rapaz de sorte?"

Ela piscou.

"O noivo."

Dumbledore apareceu para socorrê-la. "Professor White estará aqui a qualquer minuto."

"Eu me lembro dela. Ela não era a garota que tinha aquele trasgo feito e enorme como servente?" Snape perguntou a Professora McGonagall.

"Severus!" Laurel puxou a manga dele para fazer com que ele abaixasse a voz. Instintivamente ele a puxou para mais perto de si. O ombro dele ainda doía com o machucado de duas semanas anteriores. Mas ele não se importava. O que importava era poder dormir ao lado dela sabendo que iria acordar com ela...

"Mas ele realmente era feio." ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e sorriu quando ela fingiu chutar a canela dele.

McGonagall levantou a sobrancelha. Quem iria imaginar que Severus Snape, o solitário, aquele que tinha aversão à sociedade, poderia formar tal relacionamento íntimo com uma mulher? Bem, claro que ela, Minerva, tinha percebido isso desde o início, ela se parabenizou com um sorriso.

"Claire está se arriscando tomando seu lugar como espião, Severus." Ela lembrou o Professor de Poções. "Ela vai precisar de sua ajuda e de toda informação que ela puder arranjar."

Ele concordou com a cabeça. "Vou fazer meu melhor. Mas me deixe dizer mais uma vez que eu acho que esse plano é absolutamente sem sentido. Apenas olhe para ela. Se os Dementadores não a destruírem, Black irá."

A boca de Minerva se retraiu em tristeza. "Não é como se nós tivéssemos muita escolha, não é? Não tem como deixarmos você responder a outra chamada Dele novamente."

"Mas por que Black? Ela parece ser uma boa garota. Não tem como ela agüentar contra Sirius. Você conhece as mudanças de humor dele."

"Severus, está parecendo até que você está preocupado com Claire." Remo Lupin e Serene tinham acabado de entrar no escritório. O professor de DCAT sorriu para a visível irritação de Snape e levantou ambas as mãos em defesa. "Mas nós sabemos que você não está."

"Eu me preocupo somente com o que vai acontecer quando Voldemort pegá-la e espremer o cérebro dela atrás de informações."

"Mas ele está certo." Serene disse. "Remo, até você como amigo de Black tem que admitir que há algo de errado com ele. Ele está... vazio."

Laurel sentiu-se Snape tenso. A mão dela escorregou para junto da dele.

"Não, você não está, Severus." Ela murmurou tão suavemente que ninguém além dele pôde ouvir.

Lupin olhou desafiante. "Sirius passou quase vinte anos em Azkaban, ele tem sido um fugitivo desde que ele escapou de lá. A maioria dos bruxos não sobrevivem nem um mês naquele lugar abominável. Claro que ele está... machucado. Dê um tempo, por Gryffindor!"

"E Claire pode parecer frágil, mas ela parece ser mais forte do que aparenta. Afinal, ela vive sozinha naquela mansão enorme, e ela me disse que gerencia todos os negócios da família Winterstorm." Laurel observou Claire, que estava em pé ao lado de Dumbledore e do Prefeito, as mãos dela cruzadas, uma imagem de pura calma. Apenas os olhos dela que olhavam para a porta de tempos em tempos traía o tumulto interior dela.

"Ela tem um quê de teimosia."

""timo." Remo suspirou. "Apenas ótimo. Eles vão se matar."

Sirius entrou no escritório de registro e ficou parado na porta sem ser notado por ninguém, a não ser Claire. As paredes do pequeno escritório pareciam se aproximar ao redor dele. Ele estava preso. Ele ouviu uma voz fraca, um pedido, um choro. Suor frio percorria seu corpo e congelava fundo. Um pânico súbito ameaçou sufocá-lo.

A mulher com quem ele estava prestes a se casar em alguns minutos olhou para ele com uma expressão impossível de se ler. Não havia nada ao que se segurar além dos olhos cinzas de Claire Winterstorm. Vagarosamente a respiração dele começou a diminuir para voltar ao normal.

Então o Prefeito percebeu o homem alto parado na porta. "Ah, Professor White, eu presumo!"

Sirius cerrou os dentes e cumprimentou o prefeito, enquanto evitava olhar as caras de procurado com o seu rosto em cima da mesa do funcionário.

"Bem, presumo que estejamos prontos para começar." Sorriu o Sr. Gumble.

"Não." Disse Sirius.

Eventualmente ele tinha a atenção de todos.

"Eu preciso falar algo com... minha noiva." A palavra parecia queimar a língua dele.

Claire ficou pálida.

Sirius abriu a porta. "Todos para fora."

Remo limpou a garganta e balançou a cabeça levemente. "Onde está Harry?"

"Ele não vai vir."

Os olhos deles se encontraram e Remo tremeu quando viu a dor.  
  
"Por favor. Nos dê um momento."

Os bruxos e professores saíram do escritório e se juntaram em frente ao prédio. Black fechou a porta atrás deles.

"Nós precisamos conversar." A voz dele estava rouca.

Claire fechou os punhos para impedir a si mesma de puxar uma mecha do próprio cabelo e desfazer o penteado complicado que Koko havia criado horas atrás. Ela já estava nervosa o suficiente entre tantos estranhos e não precisava de Black olhando para ela como se fosse matá-la a qualquer minuto. Respirando fundo ela tentou deixar a timidez de lado.

"Sobre o que você quer falar?"

"Esse... casamento." A mão dele passou sobre o cabelo negro.

"Você quer cancelar." O coração dela afundou. Lá se ia embora a única chance dela conseguir a própria liberdade. A única chance dela de colocar um ponto final nos sermões intermináveis de Valerius sobre puro-sangues e herança nobre.

"Não."

Ela levantou a cabeça.

Novamente Black notou a clareza e a calma no olhar dela. Oh, ela claramente estava com medo dele, mas ela mantinha uma pose interior que parecia protegê-la. Apenas olhando para ela, um pouco da raiva dele desaparecia.

"O prefeito Gumble vai nos fazer jurar amor, honra e obediência um ao outro. Mas nós dois sabemos que esse casamento é nada além de uma farsa. No entanto é de nosso mútuo interesse permanecermos casados, pelo menos por enquanto." Ele suspirou. Ultimamente ele parecia ter dificuldades em falar, como se as palavras fugissem dele quando ele mais precisava. Elas realmente haviam falhado quando ele tentou explicar a situação para Harry, uma hora atrás.

"Eu te ofereço um pacto."

O joelho de Claire falhou e ela balançou por um momento. Segurando na mesa do prefeito, ela balançou a cabeça vagarozamente. Ela entendia de pactos. Condições, aprovação, datas. Ela podia lidar com isso.

"Um pacto. Tudo bem."

"Eu tenho condições e tenho certeza de que você também tem. Se nós pudermos concordar com isso, esse será um... acordo bem sucedido."

"Você não irá interferir nos meus planos de Ter acesso ao Círculo Interno de Voldemor." Claire disse rapidamente. Ela corou, mas manteve a pose. Por sorte uma pequena mecha tinha se soltado do seu penteado e agora se encontrava enrolada em seu dedo.

"Essa é sua condição."

"Sim."

Ele deu de ombros. "Desde que você não coloque sua vida em perigo. Ou minha."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" ela perguntou com suspeita.

"Dumbledore me apontou não só como seu marido, mas também como guarda-costas. Você não irá lá sozinha."

Claire exalou vagarosamente. Ela teria que mudar um pouco o plano delas, mas sabia que poderia adaptar.

"De acordo."

"Mais alguma coisa?"

Ela sentiu o próprio coração batendo como se tivesse alguém batendo um tambor dentro da cabeça dela.

"O Diretor disse sobre... o que eu sou..."

"Um aborto. Sim, ele disse."

"Você nunca irá me punir por ser o que eu sou."

Silêncio caiu como um pesado cobertor. Black a encarou. Os olhos azuis escuros penetrando nela e ela notou, com preocupação, que a boca dele empalideceu.

"Você realmente acha que eu iria... punir você por isso?" A voz dele era estranha.

"Eu nunca mais serei trancafiada."

A mecha de cabelo tinha enrolado no cabelo dela com tanta força que a ponta do dedo dela começava a ficar azul.

Black se aproximou dela e viu com choque como ela se afastou assustada. Cuidadosamente ele estendeu a mão dele e desenrolou o cabelo dela. "Nenhum crime." ele disse suavemente. "Nenhuma punição."

As mãos grandes dele maravilharam Claire. Mãos lindas, feitas para consertar, para construir, para dar forma. A própria mão dela sumia na dele.

"Suas condições." Ela resmungou.

"Eu tenho um afilhado, Harry. Ele está na Grifinória."

Ela concordou. Harry Potter, o herói de todos os elfos.

"Eu quero que ele seja bem vindo em sua casa se ele decidir um dia que quer morar comigo."

"Também será sua casa quando nós nos casarmos."

Ele olhou para ela com um certo desprezo. "Não. Não vai ser. Sua casa. E não há o perigo de Harry aparecer, de qualquer maneira. Ele deixou isso bem claro."

Claire olhou para ele e viu algo nos olhos dele que ela conhecia bem. Pura solidão.

"Eu tive duas condições." Ela disse calmamente. "Harry será bem vindo na Mansão Winterstorm. Você pode ter outra."

"Não se preocupe. Eu tenho."

"Sim?"

"Esse não será um casamento apenas no nome."

Havia um suave rosnado na voz dele, apenas o suficiente para fazer com que ela se arrepiasse. Ela cerrou os punhos. Ela não iria se intimidar por ele. Ela não devia nada a ele.

"O que você quer dizer com... apenas no nome?"

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou baixo para ela, a face dele vazia de qualquer emoção.

"Se eu me casar com você, nós vamos compartilhar cama."

"Compartilhar cama!"

"Ter sexo, dormir juntos... Seja lá do que você queira chamar." Ele deu de ombros. "Eu perdi quase metade da minha vida em Azkaban. Eu posso concordar com um casamento sem amor. Mas não sem sexo."

"Não."

Claire se virou e fitou o cartaz de "procurado" em cima da mesa do prefeito.

"Então não haverá casamento."

A tensão era praticamente palpável e quando Black tocou o ombro dela, Claire pulou. Ela fez um som fraco que parecia quase um soluço de choro.

"Eu não posso. Eu simplesmente não posso dormir com você. Eu nem te conheço."

Ele riu, mas não havia nenhum humor no riso. "Mas você pode casar comigo sem me conhecer?"

Os olhos dela se enxeram de lágrimas indesejadas e ela piscou para segurá-las. "Você me forçaria a...?"

"Eu posso ser um acusado de assassinato, mas eu não forço mulheres." O rosto de Sirius ficou vazio e ele fitou o cartaz atrás dela.

"Então nunca iremos compartilhar uma cama."

"Só quando você aceitar."

"Como eu disse, nunca compartilharemos uma cama."

"Se você concorda com minha cláusula..."  
  
Ele a ofereceu a mão e após alguns momentos de reconsideração ela colocou a mão na palma dele.

"Eu realmente acho que devíamos deixar aquelas pobres pessoas entrarem novamente." Ela sugeriu. "Eles devem estar pensando que você me estrangulou nesse tempo."

Black sorriu com sarcasmo. ""timo estarmos rodeados de amigos que confiam em você e no seu casamento, não?"

Continua...

* * *

Obrigada a todos que deixaram um review, e todos que estão acompanhando essa fic! Nunca tinha recebido tanto review em um primeiro capítulo! É ótimo saber que Whole Again está ficando "famoso" por aqui também... significa que estou fazendo uma boa coisa em traduzir essa história...

Agora comemoro o a chegada do meu novo computador, postando o segundo capítulo! Espero que todos vocês gostem! Agora vamos aos recadinhos...

MarcelleBlackstar: B! A primeira a deixar um review!!! Tinha que ser essa fanática por Sirius que eu tanto adoro... A pessoa com quem compartilhei WA quando descobri pela primeira vez... e ela já foi correndo ler WA-Sirius antes de ler Severus.... tsc tsc tsc...

Lilibeth: Ah... minha versão não é melhor não! Eu só traduzoa história, não estou re-escrevendo ela não... e ainda assim, a Leila escreve tão bem que é impossível escrever essa história melhor do que ela... Ah! Quando a Sol e Lua, vai ter algumas novidades vindo por aí... Pode demorar ainda um pouco, mas já tenho algumas coisinhas planejadas e prontas, que prometem... (espero)...

Ameria A. Black: Isso por que essa fic tem algumas cenas muito fofas mesmo... Tá certo que têm também muitas cenas desesperadoras...

SarahPotter: Que bom que você está gostando! E espero que continue gostando dos próximos capítulos que estão por vir...

Anita Black: Viu o que você estava perdendo ao deixar de ler a original? =P Mas estou aqui, traduzindo, para isso mesmo... Para que mais pessoas possam conhecer essa história maravilhosa, beirando à perfeição... (não, não sou puxa-saco de WA.... imagina...)

Ka: Quem precisa de boa sorte é vc, mocinha... Vai ter que aguentar dupla pressão... como leitora e como beta... Não sei mesmo o que eu faria sem você por perto...

Den Chan: Jojojojojo! =P Saudades!!! E pode deixar, vou continuar traduzindo!!! Ou então, vou ter que aguentar você e a B buzinando no meu MSN por capítulos novos!! Vou traduzir tudinho sim...

Bru Malfoy Black: Bem, novamente, não sou eu que escrevo bem... é a Leila... só estou tendo o trabalho de traduzir mesmo... As honras e créditos vão todos para ela... que criou as 3 melhores fics de Harry Potter que eu já li... Todas as atualizações vão ser feitas aos sábados/domingos, salvo esse daqui porque estava sem computador... Ah, e quanto ao link... esse apagou o link! Parece que ele não deixa postar nenhum tipo de código... Vou tentar postar a fic em algum outro site e deixo um aviso...

Nossa, que trabalhão responder todos esses reviews... Mas foi gostoso, ver que várias pessoas abriram mão de alguns minutinhos para deixar meia dúzia de palavras... Meia dúzia de palavras que fazem maravilhas, como por exemplo me fazer traduzir mais rápido do que nunca...

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	3. O Plano

3. O plano.

Sirius tomava o café da manhã e olhou para o outro lado da mesa, para sua... esposa. Claire. A Princesinha da Lufa-lufa. A nova espiã de Dumbledore. Eles estavam casados fazia três dias e ele ainda tinha problemas em pensar nela como sua esposa. Mas ela era, como fora decretado pelo prefeito e pelo parente mais próximo dela.

Valerius Winterstorm - um decrépito bruxo velho com um pescoço como de um abutre - descartou a reputação de Sirius como um assassino em massa com um grunhido impaciente assim que Dumbledore o assegurou de que nenhum Trouxa havia diluído o sangue puro dos Black nas últimas cinco gerações.

"Riddle é um bastado, maldito sangue-ruim, isso que ele é." Ele murmurou e escreveu o nome de Sirius na árvore da família em um longo pergaminho.

O goblim de Gringott nem chegou a olhar para ele, tão ansioso que estava para ter a assinatura de Claire no documento que ele trazia. "Muito honrado fazer negócios com você, Sra. White." o atendente se curvou na saída de Claire. "Seus instintos onde envolvem dinheiro são quase iguais aos de um goblim." - um elogio que marejou os olhos de Claire com um riso suprimido. Sirius se sentiu de certa maneira aliviado. Afinal ele nunca tinha visto sua... esposa rir antes disso.

Agora ela olhava por sobre a pilha de cartas e papéis que deixava ao lado do prato dela.

"O que foi?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Como você vai passar seu dia?"

"Vou dar uma olhada nos livros, responder a algumas cartas. O mesmo de todo dia, realmente."

Sirius pegou o Profeta Diário e se parabenizou por não ver o próprio rosto o encarando na primeira página, como tinha acontecido tantas vezes dois anos atrás. Eles tinham colocado a pior foto dele então, claro. Às vezes até ele mesmo tinha ficado com medo quando ele via aquele rosto nas bancas que ele passava como cachorro.

Por falar nisso, nós recebemos um convite, de Lucius Malfoy."

Ele abaixou o jornal. "Malfoy?"

"Ele sugeriu que a gente se conhecesse melhor antes dele me apresentar para o... mestre dele." Claire tomou um gole do chá. "Eu aceitei de nossa parte."

"Você fez o que?"

"Eu aceitei. Foi por isso que nós nos casamos, não? Para podermos entrar no Círculo Interno. E Malfoy é um deles"

Você poderia ter pelo menos me pedido." Sirius franziu o cenho. Os olhos azuis dele escureceram até a cor do cabelo dele.

"Mas por quê?" Ela o encarou desafiante.

Ele perdeu as palavras. "Isso envolve a nós dois. Eu precisava saber."

"Esse é meu plano. Nós concordamos que você iria acompanhá-lo."

"Enquanto ele não for estúpido ou perigoso."

"Se você estiver com medo, eu vou sozinha."

"Não, você não vai."

"Então observe!"

Ela empurrou cadeira e correu para o quarto.

Sirius cerrou os dentes e jogou o Profeta Diário para onde ele devia ir - direto no lixo. Ele deu a ela dez minutos para se acalmar, o tempo que ele também precisava para se acalmar. Então ele subiu as escadas, apenas para encontrar um elfo com olhos esbugalhados de guarda na frente da porta de Claire. As orelhas da pequena criatura estavam caídas em preocupação, mas os punhos dela estavam cerrados. E mesmo que Sirius pudesse esmagá-la com um só golpe, o elfo parecia determinado a manter a posição.

"Saia do caminho, pequena." Ele rosnou.

"Não." Guinchou o elfo, a voz dela mais alta do que nunca. "O Sirius da Srta. Claire não devia gritar com a Srta.! Você é para ser marido dela. Deve ser bom."

Sirius tremeu involuntariamente. Eles começaram a chamá-lo desse jeito assim que Claire o introduziu para os elfos depois do casamento. Ele eles tinham uma idéia doentia sobre romance e a vida de casado.

"Abra a maldita porta, Claire." Ele manteve a voz baixa, apenas alto o suficiente para ela saber que ele iria entrar no quarto se ela não saísse imediatamente.

A elfa empacou. "Você não devia gritar com a Srta. Claire!"

Sirius a pegou pelo colarinho do vestido-avental e a levantou para a colocar sentada alguns passos de distância da porta, mas a elfa continuou chutando a canela dele e ziguezagueando como um coelho. Assim que a porta se abriu, ele ainda tinha a criatura se remexendo em suas mãos.

Claire o fitou, notando os ombros largos, a altura, a raiva nos olhos dele e sentiu o rosto empalidecer. Sirius colocou a elfa no chão e olhou para as próprias mãos, como se nunca tivesse notado quão grande elas eram.

Claire se abaixou para afagar a cabeça da elfa. "Você está bem, Lilly?"

"Eu estava chutando ele! Eu estava!" Lilly pulava de excitação.

Na mesma hora Sirius esfregou a canela, o que fez a elfa abrir um sorriso orgulhoso.

"Obrigada, Lilly." Claire disse. "Nos deixe sozinhos agora. Ele não está mais bravo." Olhando para cima, para Sirius que crescia sobre ela, ela engoliu, duvidosa.

"Nunca mais fuja de mim, Claire." A voz de Sirius era baixa e ameaçadora. "Eu não gosto da idéia de ser acusado sem ter a chance de me defender e explicar. E nunca mais se tranque para ficar longe de mim." Só então ele notou que não havia tranca debaixo da maçaneta. Não havia tranca na sua porta também. Em toda a mansão nenhuma porta seria novamente trancada.

"Eu não fugi de você! Você não faz idéia de como é ficar sozinha o tempo todo." Claire disse bruscamente. "Não ter ninguém para conversar, só pais que te tratam como criança ou elfos que te tratam como... bem, como elfos tratam todos. Não, eu não faço idéia de como discutir algo. Eu nunca precisei!"

Sirius encostou-se ao batente da porta e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Quer você acredite, quer não, eu sei como é não ter com quem conversar."

Claire reprimiu um soluço de choro. Azkaban. Ele tinha passado vinte anos em uma cela em uma fortaleza no Mar Norte, enquanto ela se lamentava em sua cama confortável. Envergonhada com as acusações que ela tinha jogado nele, ela procurou palavras e não encontrou nada além de:

"Sinto muito."

Ele curvou a cabeça. "Eu também."

Ela pigarreou. "Eu nunca tive que responder nada a ninguém. Para meus pais, claro, mas eles eram velhos e ficavam satisfeitos se eu não saísse de casa."

"Claire, nós temos que arranjar um jeito de fazer isso funcionar, juntos." Ele suspirou. "Eu sei que não tenho sido um membro do time ultimamente. Mas por favor, não aceite mais convites sem antes me perguntar, ok?"

"Mas é meu plano!"

Ela tinha que dizer. Soava estupidez e criancice, mas ela tinha que dizer.

Sirius a fitou. Tão pequena e tão frágil, e ainda assim tão teimosa. Por que ninguém escutava mais seus argumentos racionais? Ela até chegava a estufar o peito, da mesma maneira que Harry tinha... Só então ele notou que ela não vestia nada além de uma toalha. O cabelo dela pingava, ainda molhado do banho. A garganta dele secou. Ele iria para o quarto, abriria todas as janelas e amaldiçoaria o dia em que aceitou se casar com Claire Winterstorm.

"É seu plano." A voz dele era baixa e quase um afago. "Mas eu gostaria muito de estar vivo enquanto nós estivermos colocando ele em prática."

* * *

"Sr. Potter, um instante, por favor."

Professor Lupin dispensou a classe e olhou para Harry curioso.

"Se meteu em problemas de novo, Potter?" Draco Malfoy sorriu maliciosamente para ele antes de correr para fora da sala.

Hermione e Ron estavam parados na porta, incertos se deviam esperar e sobre o que Harry havia feito dessa vez.

"O que tem acontecido ultimamente?" Hermione perguntou suavemente. Ela tinha passado muito tempo em um trabalho sobre problemas de Arithmancia para prestar atenção no comportamento estranho de Harry. Mas até ela tinha notado como ele não disse uma palavra sequer durante a aula do Professor White. Geralmente ele sempre esperava pela aula de Transfiguração em Animago durante toda a semana. Mas dessa vez ele tinha evitado o olhar de White e nem respondeu nenhuma questão direta.

"Ele não está metido em nenhum problema." Lupin sorriu. "Mas eu preciso falar com ele mesmo assim."

Os Grifinórios saíram, mas não antes de olharem uma última vez para Harry, que apenas deu de ombros com indiferença.

Remo olhou o garoto, que estava parado ao lado da carteira com as mãos fechadas ao redor da mochila.

"Por que você não se senta, Harry, enquanto nós conversamos?"

"Prefiro ficar em pé. O treino de Quadribol começa em cinco minutos e eu não quero chegar atrasado."

Remo suspirou. "Escute, Harry. Eu posso ver que você está bravo com Sirius. Mas não entendo realmente o porquê."

"Eu não estou bravo. Ele é um adulto e não precisa pedir minha permissão."

"Mas ele pediu."

"Não, ele não pediu. Ele apenas me disse que iria se casar com... essa mulher."

O professor de DCAT cuidadosamente fechou o jarro com fadas-da-florestas que ele havia trazido e fez uma nota mental de soltá-las ao anoitecer. Elas sofriam em cativeiro e ele apenas precisava delas para ilustrar a aula.

"Harry. Sirius é seu padrinho. Mas ele é uma pessoa também. Ele precisa de vida, uma família."

"Ele disse que eu era a família dele!" A voz de Harry falhou, mas ele enxugou as lágrimas com raiva. Ele chutou a mesa. "Ele faz promessas e depois não as mantém. Ele prometeu que sempre estaria aqui para mim. Ele prometeu minha mãe e meu pai que ele seria o Fiel do Segredo. E então ele..."

Remo estava ao lado dele em um segundo e agarrou os ombros do garoto. Dando uma forte sacudida no garoto, ele perguntou: "É isso que você acha? Que Sirius traiu seus pais e agora ele está te traindo?"

A face dele estava pálida de raiva. "Você disse isso a ele?"

Harry o encarou de volta, desafiante. "Ele disse que eu estava certo."

"Claro que ele disse, maldição! Mas só porque ele fica se culpando não significa que ele seja culpado! Harry, ele amava seus pais. E ele ama você."

"Eu não me importo."

Remo respirou fundo e largou o suéter do garoto. "Isso não é verdade e você sabe disso! Sirius arriscou a própria vida quando descobriu que você estava em perigo."

"E eu o salvei quando os Dementadores vieram atrás dele. Estamos quites." Os lábios de Harry tremeram. "Ele só se importa comigo porque se sente culpado pelo o que aconteceu com minha mãe e meu pai."

"Harry ..."

O garoto olhava diretamente através de Remo. "Não faz diferença, não é? Eu agüentei os Dursleys a maior parte da minha vida." Ele deu de ombros. "Posso ir agora, Professor? O treino já começou."

Remo o dispensou, sem palavras. Sentando-se novamente, ele balançou a cabeça e suspirou. "E pensar que eu fiquei com inveja quando eles não me fizeram padrinho dele!"

* * *

Claire caminhou pela grama em frente ao castelo. Sirius estava ensinando aquela tarde e tinha marcado um encontro com Severus Snape para o fim de tarde. Ela estava nervosa. Claro que ela precisava de toda informação que pudesse conseguir, e aparentemente não havia ninguém em Hogwarts tão familiarizado com a organização de Voldemort do que o Mestre de Poções. No entanto esse fato não foi o suficiente para acalmá-la e a mera visão das torres altas de Hogwarts fez o estômago dela revirar.

Laurel estava esperando por ela no Portão principal e sorriu animadamente assim que a viu.

"Onde estão todos os alunos?" Claire olhou para o saguão vazio.

Laurel deu de ombros. "Quadribol." Ela disse e soou como se tivesse falando de uma doença. "Uma partida está ocorrendo e todos menos eu e a Mulher-Gorda foram assistir a crianças inocentes tentando se matar... "Quando ela viu a expressão confusa de Claire ela riu. "Eu cheguei tarde demais nesse mundo para virar uma fã, acredito. Mas tanto Sirius quanto Severus estão no campo, e nós temos sorte que Lufa-lufa está jogando contra Corvinal hoje."

"Por quê?" Claire perguntou, se sentindo uma idiota completa.

"Bem, Severus tende a levar para o lado pessoal sempre que sua preciosa Sonserina é derrotada. E Sirius..." Ela riu e balançou a cabeça com a lembrança. "Sirius uma vez pegou a goles em pleno ar e atirou diretamente no arco do time adversário."

"Eu pensei que essa fosse a idéia do Quadribol."

"Mas ele não estava jogando. Ele estava na arquibancada!"

Ambas riram e se acomodaram em frente ao fogo da sala dos professores. Laurel mal conseguiu conjurar uma travessa com chás e biscoitos - com Claire, silenciosamente envergonhada, fingindo assistir às tentativas da bruxa com paciência - quando a porta se abriu e Snape entrou na sala.

Ele fez uma pequena reverência para Claire e ficou em pé atrás da cadeira de Laurel.

Ela olhou para ele. "Como foi?"

Ele olhou com desprezo. "Lufa-lufa. Eles não sabem lutar."

Claire corou.

Snape franziu o cenho. "Sinto muito. Você é uma Lufa-lufa, não?"

"Sim, eu era." Ela se sentou reta. "E deixe-me assegurá-lo professor, nós sabemos lutar."

"Eu não quis..." Ele se sentou ao lado de Laurel e reconsiderou. "Não. Foi minha intenção. Não há porque fingir que eu concordo com esse plano tolo."

"Ninguém pediu para você concordar com ele." Sirius entrou e sua presença encheu a sala.

Snape o fitou. "Não me diga que você acha uma idéia inteligente mandá-la," ele apontou para Claire. "para o próprio inferno."

Laurel estava pronta para intervir em ajuda à Claire, quando viu a pequena mulher se levantar e se aproximar de Severus, tão próxima da cadeira dele que ele teve que olhar para cima para encará-la.

"Não me trate como criança." A voz dela era bem calma. "Eu não me importo se você gosta ou não, mas eu sou a única no momento que pode se encaixar no papel. Eu posso não saber tanto quanto você, mas é justamente por isso que eu estou aqui agora. Para aprender com você, não para ser tratada como uma criança imbecil."

Ela se afastou e se sentou novamente, e apenas o leve tremor em suas mãos indicava que ela estava preste a chorar e chocada com a própria coragem.

Sirius a observou encarando o austero Mestre de Poções e sentiu um súbito orgulho da sua esposa. Pela primeira vez 'o plano' não parecia totalmente sem esperança. Ele sabia por uma dúzia de pequenos sinais que ela estava com medo de Snape, insegura na presença de Laurel e assustada com Peeve que voava acima da lareira e ficava mostrando a língua para ela. E ainda assim ela parecia tão calma quanto o lago, a própria insegurança dela tão escondida quanto o polvo gigante. Se ela conseguisse encenar tão bem assim na presença de Malfoy, eles poderiam ser bem sucedidos em se passar pelo casal que quer comprar seu caminho para o Círculo Interno.

Snape a fitou como se ela tivesse criado chifres de repente. Então ele curvou a cabeça e deu a ela um sorriso torto. "Bem colocado, Sra. White."

Laurel expirou devagar e se ajeitou novamente em sua cadeira olhando o homem que ela amava explicar sobre os vários Comensais que os White iriam encontrar na casa de Lucius Malfoy. Sirius e Claire escutaram atentamente, apenas perguntando eventualmente sobre detalhes.

"Eu sugiro que vocês usem o evento amanhã para se sentirem confortáveis na sua falsa personalidade." Snape concluiu.

Sirius fez um careta. "Como assim?"

"Considere essa falsa personalidade como uma roupa que você tira e põe quando quer, Black. Mas enquanto você estiver nela, você não deve encenar. Você deve vivê-la. Isso vale para você também, Claire. É importante que vocês mantenham as duas personalidades separadas. Senão, vocês podem se perder."

Claire concordou, impressionada com o modo intenso como o Mestre de Poções explicava os perigos e armadilhas de ser um espião. A cabeça dela girou.

"Qual o papel que você escolheu para Black?" Snape perguntou e ela instintivamente pegou um fio de cabelo.

"Eu vou ser o típico idiota puro-sangue e sem cérebro." Sirius rosnou e desafiou Snape a rir.

O Professor de Poções deu um sorriso torto. "Muito apropriado."

Black se levantou e encarou Severus por um momento, com os punhos cerrados. Então ele se sentou de repente e sorriu para o outro bruxo, como se tivesse gostado da piada.

Laurel observou maravilhada como Claire conseguiu acalmar o marido com um olhar e um pequeno movimento de cabeça. Ela se lembrava bem do quão perturbador o humor de Black podia ser, e mais uma vez ela revisou a sua opinião sobre Claire Winterstorm.

"Você precisa encarar seu papel, Black." O Mestre de Poções continuou com um claro prazer. "E você, Claire, não deve fazer isso," ele acenou para a mão dela que estava enrolada no próprio cabelo. "Isso demonstra que você está nervosa. Não se esqueça que você é a Sra. White, de puro-sangue e grande fortuna. Nobreza. Prestes a se tornar uma Comensal. Você não tem motivos para estar nervosa." Ele suspirou. "Pelo menos não amanhã à noite."

"Então amanhã vai ser mais um encontro social?" perguntou Black.

Snape deu de ombros. "Depende de como você define social. Você se lembra de Lucius, não?"

"Na verdade sim. Maldito pervertido ele era."

"O que você quer dizer?" Laurel perguntou, e todos os três olharam para ela. Eles aparentemente haviam esquecido que ela estava lá. Snape pegou a mão dela e apertou na sua, pedindo desculpas.

Black pigarreou. "Ele gostava de torturar. Outros alunos, animais, criaturas. Tudo o que ele pudesse. Dumbledore quase o expulsou no terceiro ano por cortar um Gnono da Madeira. Ele teve grande prazer nisso, vendo a pobre criatura crescer pernas e braços em todas as partes separadas."

"Ele não mudou muito. Ainda gosta de dor, tanto de sofrer quanto de infligir em outros. Mantenha sua esposa longe dele."

Claire lançou a ele um olhar zangado.

Ele levantou ambas as mãos. "Não. Eu não estou te menosprezando. Eu falo sério. Mantenha-a longe de Lucius, ela é o tipo dele. Ele gosta de loiras seguras de si."

"Narcissa." Sirius lembrou. "Eu também me lembro dela."

"Aposto que você se lembra." Snape entortou os lábios. "Você não a verá, no entanto. Ela raramente aparece em alguma das festas de Lucius. Tente conhecer o maior número de pessoas possível. Espere até que eles estejam bêbados e os deixe falar. Escute. Não faça nada. Você me ouviu, Claire?" Ele se inclinou na direção dela. A voz dele muito séria agora. "Aconteça o que acontecer lá, não interfira!"

"Nós combinamos alguns sinais discretos." Sirius explicou.

"Melhor lançar um feitiço Confundus quando as coisas se complicarem." Sugeriu Snape.

Claire corou e evitou o olhar subitamente intenso dele. "Eu..."

"Você sabe esse feitiço, não, Claire?" A voz veludosa de Snape fez Laurel se preocupar. O que ele estava procurando? Teria ele notado algo que ela não via?

Sirius se debruçou para pegar a própria xícara e, com o movimento, escondendo o rosto de Claire do olhar de Snape. Escondida atrás dos largos ombros dele, Claire respirou vagarosamente. Ele sabia! Snape sabia que ela era um aborto, que não podia fazer o feitiço Confundus, que não podia fazer mágica alguma... Pânico tomou conta dela e começou a sufocá-la.

Sirius encheu a xícara com muito cuidado para dar a Claire tempo para se acalmar. Ele pegou dos torrões de açúcar, leite, mexeu, adicionou mais dois pingos de leite e mais açúcar. Só então ele se sentou reto novamente.

"Claro que eu sei como fazer Cconfundus." Claire disse e sorriu. "Eu seria louca de ir a uma festa de Comensais se não soubesse um simples feitiço como esse, não?"

Black fez um som entre um riso e um rosnado. "O chá" ele explicou quando sentiu todos o olharem. "Está quente demais." Ele se levantou. "Claire e eu temos que ir agora."

"Obrigada, Professor. Foi muito... esclarecedor." Claire sorriu timidamente para o Mestre de poções.

Laurel a abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido. "O chame de Severus, ou todo esse negócio de 'professor' vai subir à cabeça dele." Ela olhou para Black. "Boa sorte, Sirius."

Ele acenou com a cabeça e colocou a mão nas costas de Claire, a levando para fora da sala.

Quando eles saíram, Severus se sentou em sua cadeira e puxou Laurel para seu colo. Abraçando-a, ele fitou a mesa e as xícaras.

"Algo está errado." Ele disse calmamente. "Black mentiu. Não, ele a estava encobrindo."

"Como você sabe?" Laurel perguntou, beijando levemente as têmporas dele.

"Quatro torrões de açúcar e mais leite do que chá? Por favor! Eles mentiram, acredite em mim." (adorei isso, mto bom, típico do severus)

* * *

Assim que eles saíram do castelo Sirius largou Claire. Ele enxugou a própria testa e começou a se queixar. "Eu sempre quis passar a tarde com Severus." Ele resmungou. "Sonserinos! Você nunca sabe o que eles estão aprontando."

Claire respirou fundo. "Obrigada por não ter contado a ele."

Já estava quase escuro e o ar noturno estava repleto de sons e cheiros que ela não conhecia. De repente ela sentiu como se pudesse abrir as asas e voar. Tal era o alívio de ter escapado o olhar do Mestre de poções que parecia perceber todas as falhas dela.

Sirius olhou para ela. Ela tinha os olhos fechados e os braços abertos, acolhendo a brisa suave e o piar das corujas que se dirigiam para a floresta atrás do jantar.

"Vamos para casa." Ele sugeriu suavemente para não assustá-la.

Claire concordou. "Eu disse a Peagreen que nós estaríamos em casa por volta das sete. Ela vai ficar preocupada."

Sirius franziu o cenho. "Nós vamos chegar a tempo. Não vai levar mais de cinco minutos para voarmos até Hogsmeade." Então ele entendeu. "Você andou, não? Você andou todo o caminho desde Hogsmeade até o castelo!"

"Claro que andei." Claire disse indignada.

"Você veio pela Floresta Proibida?" Os olhos dele diminuíram em suspeita.

"' Não é perigoso... de dia." Ela disse defensivamente, ao mesmo tempo que se reprendia por se defender. Ele não tinha nenhum direito de dizer a ela o que fazer ou por onde andar.

Claramente Sirius não achava isso. "Você não vai andar pela Floresta novamente! Eu posso te mostrar um atalho através um dos túneis. Na verdade..." ele coçou a cabeça. "me pergunto quem é o dono da Casa dos Gritos hoje."

"A vela casa assombrada? É minha." Ela sorriu quase se descupando. "Eu achei que seria um bom investimento. Afinal, ela não é realmente assombrada. Ou é?"

Sirius suspirou. "Eu deveria saber. Bem, você apenas comprou sua própria passagem secreta para Hogwarts. Eu vou lhe mostrar como usá-la. Mas você não irá mais entrar na Floresta novamente."

Claire cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça. "Eu irei aonde eu quiser, Sirius. Pensei que concordávamos com isso."

"Nós concordamos que você não iria colocar a sua vida em perigo. Pelo menos não enquanto eu fosse seu guarda-costas."

Ela suspirou exasperada. "Vamos para casa. Eu estou realmente cansada."

Sirius a segurou. "Você não pretende realmente ir andando, não é? Minha vassoura pode carregar nós dois." Ele apontou para a vassoura que recostava na parede perto do portão.

"Sua... vassoura?"

Ele a segurou pelo queixo e a forçou a olhar para ele. "Claire." Ele perguntou suavemente. "Você já andou de vassoura antes, não?"

Ela o encarou com olhos brilhantes. "Já. Mas faz muito tempo." Ela engoliu. "Quando eu era pequena meu pai às vezes me levava para passear de vassoura ao redor da casa."

Sirius poderia ter batido em si mesmo. Claro que ela nunca havia montado numa vassoura sozinha, afinal ela era um aborto e não tinha como fazer a vassoura decolar. Para esconder a própria vergonha em ter deixado ela embaraçada, ele casualmente montou na vassoura e bateu no cabo a sua frente. "Suba!"

O coração de Claire batia em sua orelha quando ela cuidadosamente se sentou na vassoura, agarrando o cabo com as duas mãos, tonta de animação e medo.

"Você não precisa ter medo." Ele disse gentilmente.

Claire se segurou no cabo e olhou diretamente para a frente quando Sirius decolou e a vassoura levantou calmamente do chão. "Eu não estou com..." Ela deu um grito quando de repente ele subiu quase verticalmente e foi direto na direção da Torre Oeste. "Ok, tudo bem, eu admito. Eu estou com medo." Ela mantinha os olhos fechados com força. "Oh, por favor, Sirius, eu admito que estou com medo. Desça!"

Ele riu suavemente. A segurando contra o seu peito com um dos braços, ele diminuiu a velocidade e desceu a vassoura fazendo grandes círculos ao redor do castelo.

Claire tomou coragem e abriu os olhos. Ela suspirou quando viu o lago e o topo das árvores da Floresta passando rapidamente debaixo deles. "Isso é... lindo!"

Vagarosamente ela relaxou e se acomodou nos braços dele. Era... bom. Parecia certo estar sentada tão perto dele. Ela podia sentir a respiração quente dele fazer cócegas na sua orelha. Quando ela de repente se virou para apontar para uma estrela no horizonte, os lábios dele roçaram a bochecha dela e ela congelou.

Sirius tremeu de leve. Já fazia algum tempo que ele não segurava uma mulher tão perto. Na verdade, já fazia tempo que ele tocava qualquer um. E ainda assim, não havia motivos aparentes do porquê só o mero perfurme do cabelo dela já o deixava tão excitado quanto ele estava.

Ele se afastou o máximo dela que podia sem deixá-la cair. Não seria nada bom deixá-la cair da vassoura só porque ele não conseguia controlar o desejo repentino de querer tocá-la, segurá-la tão próximo de si que ela derretesse nele.

Claire sentiu ele se afastar um pouco. Confusa com o prazer que o simples toque dos lábios dele provocou, ela olhou diretamente para frente o resto da viagem e desceu da vassoura com alívio assim que eles pousaram em frente da mansão.

Kiki e Blossom carregaram a vassoura para a garagem.

Sirius olhou para a grande casa, com suas janelas iluminadas e portas abertas. De repente ele sabia que não poderia encarar paredes ao redor dele naquele momento, não importando o quão convidativas elas eram. Os ataques haviam diminuido desde que ele havia escapado de Azkaban, onde ele havia passado a maior parte dos seus dias em um escuro poço, tentando desesperadamente silenciar as vozes suplicantes de sua mente. Agora ele geralmente tinha uma semana inteira sem sentir o suor frio tomando conta de si. Ele tremeu. Só havia dois modos de encarar os ataques: ele poderia fazer o que costumava fazer em Azkaban e vagarozamente perder sua mente. Ou ele poderia soprepujar as vozes...

"Eu não estou com fome." Ele disse e parou na base da escada. "Eu prefiro dar uma volta. Não espere acordada por mim."

"Claro que não."

Ela se virou e entrou na casa, com Peagreen fechando a porta atrás dela.

* * *

O grande cachorro preto cortava através da floresta, sem notar as urtigas e espinhos que ficavam presos em seu pêlo. Ele corria tão rápido que seus músculos protestavam, seu coração trovejava, sua respiração queimava seus pulmões, e ainda assim ele não se atrevia a parar. Ele correu por horas, em um grande círculo ao redor de Hogwarts e Hogsmeade, através da rodovia Trouxa, um riacho, e de volta para a mansão Winterstorm. Suas patas estavam em carne crua e sangrando, sua garganta seca, mas sua mente estava calma agora. Em algum lugar da sua corrida ele conseguiu deixar as vozes para trás. Mas o dia iria chegar em que as vozes o iriam alcançar.

Ele se transformou e cuidadosamente seubiu as escadas para a entrada, os sapatos em sua mão.

Peagreen abriu a porta bocejando.

"É você, Sirius da Srta. Claire." Ela se entusiasmou. "Eu estava preocupada." Ela olhou para os pés descalços dele, em horror. "Você está todo cortado e sangrando! Melhor chamar Srta. Claire. Ela vai fazer ficar bom de novo."

Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Não é nada, Peagreen. Vamos manter isso como nosso segredo, ok?"

"O Sirius da Srta. Claire está dando um segredo para Peagreen?" A elfa pulou de alegria. "Nosso segredo! Peagreen é muito boa com segredos, é sim!"

Sirius sorriu para ela, exausto. Cuidadosamente ele subiu as escadas para seu quarto. Ele precisava dormir um pouco, ou ele estaria inútil no dia seguinte.

Ele nunca soube que Claire ficou deitava na cama acordada até que ela escutou os passos suaves subindo as escadas.

* * *

Na manhã do grande dia, Claire mal podia esconder seu nervosismo. Ela derramou o chá sobre toda a mesa e sua correspondência. Ela até quebrou a pena semimágica que usava para responder cartas repetitivamente.

Finalmente Sirius deu a mão para ela. "Vamos sair um pouco."

Ele usou a oportunidade para mostrar a ela a entrada para o túnel secreto na Casa dos Gritos e viu com contentamento como ela havia esquecido sobre a festa por um tempo.

Quando eles voltaram, eles entraram na casa pela porta dos fundos e passaram pela cozinha onde os elfos estavam ocupados preparando o almoço. No final do corredor uma porta estava aberta. No pequeno cômodo Sirius viu mais de uma dúzia de baús, cada um com cantos de bronze e pequenos escudos com nomes. Ele se ajoelhou para ler o que as placas diziam. "Peagreen, Koko, Kokki..."

"Eles pertencem aos elfos."

"Eu nunca escutei sobre elfos que mantêm propriedade particular." Ele se levantou e viu ela sorrir. A porta estava aberta e dois elfos passaram do lado de fora, ambos evitando olhar para o quarto.

"Eles não parecem muito interessados."

"Oh, mas eles estão. Eles apenas acham que os baús são um verdadeiro escândalo. Nâo é apropriado, você sabe. Eles ainda esperam que eles desapareçam se eles continuarem ingnorando."

"Eu não entendo." Ele franziu a testa. "O que tem nos baús?"

Ela foi para o primeiro e abriu a tranca. Sirius viu um par de meias, pequenas calças e camisetas, todas do tamanho de um elfo e aparentemente feitos a mão. Perto das pequenas roupas estava uma pequena pilha de moedas prateadas.

Ele arqueou a sobranelha. "Você paga seus elfos?"

"Eu pago todos que trabalham para mim. Os vendedores das minhas lojas. Os impressores, produtores, advogados. Por que eu não pagaria meus elfos?"

"Mas eu pensei que..." ele tentou se lembrar do que a sua mãe havia dito sobre elfos-domésticos. "eles não querem ser pagos."

Claire fechou a tranca cuidadosamente e deu a ele um sorriso envergonhado. "Eles odeiam."

"Eles chegam a abrir os baús, para ver o que tem dentro?"

"Claro que não. Eles fazem de tudo para ignorar esse quarto e fingem que ele está vazio."

"Então por que..."

Claire olhou para ele e uma sombra de tristeza caiu sobre a face dela. "Eu quero que eles sejam livres."

"Mas obviamente eles gostam muito daqui. Eles te amam, Claire."

"Mas se eles quiserem ir embora, eles podem."

Ela se virou e saiu do quarto.

Sirius a seguiu. Eles estavam casados fazia apenas uma semana, mas sua esposa o deixava cada vez mais intrigado. Ninguém havia notado seu ataque de pânico no escritório de registro além dela. E ela nunca chegou a comentar mais sobre isso com ele, mas ela deu a ele o maior quarto da casa, um quarto bem iluminado com muitas janelas. Ela parecia incrivelmente atenciosa com as pessoas. Mas até então ela nunca tinha conhecido muitas pessoas durantes os anos. Tudo devia ser novo e marcante. Ele apenas desejou que aquela abilidade dela provasse ser útil na noite na casa de Malfoy.

Claire o chamou da sala de espera.

"Sirius? Você deveria esperimentar as roupas que Serene escolheu para você. Se elas não couberem, Koko pode alterá-las para você."

"Serene escolheu roupas para mim?" A face dele mostrou uma mistura de desespero com nojo.

"Ela é muito criativa."

"OH, aposto que sim."

"Você não gosta muito dela." Claire disse casualmente enquanto ia pegar as grandes sacolas de roupas que ela comprou no Gladrags, seguindo os conselhos de Serene.

"Ela segura o coração do meu melhor amigo nas mãos dela e o esfaqueia de vez em quando. Não, eu não gosto dela."

"Engraçado, eu tive a impressão que ela amava Remo."

"Ela te disse isso?"

Claire pensou a respeito. "Não. Mas eu a vi olhando para ele quando ela pensava que ele não percebia."

"Serene sabe perfeitamente bem que como ele se sente em relação a ela. Ela joga esses joguinhos com ele, como um gato torturando um rato." A voz dele estava cheia de desprezo.

"Remo significa muito para você, não?"

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça. Claire observou com preocupação como os olhos dele escureceram até que eles pareciam pretos. Era como se ele recuasse para uma outra dimensão, longe do alcance dela. Mas quando ela abriu a sacola de roupas, a tristeza evaporou de uma vez. Os olhos dele se arregalaram em choque.

"Serene escolheu isso? Aquela bruxa é a própria maldade incarnada!"

Claire suprimiu um riso nervoso. O robe tinha parecido levemente rosado no departamento de bruxos em Gladrags. Agora, na clara luz da tarde, ele era... bem, dolorosamente rosa.

"Eu não vou vestir isso!" Sirius pegou uma bota de pele de cobra com dois dedos e o segurou como se ela fosse algo morto e particularmente nojento. "E isso!" ele apontou acusadoramente para um largo cinto encrustado de imitação de diamantes.

"Serene disse que se você fosse um puro-sangue inato você se vestiria assim." Claire levantou um pontudo chapéu de abas de veludo roxo.

Sirius suspirou alto e se sentou com o rosto enterrado nas mãos. Os ombros dele tremeram. Um som, quase como um soluço, escapou por entre suas mãos.

Claire ficou parada perto da mesa, o robe preso contra o peito. Um dia a insegurança iria desaparecer? Um dia ela iria poder olha para ele e saber dizer o que ele está sentindo? Não tinha sido sua intenção insulta-lo, mas para o plano funcionar ele precisava entrar no papel dele, e literalmente vesti-lo.

"Sirius" Ela se aventurou. "Você está bem?"

"Oh Merlin!" Ele caiu da cadeira. Ele deitou no chão, se abraçando, rindo descontroladamente. Claire o observou espantada, e por um segundo ela teve certeza de que Serene estivera certa e Sirius realmente era louco.

"Desculpe." Ele disse ofegante.

Claire sorriu, trêmula. "Você não está zangado?"

"Zangado?" Isso trouxe outro riso. "Não, eu não estou zangado." Ele enxugou os olhos. "Só me prometa uma coisa."

"Sim?"

"Nenhuma foto. Se Moony chegar a me ver assim eu nunca mais vou ter sossego!"

Ela concordou sinceramente.

* * *

Enquanto Koko penteava o seu cabelo e o enfeitava com diamantes Winterstorm, Claire fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar. Ela nunca estiverda com tanto medo. Não, ela se corrigiu e se lembrou de quando tentou fugir de casa. Ela havia acabado de fazer treze anos e enquanto todos iriam voltar para Hogwarts naquela primeira semana de Setembro, o pai dela a havia dito que ela ficaria em casa. Não apenas por um tempo, mas até eles conseguirem encontrar um remédio para o problema dela. Um remédio! Ela riu com amargura e gemeu quando Koko acidentalmente a espetou com um alfinete.

"Srta. Claire! Não devia se mexer enquanto eu penteio Srta." A elfa choramingou e seus grandes olhos notaram o rosto pálido de Claire no espelho. "Oh, Srta. Claire está pensando em Ygor de novo, está sim!"

Claire não havia contado para os elfos sobre o encontro, e ficou feliz de poder culpar todo o seu nervosismo e medo no seu pesar por Ygor.

"Ygor era um troll orgulhoso." Koko tentou confortá-la. "Ele sempre disse, Koko ele diz, eu morro feliz para salvar Srta. Claire."

"Mas se eu não tivesse fugido, ele ainda estaria vivo."

"Srta. Claire, o mundo dos trouxas é perigoso, mas você era criança. Como poderia saber?"

Um carro trouxa havia atropelado Ygor naquela noite, em uma rua na vila trouxa mais perto. Eles nem haviam chegado até Londres. Claire suspirou e fechou os olhos novamente. Até mesmo naquela época ela era extremamente romântica. Ela havia lido muitos livros sobre garotas que fugiram, lutaram e contruiram a própria vida.

"Você está linda, Srta. Claire!" Koko arrebatou.

"Obrigada, fofa." Claire sorriu sem se olhar no espelho. Ela sabia perfeitamente como ela estava. Mas a admiração da elfa era inspiradora. Ela nunca desejou ser linda. Ela sempre quis ser livre. Só ultimamente ela passara a se sentar em frente ao espelho às vezes, olhando sua face e desejando ter um pouco da beleza de Serene.

Mulher boba, ela se repreendeu. Esse casamento tinha sido sua idéia, e morar com Sirius acabou se tornando surpreendentemente agradável. E ela não sentia nada por ele... com certeza.

Ela desceu as escadas e ficou paralisada quando viu seu marido. Tapando a boca com uma das mãos ela tentou desesperadamente manter a compostura. O fogo nos olhos dele a desafiavam a dizer algo, uma palavra sequer sobre a roupa dele. Ela mordeu a língua, mas quando Koko bateu suas pequenas mãos em aprovação e aclamou "Oh, você está lindo também, Sirius da Srta. Claire!" ela não conseguiu controlar mais o riso. Gargalhando incontrolavelmente ela teve que se sentar na escadaria.

Sirius estava parado no hall, magnificamente coberto por um robe rosa, chapéu de veludo e cinto brilhante. Ele a observou enquanto ela ria e esperou pacientemente até que ela recuperasse o fôlego. Então ele estendeu uma das mãos e a ajudou a se levantar.

Ele percebeu o robe cinza e esbelto que ela vestia, os diamates que brilhavam em seu pescoço e orelhas, e a coroa de cabelos pálidos. Simples e elegante, ele pensou. Às vezes - como agora, quando ela ria - ela parecia ser humana. Mas a maioria das vezes ela era irritantemente perfeito, tão fria, cuidando sozinha dessa imensa mansão, apesar da sua desvantagem. Sem mencionar as Livrarias Winterstorm, as Lojas de Suprimento via Corujas e tudo o mais que tivesse a marca Winterstorm e fizesse dinheiro.

"Você está adorável." Ele disse suavemente, e com sinceridade.

Os olhos de Claire encontraram os dele e por um segundo foi como se ele pudesse olhar diretamente dentro de sua alma. O medo exposto que ele viu o pegou de surpresa. A mão que ele segurava tremeu e ele pode sentir o pulso dela acelerar.

"Você não precisa ter medo."

Ela ficou tensa e retirou a mão. "Eu não estou..." Suspirando, ela se entregou. "Você está certo. Eu estou com medo e eu quase vomitei meia hora atrás."

"Voldemort não estará lá essa noite. Pense nisso apenas como um pequeno encontro social. Uma festa. Só um monte de pessoas bebendo e conversando."

"Claro. Continue falando que eu com certeza vou vomitar." Ela tremeu. "Eu nunca estive numa festa!"

Continua...


	4. Livre Arbítrio

4. Livre Arbítrio

Aparatar era fácil, pensou Claire - desde que fosse feito por Sirius e tudo o que ela tivesse que fazer era se segurar a ele. Parecia como se o seu corpo inteiro tivesse implodido e expandido novamente logo em frente à mansão que ela conhecia de "Casas Bruxas da Grã-Bretanha", um dos best-sellers da livraria de sua família. Se fosse uma casa trouxa, estaria listada em todos os guias conhecidos, mas sendo tão mágica quanto Hogwarts ela se encontrava no meio de um campo aberto, chamado pelos trouxas de campo de golfe, e nenhum deles conseguiam notá-la. Malfoy gastava uma fortuna para manter a casa atualizada com todos os feitiços de segurança conhecidos e tinha muito orgulho de sua localização.

Ela suspirou. Aparatar a fez se sentir bem, quente e só um pouco tonta. E ainda havia aquele som batente, aumentando o ritmo quase como o som de um... Chocada ela percebeu que ainda estava nos braços de Sirius. Era a batida do coração dele que ela escutara, e o calor que ela sentia vinha do corpo dele. A bochecha dela recostava no tecido macio, e algo duro pressionou contra seu estômago. Um pouco surpresa ela percebeu que não era o cinto dele... Ela não era estúpida, e já tinha lido sobre... aquilo. Bruxos e bruxas, as diferenças fundamentais em anatomia e tudo o mais. Ela chegou até a ver diagramas móveis que explicavam como crianças eram concebidas e nasciam. Mesmo assim, nenhum dos livros ou imagens tinha dito nada sobre a doce dor em seu coração, a leveza de sua cabeça e o cheiro próprio masculino. Ela suspirou novamente e instintivamente se aconchegou mais próximo dele.

Sirius engoliu com dificuldade e fechou seus olhos. Seu corpo o traía, novamente.

"Claire..." ele sussurrou rouco. "Nós chegamos. Malfoy pode nos ver."

Ela segurou o colarinho da roupa dele. "Eu não posso fazer isso, Sirius." ela sussurrou. "Eu simplesmente não posso entrar lá... Tem muita gente."

"Você pode e deve. É seu plano, e é um bom plano. Eu particularmente não sou fã dele..." Ele parecia tão infeliz vestido de rosa em um robe da última moda que ela teve que sorrir. "Mas é um bom plano mesmo assim. E você pode fazer isso."

Claire suspirou e se endireitou. "Eu posso fazer isso. Eu sou um sangue-puro. Eu sou uma Winterstorm. E eu sou..."

"Rica..." ele completou.

"Certo."

Ela permaneceu no gramado como se não se importasse com o resto do mundo e deixou que Malfoy descesse as escadas para cumprimentá-los. Ele era um bruxo esbelto com cabelos claros e olhos pálidos. Claire reconheceu seu rosto da coluna social do "Profeta Diário", onde ele aparecia de vez em quando com sua mulher Narcissa, em eventos de caridade.

"Minha cara Srta. Winterstorm..."

Sirius deu um tapa certeiro nas costas dele e abriu um largo sorriso. "Sinto desapontá-lo, amigo, mas a dama já tem dono. É Sra. White agora, se você não se importa."

Os finos lábios de Malfoy se contorceram e ele fitou por alguns segundos a roupa rosa de Sirius e o cinto chamativo.

"Oh, sim, que negligencia da minha parte. Meus parabéns, Sra. White. E Sr. White."

Claire deu um pequeno sorriso que havia praticado em frente ao espelho. "Obrigada, Malfoy. Nós estamos muito... felizes." Ela colocou a mão nos braços de Sirius, como quem dita uma propriedade. "Por que não entramos? Está esfriando."

* * *

A casa era de tirar o fôlego em beleza e riqueza. Malfoy não fez esforço em esconder seu orgulho. Os Malfoys, ele disse à Clarie apontando vários antecessores, tinham vindo para Inglaterra com Willibald o Confuso

Enquanto Claire perguntava sobre as pinturas e os antigos objetos mágicos que estavam dispostos em redomas de vidro, os olhos de Sirius passeavam e checavam a multidão que se encontrava no salão e no terraço, bebendo e conversando animadamente. Ele reconheceu muitos dos rostos, alguns pelo "Profeta", mas a maioria pela lista de Comensais que Snape havia preparado para ele.

"E aqui está a adorável Sra. White." Malfoy os apresentou para um casal de idosos. De acordo com ele o bruxo era um dos juízes da Alta Corte de Magia e havia sido indicado como supervisor de Azkaban não fazia nem uma semana. "E seu marido, claro."

A mulher do juiz olhou para Sirius e deu um sorriso. Claire não gostou nem um pouco. Ela não sabia exatamente o que a havia incomodado, afinal a mulher não havia falado nada. Mas ela parecia com a garotinha que tinha roubado o bichinho de pelúcia de Claire na sua primeira noite em Hogwarts. Ela reconheceu o mesmo desejo e determinação no olhar da bruxa. Melhor ficar ao lado de Sirius.

Em poucos minutos eles estavam separados.

Sirius flertou seu caminho através da sala. Ele não havia esquecido como fazer isso. Por acaso ele não tinha sido o maior flertador de Hogwart? Ele ainda tinha o poder, um rápido olhar, um toque acidental... Mas isso era diferente. Isso não era divertido, e ele não se lembrava das garotas reagindo tão agressivamente e diretamente. Ainda assim, ele conseguiu pedaços de informações, nomes, locais, relações.

Malfoy pegou Claire pelo braço e passeou com ela pelos vários cômodos, se desculpando pelo fato da sua mulher não estar na festa.

"Narcissa não é muito interessada em política, eu temo." ele concluiu. "E quanto ao Sr. White?"

Claire deu de ombros e o seu diamante brilhou. "Eu não casei com Sirius pelos seus interesses em... política." Ela sorriu desdenhosa. "Ele tem os interesses dele, e eu não me importo com o fato dele ser professor. Mas eu não quero que ele interfira nos meus negócios ou... em outras coisas."

"Professor?" Malfoy franziu o cenho.

"Sirius é um Animago e insiste em ensinar truques em Hogwarts."

"Mas ele não é..."

"Registrado? Não, não." Ela deu um sorriso condescendente. "Mas todas essas regras e regulamentações ridículas são apenas para os plebeus, você não acha?"

Ele beijou a mão dela. "Exatamente."

Alguém levantou o copo e clamou um brinde para "Aqueles que não foram esquecidos!" e Malfoy levou Claire para o salão.

"Para os Lestranges" ele disse solenemente.

"Para os Lestranges" a multidão respondeu.

Claire procurou o rosto de Sirius, mas não o encontrava em lugar nenhum.

Saindo de fininho do lado de Malfoy, ela abriu caminho através da sala, passando pelos corredores e eventualmente indo ao andar de cima procurando por Sirius. Quando ela o encontrou ele estava encostado na parede, cabeça jogada para trás, as mãos abertas apoiadas na pedra fria da parede. Sua respiração estava aguda e rápida, com a pele pálida como a morte. As longas madeixas negras e os cílios longos acentuavam a beleza do seu rosto.

"Sirius?"

Claire cuidadosamente tocou o rosto dele. A pele estava fria e úmida, e ele não mostrou nenhuma reação, nem parecia notar que ela estava ali. Ela bateu em seu ombro, balançando-o com forças e agora começava a se preocupar. "Sirius, fale comigo."

Os lábios dele se mexeram, mas tudo que ela conseguiu escutar foi um lamento quase inaudível.

"Nããão..."

Pessoas passavam pelo corredor, rindo e conversando e lançando olhares curiosos na direção deles. O coração de Claire falhou uma batida. O que ela podia fazer? A qualquer minuto alguém poderia se aproximar e perguntar se havia alguma coisa errada.

Desesperadamente ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e beijou Sirius. Os lábios dela tocaram o dele, e ela quase se afastou com a sensação estranha. Ela não sabia o que fazer, nunca tendo beijado ninguém além de seus pais antes. Oh, e Roger McNamara no seu segundo ano em Hogwarts. Mas suas habilidades não havia melhorado desde então. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era fechar os olhos e confiar em seu coração. Sua mãe havia lhe ensinado a tratar as pessoas como ela gostaria de ser tratada. E era isso que ela estava fazendo agora. Carinhosamente ela pegou o lábio inferior entre seus próprios, acariciando-o. Sua língua tocou o canto da boca dele, seguindo vários e vários pequenos beijos.

Sirius sentiu a escuridão levantando de seus ombros como uma pesada capa. Quando os Lestranges foram mencionados, uma voz em sua cabeça começou a gemer tão lamentavelmente que ele mal conseguiu segurar um grito. Ele apenas teve tempo o suficiente de correr até o andar de cima e esperar que ninguém o encontrasse lá, enquanto ele tentava lutar contra a voz e a escuridão fria. Fazia semanas que ele não ficava tão ruim assim.

Vagarosamente ele ficou ciente da doce sensação de lábios suaves, respiração quente, uma língua o provocando, desafiando-o a abrir a boca e deixá-la entrar. Um tremor percorreu seu corpo. As lamentações em sua cabeça cessaram, as vozes sumiram e junto se foi a escuridão sufocante.

Em um movimento suave ele abraçou o corpo da mulher que o beijava, levantando-a e a pressionando contra a parede. Cobrindo o corpo dela com o próprio ele respondeu aos beijos, mas não suavemente. A língua dele forçou o caminho dentro de sua boca, explorando, conquistando. Ele não teve a reação que esperava. O ritmo estava errado, seus narizes atrapalhavam e quando ele finalmente mordeu o lábio inferior dela, Claire protestou suavemente, mas firme.

"Sirius, pare!"

Ela sentiu o rosto dele como se checasse a temperatura. E então ele lembrou que ela provavelmente nunca havia tocado outro homem, beijado outro homem antes dele. Pelo menos não dessa maneira...

Ele quase a empurrou para longe dele, segurando-a longe do seu corpo com braços fortes.

"Eu estou bem." Ele disse suavemente para que ninguém além de Claire escutasse. "Não me toque quando eu estou assim."

"Assim?" A voz dela era apenas um sussurro. "Você está tentando me dizer que isso acontece várias vezes?"

Ele evitou o olhar dela.

"Sirius?"

"Eu agüento." O rosto dele estava vazia, seus olhos azuis duros e escuros. "Apenas fique longe de mim." Quando ele viu a confusão e a mágoa na face dela ele a pegou pela mão em desculpas. "Claire, eu posso acabar machucando você."

"Não se preocupe. Você não terá a oportunidade." Ela se virou e foi direto para o salão.

"Nós iremos nos elevar ao poder, e então ninguém ousará se colocar no nosso caminho." Malfoy sorriu para Claire como um vendedor.

Ela tocou a rebuscada borda do retrato na parede, acordando um dos ancestrais do anfitrião. Ele tinha os mesmos olhos pálidos e cabelos claros. Admirando todas as figuras, Claire mantinha as costas para Malfoy. Assim ela não precisava encarar o olhar dele. O homem a deixava louca.

"Poder" Ela pensou e sua voz soou mais entediada do que ela se sentia. "Mas eu já tenho poder. Você ficaria surpreso do quão pouca coisa há que dinheiro ou nome não possa comprar."

Ela olhou através da biblioteca para a porta aberta e Sirius, parado ao lado da lareira do salão, deixando uma de suas admiradoras encher sua taça mais uma vez. Ninguém podia imaginar que o mesmo bruxo estivera despedaçado apenas um hora atrás, tentando se fundir à parede e balbuciando murmúrios em pleno terror. Sua voz estava um tanto embriagada agora. Claire podia apenas desejar que ele fosse um ótimo ator e não estivesse realmente bêbado.

Malfoy seguiu o olhar dela e sorriu. "Ah, Sr. White. Um bom espécime você tem aí. Acho que nós concordamos nos benefícios de um puro-sangue. Atributos físicos sempre passam adiante também.

"Ele é alto e bonito. E nem mesmo meu primo Valerius conseguiu achar uma falha na sua linhagem sanguínea."

"Bem, mas obviamente Sirius não é muito... esperto, não é mesmo?" Malfoy olhou com desdenho para o pequeno grupo ao redor da lareira.

"Eu tenho cérebro o suficiente, muito obrigada." ela respondeu levantando a sobrancelha.

Ele se aproximou e beijou sua mão. "Eu gosto disso em uma mulher."

Aposto que sim, pensou Claire, se esforçando para não puxar sua mão rápido demais. "Mas me diga novamente, porque eu deveria querer mais poder?"

Malfoy deu de ombros. "A maioria dos que seguem Voldemort fazem isso por coisas mesquinhas. Sexo. Dinheiro. Segurança. Você e eu, nós já temos tudo isso. E ainda assim, o Senhor das Trevas pode nos dar algo que não podemos comprar. Poder além de qualquer coisa que você pode imaginar."

Ela apenas olhou para ele. O rosto dele havia ficado vermelho e tinha algo nos olhos dele que a fazia lembrar como Koko ficava quando falava sobre Harry Potter. Admiração. Devoção. Idolatria.

Ela fechou as mãos na sua frente e manteve o rosto impassível. "Poder." ela repetiu.

"Poder para fazer o que você quiser. Sem nenhuma autoridade questionando você."

"O que eu quiser?"

Os olhos dele queimaram. "Pegar. Machucar. Matar. O que você quiser. Poder absoluto."

"Isso soa... fascinante."

"Soa, não? Mas a luta pela supremacia é cara. Subornos. Maldições. As necessidades do Mestre... Elas precisam ser financiadas."

"As necessidades do Mestre?"

Ele balançou as mãos impaciente. "Mais tarde. Por enquanto isso é tudo o que eu posso te falar. Ele recompensa seus servos grandiosamente. Mas também os pune grandiosamente, fique certa."

"Mas alguns dos seus seguidores ainda são prisioneiros em Azkaban. Eu presumo que os Lestranges a quem você brindou estão entre aqueles que são punidos?"

O rosto de Malfoy ficou vermelho de raiva. "Os Lestranges são leais. E as gratificações que eles irão receber compensarão todos esses anos em Azkaban. E logo."

Sirius sentou-se na cadeira perto do fogo e esticou as longas pernas. Ele jurou silenciosamente que nunca mais iria tratar uma bruxa como uma presa. Por que ninguém nunca havia dito a ele como era humilhante quando os outros o olhavam como hienas famintas observam um pedaço de carne?

Ele odiava o robe de seda que ele estava usando, porque isso dava às bruxas - e até mesmo alguns bruxos - a desculpa para tocá-lo apenas para dizer quão elegantemente o material deixava transparecer os seus músculos. E agora a esposa do juíz estava sentada ao lado dele, deixando sua mão passear pelas coxas dele... Abruptamente ele se levantou e se dirigiu para o barril de vinho.

Uma pequena bruxa com cabelos ruivos enrolados correu as mãos pelo cabelo dele, o que o fez ranger os dentes. O desejo de empurrar a mulher era enorme. O que o perturbava mais era que o simples toque de Claire conseguia excitá-lo tanto enquanto os toques provocantes das amigas de Malfoy simplesmente o deixavam nauseado. Após tantos anos sem contato físico, sem sexo, qualquer um iria supor que ele pegaria qualquer oportunidade de ter uma mulher na sua cama - ou no sofá do escritório, como uma das bruxas havia sugerido. Mas até então, ele não havia nem entrado no quarto de Claire...

Honra. Era tudo o que tinha lhe restado. Isso, e a promessa que ele fez a James e Lilly. Vingar suas mortes e proteger Harry. E se fazer passar pelo garanhão da bruxa mais rica da Inglaterra fosse ajudar a pagar sua promessa, ele iria fazer.

Ele flexionou os músculos quando a sua platéia pediu animada.

"Ah, Sirius." suspirou uma das bruxas e deu a ele um sorriso faminto. "Você precisa vir na nossa próxima festa. O sabor do entretenimento será diferente, mas eu aposto que você irá gostar."

"O sabor?"

"É tão... chato quando todos estão... fazendo por vontade própria." Ela traçou o queixo dele com as unhas pontiagudas. "Malfoy insiste que haja consentimento em sua casa. Mas então, para que serve mágica?"

Ele a olhou confuso, mas ela não o olhava no rosto, preferindo manter a atenção no seu corpo.

"Apenas uma palavra sua e você teria todo... consentimento comigo."

O sangue de Sirius congelou.

"Você está pensando no que eu estou pensando?" Ele perguntou sugestivamente.

Ela se ergueu nas pontas dos pés e sussurrou em seu ouvido, mas não antes de provocá-lo com sua lingua. "Impérius..."

Ele limpou a garganta e a bruxa tomou o sinal como uma aprovação, conjurando um cartão. "Meu marido não é ciumento," ela sorriu. "Na verdade, ele é capaz de querer se juntar a nós."

Sirius viu Malfoy sair da biblioteca e sussurrar no ouvido de um jovem bruxo. Eles trocaram uma piada silenciosa e saíram. Claire não estava em lugar nenhum que ele pudesse ver. Alarmado de repente, Sirius entregou a taça para a bruxa e deu a ela o sorriso tentador que era esperado. "Desculpe-me por um momento, a natureza chama."

A bruxa lambeu os lábios. "Se você precisar de alguma ajuda..."

Mas o objeto de seu desejo já abria caminho pela multidão que fechava as portas do salão.

Assim como Claire havia andado procurando por ele uma hora atrás, Sirius agora fazia seu caminho pelo labirinto de quartos, escadas e salões do casarão. Mais de uma vez ele atrapalhou algum casão dentro de closets, e após pedir desculpas nas primeiras vezes, ele simplesmente fechou a porta com violência depois de um tempo, sua preocupação crescendo.

* * *

Claire não conseguia pensar. Ou mais precisamente, ela conseguia, mas era terrivelmente difícil, como se sua mente tivesse sido transformada em um caramelo grudento. Cada pensamento exigia um esforço terrível, e parecia bem mais simples apenas obedecer as ordens do bruxo ao seu lado.

Ela conheceu Carl Prenner fora do escritório, quando Malfoy se desculpou e saiu para receber alguns convidados que acabavam de chegar. Ele parecia amigável o suficiente e prometeu mostrar a ela algumas das primeiras edições mais preciosas de Malfoy, na biblioteca. E agora ela simplesmente estava ajoelhada na frente dele e não consegua decidir se levantar. Ele havia lançado algum feitiço, um que ela não conhecia, que nunca havia lido sobre... Ela tentou lutar a compulsão de fazer o que ele mandava e quase despertou da sonolência que envolvia seu cérebro. Mas o bruxo agarrou seu ombro e a chacoalhou com força.

Ela se encolheu e se entregou.

Suas mãos se moveram para a calça dele, obedientes, desabotoando botão por botão.

Sirius não acreditou nos próprios olhos quando abriu a porta da biblioteca.

Uma olhada para o rosto sem expressão de Claire e ele sabia que ela não estava agindo por conta própria. Seu estômago se revoltou quando ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Ele sacou a varinha.

"Finite Incantatem!"

Na mesma hora as mãos de Claire caíram. A expressão em seu rosto mudou do vazio obediente para horror puro.

"Seu filho da puta!" Sirius agarrou a gola da roupa do bruxo e socou o rosto dele contra a parede. Prenner gritou. Sangue jorrou do seu nariz quebrado, manchando a mão de Sirius quando ele deu um soco direto no rosto.

Claire ainda estava no chão, consciente agora, tremendo de nojo e náusea. Seu vestido estava rasgado nos seios, e seu braço e pescoço doíam onde Prenner havia apertado, enfiando suas unhas na pele dela.

Sirius largou Prenner, o empurrando para um canto. Ajoelhando-se ao lado de Claire, ele levantou sua mão para tocar o rosto dela e tremeu quando ela se afastou. O olhar que ele lançou a Prenner era mortal.

"Se você chegar perto da minha mulher novamente, eu te mato." Com plano ou sem, espião ou não, ele jurou silenciosamente que iria matar o desgraçado.

Malfoy entrou na sala, alarmado com os gritos. Por um momento ele parou, absorvendo a cena: Claire ajoelhada, Prenner sangrando, Sirius furioso.

"Seu... amigo... tentou violentar minha esposa."

"Você ficou louco?" Malfoy gritou com Prenner, seu rosto vermelho de fúria. "Ela não é um pedaço de carne que você pode usar para seu entretenimento!"

"Bas ela consentiu! Bocê disse que eu boderia ter qualquer uba que..." choramingou o bruxo, que cobria o nariz quebrado com as duas mãos.

"Ela não consentiu." A voz de Sirius era fria. E apesar do bruxo ajoelhado ainda parecer ridículo no seu tão "fashion" conjunto de robe e botas, Malfoy deu um passo para trás. "Ele usou uma das Maldições Imperdoáveis."

"Isso é verdade?"

Prenner concordou com a cabeça, evitando o olhar pálido de Malfoy.

Malfoy puxou a varinha e apontou para Prenner

"Crucio!"

O bruxo começou a gritar, sem se importar com o nariz quebrado agora. Ele caiu, se debatendo e chorando em agonia. Finalmente quando sangue saiu sob suas unhas, Malfoy guardou a varinha e virou para Claire.

"Um erro imperdoável merece uma maldição imperdoável."

Claire permitiu que Sirius a ajudasse se levantar, e ele evitou tocar nela além do necessário. Ela cerrou os punhos e se afastou de Malfoy, do bruxo tremendo no chão, das poucas pessoas que entraram quando ouviram os gritos de Prenner. Ela tinha que manter a aparência da nobre bruxa fria até que eles tivesse ido embora, ela se lembrava. Mesmo que no momento, tivesse vontade de chorar...

"Nós devemos ir embora agora. Obrigada por uma noite tão... informativa."

A voz de Malfoy carregava um tom de preocupação. "Nosso pequeno arranjo, Sra. White. Ainda estamos de acordo?"

Claire levantou uma sobrancelha pálida e deu um sorriso condencendente. "Você irá entender se eu não estiver totalmente convencida ainda, Malfoy. Como posso confiar em um bruxo que não consegue nem controlar seus próprios colegas conspiradores?"

"Prenne será punido pelo o que fez, você tem minha palavra. Crucio não é nada comparado ao que nosso Lord Voldermor irá fazer com ele."

Claire sabia que deveria sentir pena de Prenner, mas não sentia.

"Pensarei nisso, Malfoy."

"Vocês irão receber outro convite. Espero que então você poderá ver o quão organizados nós somos."

"Minha esposa está... exausta. Nós devemos ir agora." Sirius interrompeu de repente. Com gentileza ele conduziu Claire para fora da casa, protegendo-a dos olhares curiosos quando notou que a compostura dela estava prestes a desmoronar a qualquer momento.

"Oh, Malfoy, velho garoto..." ele olhou para o outro bruxo, mantendo a leve expressão idiota de Sr. White, apesar da vontade de jogar o anfitrião porta afora. "Você não se importa, não é?"

Limpando sua mão manchada de sangue nas roupas intocáveis de Malfoy, ele se virou, pegou Claire em seus braços e desapartou.

Ele aparatou na frente da Mansão Winterstorm, abraçando Claire com segurança.

"Acabou." ele sussurrou de maneira tranqüilizadora. "Você foi muito corajosa, querida."

Claire olhou para ele e um violento espasmo sacudiu o corpo dela. Ela caiu de joelhos, com ânsia de vômito, ofegante e finalmente vomitando nas flores e em cima das roupas de Sirius. Ele segurou o cabelo dela para trás e esperou pacientemente. O Feitiço Imperius significava não só uma violência mental, mas uma violação do corpo também. A reação dela era apenas natural, e provavelmente limparia todos os efeitos que ele havia causado. Ele tinha visto bruxos fortes, grandes e pesados, que choravam como crianças quando libertados do Feitiço Imperdoável.

Quando ela acabou, ele a levantou. Ele sabia que ela estava muito fraca até para subir os degraus da entrada da casa. Ele empurrou a porta com o pé e a carregou pelas escadas acima, sem parar para responder às perguntas dos elfos a respeito de Claire.

"Para trás." Ele disse entre os dentes e abriu a porta do banheiro. "Ela ficará bem."

Ele não ficou tão confiante quando olhou para o rosto dela. Ela estava pálida como a morte.

Murmurando um feitiço, ele providenciou um banho para ela e não se incomodou com os utensílios semimágicos que dispensavam sabão, mas conjurou o que precisava, enquanto despia sua esposa. O vestido cinza estava arruinado, mas ela não o usaria novamente mesmo, não depois do que tinha acontecido. Ele jogou as roupas rasgadas em um canto e fez uma nota mental para pedir a Koko que as jogasse fora antes que Claire as visse novamente.

Claire estava parada como uma estátua, sem se mover, exceto por violentos tremores de vez em quando. Xingando novamente, Sirius tirou os grampos do cabelo dela. Quando ela estava nua, ele a levantou e a sentou na banheira. Ela pareceu relaxar no calor da água e ele pegou o rosto dela e a fez olhar para ele.

"Querida, me escute."

A voz dele estava muito gentil e ele tomou muito cuidado para não deixar sua raiva transparecer. A fúria que sentia quando lembrava do rosto dela vazio, das mãos daquele bastardo em cima dela. "Você pode lavar isso de você, OK?" Ele colocou uma esponja na mão dela e fechou os dedos dela em volta da esponja. "Ele não é nada além de sujeira e você pode lavá-lo para fora de seu corpo."

Ela baixou a cabeça e de repente seu corpo inteiro se sacudiu em grandes soluços. Sem saber o que fazer, Sirius ficou olhando ela chorar, e não podia pensar em mais nada para fazer exceto segurar a mão dela e a maldita esponja. Eventualmente ela se acalmou um pouco.

"Sinto muito eu ter vomitado em você." Ela soluçou.  
  
"Minha roupa favorita." Ele deu um débil sorriso.  
  
"Eu compro novas para você."

"Deixe Serene escolher. O gosto dela é simplesmente impecável, ouvi dizer." Aquilo a fez rir. E enquanto Sirius se despia e entrava no chuveiro, Claire esfregou cada pedaço da sua pele, retirando cada molécula de Malfoy, seus amigos, sua casa e tudo que tinha acontecido lá.  
  
Quando Sirius saiu do chuveiro, a banheira estava vazia. Ele sacudiu a água do cabelo como o grande cachorro preto faria, e vestiu o roupão azul que alguém - Claire, não Serene, ele suspeitou. - havia comprado para ele.  
  
Claire estava sentada em sua cama de quatro colunas, recostada nos travesseiros, um cobertor cobrindo o corpo dela muito recatadamente, considerando que ele tinha visto a esposa inteiramente nua, apenas minutos atrás.  
  
Sirius se sentou na beira da cama, cuidadosamente para não tocá-la. Ela parecia muito melhor agora, o cabelo preso em uma trança frouxa, a pele dela levemente avermelhada pela força com que tinha se esfregado no banho.  
  
"Você quer que eu chame Peagreen ou Koko?" Ele perguntou.  
  
Claire estendeu a mão e tocou o peito nu dele, sem olhá-lo nos olhos. A pele estava quente sob as mãos trêmulas. Mordendo a língua em concentração, ela ousou escorregar os dedos para dentro do robe até Sirius segurar o pulso dela.  
  
"Claire, olhe para mim." Ele disse suavemente.  
  
Os olhos dela estavam enormes e brilhavam com lágrimas não derramadas.  
  
"Você não precisa fazer isso."  
  
"Sim, eu preciso." Ela sussurrou. "Você não entende, Sirius? Se eu não fizer, essas cenas, os gritos, o sangue, vão ficar sempre comigo."  
  
"E todas as vezes que você pensar sobre... sexo, as cenas vão obscurecer o prazer que você poderia sentir." Ele disse muito suavemente, mais para si mesmo.  
  
Ela concordou. "Faça com que desapareçam, Sirius."  
  
A respiração dele falhou. "Como você sabe que eu não sou como... aquele bastardo na casa de Malfoy? E se eu..."  
  
"Você podia ter vindo ao meu quarto a qualquer momento. Você podia ter me forçado, mas você não o fez."

"Eu disse a você que eu apenas aceitaria se você viesse por livre e espontânea vontade..."  
  
"Por isso eu sei que você não é como ele."  
  
As mãos dela passeavam livremente pelos ombros dele, por seus braços. O corpo dele era todo constituído de músculos e nervos, duro, esbelto, muito diferente do corpo dela. E então ela o beijou, ainda não familiarizada com o toque dos lábios dele contra os dela, mas desesperadamente.  
  
Sirius a empurrou para trás, com gentileza, mas firmemente.  
  
"A primeira vez que você trepar, tem que ser com um bruxo que você ame."  
  
Ele não olhava para ela. A chance de possuí-la, aqui, agora, o deixava tonto de carência e desejo. Ele tinha desejado a esposa todos os momentos daquela noite, observando-a com Malfoy. 'Por Godric,' ele pensou 'mesmo quando aquele porco a manteve sob o Imperius, eu a desejei.'  
  
Ela sacudiu a cabeça tão desesperadamente que punhados de cabelo escaparam da trança frouxa.  
  
"Eu prefiro... trepar... com um bruxo em quem eu confie."  
  
A pele dela corava facilmente e ele observou o embaraço dela subir até a raiz dos cabelos. "Mas se você não me quer..." A voz dela se partiu e ela puxou o cobertor para cima para recuperar um mínimo de decência.  
  
Sirius tocou o peito dela onde o cobertor tocava na pele nua e devagar, com gentileza, baixou o cobertor, derrubando as defesas dela. Ela se oferecia, livremente, e ele sentiu que não era forte o suficiente, nem nobre o suficiente, para recusar. Ele deslizou as palmas das mãos pela pele macia dela, maravilhado com a re-descoberta de algo que ele quase havia esquecido. Mas então o ritmo voltou a ele, como se sempre tivesse estado ali, como uma canção. Claire ouviu ele murmurar alguma coisa, palavras suaves e reconfortantes.  
  
Ele a beijou novamente, e devagar entraram no ritmo, de repente totalmente nus, pele contra pele. As mãos dele provocando, acariciando, persuadindo, tocando nela, em uns lugares a faziam suspirar, em outros lugares, faziam com que mordesse os lábios.

Ele era grande, e quando entrou nela, Claire não conseguiu disfarçar um gemido de dor. Sirius parou imediatamente, ombros e braços tremendo com a tensão.  
  
"Eu machuquei você?" As palavras eram mais um gemido, e ela viu no rosto dele como estava sendo difícil para ele se conter para não chegar ao êxtase.  
  
"Continue, Sirius. Não pare agora, por favor." Ela implorou. O calor se espalhava pelo corpo dela e ela empurrou a dor para o fundo de sua mente. Ela ainda estava lá, mas localizada em um único ponto, e havia tantos outros, tantas coisas melhores para sentir. O peso do corpo musculoso dele, a pele nua dele contra a dela, o gosto doce da boca dele...  
  
" Já faz muito tempo." ele gemeu perto da orelha dela. "Eu não tenho certeza se vou conseguir me conter muito mais tempo."  
  
As mãos de Claire desceram pelas costas dele e acariciaram suas nádegas.  
  
"Não se contenha." ela sussurrou.  
  
Alguma coisa, as palavras dela, o toque de suas mãos, o cheiro de suor, quebraram as defesas dele.  
  
"Eu sinto muito, querida." Ele suspirou e penetrou-a mais profundamente ainda, quase violentamente. "Eu sinto muito."  
  
Tudo que Claire podia fazer era agüentar firme e desejar que ele não a esmagasse com sua força, enquanto seu corpo musculoso encurralava o dela, preenchendo-a até o limite, quase a rasgando. Ela registrou cada gemido, cada carícia que as mãos dele faziam no corpo dela. E quando de repente ele estacou e explodiu dentro do corpo dela, com um som que estava mais próximo de um grito do que de um gemido, tudo que ela pôde fazer foi enterrar as mãos nos cabelos dele e abraçá-lo bem forte.

* * *

"Apenas me dê dez minutos para recuperar o fôlego." Ele arquejou, deitado ao lado dela, pouco depois, os lençóis casualmente cobrindo a parte de baixo do seu corpo. "Eu vou compensar você, prometo."  
  
"Não se preocupe." Ela se apoiou em um cotovelo e sorriu timidamente. "Eu gostei o suficiente. Foi... bom."  
  
"Bom!" Ele grunhiu e cobriu os olhos com seu braço em um fingido desespero.  
  
Claire o observou, viu o peito dele levantar e afundar, uma pequena camada de suor cobrindo a pele dele.  
  
"O que há de errado com 'bom'?"  
  
"Nada." Ele replicou devagar. "Mas sua primeira vez deveria ser melhor do que isso. Não apenas 'bom'. Deveria ser memorável."  
  
"Oh, acredite-me..."  
  
Ele se sentou, preguiçosamente, como um gato e se espreguiçou. Claire gostava tanto da maneira que os músculos dele se mexiam embaixo da pele bronzeada, que não conseguia se impedir de tocar o peito dele. Havia uma pequena linha de cabelo que descia, abaixo do estômago dele.  
  
"Acredite-me, eu vou lembrar de você. " Ela sussurrou. Sempre, ela pensou. Quando esta farsa terminar, e você for embora, eu vou lembrar desse exato momento.  
  
Os olhos azuis procuraram os dela. "Eu não quero que você lembre de mim por causa da dor. Eu quero que você lembre de mim por causa do prazer."  
  
Honestamente confusa ela sacudiu a cabeça.  
  
"Não houve muita dor." Sua voz se tornara insegura enquanto ele olhava para ela.  
  
Sirius pegou a mão dela e colocou a palma em cima do coração dele. "Dessa vez só vai haver prazer."  
  
"Eu pensei..." Ela corou novamente. "Você pareceu... estar sentindo intenso prazer."  
  
A avaliação que ela fazia da situação era tão sincera que o fez rir.  
  
"Oh, eu estava."  
  
"Então não foi bom?"  
  
"Claire." Ele disse suavemente e com a mesma sinceridade que viu nos olhos dela. "Foi mais do que bom. Mas eu vejo isso como um..." Ele procurou por um conceito que ela pudesse entender. "Um acordo. Os dois lados precisam ganhar para chamar um acordo de satisfatório, não é?"  
  
Ela concordou devagar.  
  
"Algumas vezes a satisfação pode resultar apenas de ser capaz de dar alívio, dar conforto. Mas normalmente as duas partes devem receber prazer. O problema é que depois de tantos... anos sozinho... eu não consegui pensar claramente. Mas normalmente eu teria esperado por você."  
  
"Esperado por mim?"  
  
Ele riu suavemente e o som fez Claire tremer de antecipação.  
  
"O que eu devo fazer?"  
  
Ele puxou-a mais para perto. "Nada. Apenas feche seus olhos. Concentre-se no que você sentir."  
  
A sua boca roçou o lábio inferior dela e desceu, pelo lado do pescoço, no furo da garganta e para o seio esquerdo dela. Ela sentiu a língua dele percorrendo lentos círculos em volta do bico, sua boca se fechando em volta dele e sugando com carinho.  
  
Ele sorriu quando ela ofegou, e continuou, agora mais forte e mais rápido, dando aos dois seios igual atenção até Claire se contorcer de prazer embaixo dele.  
  
"Imagine que você está de pé em uma torre." Ele sussurrou e sua respiração acariciou o estômago dela. Abrindo as coxas dela, ele começou a sugar, beijar, provocar, onde ele apenas tinha tocado antes.  
  
"O sol está brilhando e você pode ver a eternidade."  
  
Claire sentiu o calor aumentar, como o sol do qual ele falava. Ele se moveu de volta para a sua boca, beijou-a, e penetrou-a com sua língua. Ela abriu os lábios com o mesmo desejo com que antes havia aberto as pernas para ele, e ele continuou provocando e acariciando, até ela mover os quadris.  
  
Ela estava tensa, como se esperasse que doesse novamente, mas dessa vez ele se moveu devagar, esperou até sentir a resposta dela. Tomando os suaves gemidos dela como guia, ele deu a ela tempo para se adaptar, para desfrutar a sensação nova até ele estar completamente enterrado nela. Então ele começou a se mover devagar, investidas demoradas, concentrado apenas em dar prazer a ela.  
  
"E você pode abrir seus braços, como se fossem asas..."  
  
Claire respondeu a ele, instintivamente, brutalmente, dirigida pelo desejo. Ela se agarrou a ele com as duas mãos, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, em concentração. Mas ele não a queria daquele jeito, tão atenta. Ele queria que ela parasse de pensar.  
  
"E sinta a beira da parede embaixo dos seus pés..."  
  
As arremetidas dele se tornaram mais fortes, mais rápidas, e a mão dele ainda enterrada entre seus corpos, nunca parando de acariciar o único ponto que parecia ser a fonte do calor que vinha de seu interior em ondas. Ele observou intensamente o rosto dela, para descobrir quando ela estava pronta. Mas então todo o corpo dela mostrou a ele, e a maneira como ela confiava nele neste momento de absoluta vulnerabilidade o excitou mais do que os gemidos saídos de sua boca.  
  
"E vôe..."  
  
Claire gritou o nome dele em completa surpresa e exultação. Ela pulou e voou - diretamente para a luz branca, e se fundiu com ela, em um ser morno e macio. À distância ela ouviu Sirius gemer, sentiu a última e ainda mais forte investida. Então ele caiu sobre ela, e por um momento eles permaneceram daquele jeito, ainda conectados, um único corpo.  
  
Sirius era pesado, alto e quase a sufocava. Claire o cutucou com cuidado. Quando ele não mostrou reação, ela não pensou em outra coisa a fazer, mas morder o ombro dele para fazer com que ele saísse de cima dela. Se virar e puxar Claire para seus braços consumiu toda a energia que lhe restava.  
  
Ainda com a respiração ofegante e deliciosamente exausta Claire se recostava no grande corpo dele. Ela encontrou uma posição que lhe pareceu natural, sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dele, um braço sobre o peito dele, uma perna sobre os quadris dele.  
  
"Você estava certo." Ela sorriu e sentiu o cheiro da pele dele... "Isso foi melhor do que 'bom'."  
  
"Eu sempre estou certo."  
  
"Claro que sim, Professor White." Ela riu. "Agora, podemos fazer de novo?"  
  
Rindo ela lutou contra ele e deixou que ele a imobilizasse na cama.  
  
"Mulher, você está tentando me matar?"  
  
Ela beijou o lóbulo da orelha dele, apenas porque estava ali, apenas porque ela podia fazê-lo. "Não. Eu prefiro dormir um pouco."  
  
Sirius virou a cabeça e esfregou a bochecha contra a testa dela. Ele não podia se lembrar se sexo sempre tinha surtido aquele efeito nele, mas de repente se sentiu em casa, aqui, próximo dessa mulher, nesta cama. Apenas agora, apenas esta noite, ele tentou se convencer, ele se permitiria atender o desejo de se estar em casa..  
  
"Claire?"  
  
Ela murmurou sonolenta, sem palavras.  
  
"Se importa se eu ficar um pouco mais?"  
  
Ao invés de responder, ela se aconchegou ainda mais perto dele.  
  
Sirius abraçou-a bem forte, como uma criança faria com um edredom, para se esconder da solidão e do frio da noite. Ele se lembrou que abraçava seus irmãos daquele jeito quando eles tinham medo e sua mãe chorava no quarto ao lado, esquecida dos filhos.  
  
"Durma, querida." Ele sussurrou.  
  
E foi o que ela fez.  
  
E pouco depois Sirius mergulhou em um sono profundo, sem sonhos também.

Continua...


	5. Pedaços e Peças

**5. Pedaços e Peças**

"Ele fez o quê?"  
  
A voz incrédula do Mestre de Poções fez Claire estremecer e sentir o pé de Sirius embaixo da mesa.  
  
Eles estavam reunidos na sala de Dumbledore para reportar o encontro na casa de Malfoy na noite anterior.  
  
"Ele lançou um feitiço em mim..."  
  
"Imperius." Sirius encarou Snape, sem mostrar nenhuma emoção. "Ele lançou o Imperius sobre ela."  
  
"Se Sirius não tivesse chegado a tempo, ele teria..." Claire corou e descobriu que não podia continuar.  
  
"Mas você os encontrou, não foi, Sirius?" Dumbledore levantou da cadeira e andou em volta da mesa na direção de Claire. Tocando o rosto dela com muita gentileza ele a fez levantar o queixo. Contusões azuis e verdes marcavam o pescoço dela por baixo das roupas. "Quem fez isso?"

"Prenner." Ela fechou os olhos e reviveu o momento com um arrepio. "Eu não conseguia pensar. Eu sabia que não queria fazer o que ele mandava, mas..."  
  
"Mas sua mente estava como cola, grudenta, densa." A voz de Snape a chamou de volta. Ele olhou para ela com seus olhos escuros, demonstrando que entendia muito bem do que estava falando.

"Como você sabe como a pessoa se sente?" Ela perguntou.  
  
"Isso não faz diferença. A questão é, por que você não lançou o feitiço Confundus nele assim que percebeu o que ele ia fazer? Imperius demanda uma tremenda concentração. A maioria dos bruxos não pode apenas sacudir o pulso e lançá-lo. Você deveria ter tido tempo suficiente para distrair Prenner."  
  
O rosto de Claire corou ainda mais. "Eu não percebi o que ele estava fazendo." Ela murmurou.  
  
"Você não percebeu? O que eles ensinaram a você em Beauxbatons que você não consegue reconhecer um dos Feitiços Imperdoáveis?" Ele virou zangado para Dumbledore, que estava sentado na beira da escrivaninha com a mão no ombro de Claire. "Realmente, Diretor, isto é um escândalo. Deveria haver um mínimo de educação padrão, mesmo..."

"Severus." Interrompeu Dumbledore. "Claire não estudou na escola de Beauxbatons. Aquilo foi apenas uma história que os pais delas criaram para encobrir a verdade."  
  
"A verdade?"  
  
Sirius observou como o Mestre de Poções estreitou os olhos, e seu olhar se tornou incrivelmente penetrante. Mesmo quando eles eram alunos era quase impossível enganar Snape por muito tempo.  
  
"Ela é um aborto, não é?"  
  
Claire estremeceu. Outro bruxo que conhecia seu segredo... Ela lembrou seus dias em Hogwarts quando ela estava convencida que aquele aluno da Sonserina, pálido, de cabelos negros podia ver através do seu disfarce. E agora ele conseguira.  
  
"Eu entendo." Ele refletiu, sua voz perigosamente aveludada, disfarçada apenas para apavorá-la ainda mais, quando de repente ele gritou com ela. - não, não com ela, com Sirius.  
  
"Eles esmagaram seu cérebro em Azkaban, Black? Ou você passou muito tempo como um cachorro? Mesmo os meus alunos do primeiro ano não são tão ignorantes!" Ele olhou acusadoramente para o Diretor. "E você, Albus! Você sabia disso! Você permitiu isso!"  
  
Dumbledore concordou solenemente e voltou para sua cadeira.  
  
"Eu sabia disso, sim. E estou muito ciente dos perigos, Severus. Mas é um fato agora, e nós temos que usar isso em nosso benefício." Ele deu um sorriso confortador para Claire. "Você acha que Malfoy confiou em você, minha querida?"  
  
Ela deu de ombros. "Eu não sei. Ele falou muito sobre os incentivos de se aliar a Voldemort, mas quando interrogado ele apenas negará que discutimos o assunto. Por outro lado, eles parecem desesperados por dinheiro. Ele mencionou as necessidades de Voldemort, que sejam lá quais forem, eram muito caras. Talvez isso faça com que eles fiquem menos cuidadosos."  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"A informação que Arthur Weasley plantou sobre o Sr. White nos arquivos do Ministério parecem ter sido suficientes. Ninguém suspeitou de mim, o feitiço funcionou bem o suficiente." Ele estava bem aliviado quanto a isso. "Talvez Snape possa fazer alguma coisa com a informação que eu consegui. Eu não consigo. Tudo me pareceu baboseira do pessoal da sociedade."  
  
Black passou a ele um rolo de pergaminho onde ele havia anotado os nomes de todos aqueles que ele havia reconhecido na festa. Snape tomou o pergaminho da mão de Dumbledore e começou a estudá-lo imediatamente.

"O malfadado incidente..." Dumbledore começou, apenas para ser interrompido pelas palavras zangadas de Sirius.  
  
"Incidente? Ele tentou violentá-la, Albus."  
  
"E você quebrou o nariz dele do jeito que um guarda costas deve fazer." O velho bruxo continuou firmemente. "O que Prenner fez tornou necessário para Malfoy provar a Claire que ele está no comando e merecedor do envolvimento financeiro dela. Ele vai convidar vocês novamente, e na próxima vez o encontro não vai ser inofensivo como o de ontem." Os olhos dele mantiveram Claire, cativa. "Você tem certeza de que pode fazê-lo, minha querida? Ninguém vai acusar você por desistir agora mesmo."  
  
"Albus, você não vai permitir que ela continue!" Snape interferiu furioso e jogou o pergaminho na escrivaninha. "Leia isso! Goyle estava lá. Simmonds. Genial! Ele é o novo Supervisor de Azkaban. Ele provavelmente vai abrir as portas e deixar todos os Comensais da Morte fugirem. E O'Hanley. Você sabe o que O'Hanley fez há dezesseis anos atrás, Claire?"  
  
Sirius se levantou e ficou de pé entre o Mestre de Poções e Claire. "Cale a boca, Snape." Ele disse suavemente, mas com um tom ameaçador. "Deixe-a em paz!"  
  
"Ele era um dos Comensais da Morte que atearam fogo nos trouxas em Cornwall!"  
  
Claire olhou para ele com olhos arregalados de choque. "Como você sabe?" Ela perguntou novamente.  
  
"Eu estava lá." Ele replicou conciso. "Se alguém pode avaliar a situação, sou eu. E eu quero você fora."  
  
Claire cruzou os braços, desafiante. "Eu vou continuar até quando o Diretor Dumbledore confiar em mim."  
  
"Albus!"

Dumbledore suspirou e olhou para Severus. "Eu confiei em você quando você me disse que podia resistir a Voldemort, e você nunca me desapontou durante todo esse tempo. Agora eu confio em Claire."  
  
O veredicto dele resolveu a questão, pelo menos por enquanto. Ambos, Severus e Sirius, sentaram-se olhando desafiantes um para o outro, mas mantendo seus pensamentos para si mesmos.

O Diretor virou para Fawkes que cantava excitado em seu poleiro. "Fawkes quer que você veja Poppy sobre esses machucados em seu pescoço." Ele traduziu para Claire. "Melhor obedecer, e leve-o para ficar com você enquanto você estiver lá. Nós precisamos olhar a lista de Sirius novamente, e Fawkes pode ser muito irritante quando acaba de renascer."

Assim que Claire saiu do escritório, carregando a bonita fênix nos braços, Snape perdeu a paciência. "Este é o plano mais cabeça de vento, idiota, suicida, do qual já tomei parte!"

"Cale a boca, Snape!" Gritou Sirius e levantou de sua cadeira, pronto para lutar ali mesmo.  
  
Dumbledore levantou os dois braços em desespero. "Meninos! Parem com isso, agora!" Ele secou a testa, exausto. "As coisas eram muito mais fáceis quando eu podia tirar pontos de suas casas."  
  
"Eu sinto muito, Albus." Sirius suspirou. "É apenas que eu..."  
  
"Eu sei." O velho bruxo sentou e desenrolou o pergaminho. "Nós agarramos o rabo do dragão e agora não podemos soltá-lo."  
  
"Apenas uma coisa." Snape se levantou e foi para perto de Sirius que era um dos poucos bruxos que era mais alto que ele, mesmo que apenas por uma polegada. "O que vai acontecer quando Peter Pettigrew algum dia aparecer nas festinhas de Malfoy? Quem vai proteger Claire quando você pular no pescoço dele?"  
  
Sirius engoliu em seco. Ele havia se feito a mesma pergunta naquela manhã. A fúria, o ódio cego que ele sentia sempre que pensava em seu antigo amigo seriam muito difíceis de controlar se algum dia eles se encontrassem pessoalmente.  
  
"Eu não sei." Ele respondeu honestamente. "Como você sabe que eu tentaria matar Peter?"  
  
O Mestre de Poções deu de ombros. "Porque seria isso que eu faria. Claro que eu não o estrangularia." Ele andou para trás e sentou próximo a Dumbledore sem deixar de olhar para Sirius. "Eu envenenaria o miserável rato."

* * *

Dumbledore esticou o braço e Fawkes pulou do ombro de Claire.

"Está melhor agora?" ele perguntou.  
  
Madame Pomfrey sorriu e deu umas palmadinhas nas costas de Claire. "Nada que um pequeno feitiço não pudesse curar."  
  
Claire agradeceu a enfermeira e se despediu de Dumbledore.  
  
"Tente não pensar muito sobre o próximo convite. Continue levando sua vida normal." Ele sugeriu.  
  
"Eu vou tentar." O sorriso dela não refletiu em seus olhos.  
  
"Agora corra, querida menina. Seu marido está esperando por você na porta."  
  
Eles ficaram olhando para ela quando ela correu pelo hall.  
  
Poppy suspirou e acariciou a fênix no braço de Dumbledore. "Ela é uma curandeira, você sabe." Ela disse suavemente.  
  
O Diretor olhou para ela. "Eu suspeitava de alguma coisa. Fawkes gosta muito dela, e procura a companhia dela quando se sente doente."

"Ora, isso é raro."  
  
"Mais ainda porque Claire Winterstorm é um aborto."  
  
Os olhos de Poppy se arregalaram. "Ela é? Ela disfarça muito bem. Mas se ela é incapaz de fazer mágica, como ela pode curar?"  
  
"É errado achar que por ser um aborto uma pessoa não possua nenhum dom, pelo contrário. A maioria dos abortos possui pelo menos um dom raro. Pena que eles quase nunca consigam praticar para controlar e usar esse dom. Veja o Sr. Filch, por exemplo.  
  
A enfermeira engoliu o riso. "Ora, Albus, eu tenho certeza que Argus Filch não é um curandeiro."  
  
"Mas ele é um telepata."  
  
Ela ofegou surpresa. "Madame Norrra? Certo, eu nunca havia pensado sobre isso. Como ele poderia se comunicar com aquela gata miserável se não por telepatia?"  
  
Ele concordou. "Exatamente. Agora, Claire não parece ciente de seu dom. Talvez você pudesse se oferecer para ensinar a ela um pouco do que você sabe. Não mágica, nem feitiços, mas fatos sobre o corpo. Nós não queremos que ela remende os ossos da forma errada, queremos?"

* * *

Claire estava sentada em seu escritório e esfregou os olhos. Ela havia corrido com a contabilidade dos livros durante toda a tarde. Agora ela fechava o enorme livro-razão e batia com as penas semi-mágicas para fazer as últimas anotações para seus advogados em Londres. O pai dela havia encomendado aquelas penas para ela, uma invenção inteligente que a capacitava a escrever muitas cartas ao mesmo tempo, ou apenas ditar o que ela queria que elas escrevessem. As penas eram mágicas, por isso podiam ser usadas por qualquer aborto ou Trouxa. O único problema era que elas não paravam de escrever enquanto não fossem colocadas de volta em sua caixa.  
  
Quando a carta estava pronta, Claire a selou e colocou em uma pilha de outros rolos que esperavam pelas corujas do vôo da manhã seguinte.  
  
Ela ainda tinha uma hora até o jantar e a usaria para fazer algumas pesquisas sobre Lucius Malfoy e as pessoas que havia encontrado na casa dele. Quanto mais informação ela tivesse, menos ficaria nervosa da próxima vez.  
  
Ela se levantou e foi para o baú arquivo. O pai dela guardava todas as matérias do "Profeta Diário", e elas provavam ser valiosas uma vez ou outra quando ela precisava descobrir coisas sobre os seus possíveis parceiros de negócios. Ela se ajoelhou em frente ao baú e bateu na tranca. Depois da morte de seu pai ela havia mandado alterar o baú. Uma vez que ela não podia usar a varinha para disparar o feitiço, Minerva havia acrescentado outro feitiço que tornava necessário apenas bater na tranca para abri-la.  
  
"Malfoy, Lucius e/ou Narcissa." ela disse claramente.  
  
O baú abriu e um por um, pergaminhos apareceram com a foto de Malfoy. Claire acionou a pena e fez com que ela tomasse notas enquanto ela conseguia as informações. Ela passou pela maioria dos nomes que podia se lembrar da festa que tinha ido com Sirius. Quando terminou quatro rolos tinham sido preenchidos com a bonita escrita da penas. Satisfeita com o resultado, ela estava para fechar o baú, quando uma súbita inspiração a fez falar:  
  
"Black, Sirius."  
  
Uma tempestade de pergaminhos voou do baú e ficou junto a ela, em uma pilha ordenada no chão. Ela folheou a pilha, mas havia muitas folhas. Colocando-as de volta no caldeirão, ela tentou novamente.  
  
"Black, Sirius. Não Azkaban. Não Potter. Não Fuga."

Dessa vez ela só recebeu cinco pergaminhos e os levou com ela para a sua cadeira perto da janela. As três primeiras mencionavam o nome dele ligado a jogos de quadribol em Hogwarts, outra era uma reportagem sobre um acidente envolvendo uma motocicleta - seja lá o que for 'motocicleta' , pensou Claire.  
  
O quinto deles, marrom com a idade, era uma matéria sobre um Chefe Auror Richard Black, de Gynnphyllyn em Wales. Morto por um troll que tentara roubar uma carga de ouro a caminho do Gringotes. Black tinha sido agraciado com a Ordem da Estrela, Segunda classe, postumamente. Ele deixava sua esposa Cassie e quatro filhos, Sirius, Reggie, Pollux e Cãs.  
  
Claire olhou para a pequena foto preto e branco de uma jovem mulher sorrindo com os quatro meninos pequenos, sentada em uma parede de pedra em frente a um chalé. O pergaminho era tão velho que os meninos que acenavam estavam embaçados, mas quando olhou mais de perto ela pôde facilmente identificar Sirius com uns quatro ou cinco anos de idade. Seus braços em volta dos seus irmãos. Os meninos mais novos pareciam ser gêmeos ou de uma idade muito próxima, e deviam ter no máximo três anos. Um ano depois da fotografia ser tirada o pai deles havia sido assassinado.

Quando a porta abriu, Sirius entrou, ela escondeu o pergaminho embaixo dos arquivos dela e corou, se sentindo culpada. Claro, estar casada não dava a ela o direito de investigar o passado dele. Mas ela queria saber tantas coisas a respeito dele, coisas que ela não entendia. Por exemplo, porque ele compartilhava sua cama na maioria das noites, mas em outras ele desaparecia sem explicação? Ou o que acontecia quando ele parecia sair do corpo ou se retrair em um lugar bem fundo dentro da própria alma, como havia feito na casa de Malfoy? Ou como ele podia tocar nela tão facilmente, e parecer tão satisfeito quando ela o tocava, e ainda assim tratá-la como uma conhecida distante assim que eles saíam da cama.  
  
Sirius sorriu para ela e pensou como sua mulher era diferente de todas as outras. Ela preenchia seus dias com trabalho, nunca pedia a ele para ficar em casa e fazer companhia a ela. Ele tinha certeza que ela não sentia sua falta. Ela havia encontrado maneiras de transpor seu próprio defeito. Era um prazer observá-la descobrir a vida e as alegrias da liberdade, como ela mudava a expressão do rosto, sugava novas informações como uma esponja, como uma simples viagem de vassoura podia fazer com que ela gritasse de excitação. E à noite eles faziam sua própria magia. Ainda o perturbava perceber o quanto a desejava. Claro que seu corpo sentia falta dos toques. E talvez segurando o corpo dela, poderia evitar que a escuridão o devorasse completamente.

Ele havia considerado uma ou duas vezes falar a Dumbledore sobre seu medo de ficar louco. As vozes, os ataques de pânico, eram sinais de que sua mente estava se deteriorando. Mas ele preferia não colocar aquele peso sobre os ombros do velho bruxo. Dumbledore já tinha problemas suficientes.  
  
Claire esvaziou sua escrivaninha dos livros e pergaminhos e colocou as penas que protestavam de volta em suas caixas. "Como foi o seu dia?" Ela perguntou. Ela gostava quando ele contava sobre seus alunos e sobre o que acontecia em Hogwarts.  
  
Ele bufou. "Rufus Stanley da Corvinal conseguiu se transfigurar hoje."

"Isso é genial, não é?"  
  
"Em uma truta."  
  
"Uma truta!"  
  
"Muito azar para um Animago, se o animal dele for um peixe. A sorte é que um dos amigos dele o pegou e o jogou no lago. Em seu pânico ele esqueceu como se transfigurar de volta, então eu gastei a maior parte da tarde na água, falando com uma truta apavorada."  
  
Claire riu. "Agora, adivinhe o que temos para jantar?"  
  
Sirius revirou os olhos. Então ele deu um sorriso sugestivo. "Peagreen pediu para avisar a você que o jantar vai ser servido em meia hora."

Ele sentou na escrivaninha e a puxou para entre as pernas dele. Puxando a cabeça dela para mais perto, ele a beijou, primeiro delicadamente, até que sentiu a língua dela empurrando impaciente contra a dele. Oh, ela aprendia depressa.  
  
O seu dedo acariciou o rosto dela.  
  
"Agora o que nós podemos fazer com trinta minutos?"

* * *

A última partida de Quadribol do verão se tornou um desastre para a Grifinória. Sirius estava sentado na arquibancada, a cabeça enterrada nas mãos como se temesse que o céu fosse desmoronar. Harry tinha estado péssimo. Duas vezes o pomo tinha estado na frente do seu nariz e ele não tinha notado. Os últimos quinze minutos do jogo tinham transcorrido em completo silêncio, apenas interrompido pelos suspiros de Lee Jordan e a torcida da Corvinal, de vez em quando. Finalmente a audiência teve permissão para sair, e nem mesmo o time vitorioso parecia apreciar muito a partida de sucesso.  
  
Sirius ficou em seu lugar nas arquibancadas e olhou para o campo agora vazio. Um som fez com que ele se virasse. Lupin se sentou perto dele e eles ficaram ali olhando para o vazio, em um silêncio amigável.  
  
Depois de um tempo Remo suspirou.  
  
"Essa foi ruim."  
  
"Realmente ruim."  
  
"Harry estava distraído. Eu vi que ele olhava para você todas as vezes que voava sobre as arquibancadas."  
  
"Ora, Remo!" A mão de Sirius bateu no banco de madeira. "Agora é por minha culpa que a Sonserina ganhou a taça da casa?"  
  
"Eu temo que sim."  
  
Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente.  
  
Então Sirius olhou para o rosto de Remus intensamente. Seu amigo parecia pálido e exausto, e nem estavam perto da lua cheia. Sentindo-se culpado Sirius lembrou que Remo vinha parecendo miserável por uns dias agora. Mas, com o casamento e a espionagem sobre Malfoy, ele tinha estado muito ocupado para perguntar o que estava errado.  
  
"Você não veio para me culpar, veio?"  
  
"Não necessariamente."  
  
Sirius franziu a testa. "O que é? Você nunca foi muito bom em blefar."  
  
"Eu a pedi em casamento. E ela disse não." Remo deu de ombros e o gesto foi tão completamente vazio de esperança, que Sirius podia matar Serene ali mesmo.  
  
"Ah, Remy..."  
  
"Eu sei. Você me avisou. Mas eu não sei o que fazer."  
  
"Quem sou eu para lhe dar conselhos nesse campo?" Sirius riu amargamente. "Eu estou com 36 agora, e não tinha tido um encontro em 14 anos. A última vez que pensei estar apaixonado foi por Carolyn Smitherson, e ela foi dama de honra no casamento de Thiago!  
  
O rosto de Lupin se iluminou por um momento. "Eu lembro de Carolyn. O filho mais velho dela está no primeiro ano na Lufa-Lufa, você sabia?"  
  
Sirius franziu a testa. "Aí está. Então se você precisa de conselho de como conquistar o coração de uma mulher, pergunte a Snape."  
  
"Severus." O professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas sorriu zombateiro e olhou através do campo para a arquibancada, agora vazia, da Sonserina. "Quem iria pensar que um dia ele se apaixonaria?"  
  
"Você acha que ele está? Apaixonado, quero dizer."  
  
Remus concordou. "Ele tem sorrido muito, ultimamente."  
  
"Apavorante."  
  
"E você, meu amigo? O que tem a me dizer?"  
  
"O que tenho a dizer?" Sirius se levantou e estendeu os braços.  
  
"Você vai se apaixonar por sua esposa?"  
  
"Não."  
  
O desapontamento no rosto de Lupin fez Sirius sorrir.  
  
"Ah Remo, você é uma alma romântica. Claire e eu temos uma missão em comum. Assim que Voldemort for derrotado, nós vamos seguir caminhos separados. Ela precisa ser livre, e eu também.  
  
"Você sempre foi bom em blefes, Black. Mas não esqueça que eu o conheço há bastante tempo para ver através de você."  
  
"O que você está tentando dizer?"  
  
"Nada."  
  
"Remo..."

Lupin se levantou e sorriu para ele. "Nada, realmente. Quer jogar bola? Eu aposto que nós podíamos ensinar alguma coisa a essas crianças."  
  
Um minuto depois eles voavam alto pelo campo, perseguindo uma goles que na verdade era um chapéu esquecido que Sirius tinha enfeitiçado. Nenhum dos dois notou Harry que estava nas sombras observando eles jogarem.

* * *

Era começo de verão agora e a feira bienal de Hogsmeade estava aberta. Duas semanas antes do fim do ano escolar e das temidas provas finais. Era o último final de semana que os alunos tinham para relaxar. Barracas e boxes tinham sido erguidos ao longo da rua principal e no gramado, atrás da estação de trens, um parque de diversões oferecia brincadeiras e atrações.  
  
Todos os alunos que tinham permissão de ir a Hogsmeade chegaram na aldeia depois do almoço de sábado e de sua sacada Claire podia ouvir a música e os risos.  
  
Ela tentava vencer o nervosismo que ainda vinha do seu estômago para sua garganta todas as vezes que ela tinha que enfrentar pessoas. Ela não era mais uma mulher solitária em sua gaiola dourada - ela tinha adquirido um marido, duas amigas e mais conhecidos do que ela havia esperado. E mesmo que seu casamento acabasse ela poderia manter seus amigos, mesmo que tivesse que perder Sirius.  
  
Ela respirou fundo, ajeitou a sua roupa e saiu de casa para encontrar Remus e Serene no Três Vassouras.  
  
Quando ela chegou na taverna, todas as mesas e bancos do jardim ao longo da Estrada estavam ocupadas. Centenas de bruxos estavam sentados, bebiam Cerveja amanteigada e limonada espumante, e se divertiam. Claire se sentiu perdida. Era uma coisa viver sozinha e não conhecer ninguém. Mas ficar no meio de uma multidão sem conhecer ninguém...  
  
Com alívio ela viu Remus acenar. Ele guardou um lugar para ela, e lhe sorriu amigavelmente, batendo no banco ao lado dele.  
  
"Bom você estar aqui, Claire. Eu odeio ficar sozinho e ver as pessoas me encarando."  
  
Ele mentiu para fazê-la se sentir melhor e ela aceitou, agradecida.  
  
"Onde está Serene?"

"Serene... decidiu não vir. Sinto muito."  
  
A voz dele deixou claro que preferia não discutir o assunto.  
  
"E Sirius?"  
  
Remus franziu a testa, magoado. "E eu aqui, pensando que você iria gostar da minha companhia!"  
  
"Mas eu estou, realmente." Ela gaguejou e percebeu que ele estava brincando. Soltando a respiração devagar, ela sorriu timidamente. "Sinto muito, eu não estou acostumada com as pessoas sendo irônicas. Mas aprenderei."  
  
"Eu aposto que sim. Sirius é grande em ser irônico. Algumas pessoas o chamariam de cínico."  
  
"Ele não é." Claire sacudiu a cabeça, sem acreditar. "Ele não fala muito também, mas quando fala, parece ser sincero. Onde ele está por falar nisso?"  
  
Remus gesticulou vagamente sobre a rua do festival. "Tentando falar com Harry."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"É difícil para o garoto. Eu não tento desculpar o que ele faz com Sirius, mas ele só tem quinze anos. É uma idade difícil."  
  
Claire enrolou um punhado de cabelo em volta do dedo. "Eu não sei muito sobre adolescentes, para ser honesta."

"E quem sabe? Todos nós estivemos lá, mas assim que você sai da puberdade, você esquece sobre a confusão de emoções e hormônios. E Harry nunca tinha tido outra família além de Sirius. Ele não quer dividir. É natural."  
  
"Ele não teria que dividir." Claire disse muito suavemente. "Sirius e eu estamos casados apenas no nome, você sabe disso."

"É pedir muito que um aluno do quinto ano entenda um conceito tão estranho. Aliás, também é pedir muito de um adulto, mesmo um... lobisomem." Os olhos cinzentos dele procuraram os dela.  
  
"Isso não é realmente estranho. Sirius é..." A voz dela falhou e ela olhou para ele sem acreditar. "Lobisomem? Você é... um lobisomem?"  
  
Ele sorriu. "Snape insiste em que eu conte para as pessoas antes que elas descubram por si mesmas."  
  
"Antes que elas vejam brotar pêlos em você na lua cheia." Claire ria sem conseguir parar.  
  
"Alguma coisa como isso." Ele concordou gravemente. "Pêlos. E patas. E dentes grandes."  
  
"Sinto muito." Claire olhou para ele seriamente agora. "Eu não quis fazer pouco de você. Eu li um bocado sobre lobisomens."

"Não precisa ter medo. Eu tomo A poção do Mata-Cão, e eu estou razoavelmente sob controle."  
  
"O que você quis dizer com não entende o estranho conceito de casamento apenas no nome?" Ela perguntou.  
  
O rosto de Remus demonstrou preocupação. "Se você leu sobre... nós... então você sabe que nós temos uma única companheira por toda a vida. Então o mero pensamento de um casamento sem amor parece... errado." Ele deu de ombros. "Sinto muito."  
  
"Não. Eu... Tudo bem. Não é ruim, realmente. Eu gosto de Sirius. Ele é bom e nunca grita comigo ou me dá a impressão de ter vergonha de mim."  
  
"Vergonha?" Remus bufou. "Por que ele teria vergonha de você?"  
  
Claire respirou fundo. Ele tinha sido honesto, e ela também seria. Lupin era o melhor amigo de Sirius e seu confidente se é que ele já tivera um, e se ela não pudesse confiar no professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas...  
  
"Eu sou um aborto  
  
Remus tossiu sobre sua Cerveja amanteigada e quase cuspiu sobre a mesa toda.  
  
Claire passou um lenço a ele. "Sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter sido tão brusca."

"Não, não." Remus tentou respirar normalmente. "Isto não é realmente nada para se envergonhar. Mas como eu posso me lembrar de você da época da escola?"  
  
"Você se lembra de mim?"  
  
"Na verdade, lembro. Uma menina pequena, tranças louras, enfurecendo Sirius sempre que se encontravam."  
  
"Ele era uma peste." Claire lembrou a ele algumas das peças que Sirius tinha pregado nela.  
  
"Ele sempre era quando gostava de alguém."  
  
Ela olhou para os olhos cinza claro dele. "Tenho certeza de que ele não gostava de mim nem um pouquinho."  
  
"Olhe, lá vem ele."  
  
A boca de Remus se torceu quando ele percebeu que ela corara ao ver Sirius. Então sua voz se tornou gentil.

"Ele não era desse jeito. Tão... calado, tão zangado." Ele disse suavemente. "Ele era muito divertido, um traquinas, se eu já conheci algum. Antes de Azkaban, quero dizer. E ele tinha jeito com as palavras."  
  
"Oh sim, eu lembro. Todas as meninas eram loucas por ele."  
  
Remus riu. "Sim, ele era um grande conquistador. Mas eu quis dizer outra coisa. Ele escrevia grandes histórias. Eu sempre achei que ele seria um escritor algum dia, um escritor de livros de viagens. Ele veria os lugares mais exóticos e escreveria livros que nos deixariam saber as maravilhas do mundo. Mas Azkaban tirou tudo isso dele. Ele não viajou. Ele perdeu... seu dom com as palavras. E ele perdeu metade de sua vida por um crime que não cometeu."  
  
Claire olhou para o homem alto que caminhava na direção deles através da multidão, e piscou para conter as lágrimas.  
  
Sirius sentou e forçou um sorriso no rosto quando viu Claire. "Que bom que você está aqui." Ele disse suavemente. "Eu precisava ver um rosto amigo."  
  
"Hei, o que eu sou?" Protestou Remus.  
  
"Você tem estado doente de amor e miserável o dia todo, Lupin, então cale a boca." Sirius tomou um gole da limonada de Claire e franziu a testa. Remus entrou na taverna para pedir mais duas canecas de cerveja amanteigada, e Sirius se encostou à parede e levantou seu rosto para o sol. Claire olhou para ele e quase não pôde evitar tocá-lo. Ele parecia infeliz e magoado, embora fizesse o melhor para disfarçar, mas ela podia ler bastante nas expressões dele agora.  
  
"O que está errado?" Ela sussurrou. "Harry ainda está chateado?"  
  
"Chateado?" Sirius deu uma gargalhada amarga. "Ele me odeia."  
  
Claire tocou o braço dele. "Ele não odeia você. Eu tenho certeza que não. Ele apenas está confuso e zangado."

Ele suspirou. "Eu estou no fim de minhas forças. Eu tento explicar. Ele não me ouve. Ele age como se eu não estivesse ali."  
  
"Ele precisa de tempo." Remus colocou uma caneca em frente a ele. "Talvez depois do verão..."  
  
"Eu perdi quinze anos da vida dele, Remus. E agora vou perder outro verão."  
  
"Eu não acho que você possa muita coisa a respeito."  
  
Sirius suspirou, esvaziou sua caneca e se levantou pegando a mão de Claire. "Vamos assistir às corridas. Afinal é por isso que estamos aqui, não é? Assim Claire pode assistir ao seu primeiro festival."  
  
Os dois bruxos, com Claire no meio, passearam pelas barracas, passando pelos clientes que admiravam as jóias, enfeites de objetos mágicos dos mais variados. Remus parou em uma tenda branca onde uma bruxa com moedas douradas na testa vendiam minúsculos modelos de planetas.  
  
"Não." A voz de Sirius era firme e consoladora ao mesmo tempo. "Aluado, deixe para lá."  
  
Lupin deu de ombros e olhou para os pequenos planetas, parecendo infeliz. "Serene gostaria deles."  
  
"Sim, ela gostaria. Mas você tem que deixar essa mulher sair de sua vida, entendeu? Ela é como uma poção ruim para você. E no final ela vai te matar."  
  
"Você não tem idéia, meu amigo. Não tem idéia do que é amor, tem?" A voz de Remus estava amarga.  
  
Claire escorregou a mão dela e segurou a dele, levando-o para longe da barraca, fingindo não perceber o sofrimento dele. Sirius deu a ela um sorriso agradecido.

Eles passaram por um carrossel onde crianças dirigiam dragões de madeira e unicórnios que sacudiam as cabeças a cada volta. Bruxos vendiam poções e ervas estranhas. Claire comeu seu pedaço especial de doce da Dedosdemel, preparados especialmente para o festival, e Sirius e Remus tentaram a sorte em uma barraca onde as pessoas tinham que levitar bolas de prata por um obstáculo. Quando uma das bolas errou o caminho, Remus a segurou instintivamente, apenas para largá-la imediatamente, tremendo de dor. Claire pegou a mão dele, surda a seus protestos. Uma bolha horrível havia se formado na palma da mão dele.  
  
"Prata verdadeira." Remus deu de ombros. "Faz mal aos lobisomens."  
  
Claire colocou a mão esticada sobre a dele e sorriu, e então a dor desapareceu e a bolha também. Ela largou a mão dele e continuou falando com Sirius sobre a feira, sem perceber a surpresa de Remus quando ele olhou para sua mão, agora curada.  
  
No caminho de volta ao Três Vassouras eles encontraram Laurel e Snape, cujo rosto disse muito claramente que estar naquele lugar era pura perda de tempo. Por outro lado, ele estava lá, e carregava um dragão de pelúcia, com asas batendo e tudo mais - que era mais do que alguém já havia visto ele fazer em uma feira. Sirius e Remus tentaram não olhar para o dragão e Snape os desafiou a mencioná-lo.  
  
Laurel sorriu para Claire.  
  
"Não é maravilhoso? Eu já estive em muitas feiras Trouxas, mas essa bate qualquer uma delas. É muito divertida!  
  
Claire pensou que Severus não parecia estar se divertindo, mas ela se lembrou como ele parecia maldoso e frio normalmente, e como parecia... humano... com Laurel ao seu lado. Ele até mesmo segurava a mão de Laurel, um gesto que pareceu tão íntimo que Claire corou e desviou os olhos.  
  
"Você viu as jóias que eles vendem ali? Não são horríveis? Deveria ser proibido." Disse Laurel e apontou para uma barraca à direita.  
  
Remus, que tinha rodado pela feira mais cedo, concordou. "Eu pensei que o conselho havia proibido essas coisas há muito tempo atrás." Para Claire ele explicou: "Eles põe um feitiço em uma pequena borboleta e a colocam em um pequeno enfeite de cristal. Todos parecem realmente bonitos, mas pensar que as borboletas ainda estão vivas e presas para sempre, apenas para serem vendidas como jóias..."  
  
Claire estremeceu. Ela invejava todos que podiam fazer mágica, mas aquilo podia gerar tantas formas de abuso, não apenas pelos Feitiços Imperdoáveis, mas por pequenas coisas como essa. Enquanto Laurel pedia a Remus para provar os doces que ela havia comprado e Sirius vagava pelas barracas, Claire reuniu toda a sua coragem e chegou perto de Snape. Pigarreando nervosamente, ela manteve os olhos presos no dragão de pelúcia.  
  
"Eu preciso perguntar uma coisa a você... Severus."  
  
Ele baixou a cabeça. "Contanto que você não queira que eu atire em um dragão para você também."  
  
Sua boca se torceu, mas ela permaneceu séria. "Remus disse... que você esperava que ele dissesse aos outros que ele era um lobisomem."  
  
"Ou eu faria isso por ele. Sim."  
  
"Mas não é uma coisa muito particular? Se ele falasse ao invés de deixar as pessoas descobrirem?"  
  
Snape deixou o olhar vagar pela multidão para Lupin que estava rindo com Laurel e Sirius. "Remus vivia fugindo. Mas você não pode fugir dos seus próprios demônios, lobisomem ou não. Você precisa encará-los." Claire notou como ele apertava com força o dragão, as dobras dos dedos brancas. E quando você faz isso, você pode descobrir que não é tão horrível como você tinha imaginado."  
  
"E... você espera que eu conte para todo mundo também?"

Ele suspirou. "Não. Ser um aborto não é nada para se envergonhar, não importa o que seus pais tenham feito você acreditar. Mas nesse momento isso apenas colocaria você em perigo se alguém além de nós descobrisse."  
  
Ela quase gritou de alívio. "Obrigada."  
  
Laurel riu atrás dela. "Você está agradecendo a ele? Oh, Severus, não me diga que você deu meu dragão para ela!"

* * *

Na manhã seguinte quando Sirius acordou, ele percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. A luz do amanhecer estava ainda cinza passando entre os galhos das árvores em frente às janelas do quarto de Claire. Levou um minuto para perceber o que o estava perturbando. O quarto estava silencioso. Muito silencioso. Devia haver pelo menos... o som da respiração de Claire... Ele procurou por ela, mas a sua mão não tocou nada além dos lençóis frios.  
  
Agora realmente preocupado, ele se levantou e vestiu as calças. Ele procurou no banheiro, até mesmo no quarto dele, mas ela havia desaparecido.  
  
Quando abriu a porta para o corredor ele estacou.  
  
Uma dúzia, ou mais, de elfos domésticos estavam em frente à porta, as orelhas batendo ameaçadoramente como só os elfos conseguiam fazer.  
  
"O que eu fiz agora?" Sirius suspirou.  
  
Eles barraram o caminho para a escada com uma postura que deixava claro que não o deixariam passar tão facilmente. E se ele os machucasse acidentalmente, Claire ficaria chateada...  
  
"O quê?" Ele perguntou.  
  
Os elfos trocaram olhares nervosos, então Koko deu um passo à frente. Ela olhou para ele com os olhos verdes enormes lançando chispas. "O que você andou fazendo com a Srta. Claire?"  
  
"O quê?" Sirius sacudiu a cabeça e por um momento não teve certeza se aquilo não era apenas um sonho muito estranho. "Eu não fiz nada."  
  
"Mas ela estava chorando, Sirius da Srta. Claire! Muito mesmo!"  
  
Sirius virou nos calcanhares para ficar cara a cara com a elfa. "Ela estava chorando?"  
  
"Muito mesmo. Ela nunca chorou tanto, até hoje!"  
  
"Eu entendo. Ouça, eu não fiz nada a ela." Sirius tentou manter a voz tão calma quanto possível. "Onde ela está?"  
  
Koko deu de ombros e assoou o nariz em um lenço muito bonito que era quase tão grande quanto a sua toalha de chá. "Nós não sabemos. Ela saiu."

Continua...


	6. Observando as Estrelas

**6. Observando as Estrelas**

Claire murmurou os poucos palavrões que conhecia e libertou seu tornozelo dos arbustos novamente. As plantas pareciam estar brincando com ela e pegando seus pés, fazendo com que ela tropeçasse a cada dois passos. Não estava mais escuro, mas mesmo com a luz cinza do amanhecer, ela estava completamente perdida na floresta. Durante o dia o caminho era fácil de encontrar, mas quando ela fugira de casa ainda estava de noite. Apesar da lua estar quase cheia, ela havia ficado cega pelas lágrimas de raiva. Portanto ela não havia, na verdade, se perdido no caminho, ela não o havia encontrado desde o princípio. Tudo que ela havia feito na última hora - além de tropeçar e soluçar - fora tentar achar alguma coisa que lembrasse uma trilha que a levasse a Hogwarts ou, pelo menos, de volta a Hogsmeade.

Eventualmente ela se sentou em um tronco caído em uma clareira e deu uma boa olhada em seu tornozelo torcido. Não tinha sido uma boa idéia fugir de chinelos e pijama. Agora ela daria metade de sua fortuna por um par de botas e uma capa. Ou um mapa...

Um barulho na vegetação a assustou. Haviam coisas na Floresta Proibida, criaturas e animais, e ela não sabia se elas eram realmente perigosas. Afinal de contas seus pais tinham dito a ela que o mundo era horrivelmente perigoso e ela descobrira que ele era até amigável. Por outro lado, mesmo Sirius tinha avisado a ela que não andasse pela floresta...

Sirius. Ela piscou. Ela não começaria a chorar novamente como uma criança perdida. Ela era uma mulher adulta, respeitada no mundo dos negócios, seus gerentes de loja temiam sua inteligência e perspicácia. Então por que ela deveria chorar por alguma coisa tão estúpida como aquela maldita jóia que tinha encontrado debaixo do seu travesseiro?

Ela lembrou de acordar no meio da noite, se sentindo segura e aquecida nos braços de Sirius. Ela lembrou do ritmo do batimento cardíaco dele. E como sua mão, enterrada embaixo do travesseiro, havia, de repente, encontrado alguma coisa fria, como uma corrente fina. Cuidadosamente ela escorregou do braço de Sirius e puxou a coisa que encontrara para estudá-la à luz do luar que entrava através da janela. O coração dela afundou quando viu que era uma corrente de prata, com um berloque de cristal, tão pequeno quanto uma unha. Ele tinha feito novamente.

Lágrimas correram de seus olhos enquanto ela fechava os dedos em volta da corrente. Olhando para Sirius, que dormia, ela tentou se acalmar. Ele vinha colocando coisas embaixo de seu travesseiro durante toda a semana. Um livro. Uma pequena caixa de bombons. Todas as vezes que eles compartilhavam a cama, ela encontrava alguma coisa na manhã seguinte e todas as vezes isso fazia com que se sentisse miserável. Pagamento. Era como se ele a pagasse. Como se fossem parceiros de negócios. O que ela pretendia que fosse um presente, tinha obviamente um preço. Um soluço escapou, deixando-a confusa e novamente embaraçada, por saber tão pouco sobre relacionamentos.

Sua mãe nunca havia mencionado se seu pai lhe dava presentes todas as vezes que eles faziam... aquilo. Claire corou. Ela não podia acreditar que seus pais alguma vez tivessem se comportado como Sirius e ela faziam quase todas as noites. Mas eles deviam ter feito, pelo menos uma vez, ou ela não existiria. Mas ela tinha quase certeza de que seu pai nunca pagara sua mãe por aquilo.

Silenciosamente ela procurara por seus chinelos e saíra do quarto. Seu escritório estava calmo e iluminado pelo luar, ela viu o baú arquivo no canto. Ajoelhando-se em frente a ele, ela suavemente bateu na maçaneta. O baú abriu.

Claire pigarreou. Informação. Ela precisava de informação. Pela manhã ela pediria um conselho a Laurel. Não havia maneira dela falar com Sirius a respeito, a humilhação provavelmente a mataria. E o assunto não era alguma coisa que ela pudesse perguntar a Minerva. Mas Laurel era quase da sua idade, estava casada e, se pagamento entre marido e mulher fosse uma coisa comum, ela saberia.

Mas por enquanto, o baú serviria.

"Sexo. Pagamento. Tarifas. Condições."

O baú cuspiu uma dúzia de papéis, e o que ela leu foi o suficiente para fazer com que fugisse da casa com apenas seus chinelos e pijamas e corresse para Hogwarts.

E agora ela estava perdida, com frio e apavorada. Ela empurrou a lembrança para o fundo de sua mente. O mais importante agora era sair da floresta, e então ela lidaria com seu marido.

O barulho nos arbustos fez o coração dela bater mais depressa. Alguma coisa vinha pelos arbustos e ela teve que colocar a mão sobre a boca para não gritar de pavor.

A criatura era metade cavalo, marrom claro e gracioso, metade homem, com cabelo cacheado castanho e barba. Claire tinha visto fotos de centauros, mas pensado que estavam extintos. As histórias que ela lera sobre eles diziam que eles não eram amigáveis. Supostamente eles eram arrogantes, até agressivos quando irritados e protegiam seu território. Mas este centauro tinha olhos calorosos, quase dourados, e não parecia que ele iria... fazer seja lá o que os centauros fazem com seus inimigos.

"Bom dia " Ele disse com uma voz simpática, como se eles estivessem na rua principal de Hogwarts.

"Bom dia." Claire respondeu educadamente. Ela ainda não sabia como devia se comportar. Ele esperava que ela falasse com ele como se fosse uma pessoa, ou afagado?

O centauro se aproximou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "O que você está procurando?"

"Nada. Eu estou..." ela suspirou. Não podia fingir que simplesmente saíra para um passeio. "Não, na verdade, estou tentando sair da floresta."

O centauro jogou a cabeça para trás e olhou para o céu acima das árvores. "As estrelas vão nos mostrar o caminho."

"Não entendi." Claire lembrou que os centauros gostavam muito de astrologia. Mas a última coisa que ela precisava agora era de alguma adivinhação obscura.

"A estrela do norte." Ele apontou para uma estrela baixa no oeste do firmamento. "Ela está sempre lá, e vai dizer a você onde você está e para onde quer ir."

"Oh. Eu vou lembrar disso." Ela olhou para a estrela e tentou gravar sua posição. "Mas nesse momento, você pode me mostrar a saída?

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas. "Qual é o seu nome, mulher? Por que alguém entraria na Floresta Proibida sem saber aonde ir?"

"Eu sou Claire Winterstorm." Ela corou um pouco, chateada por ele obviamente pensar que ela estava fora de si ou apenas era muito estúpida.

"Meu nome é Dareius." O centauro curvou a cabeça, e novamente Claire lutou contra a vontade de afagá-lo. "Seu tornozelo está machucado."

"Está apenas torcido." Ela olhou para baixo, para seus pés. A bainha de sua camisola estava enlameada e suas pernas também, já que ela havia pisado em uma poça de lama acidentalmente.

"Então você não chorou por estar machucada." Dareius observou.

"Como você sabe que eu..."

"As estrelas me disseram." Então ele sorriu zombateiramente e seus olhos brilharam. "Não, eu ouvi você chorar por um tempo. Eu estou seguindo você desde que você tropeçou naquela pedra há uma hora atrás."

Claire afastou o cabelo molhado do rosto. "Você podia ter me ajudado antes."

O centauro deu de ombros, um gesto que parecia muito estranho já que ele tinha dois pares de ombros, um na parte animal e o outro na parte humana de seu corpo. "Eu estou oferecendo minha ajuda agora. Por que você estava chorando?"

Ela suspirou. "Eu estava... zangada."

"Ah." Ele olhava para ela sem piscar.

"Eu não sou muito boa em discussões, e eu precisei fugir antes de uma começar."

"Ah."

"É só o que você tem a dizer?"

"Até você me dizer o que realmente a está incomodando. Você está fugindo. De...?"

"Sirius." O nome saiu antes que ela pudesse morder a língua. Não era da conta de Dareius, mas ele não deveria conhecê-lo de qualquer maneira...

"Você não pode fugir de Sirius. Ele é como a Estrela do Norte. Ele vai sempre estar lá."

Claire olhou para ele com suspeita. Era papo de centauro ou o que ele falava fazia sentido?

"Não, ele vai embora assim que..."

"Ele não pode deixar a órbita a que está destinado."

"Eu sinto muito, mas nós devemos estar falando de pessoas diferentes." Ela sacudiu a cabeça e estremeceu involuntariamente de frio.

"Ele é muito peculiar, nosso Sirius." Disse Dareius, não se impressionando pelo protesto dela. Os seus olhos dourados mantinham os dela cativos e sua voz baixa parecia falar dentro da mente dela agora. "Você sabia que ele é realmente dois?"

"Dois?" Ela suspirou e desistiu. Fosse lá o que fosse que ele estava falando, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele teria que encerrar o assunto e talvez então fosse gentil o suficiente para mostrar a ela um jeito de sair da floresta.

"Fraqueza e força. Elas precisam uma da outra e juntas elas são Sirius. A fraqueza sempre está escondida, nós apenas vemos a luz brilhante de sua força. Mas se você tirar a fraqueza a luz vai se extinguir."

Claire estudou o rosto dele. Ele parecia completamente sério e sincero "O Sirius de quem estou falando é força apenas." Ela respondeu suavemente.

"É disso que você está fugindo? Da força dele?"

"Eu não sei. Não. Eu fugi da... Verdade."

"E você quer ficar sozinha, sem ele?"

Ela abraçou os joelhos e deixou a cabeça afundar em desespero. "Não." Ela sussurrou. "Eu não quero ficar sozinha. Eu quero que ele venha até mim. Eu quero que ele venha me resgatar. Patético, não é?"

"Algumas vezes todos nós queremos ser resgatados." O olhar de Dareius era caloroso e cheio de simpatia.

"Mas ele não virá. Ele provavelmente ainda nem notou que eu saí."

"Ele é Sirius. Ele virá, você pode confiar nele."

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

O centauro a cutucou suavemente com sua coxa. Quando ela seguiu o olhar dele, viu um grande cachorro preto sentado embaixo das árvores, olhando-a com seus olhos escuros.

"Eu acho que ele já está aqui."

Dareius emitiu um som que era ao mesmo tempo um zurro e uma gargalhada."Foi um prazer discutir as estrelas com você, Claire Winterstorm." Então ele foi embora, graciosamente e quase sem fazer barulho, desapareceu na floresta.

Claire engoliu em seco. O cachorro não se moveu. Ela lembrava de Sirius quando transformado, mas não sabia se ele a entenderia enquanto estivesse na forma de um cachorro.

Ele tirou a decisão das mãos dela e se transformou em bruxo bem diante dos olhos dela. Mas ainda mantinha distância, forçando-a dar o primeiro passo.

"Sirius." De repente o cérebro dela virou geléia, e tudo o que ela conseguiu falar foi o nome dele.

"São seis horas da manhã, Claire." Os olhos de Sirius mergulharam nos dela e a raiva fria que ela viu neles a fez tremer. "O que você está fazendo aqui, completamente sozinha e sem sapatos?"

"Eu me perdi." Ela disse suavemente.

"A próxima vez que você decidir fugir de mim, você deve fazê-lo de dia."

"Eu não... Fugi." Claro que sim, ela pensou. Claro que ela havia tentado colocar uma grande distância entre ela e esse homem.

"Seus elfos domésticos me acusaram de fazer você chorar." A voz de Sirius estava tensa e traía apenas metade do medo que seu coração tinha sentido enquanto seguia seu rastro pela floresta.

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora."

"Bem, você vai ter que falar." Ele segurou o pulso dela, com cuidado para não machucá-la, mas deixando bem claro que não a deixaria ir sem responder. "Você fugiu da sua própria casa, no meio da noite, tão perturbada que Koko me acusou de abusar de você..."

Claire ofegou. "Ela não fez isso!"

"Não com palavras, mas com os olhos. Você não fala comigo. Não me dá a oportunidade de explicar, se é que existe alguma coisa a ser explicada, ou fazer alguma coisa que você ache que eu deveria fazer. Ou não deveria. Não outra vez."

Ela manteve a cabeça erguida e levantou a outra mão, palma aberta, mostrando a corrente de prata.

"Isto."

Ele franziu a testa e olhou para a jóia. "Mas eu libertei a borboleta. Eu pensei que você ia gostar disso."

Claire corou. Ela tinha estado tão zangada e magoada, que nem tinha olhado de perto o suficiente para perceber que era uma das prisões de borboletas que eles haviam visto na feira. De alguma forma Sirius havia conseguido libertar a pequena prisioneira sem quebrar o cristal.

Ela pigarreou.

"Eu não sou uma prostituta, Sirius!"

Os olhos dele se arregalaram e ele deu um passo atrás. "O que?"

"Eu posso não saber muito sobre mágica ou do mundo fora de Hogsmeade, mas eu sei uma coisa. Você me paga para fazer sexo com você, o que me torna uma prostituta."

"Eu nunca paguei..." Ele olhou para ela sem acreditar. "Você está falando da pulseira?"

Claire piscou desesperadamente para não chorar. Ela ainda segurava a corrente na mão, havia fechado os dedos com tanta força que o cristal machucava sua palma.

Sirius esfregou a testa, tentando encontrar as palavras certas.

"Era um presente. Para mostrar a você como eu valorizo o que você me dá."

"O que eu dou a você?" A voz dela tremeu.

Ele olhou diretamente para ela, mergulhado em um mundo que apenas ele podia ver, algum lugar além das árvores.

"A proximidade. O contato físico. E... pelo menos até essa manhã... confiança."

Claire sentiu o sangue subir ao seu rosto.

"Eu sei muito bem que sou eu quem ganha nesse relacionamento." Ele continuou. "Você tolera meu toque e eu sou grato por isso. Merlin sabe, eu gostaria que fosse diferente, mas não estou em posição de escolher, eu preciso de você, Claire."

"Mas eu... Eu não apenas tolero quando você... Quando nós..."

"Quando nós transamos?"

Ela estremeceu. Mas então ela teve que admitir que as pessoas que não estavam apaixonadas umas pelas outras, não podiam fazer amor, podiam? Então ele provavelmente estava certo, e eles transavam.

"Sim. Eu... eu gosto disso."

"Você não precisa mentir para me agradar, Claire. Você nunca fez um movimento para me seduzir. Sempre sou eu que instigo você, exceto a nossa primeira vez. Eu sinto muito se eu desapontei você, mas não sou nobre o suficiente para desistir de você. Eu gostaria de ser, mas não sou. Tudo o que eu aprendi em Azkaban foi como sobreviver, e é isso que eu vou fazer."

Claire pigarreou. "Eu nunca fiz um movimento." Ela disse suavemente. "Isso é verdade."

"Mas você nunca negou quando eu a desejei. E eu não agradeci o suficiente por isso."

Ela nunca tinha visto ele sendo humilde, e não tinha certeza se queria ver agora. Sua raiva tinha evaporado. Uma dor muito doce encheu seu coração. Será que ele podia ser tão estúpido? Podia ser que Serene estivesse certa e todos os bruxos eram cegos e precisavam ser empurrados na direção certa? Mas como ela ia dizer a ele? Novamente o rosto dela ficou vermelho. Ela não ousava olhar para ele, então ela olhou para os sapatos enlameados dele com mais interesse do que eles mereciam.

"Eu simplesmente não consigo, Sirius."

Ele franziu a testa. "Você não consegue... o quê?"

"Eu não encontro as palavras para... pedir a você... para dizer a você... Oh Morgana, me ajude!" Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Tudo o que eu podia fazer era esperar até você querer... o que eu queria o tempo todo."

Sirius pegou seu rosto e a fez olhar para ele. "Você não sabia como me dizer que queria fazer sexo comigo?"

Ela estremeceu e fechou os olhos, embaraçada.

"Mas você me queria?"

"Eu queria você. Eu ainda. . . eu ainda quero você."

O bruxo alto passou as duas mãos pelo cabelo escuro. "Bom. Bom. Nós vamos encontrar uma solução, tenho certeza." Os olhos dele se acenderam e ele pegou a pulseira da mão dela. "Agora que você sabe que não é um pagamento, mas um presente, você usaria isso?"

Ela concordou.

"Mantenha essa pulseira dentro de suas roupas. Mas se você... precisar me dizer alguma coisa... use-a de modo que eu possa vê-la."

"Um código secreto?" Ela olhou para ele com tanto alívio que ele sentiu a garganta se apertar.

"Um código secreto. Ninguém vai saber além de nós dois."

"Concordo. Mas qual vai ser o seu sinal para mim?"

Agora ele sorriu e a suspendeu até chegar à altura para se beijarem. Sussurrando em seu ouvido ele disse, e riu quando ela corou ainda mais.

Claire correspondeu ao beijo, com toda a paixão, nascida do alívio e felicidade. Mas quando ele não mostrou intenção de largá-la, ela bateu com as duas mãos no peito dele até ele soltá-la.

Sentando a mulher no tronco, Sirius se ajoelhou e olhou para os chinelos arruinados dela e seus arranhões. "Eu acho que vou ter que carregar você para casa."

"Você é meu guarda costas. Não é isso que os guarda costas fazem?" Ela sorriu. "Ygor me carregava muito por aí."

"Ygor era um troll. E você era uma princesa naquela época."

Ela fez uma cara feia em falsa chateação. "E agora eu não sou mais uma princesa?"

"Agora você é a Sra. Black, que só é carregada pelo seu marido em casos de emergência. Ou quando seus sapatos estão completamente arruinados e ele não pode deixá-la andando descalça por cima de espinhos e pedras.

Claire sorriu indulgente para ele e tocou seu cabelo com as pontas dos dedos. "Sirius, eu realmente desejo..."

"Ok, eu carrego você. Eu até mesmo chamo você de princesa, se é o que você deseja." Ele a provocou.

"Não. Eu desejo que nós tenhamos o que Laurel e Severus têm."

O sorriso dele desmoronou e ele se levantou devagar. Indeciso, ele evitou os olhos dela e olhou para as árvores onde Dareius havia desaparecido.

"O que eles têm?"

Claire engoliu em seco. De repente ela entendeu que estava como que dançando sobre uma camada fina de gelo. "Eu sei que o nosso casamento é apenas no nome. E eu concordei com isso, eu não quero que seja de outra forma. Apenas agora... quando eu os vejo... eles parecem tão felizes. Eu nunca imaginei que um casamento podia ser desse jeito. E então eu algumas vezes desejo... que nós tenhamos o mesmo." Ela levantou as duas mãos para silenciá-lo. "Apenas pelo tempo que estivermos juntos. Não para sempre."

"Laurel e Snape não são casados." A voz de Sirius estava controlada com desespero para manter suas emoções sob controle. Ela não sabia do que ela estava falando. Ela não sabia nada sobre o amor, como ele deixa você sem defesas, completamente vulnerável. E ela não sabia como ele desejava aquilo, como um viciado, quase como uma fome física, e como ele negava isso a si próprio. Porque ele sabia. Merlin, ele sabia...

"Eles não são?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

"Ainda assim, eles são tão felizes."

"Eles dois sofreram muito para chegar onde estão hoje." Sirius pensou sobre o vôo desesperado de Laurel para Londres, sobre o olhar do Mestre de Porções quando ele a viu partir. "Mas você está certa, eles têm alguma coisa muito especial. Alguma coisa preciosa."

"Eles se importam um com o outro. E eu... me importo com você."

"Não se apaixone por mim Claire. Por favor, não se apaixone por mim." Ele sussurrou tão suavemente que ela não tinha certeza se tinha ouvido direito.

"Isso não obriga você a nada, Sirius. Não posso ser apenas eu a me apaixonar até esse casamento acabar?"

"Você não pode ligar e desligar o amor quando desejar, querida. Então prometa que não vai se apaixonar por mim."

Ela colocou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele e suspirou quando sua bochecha tocou a pele nua dele. "Eu tentarei." Ela murmurou. "Mas não entendo porque você se importa tanto com isso."

O rosto de Sirius se tornou uma máscara dura, seus olhos azuis vazios de repente e sem nenhuma emoção. "Porque todas as pessoas que me amam morrem." Ele sussurrou.

"Sirius..."

"Não. Isso é verdade. Thiago, Lílian, meus irmãos, minha mãe. A morte de todos eles está em minhas mãos." A voz dele tremeu. "Vamos para casa. Vamos para casa e apreciar o que nós temos."

"O que nós temos?"

Ela pareceu perdida, magoada e Sirius teve que lembrar a si mesmo que era melhor que ela sofresse um pouco agora, do que sofrer muito, mais tarde. Quando ele falhasse com ela...

"Amizade é o que nós temos. Paixão. Confiança. Uma missão." Ele a carregou novamente, sem esforço e rapidamente. "Isso é muito mais do que a maioria das pessoas possui, acredite em mim."

* * *

"Sirius?" Ela perguntou antes de dormir aquela noite.  
  
"Hm?"

"Você conhece aquele centauro? Dareius?"

"Eu acho que não. Eu encontrei poucos Centauros, mas não aquele."

"Mas ele parece te conhecer."

"O que faz você pensar isso?"

"Ele disse que você nunca sairia do seu caminho, e que havia uma metade de você que era forte e a outra metade... "

Sirius riu suavemente e passou a mão pelo cabelo dela.

"Ele é um centauro, Claire!"

"E daí?"

"Ele estava falando de meu homônimo. Sirius. A Estrela Cachorro."

"A Estrela Cachorro." Ela pensou a respeito. "Claro, ela é uma estrela dupla, não é?"

"Mmh, até onde eu sei, apenas a brilhante é visível. Mas existe uma pequena contraparte que mantém a coisa toda se movendo."

"A metade forte não pode existir sem a metade fraca."

Ou alguma coisa parecida, sim."

Ela se lembrou da voz de Dareius em sua mente, tão intensamente. Ela havia estado tão certa de que ele estava falando do bruxo, não da estrela.

"Então Sirius é seu homônimo?"

Ele suspirou. "Minha mãe... ela era uma... Ela era um pouco como Serene. Fazia adivinhações e horóscopos e coisas assim. Ela amava as estrelas, então ela deu aos filhos os nomes delas."

"Seus... filhos?" Ele nunca havia falado de seus irmãos antes e ela dificilmente poderia dizer a ele que já sabia deles devido ao jornal que vira com a notícia a respeito do pai dele.

"Meus irmãos. Ela nos chamou de Sirius, Regulus, Castor e Polux." Ele se deitou de costas e a puxou mais para perto. "Reg bateria em qualquer um que ousasse chamá-lo de Regulus. E Castor era Cãs, desde onde posso me lembrar. Apenas Polux e eu mantivemos os nossos nomes."

"Castor e Polux, eles são gêmeos?"

A mão dele parou de acariciar o cabelo dela. "Eles... Polux está morto. Eles o mataram um ano antes de eu ir para Azkaban. O Ataque de Nottingham."

Claire se lembrava do terrível incidente. Comensais da Morte haviam atacado um bar em Nottingham onde bruxos e Trouxas se misturavam. O número de mortos havia alcançado vinte e cinco.

"Ele tinha uma namorada Trouxa. Os dois morreram aquele dia."

Claire não sabia o que dizer.

"Sinto muito."

As palavras saíram de forma estranha e ela não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas para expressar a tristeza por saber que aquele menino pequeno da fotografia estava morto.

"Reggie morreu um mês depois. Mas Cãs ainda está vivo." Ele soava muito distante, como se estivesse falando de um bando de estranhos.

"Ele deve ter ficado feliz por você ter escapado de Azkaban."

"Eu duvido disso." Sirius soltou a respiração devagar. "Ele era um dos Aurores que me prenderam. Ele nunca duvidou que eu fosse culpado. Ele me disse isso."

**Continua...**


	7. Momentos no Tempo

**7. Momentos no Tempo.  
**

A temida carta chegou cedo na manhã pelo correio expresso, no dia em que os alunos iam sair para as férias de verão.  
  
Sirius não tinha falado uma palavra durante o café da manhã e olhava para sua xícara como se pudesse encontrar uma solução para a confusão com Harry. Claire gostaria de poder oferecer conselhos, mas, embora ela entendesse por que Harry agia da maneira que vinha agindo, ela não tinha idéia de como fazê-lo mudar de atitude.  
  
Hesitante ela empurrou o pergaminho para Sirius. "Ele disse que seria no próximo sábado."  
  
"Hmm?" Sirius se sobressaltou.  
  
"Malfoy sugere um encontro em Londres no próximo sábado."  
  
"Em Londres?"

Ele pegou o pergaminho e o estudou. Nem mesmo o mais desconfiado Auror seria capaz de suspeitar de Malfoy convidando alguém para um chá no Fortescue's no Beco Diagonal.  
  
"Eu vou informar Dumbledore."  
  
Ela concordou. "E eu vou fazer compras. Você vai precisar de roupas novas, já que arruinei a rosa que você usou da última vez."  
  
Ele estremeceu. "Eu mesmo não posso escolher as roupas?"  
  
"Serene escolhe melhor, acredite em mim." Ela deu um sorriso zombateiro. "Mas eu vou tentar evitar o pior."  
  
"Se aquela coisa que eu tive que vestir não era o pior..." Sirius estremeceu. "Mas eu não vou usar aquelas botas ridículas novamente."  
  
Claire pegou a correspondência e virou para sair da sala de jantar. Parando na porta ela mudou de idéia e antes que sua timidez e embaraço a detivessem, ela deu um abraço rápido em Sirius e um beijo na testa dele.  
  
"Não fique tão triste por causa de Harry." Ela sussurrou. "Mostre a ele que você vai estar disponível para ele, independente do que ele fizer."  
  
Então ela correu para fora da sala, em um floreio de saias, os pergaminhos reunidos em seu peito.  
  
Naquela tarde Claire, Laurel e Serene andavam pela rua principal de Hogsmeade, conversando animadas, as duas professoras felizes com as férias de verão.  
  
"Eu realmente quero visitar minha família." Laurel meditou, deu um suspiro, quando elas saíram da Honeydukes sem ter que lutar para conseguir passar por uma multidão de alunos querendo comprar doces. "Severus não está feliz com a idéia, e eu não sei como ele vai se comportar com meus amigos e parentes, mas estou com saudade deles. E eu quero que ele conheça um pouco a vida trouxa, apenas assim ele pode avaliar o que tive que abandonar."  
  
Serene riu. "Forno de microondas."  
  
"A Internet."  
  
"Novelas."  
  
"Cuba libre."  
  
Laurel sorriu. "Oh, você pode conseguir isso no Três Vassouras se pedir a Rosmerta com muito jeitinho."  
  
"Oh, sim, você está certa. Eu amo isso aqui, não me entenda mal, mas existem coisas das quais realmente sinto falta." Serene suspirou. "Revistas de moda. E homens vestindo jeans e camisas de malha."  
  
Claire olhou para elas e sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não tenho idéia do que vocês estão falando. O que é um microondas? E jeans?"  
  
"Jeans são... calças apertadas." Serene tentou explicar. "A coisa é, trouxas não usam vestes para cobrir as calças."  
  
Ela e Laurel riram quando Claire corou incrédula.  
  
"Honestamente! Quando vocês forem a Londres, peça a Sirius para levar você para passear um pouco. Você vai ver por você mesma."  
  
"Eu vi Sirius vestindo jeans e uma jaqueta de couro uma vez, e ele é simplesmente deslumbrante!" Laurel falou entusiasmada. "Então você nem precisa ir a Londres, apenas peça a ele para se vestir assim em casa para você ver. Mas se me permite sugerir, faça isso no seu quarto..."  
  
Elas haviam chegado a Gladrags, e Laurel revirou os olhos quando viu a grande loja. "Nós temos que entrar ali? Eu tenho que ir com vocês? Não posso apenas esperar na taverna?"  
  
Serene agarrou sua manga sem piedade e a empurrou pela porta." Você vai conosco! E não vai sair sem roupas novas, nem que eu tenha que as colocar em você eu mesma, com um feitiço."

Um bruxo correu para elas, rosto pálido, mãos trêmulas. "Miss Kennedy! Você nos dando a honra... novamente..."  
  
"Ele me odeia." Serene sussurrou no ouvido de Claire. A maior parte das coisas dele são tão fora de moda, e eu temo que tenha dito isso muitas vezes."

"Você realmente deveria abrir sua própria loja, Serene." Sugeriu Claire seriamente. "Seu gosto para moda é impecável."  
  
"Enquanto o gosto dela para homens é apenas uma tristeza." Laurel estava próxima a uma prateleira com vestes azuis.  
  
O rosto de Serene se anuviou e seus olhos ficaram mais verdes, com raiva. Era como se ela estivesse pegando fogo, pensou Claire, mais uma vez invejando o deslumbrante cabelo vermelho de Serene.  
  
"Pare de implicar com ela, Laurel. Se ela não ama Remus, mas outra pessoa, ela não pode mentir para ele, pode?"  
  
Serene virou para o outro lado, fingindo estudar o tecido de umas vestes de bruxo, com um colarinho de pele. "Eu não amo outra pessoa." Ela disse muito suavemente.  
  
Claire olhou para Laurel procurando conselho, mas sua amiga apenas sacudiu a cabeça sem palavras. Fosse lá qual fosse o problema de Serene não era aparentemente um outro bruxo, mas alguma coisa sobre Remus que tinha feito com que ela recusasse o pedido de casamento que ele havia feito.

"Agora, o que você sugere para Sirius dessa vez?" Ela perguntou com animação forçada. Ela realmente gostava de Serene e gostava de Remus, que era certamente o bruxo mais gentil que ela conhecia, e se esses dois não eram feitos um para o outro, então ela não sabia nada sobre o amor. O que ela não sabia mesmo, lembrou.  
  
"Ele detestou aquela rosa, então, por favor, escolha uma azul ou verde dessa vez."  
  
Serene concordou e começou a escolher vestes das prateleiras e discutir seus detalhes e tecido com Claire, enquanto Laurel, obviamente entediada, se apiedava do vendedor e deixava que ele mostrasse a ela luvas de pele de dragão. Talvez ela pudesse fazer um acordo com Severus. Uma semana de trabalho escravo no laboratório das masmorras em troca de uma semana com a família dela... Não era um acordo muito justo, já que ela adorava ajudá-lo no laboratório, mas ela podia falar como se odiasse fazer aquilo. Mas então era quase impossível enganar Severus, quando ele não queria ser enganado. Ela suspirou, comprou um par de luvas pretas e se virou para Serene e Claire que tinha ficado reduzida a três trajes de terrível feiúra.  
  
"Eu sei que isso fere os olhos e faz você querer vomitar..." Serene disse.  
  
Claire riu. "Eu vomitei! Quero dizer, eu vomitei naquelas roupas. As cor-de-rosa."  
  
Quando ela viu as duas bruxas olhando para ela, ela corou. "Uma longa história, realmente." Ela tocou a manga das vestes. "Elas são estranhas."  
  
"Elas são feitas de seda tingida com um certo tipo de fungo. Brilham no escuro."  
  
Laurel riu divertida, e Serene franziu a testa. "Eu nunca disse que eram bonitas ou que eu ia querer que alguém que eu ame vestisse isso. Mas está muito na moda e é indecentemente cara, e todos esperam que o marido da bruxa mais rica da Bretanha vista alguma coisa como esta."

"Agora vejam essa criação exclusiva que acabou de chegar de nossa filial de Paris." O vendedor ousou interferir e mostrou a elas uma veste preta e branca com uma faixa vermelha na cintura. "É a última moda, eu asseguro a você, Miss Kennedy."  
  
Essa noite ele iria dizer à sua namorada na hora do jantar sobre a compradora do inferno que vivia depreciando verbalmente as vestes que ele vendia e hoje até mesmo correra para fora da loja quando ele mostrara a ela as vestes. Mas agora tudo que ele podia fazer era ficar parado olhando a porta aberta por onde Serene acabara de desaparecer, a mão tapando a boca.  
  
Laurel e Claire estavam tão espantadas quanto ele. Laurel tentou sorrir, e então, pedindo desculpas, agarrou a mão de Claire e correu atrás de Serene.  
  
Elas a encontraram na grama, abraçando os ombros e se balançando levemente, como uma criança apavorada. Laurel ajoelhou-se perto dela, tocou seu ombro muito delicadamente e falou de forma tão suave e tranqüilizadora como pôde.  
  
Serene apenas chorava. Claire olhou em volta, mas não havia ninguém observando as três. Ela se abaixou e colocou as duas mãos com gentileza nas têmporas de Serene. Fechando os olhos, ela se concentrou e quase imediatamente os soluços pararam e a respiração de Serene ficou mais calma. Laurel observava, admirada.  
  
"Como você fez isso?" Ela perguntou suavemente.  
  
"Ela sempre sofre de enxaqueca?" Claire perguntou a ela.  
  
Laurel sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu acho que não se trata de enxaqueca. Serene é uma clarividente. Ela pode ver... coisas que vão acontecer."  
  
"Vão acontecer? Você quer dizer que ela pode ver o futuro?" Claire parecia em dúvida. Ela não acreditava em adivinhações, mas sabia que era uma enorme indústria no mundo Trouxa, e a Winterstorm na verdade tinha acabado de apresentar um baralho de tarô muito bonito no mercado Trouxa.  
  
"Ela pode ver o futuro, ou pelo menos um dos muitos futuros possíveis." Laurel suspirou. "É muito difícil. Eu não acreditava nisso também, mas então... Bem, eu mudei de idéia."  
  
Em poucas palavras ela contou a Claire sobre a visão de Serene em que Severus matava Dumbledore, e como tudo se passou sem realmente acontecer. Ela não contou a parte em que Serene quase a tinha matado em suas tentativas de mudar o futuro.  
  
Serene olhou para ela com olhos quase negros. "O que eu vi naquela época, aconteceu."  
  
"Não, não aconteceu. Severus não matou o Diretor."  
  
"Mas ele matou alguém que parecia Dumbledore!"  
  
"Não." Laurel sacudiu a cabeça. "Você mudou o futuro, Serene. Eu pensei muito sobre isso quando Severus estava doente. Você na verdade teve sucesso, mas não por tentar alterar o destino. Apenas por contar a Severus, você fez ele pensar em como ele agiria se sua visão se tornasse realidade. Então, quando aconteceu, ele estava preparado."  
  
Serene deu a ela um fraco sorriso agradecido. "Eu nunca tinha visto por esse lado. Obrigada. É horrível se sentir tão impotente."  
  
"O que você viu, Serene?" Perguntou Claire. "Aquela roupa era horrível, eu concordo com você nesse ponto, mas..."  
  
"Eu vi Sirius naquela roupa." Serene não olhou nos olhos dela. "Eu já tive essa visão antes, muitas vezes na verdade, desde que ele chegou a Hogwarts. Mas eu pensei que estava tendo flashbacks."  
  
"Flashbacks?" Laurel procurou em sua bolsa pelo chocolate que ela havia comprado na Honeydukes e colocou um pedaço na boca de Serene.

Mastigando, Serene explicou: "Algumas vezes eu posso ver o passado de uma pessoa, ou pelo menos pedaços dele. E eu pensei que era um flashback, porque..." Ela engoliu e finalmente olhou para Claire, seus olhos cheios de pena. "Eu vi Sirius em Azkaban, com aquelas roupas. Mas como é um modelo novo, eu vi o futuro dele."  
  
Profundamente preocupada Claire foi para casa e largou as roupas que ela havia comprado em cima da cama. Seu primeiro impulso tinha sido rasgar e queimar as roupas que tinham feito disparar a visão de Serene, mas Laurel a impediu.  
  
"Acredite em mim, se Serene viu Sirius naquelas roupas, ele vai vesti-las. Se você destruir essa ou não." Então ela a comprou, mas apenas a escondeu no fundo do guarda roupa. Se ela podia falar alguma coisa a respeito, Sirius nunca chegaria a usar aquela coisa.  
  
Quase se sentindo culpada ela se levantou do chão em frente ao guarda roupa, quando Sirius entrou no quarto.  
  
"Deixe-me ver o que você comprou para mim." Ele perguntou, seu rosto mostrando uma fingida preocupação.  
  
"Ehm, Serene disse aquela turquesa vai destacar seus olhos."  
  
Ele bufou. "O conteúdo do meu estômago também."  
  
Claire segurou as roupas próximas ao rosto dele. "Ela está certa." ela julgou. "Claro que as roupas são horríveis com todos esses babados e fitas, mas se ela fosse modesta..."  
  
"Eu não posso me vestir normalmente e agir como um idiota?" Sirius suspirou.  
  
"Eu temo que não." Claire pensou sobre alguma coisa mais. "Nós devemos nos encontrar com Malfoy na hora do almoço, não é?"  
  
"Certo." Ele sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo quando viu as vestes amarelas com pequenos sinos.  
  
"Você se importaria se nós fôssemos mais cedo para eu poder dar uma olhada em Londres?"  
  
"Uma olhada em Londres?"  
  
"Eu nunca estive lá e pensei, que eu podia..."  
  
"Grande idéia. Mas nós vamos ter que arrumar algumas roupas de Trouxa para você."  
  
Claire concordou ansiosamente. "Eu posso pegar alguma coisa emprestada com Laurel."  
  
"Existem tantas coisas que eu quero mostrar a você." Sirius se entusiasmou. "Eu vivi lá por quase um ano depois da formatura. Antes..."  
  
Ela sabia o que ele queria dizer. Antes que os Potters fossem mortos.  
  
"Então vamos chegar lá bem cedo, e você pode me levar para dar uma volta antes de nos encontrarmos com Lucius Malfoy novamente." Ela disse rapidamente para afastar a mente dele da lembrança triste.  
  
"Oh, Sirius, a propósito." Ela disse sem olhar para ele enquanto guardava as roupas. "Você por acaso tem jeans e camisas de malha?"  
  
"Claro. Por quê?"  
  
"Apenas pensando..." Ela sorriu para ela mesma. "Apenas pensando."  
  
Claire pigarreou e tentou parar de olhar para Sirius que andava perto dela em seus jeans e uma jaqueta preta de couro, o cabelo longo e negro amarrado em um rabo de cavalo. Laurel estava certa sobre Londres e sobre as roupas dos Trouxas. Elas eram indecentemente apertadas, e oh sim, Sirius parecia deslumbrante...  
  
Ele virou e deu a ela um sorriso provocante que a fez corar violentamente. "Eu sei o que você está fazendo, boneca."  
  
"Eu estava apenas olhando." Ela murmurou, embaraçada por ele ter visto que ela estava olhando para a bunda dele.  
  
Sirius piscou os olhos. "Você pode não apenas olhar, mas tocar, se quiser." Ele disse, sua voz de repente rouca.  
  
Ela escondeu o rosto na jaqueta dele. "Eu sinto muito. Acontece que eu não estou acostumada com esse tipo de roupa."  
  
O vestido florido que ela havia pedido emprestado a Laurel mal cobria os joelhos dela. A suave brisa acariciou a pele de seus braços e pernas nus. Era gostoso... sensual.  
  
"Você tem certeza que isso não é roupa de baixo?" Ela perguntou a Sirius e tocou o braço dele embaixo do ponto onde a camisa deixava o braço descoberto.  
  
"Eu tenho certeza. Eles todos vestem esse tipo de roupa, dê uma olhada por aí." Ele deixou a mão vagar onde a fita prendia a trança dela. "Mas esse vestido pede cabelo solto, acredite, eu sou um "expert" nisso."  
  
Ele puxou a fita e desfez a trança dela. "Agora, ficou muito melhor."  
  
Claire tocou seu cabelo solto, estranhando. Claro que Sirius estava certo, muitas mulheres Trouxas usavam o cabelo daquele jeito.  
  
"E agora?" Ela perguntou.  
  
Sirius a levou para dar uma volta pela cidade e teve um enorme prazer de ver como ela estava se deliciando vendo as vitrines dos shoppings, os semáforos e as cabines telefônicas. A única coisa que ela pareceu realmente ter medo foi dos carros.  
  
"Eles não podem andar pela calçada." Sirius explicou. "E se você quiser atravessar a rua, apenas tem que esperar a luz verde."  
  
Claire estremeceu e suspirou. "Ygor morreu por causa de um desses auto-alguma coisa. "

"Ygor? Seu... amigo?"

Ela percebeu que ele engoliu a palavra 'escravo' e deu um sorriso triste para ele. "Eu fugi quando me disseram que eu não podia voltar a Hogwarts. Ygor tentou me convencer do contrário, disse que era muito perigoso. Mas eu estava muito determinada. Mas nós não chegamos muito longe mesmo."  
  
Sirius viu as lágrimas subirem aos olhos dela. Morte. Ele conhecia a ferida que não cicatrizava muito bem. Novamente ele não encontrava as palavras, como muitas vezes, quando ele precisava delas ultimamente. Ele não tinha sido capaz de explicar a Harry porque tinha se casado, ele não conseguia ajudar Remus, e agora ele não podia pensar em nada para dizer à sua esposa. Era como se uma escuridão fria o atacasse freqüentemente agora, sugando as palavras de sua mente.  
  
Ele tocou com gentileza o rosto de Claire e a deixou chorar por um momento.  
  
Ela assoou o nariz e respirou fundo. "Estava escuro e eu decidi andar pela calçada. Então um automóvel veio e atropelou Ygor. Ele nem parou. E ele morreu ali mesmo."  
  
"Ele protegeu você." Sirius olhou para ela com intensa curiosidade.  
  
"Sim. Ele morreu por mim. Mas eu queria que ele vivesse por mim."  
  
Sem palavras ele saiu da rua cheia e passeou pelas pequenas ruas até eles chegarem em um espaço aberto onde artistas de rua mostravam seu talento. Sirius comprou dois croissants de chocolate de um vendedor e eles se reuniram ao povo que assistia nas escadas.  
  
Claire assistia com alegria como os Trouxas riam, falavam, liam livros ou simplesmente ouviam aos músicos. Todos pareciam estar se divertindo.

"Hoje é sábado, o dia de folga deles." Explicou Sirius. "Não tenha idéias erradas a respeito da vida deles. Eles têm que trabalhar exatamente como qualquer bruxo."  
  
Ele colocou um pedaço de croissant em frente à boca da esposa e o puxou rapidamente quando ela tentou dar uma mordida.

"Eu realmente não sei." ele cismou. "Afinal de contas seria um presente, e você me disse explicitamente que você não gosta de presentes."  
  
Ela corou. "Apenas não de... Bem, você sabe." Ele estava apenas provocando, mas havia sido muito difícil para ela falar sobre o assunto aquela primeira vez na floresta e ela não queria passar pelo mesmo embaraço novamente. "Isso não conta. Isso é comida. Você me deve um café da manhã, de qualquer forma, por ter comprado a roupa que você vai usar esta tarde."  
  
"Certo. Eu devo a você." Ele colocou o croissant dentro de sua boca para silenciá-la, e deixou sua mão passear pela sua nuca onde ele brincou com a corrente de prata que ela usava. Então ele chegou mais perto e sussurrou no ouvido dela. "Um dia você virá até mim, e você não vai precisar dessa corrente para me mostrar que você me quer. Neste dia eu vou garantir a você um desejo. Qualquer coisa que você quiser. Mas até esse dia, nada mais de presentes."  
  
Um fotógrafo fez os dois pularem quando seu flash de repente espocou na frente deles. Claire gritou. Sirius segurou a mão dela para evitar que ela pulasse.  
  
O fotógrafo Trouxa pediu desculpas por assustá-los. "Vocês gostariam que eu tirasse um retrato de vocês?" Ele perguntou. "Essa é uma Polaroid e leva apenas um minuto. E eu vou fazer um preço especial para vocês, por quase ter cegado os dois."  
  
Sirius procurou por dinheiro Trouxa nos bolsos da sua jaqueta de couro e passou algum para o homem, que apontou a pequena caixa preta para eles e disse "Digam xis." Aquilo era ridículo o suficiente para fazer Claire sorrir. Ele então puxou um quadrado preto de dentro da caixa, rasgou uma fita e o entregou a Sirius.  
  
"Tenham um bom dia, companheiros!"  
  
Claire observou ele percorrer o parque enquanto Sirius sacudia o quadrado preto como ele tinha visto os Trouxas próximos a eles fazerem.  
  
"Ele disse Xis." Claire franziu a testa. "Era um feitiço para tirar o retrato?"  
  
Sirius deu de ombros. "Eu não estou bem certo. Eu só entendo uma parte do mundo Trouxa. É muito complicado com todas essas máquinas."  
  
Eles olharam para a foto que tinha aparecido no quadrado preto. Claire se viu sorrindo, a leve brisa levantando seu cabelo. Sirius tinha os braços em volta dela. Eles pareciam um casal Trouxa verdadeiro. E pareciam felizes.  
  
"Está com defeito." Claire bateu na foto com o dedo. "Não se move."  
  
Sirius riu. "Retratos Trouxas nunca se movem." Ele explicou e colocou a foto dentro do bolso. "Eles capturam apenas um momento no tempo."  
  
Exaustos de todas as maravilhas do mundo Trouxa eles chegaram de volta à entrada do Leaking Cauldron na rua Charing Cross, com apenas tempo suficiente para se trocar e colocar suas vestes, atrás de uma cortina mágica que Sirius conjurou na porta de entrada.

Sirius olhou para a casa do outro lado da rua enquanto Claire tentava dar um jeito em suas tranças. Lá em cima, naquele apartamento Laurel tinha passado seu exílio em Londres. E fora pela janela do quarto andar Severus tinha Aparatado os dois de volta a Hogwarts.  
  
"Não foi uma tarefa fácil com uma varinha envenenada no ombro." Ele admitiu para si mesmo.  
  
"Podemos ir?"  
  
Claire sorriu para ele, cada traço lembrando que era uma bruxa nobre. Ela usava vestes verde-garrafa que gritavam dinheiro e combinavam horrivelmente com suas vestes turquesa.

Ele deu de ombros. "As pessoas vão vomitar quando nos virem juntos."  
  
"Contanto que não seja eu a vomitar dessa vez..."  
  
Ele riu e pressionou a mão dela. "Tudo vai ficar bem, você vai ver."

Malfoy esperava por eles em frente ao Gringotes. Ele vestia um cinza impecável, seu cabelo louro cortado curto. Sua boca se torceu quando ele olhou as vestes de Sirius, mas então uma centelha de frustração apareceu no rosto dele. Por que ele não conseguia se lembrar das feições do bruxo? Ele se orgulhava de ter uma ótima memória para rostos, nunca esquecia um, mas ele podia passar na rua por Sirius White sem reconhecê-lo. Por outro lado, White não era digno de ser lembrado, de qualquer maneira. Claire Winterstorm e sua fortuna sim, eram preciosas para ser desperdiçadas com um pavão como White, puro sangue ou não. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles teriam que se livrar dele. Preferivelmente mais cedo...  
  
Ele desceu as escadas e colocou a mão no braço de Claire em um cumprimento.  
  
"Minha querida Claire, eu posso chamar você de Claire, não posso?"  
  
Ela deu a ele um sorriso frio. "Se você quiser... Lucius."  
  
"Eu chamei você para este lugar incomum para um encontro, para mostrar duas coisas a você. Duas evidências do poder do nosso Lord e de meu sincero desejo de fazer de você uma de nós."  
  
Claire virou a cabeça e deu uma olhada na rua cheia. Ela preferia sentar em uma cafeteria na rua com Sirius e observar as pessoas passarem, ou dar uma olhada na livraria Winterstorm do outro lado da rua.  
  
"Estamos aqui para você me provar o poder de Lord Vol..." Ela tossiu. "Você-sabe-quem?"  
  
"Faltam poucos passos para chegarmos lá." Ele pegou a mão dela. "Deixe-me guiar você através da multidão." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Sr. White vai ficar aqui e... continuar admirando seu reflexo na vitrine da loja?"  
  
Claire repreendeu Sirius, que fingiu se assustar com a voz cortante dela. "Meu docinho, já estamos prontos para ir!"  
  
"Claro, meu favo de mel, estou bem aqui!"  
  
A casa que Malfoy mostrou a eles era toda branca e modesta por fora. Eles entraram em um hall sereno, cheio de luz do sol e flores frescas. Grandes janelas de vidro abriam para um pátio agradável com uma pequena fonte. Claire viu enfermeiras vestidas de branco levitar pacientes dos bancos embaixo de uma árvore florida. Era junho agora, mas a árvore estava coberta de botões brancos como espuma.  
  
"Você já esteve aqui antes?" Malfoy perguntou.  
  
Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Aquilo era um hospital, isso ela podia ver. Se Malfoy não estivesse ali, ela poderia observar as enfermeiras e médicos e aprender com eles. Desde que Poppy Pomfrey havia se oferecido para dar aulas a ela, ela havia aprendido muito, e devagar o seu talento natural virou uma habilidade. Poppy havia explicado que até agora o talento havia usado Claire, mas agora ela havia começado a usar o talento. Ela lembrou do dia que ela havia descoberto o dom, o momento exato... Ygor morrendo na rua daquela aldeia Trouxa, sua grande cabeça amassada de um lado, sua boca murmurando sons ininteligíveis. As mãos dela tinham encontrado seu próprio caminho, pegando o rosto dele, afastando a dor. Pela luz da rua ela podia ver uma trilha de sangue saindo da orelha dele, e suas pálpebras tremendo, até que de repente o rosto dele virou uma máscara. Ela havia acariciado a bochecha dele, e foi como se todo o calor houvesse saído do corpo dele, entrado nas palmas das mãos dela e encontrado um caminho direto para o coração dela. Daquele dia em diante, ela havia curado a maior parte das pequenas feridas dos seus elfos domésticos, na falta de outros pacientes.  
  
"Claire?" A voz de Sirius estava muito macia, mas firme o suficiente para trazê-la de volta ao presente, onde Malfoy falava com uma enfermeira de aspecto intratável.  
  
"Por aqui." A bruxa anunciou bruscamente. "Mas eu aviso a vocês. Vocês não vão conseguir falar com ele."  
  
"Eu sei." A voz de Malfoy não traía nada além de preocupação "Mas o querido Alfie é meu primo afinal de contas, e eu acho que é meu dever visitá-lo, mesmo que ele não possa apreciar o fato."  
  
A enfermeira destrancou a porta e checou a hora em um pedaço de papel que ela trazia no colarinho de suas vestes. "Dez minutos."  
  
"Nós não vamos precisar de mais do que isso." Malfoy sorriu educadamente.  
  
Assim que a enfermeira saiu pelo hall, ele abriu a porta e gesticulou para Claire entrar. Ela deu um passo cauteloso para dentro do quarto. Tudo lá dentro era branco, a cama, a cadeira, as paredes, até mesmo os azulejos do chão. Isso dava ao quarto uma aparência esquisita, como se não houvesse bordas. Na cama estava deitado um bruxo, que apenas no segundo olhar Claire reconheceu como o jovem bruxo que havia lançado o feitiço Imperius nela na casa de Malfoy. Os olhos pálidos de Prenner estavam abertos e seu olhar estava vazio.  
  
Ela não pôde evitar que sua mão se movesse na frente dos olhos dele, e ele nem piscou. Ele parecia acordado, mas não presente. Quase como Sirius quando ele sofria daqueles ataques que ele não conseguia explicar a ela.  
  
"Essa foi a punição que o nosso Lord das Trevas escolheu para Prenner." Falou Malfoy, suas palavras tremendo de orgulho a respeito do poder de seu mestre.  
  
"Ele está acordado? Ele pode nos ouvir?"

"Em algum lugar muito profundo na mente dele existe uma pessoa capaz de ouvir tudo que é dito. Mas ela não tem nenhuma força. Eu acho que foi uma boa sentença pelo que ele fez a você."  
  
Claire achou cruel e sem piedade, apesar de Prenner ter tentado estuprá-la. Mas ninguém merecia uma sentença como esta, ser um prisioneiro de sua própria mente, vivo e morto ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"Como ele faz isso?" Ela perguntou ao invés de mostrar seu desgosto sobre a punição criada por Voldemort.  
  
"Seu poder é além do meu conhecimento." Explicou Malfoy. "Tudo o que eu sei é que seu toque pode tirar tudo de você, mesmo o que você viu ou ouviu, de sua memória. E sem essas palavras e imagens você não seria capaz de se comunicar com o mundo. Tudo que você pode fazer é viver, mas reduzido a apenas um pensamento, uma emoção."  
  
"Um medo incrível." Claire sussurrou.  
  
Ele sorriu para ela. "Apenas imagine o que nosso Lord pode fazer com aqueles que ficam no caminho dele!"  
  
"Bem, Malfoy, até onde eu sei ele não fez nada ainda. Uns poucos ataques em alvos sem defesa. Uns poucos Trouxas feridos." Dumbledore tinha dado a ela uma lista de perguntas para as quais ela precisava encontrar respostas, mas agora ela queria gritar pelo corpo desprotegido em cima de uma cama de hospital.  
  
"Nosso Lord das Trevas precisava de tempo para se recuperar do horrível dano que aquela vadia da Lilly Potter causou quando ela protegeu aquela criança. Qualquer outro bruxo teria morrido, mas ele foi capaz de reconstruir seu corpo, seu poder. Mais alguns meses e ele voltará a ser tão poderoso como costumava ser, ainda mais. E então..." Os olhos dele se iluminaram. "Então eles todos irão tremer de medo!"  
  
Ele levou Claire para fora do quarto e ela ficou agradecida por estar viva quando ele fechou a porta.  
  
"Em quinze minutos eu vou mostrar a vocês outra prova de como nós somos poderosos. Até então..."  
  
Ele olhou em volta, procurando. "Onde está seu querido marido?"  
  
Claire não tinha idéia.  
  
"Talvez ele tenha ido procurar um espelho." Malfoy franziu a testa.  
  
De repente, preocupada, Claire sugeriu que ele fosse esperar na recepção enquanto ela procurava por Sirius. Ela procurou no banheiro dos bruxos onde assustou alguns médicos, perguntou às enfermeiras, mas ninguém tinha visto seu marido. Claro que eles não lembrariam dele, ela pensou miseravelmente. Da mesma forma que o rosto dele era inesquecível para ela, para os outros ele não era bonito e nem inesquecível.  
  
Desesperadamente ela entrou no pátio e se aproximou de um médico que corria através da porta como ela.

"Desculpe-me..."  
  
Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Sinto muito, senhorita, mas eu tenho uma emergência logo ali."  
  
Ela seguiu o olhar dele e viu Sirius encolhido embaixo de uma árvore no meio do jardim, duas enfermeiras ajoelhadas perto dele.  
  
"Aquele é meu marido." Claire falou ansiosa. "O que está havendo com ele?"  
  
"Eu não posso lhe dizer." O médico deu de ombros. "Ele está sofrendo um tipo de ataque, mas realmente não tenho idéia da causa."  
  
Claire não ouviu, correu para Sirius, que estava caído no chão encolhido como uma bola, os braços cobrindo a cabeça como se ele tentasse se proteger de algum demônio invisível. Ela não precisava olhar para saber que ele estava mordendo os lábios, murmurando palavras que ninguém podia entender.  
  
Ela se abaixou perto dele, e afastou as mãos dele de sua cabeça "Sirius." Ela disse firmemente. Sua voz era gentil, mas ela não deixava dúvidas de que ela queria que ele obedecesse as suas ordens. "Me escute!"  
  
Ele gemeu. Seu rosto estava pálido como um pergaminho, finas linhas de suor apareciam em sua testa.  
  
"Sirius, eu quero que você abra seus olhos e olhe para mim."  
  
O médico segurou a enfermeira que tentava puxar Claire para longe do paciente. "Deixe-a continuar." Ele murmurou. "Você não percebe que ela é uma curandeira?"  
  
"Eu quero que você abra seus olhos e olhe para mim!" Claire repetiu com uma voz calma e tranqüilizadora.  
  
Devagar ele abriu os olhos e olhou para ela, as pupilas enormes como se ele tivesse acabado de acordar de um pesadelo.  
  
Os dedos de Claire acariciaram a pele dele, macios como plumas.  
  
"Está tudo bem." Ela sussurrou. "Está tudo bem."  
  
"Não." Sirius a empurrou para trás. "Não me toque agora."  
  
Ela sentou para trás e mordeu os lábios. Ela sabia que ele faria isso, ele já havia feito isso antes, mas ainda assim magoava todas as vezes que acontecia.  
  
"Você pode se levantar?" Ela tentou manter a voz calma e impessoal.  
  
"Dê-me um minuto. Apenas fique longe. Por favor."  
  
O médico virou para ela e sacudiu a cabeça. "Isso foi notável, Senhora..."  
  
"White." Ela disse automaticamente.  
  
"Eu sou Dr. Jung. Eu trato a maioria dos prisioneiros dessa enfermaria e..."  
  
"Prisioneiros?" Claire olhou para ele.  
  
"Nós os chamamos de prisioneiros por falta de um termo melhor. Eu sei que você veio visitar o Sr. Prenner, eu vi seu companheiro falar com a Enfermeira Howard. Prenner é um prisioneiro, trancado nas paredes de sua mente."

Ela estremeceu. "Eu acho que isso descreve bem a condição dele."

"Seu marido..."  
  
"Eu não sei o que causa os ataques. Eles apenas ocorrem de vez em quando e eu não descobri o padrão ainda."  
  
"Quem treinou você?" Ele perguntou ainda impressionado pela rápida recuperação do paciente, que agora tentava se levantar sem ajuda.  
  
"Poppy Pomfrey." Claire corou. "Eu sou apenas uma amadora, realmente. Tudo que eu faço é curar uns ossos quebrados ocasionalmente. E eu posso acalmar Sirius quando ele..."  
  
"Madame Pomfrey!" O médico riu. "Ela é uma bruxa extraordinária, eu posso lhe dizer isso. Eu estive em Hogwarts há apenas um mês atrás, mas eu não vi você lá."  
  
"Eu não estou na escola..."  
  
"Claire!"  
  
Lucius cruzava o pátio com passos largos. "Nós devemos correr para chegar a tempo ao nosso próximo compromisso." Ele deu um olhar condescendente para Sirius que se segurava em uma árvore e parecia muito pálido. "Bem, você parece ter encontrado a ovelha desgarrada. Agora podemos ir?"  
  
Claire deu um sorriso para o médico, pedindo desculpas pela falta de educação de Malfoy e procurou pela mão de Sirius, preparada para sentir ele pular para trás. Mas dessa vez ele aceitou sua ajuda, e eles saíram do hospital.  
  
Quando chegaram à rua novamente, Sirius se recuperou muito rápido.  
  
Claire o observava, preocupada. "O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou muito suavemente para Malfoy não escutar.  
  
"Mais tarde." Sirius sacudiu a cabeça. Malfoy descia correndo para o Beco Diagonal como se cada minuto contasse.  
  
Eles passaram por lojas e barracas, e novamente Claire desejou que ela pudesse apenas passear por ali e olhar as mercadorias. Ela havia ido a Londres apenas uma vez, e ela era muito pequena naquela época, então as maravilhas do Beco Diagonal eram tão excitantes como as vistas Trouxas de Londres. Mas Malfoy agarrou a mão dela e a guiou através de uma pequena rua lateral. Eventualmente ele parou em uma esquina perto da Flourish & Blott's e deu a ela uma chance de recuperar o fôlego.  
  
"Realmente, Malfoy, por que a pressa?" perguntou Sirius.  
  
"Lembra que eu disse a você que eu provaria como nossa organização é eficiente?" Malfoy se dirigiu apenas a Claire, ignorando Sirius completamente. "Agora vamos voltar para o lado de dentro e assistir."  
  
O relógio da torre do Gringotes bateu três vezes. Assim que a última badalada morreu, uma explosão ensurdecedora sacudiu os edifícios ao longo da rua. Gritos encheram o ar, nuvens de uma fumaça verde subiam das ruínas da loja que apenas há alguns segundos atrás ficava do outro lado do beco.  
  
Os olhos de Claire se arregalaram de susto quando ela reconheceu que a Flourish & Blott's tinha sido destruída. E que não era neve aquela coisa branca no ar, mas pedaços de pergaminho. Um grupo de bruxos médicos veio correndo do St. Mungo's, se reunindo às pessoas que tentavam resgatar os sobreviventes da explosão.  
  
"Ele... você... fez isso?" A voz dela era sem expressão.  
  
"Com certeza. F & B era uma firma rival da sua, não era?" Malfoy sorriu zombateiramente, orgulhoso. "Eles não vão fazer negócios nos próximos meses, eu presumo. Apenas para provar a você que podemos ser muito úteis a você, assim como você será útil a nós."  
  
"De quem foi essa idéia?" Sirius perguntou. Claire sentiu a tensão no corpo dele. Ele tinha lhe dado cobertura assim que a explosão aconteceu, e ainda não havia largado a esposa e ela não queria que ele a largasse. Honestamente, ela não queria nada mais do que se esconder no abraço dele para sempre. Malfoy e seus Comensais da Morte eram loucos e perigosos e podiam matar muitos inocentes apenas para se mostrar. Ela se sentiu mal.  
  
"De quem foi essa idéia?" Sirius repetiu.  
  
Malfoy estava tão concentrado, vendo as ruínas em chamas e enfumaçadas, que nem olhou para eles. "Eu gostaria de poder dizer que a idéia foi minha. Mas foi idéia do Segundo no Comando de nosso Lord, foi ele que planejou tudo."  
  
"Eu pensei que você era..." Claire pigarreou, as lágrimas que ela tentava conter estavam quase escapando. "Eu pensei que você era o Segundo no Comando."  
  
"Oh não, eu sou apenas seu humilde servo. Mas Peter Pettigrew sacrificou mais do que todos nós pela causa, e se alguém merece sentar ao lado dele é Pettigrew."  
  
Claire mais sentiu do que ouviu a respiração de Sirius falhar.  
  
"Então isso foi idéia de Pettigrew?" Ela queria ouvir aquilo novamente, queria que Malfoy confirmasse aquilo.  
  
"Foi." Malfoy concordou impulsivamente. "Para você saber como nós apreciamos sua ajuda à nossa causa."  
  
Sirius sentiu o corpo de Claire tremer. Ele tentou acalmá-la puxando-a mais para perto dele, aquecendo o corpo dela. Muito devagar o pânico diminuiu.  
  
"Foi muito... impressionante, realmente." Ela disse com uma voz fria para Malfoy.  
  
Mas quando Sirius viu o olhar dela refletido em uma janela, ele soube que agora ela era uma pessoa que odiava Pettigrew quase tanto quanto ele odiava.

**Continua...**

**NA: **Desculpem a demora para postar esse capítulo. Mas como todos que conversaram comigo por MSN-Messenger devem saber, estou realmente bem ocupada com a faculdade... Também teve o problema no computador da minha beta... E para complicar um pouco mais as coisas, hoje estou com uma febre desgraçada... --

Mas vamos aos comentários...

E aí? O que acharam da visão da Serene? Será que mais uma vez ela vai estar "errada"? Eu lembro que fiquei tão nervosa quando li isso pela primeira vez...

O problema do Cas - Cãs é porque o meu world está com auto-correção... E eu não tinha notado que ele colocou o acento automaticamente. Notei isso hoje... Mas mesmo assim não vou mudar... principalmente porque gostei de Cãs... E acho legal ter alguma marca minha no texto, mesmo que tenha sido escrita por outra (e mesmo que a marca seja do world e não realmente minha... mas vocês entenderam...)

Bem, é isso que me lembro por hora... Mais alguma questão/dúvida/comentário/crítica, só deixar um review!

Então até daqui a uma semana, se der tudo certo!

Beijos

Harue-chan


	8. O Direto de Cuidar

**NA**: Ah! Mil desculpas pela demora por esse capítulo! Mas minha beta estava super-atarefada! Dessa vez a culpa não foi minha mesmo!!! (Como disse a Ka, minha beta linda e fofa, não briguem com a tradutora que não teve culpa nenhuma!!!)

Mas todos os probleminhas foram resolvidos, e o capítulo está aí, prontinho para vocês aproveitarem... e o próximo estará por aqui em uma semana, no máximo!

Obrigada pela paciência, e aproveitem!!!

**8. O Direto de Cuidar**

"Tudo minha culpa. Foi tudo minha culpa." Claire não conseguia parar de sussurrar a frase várias e várias vezes.

Na tarde do dia anterior eles tinham deixado Malfoy em Londres depois de uma visita ao Gringotes, onde Claire tinha entregado ao Terceiro no Comando de Voldemort uma bolsa cheia de galeões de ouro. Uma transação que a tinha enchido de desgosto e nojo. Como ela podia financiar uma causa que matava inocentes apenas para dar um exemplo? Mesmo sabendo que sua missão era para a vitória de todas as coisas boas e nobres - como ela poderia viver com o conhecimento de que tantos inocentes tinham sido mortos ao longo do caminho? Malfoy tinha estado cheio de orgulho e excitação sobre o ataque bem sucedido. Ele havia prometido a ela arranjar um encontro entre ela e Voldemort assim que possível - uma perspectiva que fez Claire estremecer. Tinha sido necessária toda a sua força e a presença confortadora de Sirius para ela responder à promessa com um sorriso frio.

Agora eles estavam sentados no escritório de Dumbledore. Snape observando Claire com uma expressão indecifrável, Dumbledore dando pancadinhas na mão dela de vez em quando. Era Sirius que dava a eles informações mais detalhadas sobre o que acontecera na tarde anterior com Malfoy. Tudo o que Claire tinha sido capaz de dizer era a mesma frase, que tudo tinha sido culpa dela.

Sirius estava ficando mais desesperado. Ele havia passado a noite inteira acordado, segurando Claire que não dormira até ele fazer com que ela tomasse uma poção. Mesmo dormindo ela se agitava, virava e murmurava as mesmas palavras. Mas ela estava errada, ele pensou. Nada daquilo era culpa dela. Era dele. Ele nunca deveria ter concordado com aquele plano idiota. Ele odiava admitir isso, mas Snape estava certo. Era uma idéia suicida e ignorante colocar Claire em uma posição onde Voldemort podia feri-la tão facilmente. Dumbledore tinha colocado Sirius como seu guarda costas, mas eles nunca haviam considerado a possibilidade de que Claire podia sair ferida indiretamente, pelo o que os Comensais da Morte faziam aos outros.

E ele não tinha sido capaz de protegê-la...

Ele sentiu o olhar do Diretor e olhou para cima para encontrar os olhos azuis bebê do velho bruxo. Dumbledore sacudiu levemente a cabeça. "Não faça isso com você mesmo, Sirius." Ele disse suavemente.

Onisciente, pensou Sirius, sentindo-se desconfortável em sua cadeira. Como ele fazia aquilo? Como ele sabia o que todos estavam pensando? Mas pensando bem - Dumbledore era tão velho que não deviam existir muitas situações pelas quais ele não tivesse passado ainda.

Snape olhou para Claire que balançava para frente e para trás, murmurando que era sua culpa. O rosto dele virou uma carranca.

"Claro que você está certa, Claire." Ele confirmou asperamente. "É tudo sua culpa."

Como um raio Sirius levantou de sua cadeira, agarrou Snape pelos ombros e o empurrou contra a parede, não se incomodando com varinhas e feitiços. A raiva impotente que ele havia sentido desde que vira as ruínas enfumaçadas do Flourish & Blotts transbordara. Se Dumbledore não tivesse segurado seus pulsos com força surpreendente, ele teria estrangulado o Mestre de Poções ali mesmo, por magoar Claire ainda mais do que ela já estava.

"Solte-o. Agora." disse o Diretor calmamente. "Deixe-o terminar o que tem a dizer."

Snape tossiu e ajeitou as suas vestes indignado. Dando a Sirius um olhar cínico, ele se concentrou em Claire, que não tinha olhado para cima nem quando Sirius tinha atacado.

"Minha culpa." Ela murmurou novamente.

"Certo." disse Snape e sentou em uma cadeira próxima a ela.

Dumbledore colocou a mão frágil no braço de Sirius e sussurrou: "Confie nele."

"Eu não posso. Ele está magoando Claire." Sirius estava pálido e observava Snape com cuidado, pronto para afastá-lo de Claire se necessário.

"Eu não acho." disse Dumbledore.

"É tudo sua culpa." repetiu Snape casualmente. "A explosão, os ferimentos do Sr. Blotts..."

Claire olhou para ele, relutante. "Ele não está... morto?"

Snape sacudiu a cabeça. "Chame isso de pressentimento, mas ele disse aos empregados para tirarem a tarde de folga. Ele era o único no prédio e, apesar de ter sofrido sérias feridas na cabeça, ele vai se recuperar."

Ela suspirou. "Mas ele poderia estar morto. Eles todos poderiam estar mortos. E é tudo..."

"Sua culpa." Snape terminou a frase por ela. "Como é sua culpa seu marido querido ter tentado me servir de comida para nosso amigo em comum, o lobisomem, quando nós tínhamos dezesseis anos. É sua culpa eu ter feito tudo o que eu podia para que ele fosse beijado pelos Dementadores há dois anos atrás. Sua culpa Srta. Kennedy desapontar o pobre idiota do Lupin. Sua culpa eles não servirem mais sorvete de gengibre no Três Vassouras."

Ela levantou a cabeça, de repente irritada. "Isso não é..."

"Não é sua culpa." ele concluiu suavemente. "Agora por que não seria sua culpa, Claire?"

Ela olhou dentro dos olhos negros dele. "Porque eles... você..."

"Porque nós somos pessoas que tomamos nossas próprias decisões. Nós somos capazes de distinguir o certo e o errado. E por essa razão somos responsáveis por nossas próprias ações. Assim como Lucius Malfoy." Ele pegou a mão dela com gentileza, um gesto que surpreendeu mais a Sirius do que as palavras racionais que ele havia dito.

"Eu conheço Lucius. A mente dele é afiada e fria como uma faca. Ele sabe exatamente o que está fazendo. O que aconteceu no Beco Diagonal não foi sua culpa. Foi dele, unicamente dele."

"Não, foi culpa de Peter." Sirius interferiu calmamente. "Malfoy nos disse que foi idéia de Pettigrew."

Snape olhou para ele, sem palavras.

"Então ele tem que ser responsável por isso, também." Disse Dumbledore.

Quando eles saíram do escritório e esperaram pela escada para transportá-los. Claire não ousava olhar para Sirius. Ela não precisava ver o rosto dele para saber que estava zangado com ela. Culposamente ela enrolou um fio de cabelos no dedo da mão direita.

Eles cruzaram o hall e Sirius ainda não tinha dito uma palavra.

Claire respirou fundo e o encarou.

"Qual é o problema?"

Ele arregalou os olhos. "Problema? Você me pergunta qual é o problema?" Ele franziu a testa para ela. "Você podia ter morrido ontem, ou podia ter sido morta a qualquer momento. Isso tem que parar. E vai parar aqui mesmo."

Claire não confiou em seus ouvidos. "Parar? O que você quer dizer?"

"O plano. Esqueça isso. É muito perigoso. Eu não vou levar você até Malfoy novamente."

O coração de Claire se encheu de raiva.

"Você não vai me levar com você? Certo." Ela estreitou os olhos. "Eu sou apenas um aborto, é isso? Eu sou muito idiota para entender o que está acontecendo."

"Claire, boneca..."

"Não me chame de boneca, Sirius!" As lágrimas caíram e o desespero a tomou. Ela havia temido esse momento, sempre soubera que isso aconteceria. Mas agora parecia tão doloroso que ela apenas queria morrer. "Vamos, diga! Diga o que você realmente pensa de mim!"

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas. "Claire, ouça... Você não vê que você é..."

"Estúpida. Fraca. Inútil."

Claire ficou nas pontas dos pés e deu um tapa na cara dele. Antes que Sirius pudesse reagir, ela girou nos calcanhares sem dar a ele uma oportunidade de explicar e correu para fora do hall. Saindo como um raio pela porta de entrada, ela colidiu com Remus nas escadas do lado de fora do castelo e, sem pensar, agarrou a vassoura de Lupin que estava na altura da sua cintura.

Assim que ela sentou a vassoura, começou a subir com velocidade surpreendente. Então ela subiu como um foguete para o telhado.

"Não!" Sirius gritou quando entendeu a situação.

Remus apenas olhava para cima, sem saber o que fazer. Sirius o empurrou para o lado quando desceu as escadas.

"Ela é um aborto, ela não pode dirigir uma droga de vassoura. Ela vai bater na parede a qualquer minuto!" ele gritou para Remus.

"Eu sei disso." replicou Lupin furioso. "Eu não entreguei a vassoura para ela. Ela simplesmente a tomou de mim!"

"Eu preciso de uma vassoura, agora!"

Mas não havia nenhuma. Todas as vassouras dos alunos tinham sido levadas para casa nas férias, as vassouras da escola ficavam amarradas na casa de Hagrid, e a única que estava disponível e que tinha atendido ao chamado de Sirius um desesperado "Accio!" foi a de Flitwick. O que significava que só tinha sessenta centímetros...

Claire gritou com medo quando a vassoura começou a rodar, fazendo espirais.

"Você não pode chamar a vassoura para você?" Sirius olhou para Remus, e embora o lobisomem se concentrasse pensando em uma solução para a situação, parte de sua mente notou o medo nos olhos do amigo. Casamento apenas no nome - ha!

Ele tentou chamar a vassoura, mas isso só fez Claire gritar mais desesperadamente e quase cair da vassoura quando ela fez um súbito mergulho para seu mestre.

"Eu vou aparatar." disse Sirius através dos dentes cerrados.

"Você está maluco?" Remus olhou para ele indignado." Você não pode Aparatar em um objeto em movimento! Se você errar, pode quebrar o pescoço!"

"É o pescoço de Claire que está me preocupando agora."

Sirius cerrou os punhos e tentou clarear a mente. Ele sempre tinha sido bom em Aparatar e tinha aperfeiçoado a arte quando ele e James tinham feito a prova para conseguir a licença. Eles tinham aparatado para cima e para baixo da Torre Oeste, e uma vez, ele lembrava claramente, ele tinha aparatado de sua motocicleta em pleno vôo. Ele podia fazer isso.

E fez.

Claire gritou novamente quando a vassoura abaixou de repente com o peso extra. Sirius colocou um braço em volta dela e usou a mão direita pra controlar a vassoura. Muito devagar ele conseguiu fazer com que ela descesse suavemente para o chão.

Claire tremia. Ela agarrou o braço dele com tanta força que machucou.

Sirius soltou a respiração, trêmulo. "Essa foi por pouco."

"Isso foi estúpido." A voz dela era quase um sussurro e cheia de lágrimas. "Você está certo. Eu não sou nada além de um estúpido aborto."

"Não, você não é estúpida." Sirius a puxou para perto dele, o suficiente para olhar o rosto dela sem soltar a vassoura. "Mas você é tola."

"Sirius." Claire sussurrou, seu rosto ainda branco como um pergaminho. "Por favor. Eu vou ser mais corajosa da próxima vez.. Eu não vou mais chorar. Mas, por favor, me deix continuar com o plano. Não fique zangado comigo..." 

Ele vacilou como se ela tivesse batido nele novamente.

"Boneca, eu não estou zangado com você." Ele disse impotente enquanto abaixava a vassoura com cuidado. O familiar formigamento em seu pescoço o alarmou. Ele tinha poucos minutos antes que a escuridão fosse aparecer e as vozes fossem começar a implorar novamente. "Eu estou zangado comigo mesmo por não protegê-la do que Malfoy fez a você. E por não ser capaz de tirar você de sua tristeza." Ele tentou respirar devagar para ganhar tempo para acalmá-la. "Snape conseguiu ajudar você onde eu falhei."

"Não foi Severus quem me abraçou a noite inteira." Ela sussurrou contra o pescoço dele. "Eu não teria conseguido passar por aquilo ontem se não fosse por você ao meu lado. Eu sabia que você não ia me deixar sozinha com Malfoy. Aquele maldito assassino!" Ela começou a chorar novamente, mas dessa vez com raiva, não com desespero, o que Sirius notou com alívio.

Ele sentou Claire no chão com cuidado. Linhas de transpiração cobriam a testa dele agora. Seu coração acelerou. Ele precisava sair dali.

Rápido.

Agora.

"Você pode levar Claire em segurança para casa?"

Ele olhou para Remus que estava de pé nas escadas, ainda pálido com o susto, e soube que o lobisomem podia facilmente ver que alguma coisa estava errada. Mas ele confiava que o amigo não ia dizer nada. Por enquanto. Mais tarde Remus iria perturbá-lo até ele falar. Gentil e racional Remus que ainda acreditava que todos os problemas podiam ser resolvidos através do diálogo... Mas agora ele deixaria Sirius ir e tomaria conta de Claire.

Lupin concordou e apenas levantou a sobrancelha quando notou a condição de Sirius. "Eu vou me assegurar de que ela chegue em casa. Não se preocupe." E muito suavemente: "Tome cuidado, meu amigo."

* * *

Depois de meia-noite Claire deu o dia por encerrado. Ela havia trabalhado na sala de estar, uma vez que o escritório parecia pequeno e apertado, de repente. Sirius não tinha chegado em casa ainda, nem tinha mandado uma coruja como ele costumava fazer quando ficava fora durante a noite, a serviço de Dumbledore. Apesar de ter afirmado o contrário mais cedo, ele devia estar muito zangado com ela. Tentando fugir de suas preocupações, Claire fez uma lista mental das razões, além da raiva, que tinham feito ela subir naquela vassoura idiota e que devia estar mantendo Sirius longe dela. Mas tudo o que ela podia pensar era nos possíveis perigos e aquilo só fazia piorar.

Ela reuniu as cartas que tinha escrito em uma pilha organizada e buscou o estojo da pena de seu escritório para guardar a pena semimágica.

No hall ela ouviu a porta de entrada ser aberta e fechada novamente, e olhou para ver quem era. Não era Sirius, apenas um dos elfos. A decepção a feriu como um punhal afiado em seu estômago. Mas quando ela virou de volta à sala de estar, ela sentiu um leve puxão em sua saia. Olhando para baixo, ela viu o rosto redondo de Peagreen, normalmente feliz e excitada, mas agora sombrio com uma ruga entre os olhos. A elfa parecia profundamente preocupada e Claire se abaixou para abraçá-la carinhosamente. Ultimamente ela sentia o desejo de abraçar as pessoas e criaturas do mesmo jeito, um desejo que parecia ter nascido com o prazer que o contato físico com Sirius tinha mostrado a ela. Não tinha nada a ver com sexo - apenas onde dizia respeito a seu marido, ela pensou e corou - mas com proximidade e confiança. Antes ela só tinha palavras para expressar essas emoções, até Sirius ter lhe ensinado que um toque, um abraço no momento certo podia significar mais do que palavras.

"O que é, pequenina?" ela perguntou.

Peagreen piscou. Era óbvio que ela tinha pensado em coisas complicadas por algum tempo. O nariz de tomate tinha perdido sua cor verde saudável e estava meio arroxeado. Eventualmente a elfa não conseguiu se conter mais.

"Se um elfo ganha um presente, Srta. Claire?"

Ela sorriu, reassegurando a elfa a continuar. " Sim. Um presente?"

"O elfo tem que guardá-lo ou pode passar o presente adiante?"

Atônita, Claire pensou a respeito. Os elfos tinham muitas idéias sobre propriedade ser heresia e quase um conceito indecente. Então por que esse súbito interesse em presentes?

"Bem, eu imagino que se alguém dá uma coisa como um presente, isso faz com que você seja proprietária, e você está livre para fazer com ela o que você quiser."

Peagreen soluçou de alívio. "Então eu vou dar isso agora para você, Srta. Claire."

"Para mim?" Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Peagreen, eu não estou entendendo."

A elfa agarrou a mão dela e a puxou para a porta de entrada. "Sirius da Srta. Claire deu um segredo para Peagreen. E Peagreen está dando para você."

Claire tentou puxar a pequena criatura para trás.

"Espere. Eu temo que um segredo não é como qualquer outro presente!"

As orelhas de Peagreen caíram com a decepção. "Mas se o segredo machuca, muito, muito mesmo?"

"Machuca? O que você quer dizer?"

Ao invés de responder, a elfa saiu detrás dela e a empurrou na direção da porta. Claire desistiu, abriu a porta e saiu. A noite estava friae a chuva, que tinha começado horas atrás, caía como uma cortina cinzenta. A luz das janelas altas caía no chão como perfeitos retângulos.

"Ele está lá embaixo." sussurrou Peagreen tão alto quanto podia, e quando o olhar de Claire seguiu na direção apontada pela elfa, ela estacou com o choque.

Aos pés das escadas estava um grande cachorro preto caído, seu pelo embaraçado, com espinhos e urtigas. As patas estavam machucadas e sangrando. Claire chegou mais perto e viu que o pêlo não estava apenas molhado e sujo, mas cheio de sangue ao longo das costas dele. A garganta dela ficou seca.

"Sirius?" ela sussurrou.

O cachorro ganiu suavemente. Quando Claire acariciou a cabeça dele, o animal começou a tremer, a se transformar. Por um segundo a forma humana apareceu no chão, ele estava enrolado em uma bola, tão molhado e sujo como o cachorro tinha estado. Mas, então, o bruxo desapareceu novamente e voltou a se transformar em um cachorro.

Claire se virou para Peagreen.

"É esse o segredo?"

A elfa concordou infeliz. "Ele chega sangrando todas as noites em que ele corre, ele chega sangrando. Mas é um segredo que ele me deu e eu dei a você, então está certo, não é Srta. Claire?"

Ela forçou um pequeno sorriso. "Sim. Você fez a coisa certa, doçura."

O cachorro gemeu de dor quando ela tocou seu nariz e se transformou em Sirius novamente. Ele estava deitado sobre as costas, olheiras negras, a respiração acelerada e curta. Claire pegou o braço dele para sentir seu pulso.

"Sirius." Ela chamou suavemente, mas com urgência. "Você consegue se levantar?"

Quando ele negou com um pequeno movimento de cabeça, ela sentiu o pânico invadir seu coração. E de repente ela entendeu o que Poppy tinha falado alguns dias antes. Aparentemente essa não era a primeira vez em que Sirius se machucava, e mesmo assim ele nunca havia procurado por ela. Ele tinha ido até Poppy para conseguir ajuda e tratamento para seus ferimentos. Não era de admirar que a enfermeira tivesse ficado preocupada com o casamento deles. Se não fosse pelo seu terrível estado, que requeria cuidados imediatos, Claire teria ficado muito zangada com ele. Mas agora decidiu adiar a raiva e mágoa até ter acabado de cuidar dele.

"Peagreen." ela disse mais calma do que se sentia. "Chame os outros para me ajudar a carregar Sirius para dentro de casa."

Poucos minutos depois, oito elfos e Claire estavam ocupados carregando o bruxo alto para cima e colocando-o no banheiro. Os elfos mostraram uma força surpreendente, mas era difícil levar as pernas longas pelas curvas e duas vezes Claire quase deixou a cabeça de Sirius cair, apenas para conseguir segurá-la antes que ela batesse nas escadas. Finalmente eles conseguiram chegar ao banheiro onde os elfos colocaram o corpo dele no chão, com cuidado.

Claire mais uma vez desejou ser capaz de fazer um pouco de mágica. Agora mesmo seria suficiente levitar Sirius para a banheira e fazer as roupas dele desaparecerem. Mas, como era um aborto,ela teve que usar tesouras. Ela cortou as roupas rasgadas e enlameadas para fora do corpo dele e desamarrou os laços das botas. Com um assobio agudo ela olhou para os pés dele, terrivelmente feridos. Aparentemente não fazia diferença se um Animago se transformava com roupas e sapatos, ou nu. Tudo o que acontecia a ele na forma de animal atingia o corpo dele e não as suas roupas.

Onde o pêlo nas costas do cachorro preto havia estado sujo de sangue, o corpo de Sirius apresentava uma enorme ferida.

Claire começou a limpar as feridas com cuidado, usando um pano molhado e novamente ela entendeu porque Poppy havia posto tanta ênfase em como limpar feridas e cortes.

Quando ele estava razoavelmente limpo, Claire pediu para um elfo pegar roupas limpas no quarto de Sirius. As calças macias não iriam machucá-lo, ela pensou enquanto vestia o bruxo ainda inconsciente, com algum esforço. Mas não haveria como colocar sapatos ou camisa nele enquanto ela não curasse seus pés e suas costas.

Ela afastou o cabelo do rosto dele com ternura, e o toque suave fez com que Sirius abrisse os olhos. Os lábios dele estavam incrustados com sangue e ele não tentou falar. Mas o olhar dele falou tudo a Claire. Ele queria que ela saísse e o deixasse sozinho, para poupá-lo da humilhação de estar caído no chão do banheiro, seminu, completamente impotente. Ele queria que ela se levantasse e saísse, fechasse a porta, e nunca mencionasse o incidente.

Mas aquilo ela não faria.

"Você pode levitar só um pouquinho?" Ela perguntou.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, cansado.

Claire pegou a varinha dos trapos que tinham sido as roupas de Sirius e fechou a mão dele em volta dela.

"Tente." Ela pediu. "Apenas uma polegada ou duas para eu poder levar você para algum lugar mais quente."

Ele tinha começado a tremer violentamente no chão de azulejos, e Claire não podia afirmar se era de frio ou se ele se encontrava em estado de choque. Provavelmente ambos, ela pensou.

Sirius fechou os olhos novamente e seus lábios se moveram sem emitir som. Dolorosamente devagar o corpo se ergueu, polegada por polegada até chegar à altura do joelho. Claire, com gentileza, o guiou para fora do banheiro, seguindo pelo hall até a sala de estar. Ela sabia que era melhor colocá-lo logo na cama, mas tinha medo das escadas, uma vez que Sirius não estava em condições de andar. Naquele momento, ele precisava de um lugar quente com a lareira acesa, e o sofá da sala podia ser tão confortável quanto uma cama.

Quando ela finalmente empurrou e puxou o marido até o sofá, ela exalou com alívio. Ela costumava esquecer o quão mais alto que ela Sirius realmente era. Ele sempre a levantava quando eles se beijavam, e na cama aquilo realmente não fazia diferença. Mas é claro que fazia diferença quando ela tentava desviar o corpo dele dos móveis e batentes das portas.

Sirius não pôde suprimir um gemido quando ele deitou no sofá e suas costas tocaram as almofadas macias. Claire passou as mãos pelo cabelo que há algum tempo tinha escapado da trança. O que ela devia fazer primeiro?

As pernas precisariam ser tratadas, com todos aqueles pequenos cortes, mas ela devia começar pela ferida nas costas dele, para fazer que fosse menos doloroso para ele se sentar. Ela foi para trás do sofá e suavemente colocou ambas as palmas sobre a área que estava se tornando preta e azul. Poppy tinha ensinado a ela como usar o seu poder sem na verdade tocar a ferida ou machucado que ela estivesse tratando. Concentrando-se em seu desejo de amenizar a dor dele e no calor que enchia seu coração, ela moveu as mãos, espalhando calor pelas costas de Sirius. Ele sentiu como a dor desapareceu, Claire podia dizer pela maneira como a tensão na parte de cima do corpo dele diminuiu. Quando ela terminou, a ferida tinha empalidecido e quase desaparecido, e a respiração de Sirius estava de volta ao normal.

Claire esperou um minuto, para ter certeza de que ela não havia esquecido nenhuma ferida interna. Então ela voltou para sua posição original em frente ao sofá e se ajoelhou para chegar mais perto dos pés dele. Ela franziu a testa. Quando ela havia visto os cortes pela primeira vez, ela pensou que eram por causa de algum acidente, que Sirius - ou melhor, o cachorro - havia pisado em cacos de vidro. Agora ela via o que as feridas – realmente - eram sinais de uma longa corrida.

Quando ela olhou para cima, encontrou os olhos de Sirius, mais escuros do que nunca, não mais azuis. O rosto dele estava sem cor, exceto pela ferida que estava em seu maxilar.

"Por favor, vá embora." Ele pediu. "Eu não quero que você... me veja... desse jeito."

Os lábios de Claire tremeram. Ela largou o tornozelo dele e pegou sua mão, com gentileza, mas firmemente. Quando ele estremeceu, ela entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele.

"É meu direito ver você desse jeito. Da mesma forma que é seu direito salvar minha vida de vez em quando."

Ela deu um beijo no pulso dele. "Eu sinto muito ter batido em você esta tarde..."

Ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça, tão exausto que não tinha energia para falar.

Claire pegou o rosto dele com as duas mãos, e o forçou a olhar para ela. Os olhos dele estavam escuros de cansaço e mais alguma coisa que ela nunca tinha visto neles antes - medo. Ele parecia alguém que tinha enfrentado um inimigo terrível e tinha reconhecido não seria forte o suficiente enfrentar.

"Como sua esposa é meu direito alimentar você quando você tiver fome. Aquecer você quando você tiver frio. Tratar de suas feridas quando você estiver ferido." A voz dela tremeu, mas os olhos dela nunca abandonaram os dele. "No dia do nosso casamento eu adquiri o direito de cuidar de você, até o nosso casamento terminar. E você não vai me negar isso." Sua expressão mostrava determinação.

Sirius olhou para ela por um longo tempo.

Era impossível ler qualquer coisa em seu rosto, que parecia de pedra, então tudo o que Claire podia fazer era esperar e desejar que ele visse que tudo o que ela queria era ser sua esposa. Até o casamento estar terminado. Ela odiava pensar naquilo, mas ela vivia repetindo isso, todas as vezes que se sentia feliz ao lado de Sirius.

Ela não iria prendê-lo, ela o libertaria, boa Deusa. Mas não agora, não enquanto eles ainda estivessem casados.

Então Sirius curvou sua cabeça como se ele se rendesse em uma batalha.

Ela quase soluçou de alívio...

Cobrindo os pés dele com ambas as mãos ela enviou calor a eles deixando as pontas de seus dedos acariciarem a pele machucada até as feridas cicatrizarem com o toque gentil de suas mãos. Sirius suspirou suavemente e relaxou um pouco.

Ela repetiu o tratamento com o outro pé, e então, ainda ajoelhada, olhou para ele.

"Por que você não veio a mim?" Ela perguntou suavemente e embora ela tentasse manter sua voz vazia, sem expressão, a raiva fez com que ela tremesse. "Por que você procurou a ajuda de Poppy Pomfrey e não a minha?"

"Eu não sabia que você podia fazer isso." Sirius engoliu em seco e esfregou as costas de sua mão sobre a testa.

"Você não sabia que eu podia curar. Mas você sabia que eu estava aqui. Mesmo se eu não fosse capaz de tratar de você, eu deveria saber."

"Claire, eu..."

Ela levantou ambas as mãos, exasperada. "Você desaparece noite após noite. Você aparentemente corre até a exaustão a ponto de ficar sangrando. Você tem esses... ataques." Ela podia ver como ele se retraía e disse a si mesma para não permitir que ele fugisse de suas perguntas dessa vez. "O que há de errado, Sirius?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, sem palavras, sem esperança.

"Sirius." Ela pegou a mão dele e ele estremeceu novamente. "Você sabe que eu posso ser terrivelmente teimosa. Eu não vou deixar você fugir sem me dar uma explicação dessa vez."

Ele se levantou, devagar, dolorido, como um homem velho. Indo para perto da janela, ele pressionou a testa contra o vidro frio e olhou para fora, para a escuridão. Suas costas estavam curadas agora, a pele não mostrava sinal de arranhões ou feridas. Como todas as vezes que via seu marido seminu, Claire podia apenas se maravilhar com a beleza do corpo dele, os músculos embaixo da pele levemente bronzeada, os ombros largos, as pernas longas. Timidamente ela abraçou-o e esfregou a bochecha contra as costas nuas dele.

Quase relutante Sirius relaxou, pouco a pouco.

"Eu estou ficando louco." Ele disse tão suavemente que ela teve que levantar a cabeça na direção dele para entender.

Os olhos de Claire se arregalaram de surpresa. Ela estava preparada para quase qualquer coisa, - uma confissão de infidelidade marital, outra missão secreta, até mesmo que ele estava doente e cansado de brincar de ser seu guarda costas. Mas não isso. Louco? Laurel tinha falado a ela sobre as mudanças violentas de humor de Sirius, e ela havia visto com os próprios olhos como ele pôde transformar o rosto de Prenner em uma massa de sangue. Mas ele tinha tido uma boa razão então, ou não tinha? E ele nunca a machucara. Na companhia dela, ele sempre pareceu calmo e firme como uma rocha.

"O que faz você pensar isso?" ela perguntou com cuidado.

"Eu não posso falar sobre isto." ele replicou. "Eu preciso passar por isso sozinho."

Claire deslizou o corpo entre o dele e a janela, então ele não podia impedir que ela olhasse para ele.

"Não." ela disse.

Ele evitou olhar para ela, mas não podia ignorar o toque suave dela, quando ela acariciou seu rosto.

"Não, você não precisa." ela repetiu.

Sirius suspirou suavemente e apoiou o queixo na cabeça dela. "Eu não preciso."

* * *

Claire apagou as lâmpadas até que a única luz na sala fosse a da lareira. Então ela levou Sirius para o sofá e com gentileza o empurrou para baixo até ele estar deitado de costas, sua cabeça em um travesseiro. Claire pegou um lençol de cashmere de um baú para cobri-lo, e sentou ao lado dele, beijando-o suavemente.

"Melhor agora?"

Os olhos azuis de Sirius procuraram os dela. Então ele empurrou o lençol para trás e puxou Claire para ele até ela estar deitada ao lado dele, apoiada em seu peito.

"Eu não vou desmoronar desse jeito todos os dias, eu prometo." ele sussurrou, sua voz trêmula de embaraço.

"Eu sei."

"Apenas..."

Claire beijou o lado do pescoço dele, onde seu pulso batia sob os lábios dela. "Apenas hoje à noite."

Ela esperou pacientemente até ele falar, dolorosamente hesitante, a princípio.

"Você sabe... como os Potters morreram."

Claire concordou. "Minerva me contou. Peter Pettigrew usou sua posição como Fiel do Segredo para entregá-los a... Ele. E então Peter culpou você, para que todos pensassem que você era culpado."

"No primeiro mês eu fiquei em estado de choque. Eu tinha acabado de perder meu melhor amigo e Lily, que todos nós adorávamos. Peter, o pequeno Peter Pettigrew, um bruxo no qual eu confiava como um irmão, tinha traído a todos nós, tinha matado todos aqueles inocentes na rua. Em Azkaban eles mantêm todos os prisioneiros em confinamento solitário. Eu não tive um julgamento, por isso eu não tive um advogado e Fudge tinha dado ordens para ninguém me visitar. Por um mês ninguém falou comigo. Eu ficava em minha cela no mais completo silêncio. O único som que eu podia ouvir era o grito de uma gaivota, de vez em quando a chuva batendo nas paredes e as trovoadas quando havia tempestade. Os Dementadores me deixavam em paz, não me consideravam uma ameaça. Eu não tinha nenhum pensamento feliz em minha mente para alimentá-los, então eles não ligavam para mim, apenas empurravam uma tigela com comida sem sabor através das barras da cela todos os dias."

Ele procurava pelas palavras e Claire começou a acariciar suavemente as costas dele para confortá-lo.

"Minha condição salvou minha vida no primeiro mês. Mas, devagar, eu comecei a me recuperar. Eu não deixei de me lamentar por Thiago e Lily, mas parei de olhar para o vazio. Eu comecei a perguntar a mim mesmo quando seria o julgamento, o que eu deveria dizer ao juiz. Mas não houve julgamento. Nunca haveria. Quando eu percebi que tinha sido considerado culpado da morte deles e dado como morto pelo mundo exterior, eu comecei a me revoltar. Eu me jogava contra as grades. Eu cortei minhas mãos na tentativa inútil de fugir pelas paredes de pedra. Aquilo fez com que os Dementadores me notassem. Eles se alimentam de alegria, mas qualquer outra emoção serve quando eles estão com fome.

Ele estremeceu e Claire puxou o lençol mais perto deles dois.

"Foi então que eu ouvi as vozes pela primeira vez. No começo eu pensei que fosse o prisioneiro na cela mais próxima da minha. Ele gritava de dar pena, implorando ser libertado. Mas principalmente ele gritava para alguém falar com ele, então ele não se sentiria tão sozinho. Eu tentei bloquear meus ouvidos, tentei, mas não consegui. Então eu comecei a falar com ele, através das paredes. Ou pelo menos eu pensei que sim. Depois de poucos dias, os Dementadores tiraram um corpo da cela próxima da minha. Eu chorei por ele, porque ele tinha sido meu companheiro, de certa forma. A cela permaneceu vazia, mas a voz continuava se lamentando. Só então eu entendi."

Claire parou de acariciar as costas dele, atônita. "Ele estava morto, mas a voz ainda falava com você?"

Sirius riu suavemente, mas não era um riso de alegria. "Não apenas continuou falando, mas convidou amigos. Vozes masculinas, vozes femininas, velhas, jovens. Todas implorando, lamentando-se, chorando."

"O que eles queriam?"

"Eles queriam que eu falasse com eles. Eles eram solitários, cada um em sua cela, onde ninguém, além de mim, podia alcançá-los. Então eu falava com eles. Eu fiz o que fazia quando meus irmãos se sentiam apavorados, quando éramos crianças. Eu contava histórias para eles. Isso me manteve vivo todos aqueles anos. E, ao mesmo tempo, me devorava. Eu me transformava por dias para mantê-los fora de minha mente, mas eu não podia ficar como Almofadinhas para sempre.

"Histórias." Claire repetiu pensativa. "Você contava histórias para eles." E de repente ela entendeu. "Você ainda ouve as vozes, não ouve? Quando você tem os ataques..."

Ele permaneceu em silêncios por quase um minuto e Claire sentiu como ele tentava acalmar sua respiração. Só de pensar nas vozes tomando conta da mente dele, fazia seu coração acelerar.

"Eles pedem que eu continue falando com eles."

"Sirius..."

Ele respirou fundo. "Eu tento afastá-los, ignorá-los. Então, eu descobri que, se eu corresse até cair de exaustão, eles me deixariam em paz. Por isso, eu me transformava em animal e corria todas as vezes que eu os sentia em minha mente. Quando eu estou na forma de cachorro, eles não podem me alcançar. Mas ultimamente isso não funciona mais. Algumas vezes eu fico tão cansado e quebrado que não consigo me levantar quando me transformo de volta."

Sirius enterrou o rosto no cabelo de Claire. "Eu não posso continuar desse jeito."

"Por que você não faz o que eles querem?" Ela perguntou suavemente. "Por que você não dá a eles as histórias que eles pedem? Eles estão sozinhos, seja lá quem eles forem. Eles parecem precisar de você."

"Claire." Ele suspirou. "Eles não são reais. As vozes são um sinal de que eu estou perdendo a razão. Eu já vi isso acontecer antes, acredite em mim. Eu sei como começa... e como termina. Eu imaginava que eles existiam porque eu estava solitário em minha cela."

"Mas vamos fingir por um momento que eles são reais. Prisioneiros na cela ao lado da sua. Você falaria com eles?"

Ele a trouxe tão para perto que quase doeu. "Eu faria qualquer coisa por aqueles prisioneiros de Azkaban. Ninguém merece aquele tipo de punição."

"Então fale com eles, Sirius."

"Eles não vão parar." Ele sussurrou com uma voz rouca. "Eu tenho medo de que, se começar eles não permitam que eu pare mais."

"Fale comigo então." Claire sugeriu. "Conte uma história para mim e deixe que eles escutem. Se eles sentirem que você não vai mais ignorá-los, eles podem ficar menos exigentes. E eu vou ajudar você a encontrar o caminho de volta." Ela se apoiou em um cotovelo e tentou encontrar os olhos dele iluminados pela luz do fogo da lareira. "Somos apenas você e eu nesta sala. Você está livre, Sirius. Livre e em segurança. Dê a eles o que eles pedem."

Gradualmente relaxando com as carícias dela, Sirius começou a falar.

Era surpreendente como sua voz mudava. Ficava mais forte e mais baixa, tão macia como veludo, hipnotizadora. As histórias que Sirius contava evocavam imagens na mente de Claire, de pessoas que ela nunca havia encontrado, lugares que ela nunca havia visto. Ele a fez rir e a fez chorar, e fez com que ela implorasse por outra história e mais outra, até que o fogo na lareira foi se apagando e os dois caíram no sono.

E a pena semimágica na mesa lateral continuou escrevendo a noite toda até não haver mais pergaminho.

**Continua...**

**NA2: **Nossa... eu adoro esse capítulo... É tão lindo e cativante, cheio de amor, carinho e confiança... Eu simplesmente adoro a Claire, e tudo o que ela faz pelo Sirius...

Ah.. eu prometo que o próximo capítulo não vai demorar muito para sair... Mas claro, se vocês quiserem o capítulo mais rápido ainda é só lotarem meu e-mail com reviews! Chantagem? Não.... imagina..... olhar perverso : P


	9. O Primeiro Presente

**O Primeiro Presente**

Claire estava de pé no banheiro e estudava seu rosto no espelho. Alguma coisa estava diferente, ela pensou, tocando suas bochechas, seus lábios. Ela apenas não podia dizer o quê. Ela estava positivamente brilhando, sua pele mais radiante do que nunca, até mesmo na luz suave da vela.

Era o meio da noite. Sirius estava dormindo na cama dela, e ela não tinha idéia de por que acordara àquela hora. Ela não estava doente - ao contrário, ela nunca havia se sentido tão… bem… tão forte antes. Tão consciente de seu corpo e do mundo inteiro à sua volta. Devia ser Sirius que tinha aquele efeito sobre ela, decidiu. Eles estavam casados há quase oito semanas agora e onde havia uma certa estranheza antes, agora parecia alguma coisa que lembrava uma amizade. Pelo menos da parte de Sirius, pensou Claire. Ele podia ser amigo dela - enquanto ela o amava. Ela nunca diria a ele, claro, não depois que ele a proibira de sentir qualquer coisa por ele. Mas enquanto ela mantivesse seu amor no coração, ele viveria, e quando Sirius fosse embora e ela ficasse sozinha novamente, esse amor iria mantê-la viva.

Enquanto isso, ela se certificaria de que Sirius fosse feliz ou pelo menos tão feliz quanto possível para um bruxo com o seu passado. Desabafar sobre os ataques tinha feito ele ficar mais calmo, mais equilibrado. Ele contava a ela histórias quase todas as noites, e uma ou duas vezes ela o tinha forçado a voltar ao mundo real, longe das vozes. Mas ele aprendera a se controlar, passo a passo.

Depois da primeira noite, Claire tinha encontrado a pena semimágica na manhã seguinte, caída sobre um monte de pergaminhos, exausta. Primeiro ela havia pensado que os pergaminhos eram suas próprias cartas, até que ela leu o primeiro deles.

A pena havia escrito cada palavra das histórias de Sirius - e apenas por lê-las novamente, Claire reviveu todas as emoções da noite anterior. Ela chorou. Ela riu sem parar.

E então, antes que Sirius acordasse no sofá, ela trancou os pergaminhos em sua escrivaninha.

Oito semanas. Ela deu a língua para a sua imagem no espelho. Apenas oito semanas e ela já fazia tanto espalhafato sobre ele como se fosse sua esposa há oito anos.

Oito semanas. Ela congelou. Sua mão desceu suavemente pelo seu corpo, entre os seios, sobre o estômago e parou para perto do umbigo. Aquilo era ridículo… Ou seria verdade? Seria possível?

Ela se sentiu tonta de repente, sua cabeça leve de alegria.

Os sinais… todos os sinais tinham estado lá e ela os havia ignorado, tinha culpado apenas a excitação pelas mudanças na sua vida. Ela estava com trinta e dois anos e tinha desistido de desejar uma criança há muitos anos atrás, quando ficara claro que ela nunca iria se casar. Quem iria dar a ela uma criança quando ela vivia trancada dentro de casa? O desejo havia diminuído, mas nunca morrido. E agora haveria um bebê…

Um bebê de Sirius…

Ela não podia contar a ele. Apesar do forte impulso de correr para o quarto e acordá-lo para contar a novidade, ela sabia que nunca deveria fazer aquilo. Se a missão deles tivesse sucesso, Voldemort poderia ser derrotado antes do bebê nascer. Sirius iria embora, seria livre, livre para fazer todas as coisas que o destino não havia permitido que ele fizesse até agora. Ver o mundo. Escrever livros. Encontrar o amor...

Suspirando ela apagou a vela. Ela o amava, portanto não o prenderia ao lado dela através de um bebê. Porque uma coisa ela sabia com certeza - Sirius nunca abandonaria sua criança. Mas ela não queria que ele ficasse por causa de responsabilidade ou honra. Então ela não contaria a ele.

Quando ela entrou debaixo do cobertor, Sirius procurou por ela em seu sono e a puxou para seus braços. Ela se aninhou no abraço dele novamente, maravilhada como seus corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente, como se fossem feitos um para o outro. Ela deixou que ele a abraçasse e ficou ali, contente apenas por ouvir as batidas do coração dele.

Um bebê.

Seria menino ou menina? Como ela conseguiria criar uma criança completamente sozinha? Claire sorriu e beijou o braço de Sirius. Ela não estava mais sozinha. Sirius tinha aberto o mundo para ela. E quando ela tivesse a criança, ela nunca ficaria sozinha novamente. Os elfos iriam ajudá-la e ela sempre podia contar com a ajuda de Poppy e pedir a ela detalhes sobre a gravidez. Embora isso devesse ficar em segredo tanto tempo quanto possível. Que presente! Que presente precioso!

Esfregando o rosto contra a pele morna de Sirius, ela sussurrou muito suavemente: "Obrigada."

Sirius murmurou alguma coisa em seu sono e suspirou quando ela beijou a orelha dele.

Claire sorriu. Ela encontraria uma forma de agradecer a ele, para deixá-lo tão feliz como ela estava agora. As três coisas que ela sabia que ele queria - ela iria fazer com que ele as conseguisse.

* * *

Três dias depois Claire estava nos aposentos de Snape em frente à lareira e mexia com as mãos se sentindo desconfortável. Ela havia vindo para falar com Laurel, mas tinha encontrado apenas o Mestre de Poções que parecia estar de mau-humor e nem tinha lhe oferecido uma bebida ou havia pedido para ela se sentar enquanto esperava. Ele ficava andando em círculos murmurando alguma coisa sobre - bobos apaixonados - e a ignorava.

Quando Laurel entrou, Claire respirou aliviada.

"Claire." Laurel sorriu para ela. "Que bom você nos visitar. Eu sinto muito pelo caos, mas estamos preparando nossa bagagem."

"Vocês vão viajar nas férias?" Claire estremeceu. Logo agora, quando ela precisava desesperadamente da ajuda de Laurel!

"Na próxima semana!" Laurel deu uma sorriso enorme. "Nós vamos visitar meus pais, e como nós planejamos ficar por umas poucas semanas, existem muitas coisas a preparar." Piscando para Snape, que franziu a testa em resposta, ela sussurrou: "Dois caldeirões! E um pilão. Claro que nós não podemos sair de férias sem isso."

Claire riu da expressão meio exasperada de sua amiga. Ela sabia muito bem que Laurel só havia visto a sua família uma vez depois de ter sido detida pelo Ministério e mandada para Hogwarts para aprender a lidar com seu talento mágico. Não era de se admirar que ela estivesse excitada. "Como você convenceu Severus?" Ela perguntou.

"Olho por olho, dente por dente. Uma semana com meus pais. Uma semana procurando plantas raras nas montanhas." Laurel deu de ombros. "Graças a Deus por aquela planta pintada sei lá do que só nascer nos Alpes Austríacos!"

"Não pintada, listrada." Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha e manteve seu rosto tão austero quanto possível. "Mas confie em mim, antes de nós voltarmos você vai saber exatamente como ela se parece, onde pode ser encontrada e como deve ser colhida."

"Provavelmente nua sob a luz da lua cheia." Laurel brincou, e Claire observou divertida como o rosto de sua amiga corou quando Severus concordou seriamente. De repente ela se sentiu como uma intrusa em um momento de intimidade. Mas ela precisava da ajuda de Laurel...

Pigarreando ela pegou a mão de Laurel e pediu: "Posso falar com você um minuto? A sós?"

Elas deixaram Snape e seus equipamentos, atravessaram o hall e saíram do castelo.

Nas escadas elas quase esbarraram em Serene, que estava sentada com um livro de feitiços no colo.

"Eu realmente não posso lembrar de ter estado tão entediada como estou agora." A bruxa de cabelos vermelhos suspirou.

As três mulheres se sentaram no gramado em frente ao castelo.

"Você não está ocupada o suficiente fazendo Remus Lupin se sentir miserável?" Claire corou quando viu Serene franzir a testa. "Sinto muito, eu sei que não é da minha conta."

"Exatamente." Serene retrucou. "Gostaria de saber por que todos acham que têm o direito de interferir na minha vida privada? Ou na de Remus?"

"Nós gostamos dele." Claire explicou. "E nós gostamos de você também."

Serene olhou para ela e estreitou olhos. "E daí?"

"E daí que nós queremos ver vocês felizes." Laurel interferiu calmamente.

Antes que Serene pudesse responder, Claire sentiu que ela devia mudar de assunto, ou a conversa terminaria em uma tremenda discussão. Fosse lá qual fosse o problema entre Serene e Remus, eles dois eram adultos e podiam lidar com isso sozinhos.

"Eu vim pedir a Laurel para me acompanhar até Londres amanhã." ela disse.

"A Londres? Eu posso ir também?" Serene pediu, aparentemente feliz por Claire ter levado a conversa para longe de sua vida sentimental. "Essas paredes estão me encarcerando agora. Está tudo tão vazio e calmo sem os alunos."

Claire notou alguma coisa no rosto bonito da bruxa que não tinha estado lá há algumas semanas atrás, um leve traço desespero em volta dos olhos dela. De repente ela teve pena de Serene, talvez pela primeira vez. Ela havia invejado a outra desde que a conhecia, mas agora ela estava tão feliz e Serene parecia tão genuinamente infeliz...

"Você não vai visitar sua família?" ela perguntou com gentileza.

"Não tenho ninguém para visitar. Pelo menos ninguém com quem eu me importe." Serene deu de ombros. "Então um dia em Londres é o melhor que posso conseguir."

"Se nós sairmos cedo de manhã." Laurel sugeriu. "Nós podemos voar direto para Londres e voltar em um dia."

Claire olhou para seus sapatos. Era nesse momento que ela devia confessar? "Eu prefiro ir de trem."

"Você não gosta muito de voar, não é?" Serene lembrou. "Remus me disse que você teve um problema com a vassoura dele há uns dias atrás."

"Bem, eu suponho que nós possamos Aparatar." Laurel mordeu o lábio. "Apenas... Aparatar não é realmente minha escolha favorita de transporte."

"Eu também não posso Aparatar." Claire admitiu. Então ela suspirou e olhou para as duas bruxas, seu rosto pálido de ansiedade. "Eu acho que tenho que contar a vocês agora."

"Nos contar o quê?"

"Eu não posso voar. Eu não posso Aparatar. Eu não posso nem mesmo pegar o maldito Expresso, porque eu não vou ser capaz de sair da plataforma em King's Cross."

Serene e Laurel olharam para ela.

"Eu sou um aborto." A voz de Claire sumiu por humilhação. "Para sair da plataforma você precisa de magia... e eu não tenho nenhuma."

"Oh, Claire." Laurel a abraçou impulsivamente. "Você deveria ter nos dito antes!"

Serene concordou silenciosamente. Então, de repente, ela sorriu. "Nós vamos com você de trem e a puxamos pela parede da plataforma!"

"É o que eu desejava ouvir." Suspirou Claire. Elas tinham aceitado muito melhor do que ela havia esperado. Mas elas eram especiais, cada uma a seu jeito, as duas bruxas que haviam sido trazidas a Hogwarts como alunas adultas.

"Mas o que você está querendo fazer em Londres?"

A boca de Claire se contorceu. "Vocês vão ver quando chegarmos lá."

* * *

Em frente à casa dos Dursleys, Claire ajeitou sua jaqueta azul e checou o coque e os óculos meia lua. Serene tinha escolhido uma roupa que a deixava parecida com uma Diretora. Ela parecia um pouco com Minerva McGonagall, pensou, quando se viu em um pequeno espelho de bolso, e a idéia a fez rir nervosamente.

Respirando fundo, ela apertou um botão perto da porta. Laurel tinha lhe dado muitas informações sobre a cultura Trouxa na viagem de trem para Londres, e não foi surpresa para ela quando uma campainha soou em algum lugar dentro da casa.

Um adolescente gordo abriu a porta, uma fatia de pizza em sua mão gorda.

"O que você quer?" ele perguntou, mastigando sua comida com grande dedicação.

"Eu sou Professora Winterstorm." Claire levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou para o menino com a expressão mais antipática que conseguiu fazer. "Eu gostaria de falar com seus pais."

O menino virou sem falar uma palavra e trotou de volta para dentro, não sem gritar: "Mãe!"

Uma morena magra desceu as escadas, batendo indulgentemente na cabeça do menino.

"Em que posso ajudá-la?" ela perguntou desconfiada, quando viu Claire parada na porta.

"Eu sou a Professor Winterstorm." Claire repetiu e estendeu a mão, como Laurel tinha mostrado a ela. Surpresa, a Sra. Dursley apertou a mão da visitante.

"Eu sou Diretora da Mansão, uma instituição correcional para bruxos incuravelmente malevolentes."

"Bruxos?" Petúnia Dursley empalideceu. "Você… Você é…"

"Eu, uma bruxa?" Claire franziu os lábios. "Bom Deus, não! Eu faço o melhor que posso para que eles vejam os erros que cometem, mas… bem, você sabe como eles são." Ela deu à mulher um sorriso cúmplice. "Teimosos e descarados."

A tia de Harry revirou os olhos. "Não precisa me dizer." ela suspirou. "Por favor, venha comigo. Meu marido vai adorar conhecer você."

Obviamente Petúnia estava certa a respeito daquilo. Valter Dursley não parava de fazer perguntas à jovem Professora sobre o instituto que ela representava. Claire explicou como garotos como Harry precisavam de pulso forte para controlá-los - e um bastão, de vez em quando, também - e de como a proibição de banhos quentes e refeições regulares faziam maravilhas com os delinqüentes juvenis sob seus cuidados.

"Até o Diretor Dumbledore teve que admitir que não pode mais lidar com o menino. Então, com seu consentimento, claro, eu gostaria de levar o jovem Harry comigo - para a Mansão - pelo resto das férias. Tudo o que vocês precisam fazer é assinar e datar na linha pontilhada."

Atônita ela observou como Valter pegou a caneta e assinou sem um segundo de hesitação, entregando o sobrinho a uma mulher estranha, sem nenhuma credencial.

"Eu vou arrumar as coisas dele!" Petúnia sorriu para ela. "Talvez você possa ir e contar a ele sobre… a situação. Nós não estamos falando com ele." Ela apontou para cima. "É a segunda porta à esquerda."

Quando Claire subiu as escadas, ela escutou os Dursleys excitadamente discutindo a possibilidade de umas férias na Espanha - agora que tinham resolvido o problema com o menino.

Ela bateu na porta, e quando ninguém respondeu, contou até quinze antes de virar a maçaneta. Ela se lembrava muito bem de como ela se recusava a falar com seus pais quando ela era da idade de Harry - uma batalha que ela sempre perdia. Mas naquela época ela não tinha outras pessoas para falar, então tudo o que eles tinham que fazer era esperar.

Harry estava deitado em sua cama, apoiado em alguns travesseiros, lendo uma revista gasta. Ele nem olhou para cima quando Claire entrou, apenas quando ela timidamente pigarreou.

Ela não tinha certeza se ele a reconheceria. Obviamente Sirius ou alguém a havia apontado para Harry. Ela lembrava vagamente do rosto de Tiago Potter, mas Sirius tinha dito que o menino tinha os olhos da mãe, então o cabelo escuro devia ser de Tiago. E a cicatriz tinha sido deixada por Voldemort, ela pensou. O olhar que ele deu a ela era uma fascinante mistura de surpresa, desprazer e curiosidade.

"Você?" a voz de Harry tremeu de preocupação. "Aconteceu alguma coisa com Sirius?"

"Não. Não, ele está bem." Claire assegurou. Então ele ainda se preocupava com o padrinho, apesar de zangado com ele. Ela achou aquilo um bom sinal.

"Eu posso me sentar?" ela perguntou.

Harry deu de ombros. "Se você quiser."

Claire olhou para a única cadeira que estava coberta por uma pilha de roupas e livros. Ela achou melhor sentar na beira da cama.

"Como foi para os Dursleys deixarem você entrar? Eles detestam bruxas."

"Eu menti." Claire admitiu e explicou sobre a história que ela havia inventado para os parentes dele.

Harry olhou para ela incrédulo. "Mas por quê?"

"Eu quero que você venha comigo, Harry." Claire cruzou as mãos para resistir à urgência de puxar um punhado de cabelo fora do coque. "Eles assinaram um documento me colocando como sua guardiã pelo resto do verão."

"Mas por quê?" o menino insistiu.

"A briga entre você e Sirius é muito ridícula." Claire suspirou. "Ele sente falta de você, e eu estou certa de que você sente falta dele também."

"Ele não sente minha falta. Ele tem uma esposa agora." Harry deu um olhar estranho para ela. "E talvez vocês tenham um bebê em breve. Ele vai ter uma família dele próprio, e não vai mais precisar de mim."

Ele fez o melhor que pôde para manter a voz calma e sem emoção, para parecer adulto e racional, mas bastou Claire olhar dentro dos olhos dele para ver a criança perdida, e o coração dela sentiu a dor dele. A hipótese de ela poder ter um bebê em breve a surpreendeu. Mas não havia como ele saber da gravidez dela. Ela tentou encontrar as palavras certas que não ferissem o orgulho dele e ao mesmo tempo assegurar a ele o amor de Sirius.

"Harry." ela arriscou. "Sirius não contou a você sobre o… acordo especial que foi o nosso casamento?"

O menino evitou os olhos dela. "Ele disse que se casaria com você apenas para ser casado."

"Certo. Apenas para estarmos casados. Ele não se tornou meu marido porque ele planejasse ficar comigo para sempre. Não é como se nós estivéssemos apaixonados ou qualquer coisa parecida. Na verdade, nós não tínhamos nos visto desde que eu era mais jovem do que você é agora. Ele só se casou comigo para nós dois podermos ajudar o Diretor Dumbledore…"

"Mas… como você pode se casar com alguém que você não ama?" Harry corou. "Eu quero dizer… vocês… bem, vocês têm quartos separados?"

Agora era a vez de Claire corar e seu rosto queimou com o embaraço. "Eu estou certa de que Sirius vai explicar a você. Isto é, se você vier para casa comigo."

Harry respirou fundo e esfregou a ponta do nariz. "Eu… eu sinto muito… eu nem mesmo sei como chamar você."

"Claire. Você pode me chamar de Claire."

"Eu não posso apenas ir a ele, Claire." admitiu Harry e abraçou os joelhos. Claire notou que ele havia crescido um pouco no ultimo mês, ele estava mais magro e mais pálido do que quando ela o tinha visto no campo de quadribol na aula de Animagia com Sirius.

"Eu disse coisas a ele das quais me arrependo agora. Mas eu fui sincero quando falei. Ele deve estar com raiva de mim."

"Algumas vezes nós temos que superar nosso medo e encarar as coisas que nos assustam." Claire repetiu o que Snape tinha dito a ela na feira. Ela pegou mão de Harry, e viu com um leve sorriso como ele estremeceu. Ele estava com quase dezesseis e ainda ficava embaraçado com o toque de uma mulher.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu sinto muito."

Claire se levantou e ajeitou a saia. "Bem, eu imagino que eu deva aceitar isso. Mas eu posso pedir um favor a você?"

Ele deu de ombros, secretamente desapontado por ela ter desistido tão facilmente.

"Você poderia me levar até a estação de trem e me ajudar a entrar na plataforma?"

Harry franziu a testa. "Entrar na plataforma? Por que você iria precisar da minha ajuda para isso? Você apenas precisa atravessar a barreira…"

Claire deu a ele um sorriso sem graça. "Eu não posso."

"Você não pode?"

"É uma barreira mágica. E eu sou um aborto."

Agora ela conseguira toda a atenção dele. Os olhos dele se arregalaram. "Verdade? Você não pode fazer nenhuma mágica?"

"Nada. Eu sou tão ruim como qualquer Trouxa." Ela se sentou na cama novamente, casualmente, como se estivesse pronta para sair a qualquer momento. "Mas claro que eu cresci no mundo dos bruxos. Acredite em mim, pode ser tão embaraçoso quanto ser um bruxo no mundo dos Trouxas."

Fascinado Harry começou a fazer perguntas a ela. Então, de repente, ele parou. "As pessoas sabem? Eu quero dizer, Sirius sabe?"

Claire sorriu. "Até eu me casar com ele, ninguém sabia que eu era além do Diretor Dumbledore e Minerva McGonagall. Agora Remus sabe. E Severus. E Laurel e Serene. Não é mais um segredo, eu imagino."

"Snape?"

"Ele aceitou muito bem." Claire assegurou a ele e lembrou como o Mestre de Poções tinha explodido quando ouvira pela primeira vez que a nova espiã deles era um aborto "Considerando que ele é Snape e tudo o mais…"

"E agora você me diz…" ele disse suavemente, os olhos verdes mergulhados nos dela. E você veio a Londres, disfarçada de um… tipo de Diretora malvada."

Ela sorriu. "Algumas vezes nós temos que fazer coisas que nos metem medo."

"Mas por quê?"

Claire se levantou e foi até o quadro de fotos na parede em cima da escrivaninha de Harry. Os móveis no quarto do menino lembravam uma liquidação, como se os parentes de Harry tivessem dado a ele todos os móveis mais feios que não serviram para seus quartos. O que provavelmente era o que eles tinham feito... No quadro estavam pregadas várias fotos de adolescentes sorrindo e acenando, colegas de escola, ela imaginou.

"Eu conheci Sirius na escola, você sabe." ela disse suavemente e continuou olhando para o quadro. "Antes dos meus pais decidirem manter a vergonha da família em casa. Eu estava no segundo ano na Lufa-Lufa, e Sirius era…" Ela suspirou. "Ele era o que todas as meninas daquela época podiam desejar. Alto, bonito, com olhos bonitos. Gentil, engraçado, forte."

"Então você tinha uma… ah, queda por ele?"

As badaladas do relógio na sala de estar lembraram a Claire da passagem do tempo. Mas ela não podia apressar a conversa.

"Uma queda? Não. Boa Deusa, não! Eu o odiava. Ele implicava comigo sempre que me via, me colocava apelidos…"

Harry riu. "Isso era porque ele gostava de você, sua boba!""

Claire teve que rir. "Bem, ele escondia isso muito bem!" Então ela ficou séria novamente. "A coisa é, Harry, e isso tem que ficar apenas entre nós…"

Ele concordou.

"Eu amo Sirius." Ela corou e acariciou Edwiges através das grades da gaiola. "Eu o amo muito. E eu sei que ele sente sua falta. Se você ama alguém você não quer que essa pessoa seja infeliz. É por isso que eu vim pedir a você para vir comigo, para nossa casa em Hogsmeade." Ela se virou relutante e encontrou Harry olhando para ela como se olhasse para uma aparição em pleno ar.

Eventualmente ele pigarreou. "Uau!"

Claire teve que rir com a mistura de admiração e horror que viu no rosto dele. "Sinto muito sobre isso, Harry." ela pediu desculpas. "Eu não conheço nenhum rapaz da sua idade, mas isso deve ter sido embaraçoso."

"Ehm… não… sim." Harry tirou os óculos e começou a limpá-los.

"Apenas prometa não contar a Sirius."

Ele franziu a testa, mas então ele concordou gravemente. "Eu não contarei."

Claire suspirou. "Eu temo que devo correr. O trem sai às quatro da tarde e se você for gentil e me levar até a plataforma eu…"

"Eu só tenho que empacotar Edwiges e minhas coisas da escola, que estão embaixo da escada."

"Suas coisas?" O rosto de Claire se iluminou. "Você vai comigo para casa?"

"Para sua casa, sim. Eu ainda não estou certo se Sirius vai me querer lá, mas talvez você me deixe ficar o resto do verão. Eu não vou causar problemas, eu posso tomar conta de mim mesmo e…"

"Oh besteira! Sirius vai adorar ver você! E quando eu disse casa, Harry, eu fui sincera. Fique até quando desejar. Você sempre será bem vindo à Mansão Winterstorm. Mesmo quando…"

Harry jogou a pilha de roupas sem cerimônia dentro de um baú que ele puxou de debaixo da cama. "Mesmo quando o quê?"

"Mesmo quando Sirius e eu não estivermos mais casados."

O menino olhou para cima, uma expressão atônita no rosto. "Mas você disse… você disse que o amava."

Claire levantou a gaiola de Edwiges do batente da janela e a cobriu com um lenço de seda. Então ela se ajoelhou perto de Harry para ajudá-lo a arrumar seus livros de feitiços. "Lembra o que eu disse a você sobre nosso casamento? Sirius vai embora um dia, e eu não tenho direito de prendê-lo junto a mim. É por isso que eu peço novamente a você para não mencionar essa nossa conversa a ele."

De repente Harry pareceu muito mais velho, mais maduro do que podia se esperar de um menino na idade dele. Mas então, novamente, ele havia visto coisas mais terríveis do que a maioria dos bruxos já tinha visto, Claire pensou.

"Eu prometo." Ele estendeu a mão e ela aceitou agradecida.

Ficando ereta, ela franziu a testa. "Quando nós descermos não se esqueça de que eu sou a Diretora Winterstorm. Eu sou realmente malvada e você é um aluno arrependido."

Ele fechou a tampa do baú com uma pancada e olhou para ele em dúvida. "Você tem certeza que pode parecer malvada?"

Claire checou o cabelo no espelho e ajeitou o colarinho de sua blusa. "Eu vou fazer o melhor que puder. A questão é, você pode parecer arrependido?"

* * *

Quando eles saltaram do trem em Hogsmeade naquela tarde, Claire viu a silhueta alta de Sirius de longe. Ela não havia dito a ele que ia a Londres, então um dos elfos devia ter falado. Serene e Laurel também viram ele se aproximar e se despediram apressadas de sua amiga e de Harry e pegaram suas vassouras para voar para Hogwarts.

Claire pigarreou e sorriu ansiosamente quando viu o rosto sério de Sirius.

"Eu estava preocupado." ele disse ao invés de cumprimentá-la.

Ela teve que inclinar a cabeça para olhar para ele. "Eu deveria ter dito a você. Mas era para ser uma surpresa." Ela passou a mão pelo braço dele. Não foi preciso mais do que aquele toque para fazer com que ele a puxasse para seus braços e a abraçasse.

"Eu estava preocupado." ele repetiu. "Não é seguro para você ir a Londres sozinha."

"Eu não fui sozinha. Éramos três de nós, Laurel e Serene foram comigo." Claire saboreou o calor e o cheiro do corpo dele. Ela estava cansada da viagem e tudo o que ela queria agora era ser levantada e carregada para casa. Mas esta não era a tarde dela e ela sabia disso. Esta era a tarde de Harry.

Empurrando delicadamente o peito de Sirius, ela se afastou dele. "Na viagem de volta éramos quatro."

"Quatro?" Ele franziu a testa. "Eu pensei que você tinha dito..." A voz dele falhou, de repente, quando ele reconheceu Harry que ainda tentava levitar seu baú para fora do trem.

Claire observou o rosto de Sirius mudar de surpresa, para alegria, para preocupação.

"Você sabe que ele só está seguro na casa de seu guardião." ele lembrou a Claire, nunca deixando de olhar para Harry.

Harry se aproximou, o baú, com a gaiola de Edwiges em cima, seguindo os dois, como um animalzinho de estimação. "Tio Dursley assinou um documento nomeando Claire minha guardiã pelo resto do verão." ele explicou desajeitado. Ambos, bruxo e menino olharam um para o outro, sem saber o que dizer, como apagar as palavras amargas que tinham trocado da última vez que se encontraram.

Claire suspirou. Homens! Eles eram tão difíceis - e ainda assim, tão adoráveis...

"Você sabe de uma coisa?" Ela sorriu para os dois e empurrou Sirius para mais perto de Harry. "Por que vocês dois não pegam suas vassouras e jogam uma partida rápida de Quadribol, enquanto eu vou para casa me certificar de que os elfos prepararam um quarto para Harry?"

Claro que eles prepararam, ela pensou. Sua presença era mais necessária para se certificar que eles não tinham colocado faixas douradas na cama do menino... Afinal de contas o jovem Harry era uma estrela, e certamente eles iriam tratá-lo de acordo com sua fama no mundo dos elfos.

Harry concordou, ainda evitando os olhos de Sirius e trocando o feitiço para que o baú achasse sozinho o caminho para a Mansão Winterstorm.

Enquanto o menino soltava a trava de segurança da sua vassoura, Sirius pegou a mão de Claire. A expressão no rosto dele fez com que ela quisesse chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo. Ela viu os profundos olhos azuis desprotegidos por um momento, e o que ela reconheceu neles foi alegria, gratidão, e alguma coisa mais... desejo, carência, saudade. Então o momento passou, e ela observou a sua fachada de bruxo que não podia ser atingido se recompor. Mas, por um segundo, ele havia permitido que ela desse uma olhada dentro da própria alma.

Sirius levou a mão dela aos lábios e a beijou com delicadeza, sussurrando bem baixinho para ninguém além de Claire poder ouvir: "Obrigado."

**Continua... **


	10. Dar e Receber

**Nota da autora: **Capítulo não betado

**10. Dar e Receber**

Claire estava sentada à mesa do café da manhã e mantinha os olhos voltados para o prato. Ela não ousava olhar para cima. Ela não conseguia disfarçar a alegria quando olhava Harry e Sirius.

Apenas de vê-los voltar para casa, ambos cobertos de lama, depois de uma expedição na Floresta Proibida onde Sirius tinha mostrado a Harry um buraco cheio de Floorooms...

"Eles parecem cogumelos gigantes." descreveu Harry, a boca cheia de ovos mexidos. "Só que estão cheios de pó de flu. E se você os tocar acidentalmente..." ele jogou os braços para frente, em um gesto dramático: "Kabum!"

Sirius riu. "E brilha como lantejoula. Você devia ter ido conosco, Claire."

Ela sorriu e baixou o garfo. Ela realmente tinha sentido vontade de ir, mas então decidiu que seria bom para eles fazerem as coisas sozinhos, sem ela. E para ser honesta, naquele momento, ela não estava com muita vontade de ficar vagando pela Floresta Proibida às 6 da manhã. Afinal de contas, era nessa hora que ela normalmente vomitava… Ela precisava falar com Poppy, ela decidiu. A mulher saberia que poção ela precisava tomar para acalmar seu estômago.

"Mas não é perigoso tocar os… Flooroms? Eu quero dizer, com todo o flu…"

"Um pouquinho caiu na minha pele e foi o suficiente para me transportar para fora do pântano, em cima de uma árvore."

"Sirius!" Claire ofegou. "Você está louco de levá-lo lá? Harry podia ter se machucado!"

Harry e Sirius acharam aquilo tremendamente engraçado.

"Sirius…" Harry ofegou. "Sirius voou do pântano também!"

"Mas eu não fui parar em um galho cerca de vinte metros acima do chão!" seu padrinho bufou.

"Verdade. Você bateu em cheio no tronco, como se fosse um tapete molhado."

Eles se dobraram de rir. Claire sacudiu a cabeça perplexa. Isso devia ser um tipo de ritual masculino, se machucar juntos e se divertir a cada minuto. Ou talvez fosse coisa entre pai e filho. Ou talvez padrinho… Uma vez que o pai de Harry estava morto… Sirius era provavelmente a pessoa mais próxima de um pai que Harry conhecia. Será que pais e filhos jogavam quadribol até que um dos dois caísse morto da vassoura? Ela não saberia. Os pais dela eram relativamente velhos quando ela nasceu.

Debaixo da mesa ela colocou a mão sobre o estômago. Se a criança fosse um menino… Então mais uma vez, Sirius provavelmente não estaria lá quando a criança tivesse idade suficiente para jogar Quadribol ou segurar uma varinha.

E o que ela faria se o bebê herdasse a sua incapacidade? O que faria se a criança fosse um aborto? O coração de Claire acelerou. Ela se lembrou da humilhação de sacudir a varinha sem conseguir nenhum resultado, o silencioso desespero no rosto da mãe e a determinação sombria no rosto do pai. Ela estava com cinco anos quando se tornou aparente que a varinha nas mãos dela era tão inútil quanto um graveto e que nenhum dos objetos mágicos da casa reagia a ela. As torneiras mágicas, o baú musical, a câmara de gelo, todos eles ignoravam a menina... Depois que ela havia ficado presa acidentalmente na câmara de gelo e quase tinha morrido de hipotermia, Sebastian Winterstorm então contratou Ygor Trollstone como guarda costas de sua filha.

O troll que era muito mais alto que muitos bruxos adultos, havia conquistado a menina desde o primeiro minuto em que se viram. Ele não apenas tinha tomado conta dela, mas se tornara seu confidente e amigo. Como um irmão mais velho que ela não tivera, e de uma certa forma como seu pai, mais jovem do que o dela mesma. Mas eles nunca haviam jogado quadribol, ela se lamentava. Não por ela ser menina - algumas das mais famosas jogadoras de quadribol eram meninas, afinal de contas. Mas ela não podia voar em uma vassoura e Ygor também era muito pesado para voar no modelo que o pai dela possuía.

"Claire?"

A voz de Sirius a trouxe de volta para o presente. Ele tocou a mão dela com delicadeza. "Você ainda está sonhando?"

Ela sorriu levemente. "Não, eu estava apenas recordando. Então, o que você vai fazer hoje?"

"Eu prometi a Koko consertar a torneira mágica da cozinha."

"E você, Harry?"O menino franziu a testa. "Eu acho que tenho que começar a me preocupar com os livros. É a mesma coisa todo verão quando vai chegando perto do meu aniversário, eu sinto que as férias estão acabando."

"Seu aniversário!" Claire bateu na testa. "Oh, Harry, eu quase esqueci seu aniversário."

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Não se preocupe, Claire. Eu não sou mais uma criança. Eu não preciso de um bolo ou qualquer coisa parecida."

"Tudo bem. Se você quer assim." Ela empurrou o prato com fingida indiferença. Nada de bolo! Koko explodiria quando Claire dissesse a ela que o Sr. Harry Potter não precisava de um bolo de aniversário. Ela sabia que Sirius e Remus estavam planejando uma surpresa especial para Harry, e ela já havia feito os seus preparativos. Então quando o menino fizesse dezesseis anos, depois de amanhã, ele teria o bolo e a festa, quisesse ele ou não.

"E amanhã?" ela perguntou. "Você sabe que nós fomos convidados para jantar para… para tratar de negócios. Nós não podemos levar você conosco…"

Sirius tossiu e quase cuspiu o chá em cima da mesa. Só de pensar! Levar Harry Potter a um encontro dos Comensais da Morte! Embora aquele não fosse realmente um evento com os Comensais da Morte… O convite fora assinado por Narcissa Malfoy, e uma vez que Narcissa aparentemente não estava envolvida nos negócios abomináveis do marido, parecia que eles iam para um jantar normal. Ainda assim, Harry não podia acompanhá-los.

-"Acho que eu poderia pedir a Hagrid para passar a noite com ele." Harry sugeriu.

"Remus ficaria com você, mas ele vai estar fora amanhã e não vai retornar a tempo."

"Não se preocupem!" Harry sorriu para Claire. "Eu não sou mais um bebê. Eu posso muito bem sobreviver uma noite sozinho."

"Eu realmente prefiro que você fique com Hagrid até nós voltarmos. Eu tenho que ir ver Poppy hoje, e quando você e Sirius voarem até o castelo para me pegar na hora do almoço, você podia pedir a Hagrid."

"Você não está se sentindo bem?" Sirius estudou o rosto dela.

Claire corou e escondeu o rosto atrás da correspondência e os papéis que tinham sido trazidos pelas corujas no vôo da manhã. "Eu estou bem. Por que você pergunta?"

"Por que você precisa ver Poppy, então?" Ele não a deixaria fugir tão facilmente.

"Ela está me ensinando, lembra? Escola Médica paraabortos…" Ela deu de ombros. "Eu preciso aprender muitas coisas se quiser desenvolver o único dom que os deuses me deram."

Sirius empurrou sua cadeira para trás e ficou de pé atrás dela. Abaixou-se e beijou o ponto onde o colarinho dela se encontrava com a pele nua. "Curar não é o único talento que você possui, Sra. White." ele murmurou no ouvido dela. "Você é uma inteligente mulher de negócios, você é compassiva…" Ele a virou e, ignorando Harry que fazia de tudo para não olhar para o padrinho, a beijou nos lábios." Eu mencionei que você é boa de cama também?" A voz dele estava tão baixa que fez cócegas espinha dela.  
"Não que eu não aprecie o seu dom da cura"

Claire olhou para cima, os olhos suaves e sonhadores. "Hm… o que? Cura, sim. Você está machucado?"

Ele riu e beijou o topo da cabeça dela. "Eu vou sobreviver. Mas Harry sofreu um arranhão feio no braço, e eu não quero que inflame."

"Deixe-me dar uma olhada."

Claire tentou alcançar o braço de Harry, mas o menino pulou para trás.

"Oh não! Você não vai colocar aquela poção em mim!"

"Poção? Que poção?"

"Aquela de Madame Pomfrey - CMAM."

Sirius sorriu. "Cheira Mal…"

"Arde Mais Ainda." Harry terminou a frase e escondeu o arranhão do braço. "Por que nós simplesmente não deixamos como está até que ele se cure sozinho?"

"Harry, não se comporte como um bebê!" Claire se levantou e olhou para ele, balançando a cabeça sem acreditar. "Eu vi você cair da sua vassoura ontem, e você nem pestanejou. E agora você me diz que tem medo de uma solução desinfetante inofensiva?"

Sirius estava encostado no batente da janela, os braços cruzados, assistindo à cena com evidente prazer. "Eu imagino que você nunca tenha se machucado enquanto estava em Hogwarts, Princesa." ele falou.

"Não." ela disse e arqueou as sobrancelhas significativamente. "Ygor tomava conta de mim. Embora uma vez eu tenha sofrido muitos arranhões quando me perdi nos jardins da escola à noite…"

O rosto de Sirius se abateu e a luz morreu em seus olhos. "Eu sinto muito sobre aquilo. Você sabe que eu não queria…"

"Eu estou brincando, seu bobo." Ela sorriu. "Mas você está certo. Eu nunca fui à ala hospitalar quando era aluna. A enfermeira na época era…"

"Madame Dunant. James a chamava de Senhora-Dragão. Pelas barbas de Merlin, aquela bruxa respirava fogo e comia os pequenos Grifinórias no café da manhã."

"Ela usava CMAMA?" Harry largou o braço quando Sirius mencionou seu pai. "Papai ia muito lá?"

"Seu pai quebrou metade dos ossos nos treinos de Quadribol. E Remus… bem, você sabe, ele quase arrancava toda a pele antes da poção Wolfsbane ser inventada. Ele passava os dias depois de cada lua cheia na ala hospitalar."

Claire tinha silenciosamente chegado mais perto de Harry e tocado seu braço, muito cuidadosamente, acalmando e acariciando o braço. O menino olhou para ela espantado, então olhou para o braço, onde os arranhões empalideceram e desapareceram.

"Como? Eu pensei você fosse um aborto.".

Ela deu de ombros. "Mas eu sou. Eu não posso nem montar em uma vassoura. Pergunte ao seu padrinho."

Sirius concordou. "Ela realmente é um aborto, Harry. Mas ela pode curar mesmo assim."

"Eu acho que alguns bruxos trocariam com prazer a mágica deles pelo seu talento..." Harry meditou. "O médico que trata dos pais de Neville, por exemplo."

"Eu não posso fazer milagres, não posso curar câncer ou outras doenças sérias. Algumas vezes eu sou capaz de acalmar as pessoas e afastar a dor delas, mas normalmente eu apenas emendo ossos ou recupero a pele. Eu não posso fazer nada pelos prisioneiros do St. Mungo's."

"Os prisioneiros?" Sirius franziu a testa.

"É como o médico chamou os pacientes na enfermaria onde Prenner está. Lembra quando você…" ela tossiu. "Quando você não se sentiu bem?"

Os olhos dele escureceram. "Eu lembro do médico. Ele veio a Hogwarts quando Snape…" Ele virou para Harry. "Você salvou a vida de Snape aquela vez, não foi? Então você é um tipo de curandeiro também."

Harry bufou. "Dificilmente. Tudo que eu tive que fazer foi chamar o veneno para fora do corpo dele. Mas eu não poderia emendar uma unha quebrada se minha vida dependesse disso."

"Eu sou boa em remendar unhas." Claire sorriu e mostrou a ele suas unhas perfeitas. "E eu curei o cotovelo do Professor Vector semana passada."

"Bom. Talvez isso melhore o humor dele no próximo semestre."

Claire checou o braço de Harry novamente e deu um tapinha nele. "Pode ir. Novo em folha."

"Eu posso mandar meus amigos a você agora ao invés de Madame Pomfrey?"

"Não, você não pode fazer isso." Sirius franziu a testa. "Poppy deve ter as razões dela para tratar vocês com CMAMA. E nós não queremos arruinar as estratégias dela."

* * *

Na hora do almoço Sirius e Harry pegaram Claire nas escadas do castelo de Hogwarts, ambos sorrindo como loucos.

Ela cruzou os braços e olhou para eles séria. "O quê?"

Sirius sorriu. "Nada."

"Vamos, Sirius. Eu não sou idiota. Eu posso ver que tem alguma coisa acontecendo e pelos rostos de vocês, eu deduzo que é alguma coisa que não vai me deixar nada contente."

"Hagrid pegou a velha motocicleta de Sirius!" Harry falou sem pensar, excitado. "E se nós trocarmos algumas peças, vai ficar boa como nova!"

"O que do Sirius?" Claire lembrou vagamente de ter lido algo sobre Sirius ter se envolvido em um acidente de motocicleta, alguns anos antes.

"Motocicleta. Na verdade é um artefato Trouxa e Hagrid devia ter se livrado dela, mas... bem, você o conhece."

"Oh sim, eu conheço Hagrid!" Claire mordeu a língua para evitar rir alto. Hagrid que tentava tanto seguir as regras... Se apenas as regras tentassem seguir Hagrid. Dragões, feras, magia proibida - ele gostava de tudo que era ilegal ou proibido. "Apenas me diga uma coisa: É perigoso?"

"Nãããoooo!" Ambos Sirius e Harry olharam para ela com os olhos muito abertos. Mas seus rostos diziam o contrário, tão óbvios quanto uma confissão assinada.

"Certo. Mas não venham a mim se lamentar se vocês caírem dessa motor... coisa!"

Ela deixou Sirius puxá-la para a vassoura dele e aconchegou-se em seus braços. Era possível que sua primeira viagem de vassoura tinha acontecido há umas poucas semanas? Ela lembrava tão bem de como havia se sentido desconfortável com Sirius tão perto dela, como o corpo dela - mesmo então - tinha conhecimento sobre seus sentimentos, mesmo antes de seu coração ter admitido.

Em casa ela pulou da vassoura antes que Sirius pudesse colocá-la no chão e comentou com seu marido e Harry.

"Eu aposto que vocês estão com fome, mas vai demorar um pouco para eu preparar o almoço. Guardem as vassouras, lavem suas mãos, esperem um pouco e deixem-me..." ela franziu a testa e suspirou. "cozinhar."

Quando eles entraram na cozinha quinze minutos depois, eles encontraram Claire, com um avental branco sobre suas roupas, atacando a câmara frigorífica. "Sinto muito, mas hoje é sábado, está na hora de folga dos elfos. Eu havia esquecido."

"Pobrezinhos." Sirius sorriu, e ela bateu nele com a toalha de chá, rindo.

"Eles detestam isso." ele explicou suavemente para Harry, enquanto Claire começava a preparar uma pilha de sanduíches. "Ela os força a tirarem folga todos os sábados. Antes era apenas a parte da tarde, imagino, mas eles reclamavam e se lamentavam tanto que ninguém conseguia agüentar. Agora é apenas uma hora."

Abrindo um pouco a porta da sala dos elfos, ele deixou Harry dar uma olhada em uma dúzia de elfos, sentados em pequenas cadeiras, uma expressão de completa miséria em seus pequenos rostos.

"Uau, ela é realmente adepta do F.A.L.E." murmurou Harry quando ele viu Koko e Peagreen, com lágrimas em seus grandes olhos.

"Adepta?" Sirius bufou. "Ela é a rainha do F.A.L.E.! Espere até você ver a escola que ela construiu para as crianças. Hermione Granger vai adorar!"

Ele checou o relógio de vidro. "Está quase acabando. O que é bom, uma vez que Claire não poderia cozinhar nem que a vida dela dependesse disso!" ele sussurrou, apenas para se abaixar e cobrir a cabeça quando um tomate deixou de acertar sua cabeça por poucas polegadas.

"Eu ouvi isso, Sr. Eu-sou-muito-bom-com-minhas-mãos! Importa-se de fazer seus próprios sanduíches?"

Sirius aceitou o desafio, e quando os elfos saíram de seu confinamento, eles encontraram sua senhora, o Sirius dela e o Sr. Harry Potter na mesa da cozinha, felizes, mastigando sanduíches de aparência duvidosa, mas obviamente saborosos.

* * *

A Mansão Malfoy estava iluminada e as portas abertas festivamente. Narcissa Malfoy esperava por eles na porta, vestida em impecáveis roupas de seda prateada. Ela estava tão adorável quanto uma estátua belamente esculpida, pensou Claire. As fotos no 'Profeta Diário' não faziam justiça a ela.

A esposa de Malfoy sorriu, mas o sorriso não chegou a seus olhos. "Sra. White, Professor White, fico feliz por vocês terem vindo."

Ela os guiou até o salão, onde Lucius entretinha um pequeno grupo de pessoas, Claire lembrou da primeira festa. Felizmente nenhum deles havia visto a cena humilhante com Prenner. Só de pensar naquilo fez seu estômago apertar.

Lucius beijou a mão de Claire, um hábito perturbador ao qual ela não se acostumava, e deu a Sirius um pequeno aceno de reconhecimento.

"E este," ele apresentou um menino a eles "é Draco."

Draco estudou o rosto de Claire por um momento antes de cumprimentar Sirius. "Professor White. Eu não sabia que você conhecia meus pais."

O que se seguiu foi uma festa perfeitamente normal - ou o que Claire imaginava ser perfeitamente normal, uma vez que ela nunca havia estado em uma antes daquela noite. Lucius se esforçou para não falar sobre política, e partiu para conversar com Claire sobre leis de exportação e livros raros. Enquanto isso, Sirius, Draco e um bruxo que tinha sido apresentado a Claire como McNair, discutiam esportes, modelos de vassoura e a probabilidade de um dragão que tinha sido avistado perto de Nottingham ser real ou uma fantasia dos Trouxas.

Narcissa parecia contente apenas por estar sentada, ouvindo e dirigindo ordens aos elfos. Claire notou como tudo ocorria perfeitamente organizado, assim como o fato de os elfos permanecerem com seus olhos voltados para o chão, como se tivessem medo de olhar para cima e ver o rosto de sua senhora.

Depois do jantar, quando Draco tinha sido dispensado por seu pai e deixado os adultos, a festa se dividiu em pequenos grupos. Narcissa, ainda a perfeita anfitriã, ofereceu-se para mostrar a Claire alguns dos quadros e objetos de arte, e Claire não teve coragem de admitir que Lucius havia feito a mesma coisa há algumas semanas atrás. Eventualmente elas chegaram em um confortável salão onde um tímido elfo servia champanhe.

Narcissa se sentou e começou a perguntar a Claire sobre seu recente casamento e a profissão de seu marido como professor em Hogwarts.

"Draco fala dele com grande respeito… o que eu acho raro. Eu não gosto de lá. Nós costumávamos ter um relacionamento muito bom com o Chefe da Casa, até ultimamente. Draco ficou muito chateado quando Lucius e Severus terminaram a amizade."

"Eles terminaram?" Claire tentou manter a conversa no nível de fofoca, sempre desejando que Narcissa deixasse escapar mais informações do que pretendia. "O que aconteceu? Eu realmente não tenho muito contato com os funcionários, você deve saber. Severus é aquele apavorante, não é?"

Narcissa colocou a mão sobre a boca para conter um riso. "Apavorante. Sim, este é Severus. Eles foram amigos por mais de quinze anos, e então Lucius decidiu que não vai mais falar com ele… sem razão aparente. Homens! Eu realmente não os entendo!"

"Nem eu." Claire concordou compassivamente. Embora ela entendesse porque Lucius iria terminar com a amizade com qualquer ex-Comensal da Morte que tivesse traído seu mestre…

"Sirius." Narcissa meditou. "Esse é um nome bastante incomum, não é?"

Claire fingiu admirar um quadro da família Malfoy família com o pequeno Draco. "Eu não acho que seja raro" ela replicou casualmente. "Eu conheço vários bruxos com esse nome. Eu até mesmo fui para a escola com um."

"Mas eu também!" Narcissa disse. "Você estudou em Hogwarts? Eu não lembro de você."

"Eu estive lá, por apenas dois anos. Então meus pais tiveram que me transferir para a

Beauxbatons. Mas eu lembro de Sirius... Black. Não foi um que escapou de Azkaban?"

Narcissa concordou. Os olhos dela se suavizaram. "Ele era extraordinário. Eu não sei se você percebia naquela época como ele era bonito. Você deve ser alguns anos mais jovem do que Sirius e eu."

"Eu lembro muito bem que todas as meninas tinham uma queda por ele." Claire sorriu levemente. "Ele era muito popular."

"Sim, ele era. Sonserinas, Grifinórias, Corvinais, Lufa-Lufas - não importava qual a casa, todas as meninas queriam Sirius." O rosto frio e adorável de Narcissa se aqueceu consideravelmente. "Nós namoramos por uns dias no meu sétimo ano, você deve saber."

"Realmente?"

"Apenas para fazer ciúmes em Lucius, claro. Sirius sabia que tudo o que eu queria era casar com Lucius, que nem sabia que eu existia. Mas Sirius fez a parte dele muito bem. Muito bem mesmo, uma vez que Lucius ameaçou desafiá-lo em apenas dez dias." Ela riu e o mero som provou que uma menina ainda existia embaixo daquela fachada sofisticada. "Oh, você podia sempre confiar em Sirius para ajudar a uma donzela em apuros."

"Isso soa muito cavalheiresco." Claire sentou e brincou com seu copo de champanhe. "Pelo que eu me lembro ele era duro, sempre implicando comigo."

"Então você provavelmente era uma dessas fortes e independentes alunas da Grifinória." disse Narcissa honestamente.

Escondendo sua surpresa, Claire tomou um gole de champanhe. "O que faz você pensar assim?"

"Sirius apenas namorava meninas com uma imperfeição. E ele apenas implicava com aqueles que eram fortes o suficiente para lidar com isso."

"Uma imperfeição?"

Narcissa baixou a voz. "Era tão obvio que ele namorava as meninas para fazer um favor a elas. Olhando para trás, podia ser humilhante, mas ele nunca dava esse sentimento a você. Quando Helen Spensouon perdeu toda a sua fortuna no quinto ano, ele saiu com ela até que ela se conformasse com a situação. E então houve aquela menina da Rússia que não falava uma palavra em inglês. Uma Corvinal que era tão tímida que nunca olhava para ninguém. Ele saiu comigo, porque eu estava quase fora de mim, apaixonada por Lucius. E ele teve uma namorada cega por uns meses no sexto ano."

E agora ele tem uma esposa que é um aborto, pensou Claire, e o pensamento a deixou entorpecida e gelada.

"Assim que ele descobriu que eu estava me sentindo melhor, ele terminou comigo. Com muita delicadeza, claro. Era sempre a menina que ficava com a impressão de que acabara o relacionamento. Nenhuma de nós jamais se sentiu desprezada por Sirius. E não importa o que ele tenha feito depois daquela época, e o que as pessoas digam sobre ele, eu ainda sou grata pelo apoio que ele me deu."

"Mas agora você tem Lucius, e claro, você tem Draco. Ele parece ser excepcionalmente brilhante. Você deve estar muito orgulhosa dele."

Narcissa sorriu cheia de amor e orgulho maternal. "Nós dois estamos. Eu não sei se Lucius ou eu sobreviveríamos se alguma coisa acontecesse a Draco."

"Mas... com seu a política de seu marido..." Claire fixou um cacho de cabelo e pensou em como as atividades de Lucius arriscavam tanto Draco como Narcissa. "Draco é, claro, muito jovem... mas um dia..."

Foi como se uma persiana caísse. O rosto de Narcissa virou a máscara fria que ela mostrava em público. "Lucius sabe muito bem o que é melhor para o nosso filho. Eu confio nele completamente." Ela estreitou os olhos. "Você não tem filhos, então você não tem idéia de como os pais desejam apenas o melhor para seus filhos. Um dia Draco vai ocupar a posição de destaque que um Malfoy merece."

Lucius entrou o salão e as levou de volta para a biblioteca. "Eu tenho uma coisa para mostrar a você." Ele anunciou orgulhoso.

Narcissa franziu a testa. "Lucius, você prometeu que não ia falar de política hoje."

Ele foi até ela e bateu de leve em seu ombro como se acalmasse seu animal de estimação favorito. "Eu sei, eu sei. Mas é importante que Claire veja isso. Acabou de chegar como entrega especial."

Na biblioteca eles viram uma caixa de prata em cima da mesa, presa por duas cordas mágicas. Sirius, Mavis Lawrence e McNair estavam perto da lareira, discutindo quadribol agitadamente.

"Quadribol!" suspirou Malfoy e sacudiu a cabeça. "Qualquer um pensaria que as pessoas perdem o interesse em vassouras e bastões uma vez que elas percebem onde a força e o objetivo podem levá-las."

Sirius deu um grande sorriso e perguntou zombateiro: "O que pode ser mais importante do que quadribol, meu velho?"

Malfoy franziu a testa para ele, mas obviamente não achou que valesse a pena responder. Ele desamarrou as cordas da caixa com sua varinha, e a amarra mágica abriu com um chuvisco de luz verde. Na caixa, Claire pôde ver três fileiras de pequenos frascos de vidro, cada um cheio de um líquido vermelho, cada um etiquetado com datas e números.

"Bem, Malfoy," ela perguntou curiosa "o que há de tão especial sobre isso?"

"Isso é o que foi comprado com o dinheiro. O dinheiro que você tão generosamente doou para a nossa causa."

"Para isso?" Claire se curvou para olhar os frascos mais de perto. "Eles não parecem muito caros para mim."

"Você deve aceitar minha palavra. Cada um deles vale seu peso em ouro. Eles são mais caros do que Veritaserum."

"Entendo. Mas você não respondeu à minha pergunta, Malfoy. O que é isso?"

Malfoy pegou um dos frascos de seu suporte e o passou para ela. "Isso vai assegurar a recuperação de nosso Mestre com sua força total. É disso que ele precisa para..." Ele quase pulou em cima de Sirius quando este pegou o frasco da mão de Claire. "Não deixe isso cair, pelo amor de Salazar!"

Sirius, sem se importar com o pânico de Malfoy, sacudiu o frasco, o segurou perto de seu ouvido e deu de ombros, desapontado. "Eu pensei que explodiria ou aconteceria alguma coisa espetacular." ele provocou.

"Devolva-me isso!" Exasperado Malfoy arrancou o frasco da mão de seu convidado. Ele o colocou de volta no suporte e fechou a caixa novamente.

"Por que nós não tomamos o café no terraço?" Narcissa sugeriu e lançou um olhar irritado a seu marido. "Está uma noite adorável."

"Por que será que eu sempre sinto necessidade de um banho depois que nos encontramos com Malfoy?"

Claire esfregou em sua roupa a mão que Malfoy havia beijado.

"Aquelas pessoas são escória." Sirius a levantou e a carregou escadas acima, na Mansão Winterstorm, ignorando os protestos dela. "Não me admira que você se sinta suja."

Quando eles entraram no círculo de luz que vinha da janela acima da porta, ela viu que ele sorria. "Você se importa de compartilhar o banho?"

"Eu pensei que você nunca iria perguntar." ela riu e com delicadeza mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dele. "O banho depois é a única parte desses encontros que eu realmente aprecio."

"Hm." ele refletiu. "Eu gosto da maneira que aquelas mulheres me despem com os olhos. E eu simplesmente adoro quando Malfoy me trata como um nabo que fala e anda."

Claire acariciava o cabelo dele enquanto ele a carregava para cima. "Pobre querido. Ele realmente não gosta muito de você. Enquanto Narcissa…"

"Você e Narcissa falaram sobre mim?"

Ela observou o rosto dele com atenção, mas não viu nada além de uma leve curiosidade. "Não exatamente. Nós falamos sobre Sirius Black. Você sabe, o assassino."

"Narcissa e eu namoramos uns poucos dias no sétimo ano. Mais ou menos uma a semana, se eu lembro corretamente."

"Dez dias." Claire sorriu. "Ela ficou bem impressionada quando você escapou de Azkaban."

Sirius bufou. "Eu aposto que sim. Ela sempre teve um fraco por bruxos com grande energia criminal." Ele colocou Claire no chão do banheiro e apontou sua varinha para a torneira. Água quente começou a jorrar na banheira e em poucos minutos o banheiro estava cheio de vapor."

"Sirius, algumas vezes eu me pergunto se o que nós fazemos tem alguma utilidade para Albus. Tudo o que fazemos é conversar com pessoas das quais não gostamos. O pouco de informação que nós reunimos… você acha que vale a pena o risco de alguém descobrir quem você realmente é?"

Ele ficou de pé atrás dela, abraçou-a e olhou para o espelho embaçado onde encontrou os olhos dela. "Todos os riscos valem a pena para a Luz vencer as Trevas de Voldemort. Eu senti o gosto da escuridão quando estava em Azkaban e pensei que ia morrer lá." As mãos dele se fecharam por um momento. "Um dia eu vou fazer Peter pagar pelos anos perdidos."

As mãos dele desceram pelos braços de Claire e envolveram os seios dela. O sentimento de culpa fez com que ela corasse, mas o vapor escondeu o rosto dela e Sirius não percebeu. Poppy tinha rido quando Claire confessou a gravidez e rido mais ainda quando ela pediu segredo. "Querida menina, um bebê está crescendo em você! Como você pensa que vai poder esconder isso do bruxo que compartilha sua cama? Sirius Black não é cego nem estúpido. Claro que você pode mentir para ele por dois, talvez três meses. Mas ele não vai ficar feliz quando descobrir que foi enganado. E pelo amor de Merlin, por que você o enganaria? Eu não posso pensar em um bruxo que ficaria mais feliz a respeito de um bebê do que Sirius." Mesmo assim ela concordara em deixar Claire decidir o momento certo para contar a Sirius, mas avisou-a para não esconder a verdade de Sirius por muito tempo.

E agora Claire se sentia culpada todas as vezes que ele a tocava. Será que ele podia notar que o corpo dela estava mudando?

"Hoje nós conseguimos algo mais do que apenas informação." Sirius disse, sem perceber a cisma dela. Ele mexeu nas mangas de suas vestes e retirou um frasco cheio de um líquido vermelho.

Claire olhou para o tubo de vidro. "Como você..."

Ele sorriu zombateiramente e colocou o vidro cuidadosamente em uma toalha no balcão. "Minerva McGonagall sempre disse que eu tinha um dom especial para transfiguração. Malfoy vai sentir muito a falta da sua dama do jogo de xadrez na próxima vez em que ele for jogar."

"Mas... Eles irão descobrir quando quiserem usar o conteúdo do frasco." Claire ainda não podia acreditar que ele tinha conseguido roubar o frasco bem debaixo dos olhos de Malfoy.

"Eu peguei o último da parte de trás da caixa, o que tinha a data mais recente. Com sorte vai levar algum tempo até eles quererem usar este frasco e transfigurá-lo de volta em mármore. Mas até lá vai ser difícil rastrear quem teve acesso à caixa."

"O que você acha que tem aí?" Claire segurou o frasco contra a luz. "Isso parece sangue."

Sirius deu de ombros. "Snape vai ficar feliz de analisar isso quando ele voltar das férias. O que foi que Malfoy disse? É alguma coisa que o Lord das Trevas precisa..."

"Nós vamos descobrir. E se nós tivermos sorte, vamos roubar isso dele."

"Certo." Ele pegou os ombros dela e a girou para que ficasse de frente para ele. "Mas, por enquanto, não vamos nos importar com Voldemort, mas com as nossas próprias necessidades."

**Continua...**

**NA: **Eu realmente preciso pedir mil desculpas... a demora dessa vez foi realmente grande. Mas minha beta simplesmente sumiu, desapareceu. Como resultado, eu mesma dei uma betada rápida (mas sou péssima nisso), por isso peço perdão também para os erros que possam aparecer... Os próximos capítulos vão sair bem mais rápidos, dessa vez... já tenho vários traduzidos, só que nenhum betado... qualquer coisa, vai assim mesmo e depois eu substituo...


	11. O Segundo Presente

**11. O Segundo Presente  
**

Claire estava sentada à sua escrivaninha e suspirou de desespero. Nunca nos 18 anos em que estava envolvida nos negócios da Winterstorm tinha acontecido uma bagunça tão grande em seus livros contábeis e documentos. Ela sempre se orgulhara de sua disciplina, mas ultimamente andava tendo coisas muito melhores para fazer do que assinar contratos e aprovar manuscritos - uma coisa que ela fazia esporadicamente, porque queria ter um olho no que a Editora Winterstorm produzia. Ainda assim, ficar sentada ao sol, assistindo a Sirius e Harry jogar quadribol, ou experimentando roupas com Serene ou discutindo o mundo Trouxa com Laurel, era muito melhor. De alguma forma a pilha em sua escrivaninha tinha aumentado até formar uma montanha de rolos de pergaminhos, e ela precisava liberar pelo menos alguns dos manuscritos ou os livros não chegariam às livrarias antes do início do próximo ano.

Bravamente ela trabalhou e diminuiu a pilha, até que ela chegasse à escrivaninha. Agora tudo que ela precisava fazer era arrumar as gavetas e preparar os malotes para as corujas da tarde. Na primeira gaveta ela encontrou muitas contas, folhetos que havia pegado na feira, e uma pilha de pergaminhos cobertos com letras minúsculas. Franzindo a testa ela leu a primeira página e reconheceu as histórias de Sirius. Ela sorriu. Ele ainda contava histórias, e - uma coisa que ela devia confessar a ele mais cedo ou mais tarde - ela ainda deixava a pena mágica escrever cada palavra. Mexendo na segunda gaveta ela encontrou uma coleção de histórias que ela havia reunido nas últimas semanas. Cuidadosamente ela ajeitou o pergaminho e se perguntou onde deveria guardar essas histórias de forma que Sirius não esbarrasse nelas antes que ela pudesse confessar. Eventualmente ela as enrolou e selou, escreveu 'S. PADFOOT' e 'Síndrome de Prisioneiro?' como referência no envelope e as colocou em uma prateleira onde ela guardava as penas e os selos.

Quando a porta abriu, ela pulou assustada.

"Sirius!"

Ele franziu a testa. "Eu assustei você?"

Ela estava sentada, com a escrivaninha agora consideravelmente arrumada. "Eu simplesmente esqueci da hora com tantos papéis de trabalho."

"Remus me enviou uma coruja. Eles vão chegar em quinze minutos. A lareira no seu escritório é a única conectada à rede de Flu, não é?"

"Sim, meu pai costumava usá-la para chegar às livrarias. Quando se tornou evidente que eu não podia viajar usando Flu, ele fechou todas as outras, exceto esta."

Sirius ficou de pé atrás dela e começou a acariciar seu pescoço, com carícias circulares, suaves. Por um momento Claire fechou os olhos, então relaxou, quase derretendo sob o toque dele. Como ela havia vivido sem ele? Todas as pequenas coisas… O riso. As sensações. A mera presença dele.

"Sirius." ela disse suavemente. "Eu tenho algo para falar com você."

Ele continuou massageando, acariciando, deixando as mãos escorregarem para entre os seios dela. O cabelo dele roçou o rosto dela quando ele se curvou e a beijou na testa.

"Eu prometo não deixar que Harry voe de motocicleta sem mim."

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Embora eu prefira que você também não ande naquela coisa terrível."

"Bem, se não é sobre a motocicleta - o que é tão importante então?"

Claire pegou a mão dele e a apertou, enquanto procurava pelas palavras certas.

"Serene teve uma visão. Uma visão sobre você em Azkaban."Sirius riu, um riso baixou e divertido, que teria agradado a Claire em qualquer outro momento. Mas agora ela queria falar a sério com ele.

"Ela viu você preso em Azkaban! Nós precisamos falar com o Diretor Dumbledore sobre isto, eu acho, e encontrar uma forma de não deixar que isso aconteça."

"Eu não ligo para Serene e suas visões, boneca. Você já deveria saber disso."

"Laurel disse que a visão de Serene sobre Severus estava certa."

Ele deu a volta e sentou na escrivaninha, de forma a poder ver o rosto dela. Pegando suas mãos e colocando-as nos joelhos dele, ele falou enfaticamente: "Claire, eu não acredito em adivinhações. Lembre-se, minha mãe era uma clarividente ou pelo menos dizia ser uma. Mas se ela realmente tivesse previsto a morte de meu pai, isso não a teria tomado de surpresa quando aconteceu. Então qualquer coisa que Serene pense que viu, foi apenas uma ilusão. E provavelmente proveniente da raiva que ela tem de mim."

"Sirius…"

"Não, preste atenção em mim agora. Não deixe que ela amedronte você. É apenas faz-de-conta."

Claire suspirou e deixou sua cabeça repousar na coxa dele enquanto ele acariciava o cabelo dela. "Mas ela descreveu em detalhes. Como você estava vestido, como tudo parecia…"

Sirius com delicadeza empurrou a cadeira dela para trás e se levantou. Foi para perto da janela e ficou olhando para o jardim, onde os elfos estavam ocupados arrumando as mesas e as cadeiras. Eles tinham pedido a Harry para ir a Hogwarts entregar as roupas de Claire para Serene, uma tentativa de mantê-lo longe da Mansão por tempo suficiente para preparar a festa de aniversário. Hagrid tinha sido convidado e Remus ia trazer mais três convidados.

"Claire, eu sei que Serene estava errada." ele suspirou.

Claire se aproximou e o abraçou pelas costas, apoiando o rosto nas costas dele. "Como você pode saber disso?"

"Porque eles não vão me levar de volta para Azkaban vivo."

Ela ficou tensa com o choque. "Você não…"

"Eu prefiro morrer a voltar para lá. Você não sabe como é, Claire. É o pior lugar que você pode imaginar. Nenhum ser vivo deveria ser condenado a ficar naquelas celas geladas. Portanto, da próxima vez, eles não vão me levar vivo."

Um grande barulho na lareira fez com que eles se virassem, os dois trêmulos com emoção. Claire segurou a mão de Sirius, não muito certa se ela precisava de apoio ou se queria apoiá-lo.

"Deve ser Remus." a voz de Sirius traía sua tensão interior. "Eu sinto muito se estraguei essa manhã ensolarada com minha..."

"Não!" Ela virou para ele, quase violentamente. Os olhos dela lançavam chispas. "Não ouse se desculpar por compartilhar seus sentimentos comigo!"

Por um momento eles permaneceram daquele jeito, Claire como um relâmpago, Sirius como chuva. Então ele a puxou para seus braços, beijou o rosto dela, seus lábios, necessitando desesperadamente do carinho dela.

Claire correspondeu aos beijos, timidamente a princípio, mas então se rendeu à intensidade com que a língua dele explorava sua boca. Não era apenas um beijo, ela pensou com o pouco de razão que ela conseguiu conservar, era um apelo sem palavras.

De repente ela sentiu Sirius ficar tenso. O momento havia passado.

Quando ela tentou respirar, quase pulou. Chamas verdes saíam da lareira, e no meio dela ela viu quatro pessoas, que apenas segundos depois estavam dentro do escritório. Remus tossiu e limpou as mangas de suas roupas.

"Você realmente precisa mandar limpar essa lareira." ele franziu a testa. "Ou você não vai receber muitos visitantes."

"Eu sinto muito!" Claire passou um lenço para ele. "Ela não era usada desde que meu pai morreu há dois anos atrás."

Remus limpou o rosto. "Eu só estava brincando, Claire. Agora, eu trouxe aqui os três visitantes que você pediu." Ele a apresentou a um menino de cabelos vermelhos e a uma menina, que ela lembrava da aula de Animagia de Sirius. "Ron e Hermione, eles estudam com Harry na Grifinória. E esta," ele empurrou uma menina menor, também de cabelos vermelhos. "é Virginia, irmã de Ron." A semelhança da família não pôde ser negada. "Eu tentei chamar o menino Longbottom, mas ele foi para a praia com seu tio avô."

"Bem." Claire sorriu para eles. "É muito bom vocês todos terem podido vir. Sintam-se em casa. Harry ainda deve demorar uma hora, então por que vocês não deixam Peagreen mostrar a vocês os seus quartos e a casa antes da festa começar?"

Hermione, não normalmente tímida, se espantou.

"É você!"

"Sim, Srta. Granger," Sirius disse secamente. " É ela."

"Não… eu quero dizer…" Hermione gaguejou. "Essa é Claire Winterstorm, a proprietária da Winterstorm Inc.!"

"Sim?"

"Mas Professor, você não sabe que ela foi nomeada 'A Bruxa de Negócios do Ano' duas vezes? Ela estava na capa da 'Galeões de Ouro' em janeiro desse ano!"

"É verdade?" Sirius sorriu para Claire que havia corado e parecia uma beterraba agora. "Então eu me casei com uma celebridade?"

"Oh, bobagem." Claire murmurou.

"Você publicou o 'Diário de Brianna Smith'! O livro é hilariante, eu dei um para minha mãe que é Trouxa e até ela adorou!"

"Vocês, meninas, podem falar de livros depois." decidiu Remus e espantou todos eles do escritório. "Nesse momento estamos em uma festa de aniversário."

* * *

Depois de apagar dezesseis velas de um bolo gigantesco, ter ouvido uma versão levemente desafinada de 'Parabéns para você' e ter desembrulhado os presentes que recebera de seus amigos, até Harry teve que concordar que os aniversários podiam ser bons. Na verdade este estava sendo maravilhoso, decidiu, quando voltou sua atenção para o último pacote, que estava do lado da mesa, embrulhado em um papel marrom comum.

Remus e Sirius sorriam zombateiramente quando ele rasgou o papel e encontrou um pote pesado do tamanho de uma grande terrina. Harry franziu a testa.

"Isso é o que eu estou pensando?" ele perguntou.

Remus concordou. "Um pensador, sim. O menor que pudemos encontrar."

"O que é um pensador?" perguntou Gina.

"Você pode guardar suas lembranças nele." explicou Harry e olhou para a superfície prateada do pote.

"Como um... diário?"

"Mais ou menos." disse Remus, paciente como sempre. "Você literalmente tira as lembranças de seu cérebro e as colocar no pensador. E em uma hora calma você pode passar o tempo olhando para elas."

Gina olhou para o pensador. "Isso são … lembranças? Esses redemoinhos cinzas?" ela perguntou.

"Harry sabe como funciona, não sabe?" Sirius pôs a mão no ombro de Harry. "Remus e eu queríamos dar a você uma lembrança de seus pais. A minha é uma de seu pai ganhando a taça das casas para a Grifinória no nosso sexto ano."

"A minha é de Lillian, nos contando que estava esperando um bebê." a voz de Remus tremeu muito levemente, e para grande surpresa de Claire, Serene ficou atrás dele e colocou a mão na dele por um momento até ele recuperar a calma.

"Por que não vamos todos dar um passeio no parque enquanto Harry experimenta o seu presente?" Claire sugeriu animada. "E quando você acabar, Harry, eu realmente acho que você deveria vir me explicar aquelas regras de quadribol para mim.

Sirius sabia que regras de Quadribol eram uma piada enterna entre seu afilhado e sua mulher, e viu com alívio como Harry sorriu. Dar a um menino de dezesseis anos uma lembrança de seus pais mortos há tanto tempo não tinha sido uma coisa fácil para ele e para Remus. Primeiro, ele sentiria falta da lembrança de Thiago fazendo o último passe. Segundo, eles não sabiam como Harry reagiria. Mas então, o garoto tinha família e amigos que iriam ajudá-lo caso ele vacilasse.

"Fique à vontade." ele disse suavemente para Harry. "Elas são suas lembranças agora."

* * *

Sirius estava sentado na grama próximo a Remus, suspirando contente, com uma caneca de Cerveja Amanteigada na mão, e apreciando o por do sol.

"Ah Moony, nós já fomos como eles? Tão… despreocupados? Tão jovens?"

Seu amigo deu de ombros.

"Eu não me lembro. Mas Harry não é despreocupado a maior parte do tempo. Você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. Ele carrega aquela nuvem negra aonde quer que ele v�, e por mais que ele tente viver como um adolescente normal, enquanto Voldemort existir, dias como os de hoje vão ser uma exceção para ele."

"Claire fez um grande trabalho." Sirius sorriu e levantou sua caneca em cumprimento quando Ron e Hagrid voaram sobre eles em suas vassouras. Serene, Gina e Hermione estavam sentadas no jardim, suas cadeiras próximas à mesa do bolo, Serene conjurando minúsculos modelos de roupas que ela gostaria de ver na Gladrags. Todos pareciam estar se divertindo. "Ela não percebe, mas atrai a todos os solitários, a todos os perdidos e faz com que eles se sintam bem vindos." Ele colocou sua caneca de lado e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça.

"Você está feliz, Padfoot?" Remus perguntou suavemente, olhando intensamente para Sirius.

Sirius virou a cabeça e a expressão em seu rosto tomou seu amigo de surpresa. Desesperado desejo, quase que uma necessidade palpável…

"Isso é tudo o que eu sempre quis." Sirius admitiu, e Remus podia ver que confessar isso custava muito a ele. "Uma esposa, um filho. Uma família." Ele observava Harry e Claire rindo, Harry usando duas colheres para demonstrar a defesa Tcherkessow, e Claire sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu queria que eles fossem meus."

Remus suspirou com simpatia. Ele tinha previsto aquilo, tinha visto seu amigo perder seu coração passo a passo. "Harry pode não ser seu filho, mas é seu afilhado. E com Claire, não vai ser necessário mais do que uma palavra para você fazer com que ela seja verdadeiramente sua." ele sugeriu. "Ela está apaixonada por você, mesmo um bruxo cego pode ver isso."

Sirius congelou. "Claire precisa de liberdade" ele disse sombriamente. "Ela cresceu em uma prisão, Remus, e tudo o que ela faz - este casamento, a missão - serve apenas para um objetivo. Ser livre. Como eu poderia pensar em prendê-la a mim?"

"Então ela quer ser livre e você quer ser amado?" o rosto de Remus não mostrava a dor profunda que ele sentia. "Bem vindo ao clube, meu amigo."

Ele se levantou e limpou a grama que estava em suas roupas. "Eu vou pegar mais torta de morango. Você também quer?"

Sirius sorriu. "Você está apenas procurando uma desculpa para falar com Serene. Remus, ela realmente não serve para você. Eu nunca tinha visto você tão infeliz como está agora. Encontre outra garota, e esqueça dela."

Lupin levantou uma sobrancelha, mas reprimiu sua reação inicial e apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

"Eu quero falar com ela. Eu preciso. Nós provavelmente vamos começar a brigar antes que eu termine a minha primeira frase, mas se eu não ouvir a voz dela…"

"Mas isso é ridículo, Remus! Ela é apenas uma bruxa. Ela é bonita, concordo com você. Mas obviamente ela é completamente maluca."

"Cai fora, Black." a voz de Remus tremeu e Sirius estremeceu quando reconheceu que tinha falado demais. "Eu apenas desejo que Claire parta seu coração, então você vai ter uma noção do que está falando."

"Moony, eu sinto muito."

Lupin apenas deu de ombros e se foi. Sirius abraçou seus joelhos e deixou a cabeça afundar neles. Remus era muito inteligente, sabia muito sobre a condição humana... por que ele não via que Serene não estava interessada no que ele tinha a oferecer?

Claire andou pelo gramado até a sombra onde Sirius estava sentado. Ousando, de repente, ela se ajoelhou e acariciou o pescoço nu dele.

"O que há de errado com Lupin?"

Sirius quase ronronou de prazer quando ela começou a massagear os ombros dele. "Serene é o que está errado. Ele enfiou naquela cabeça teimosa que está apaixonado por ela, então ele sofre toda vez que ela o chuta. O que ela parece fazer toda vez que ele chega perto dela."

Claire olhou para a mesa do bolo onde Remus e Serene estavam, conversando sem olhar um para o outro. "Você é muito duro com Serene. Ela o magoa, é verdade, mas eu sei que ela também sofre. Eu acho que ela realmente o ama, mas por alguma razão ela tenta afastá-lo. Como ele não se afasta, ela continua a magoá-lo."

"Bem, eu acho que ela é uma cadela cruel e convencida que tem um grande prazer em puxar a corrente de Remus."

As mãos de Claire cessaram seus movimentos.

"Sirius!" ela o repreendeu. "Ela não é uma cadela e ela não é… Ela pode parecer cruel, mas ela o ama. Eu sei disso."

Ele virou a cabeça para poder ver o rosto dela.

"E o que você sabe sobre o amor, Claire?" ele perguntou suavemente.

No momento em que ele disse as palavras e viu a mágoa nos olhos dela, ele desesperadamente desejou poder voltar atrás. E mesmo assim, ele se sentia muito confuso sobre suas próprias emoções … Ele precisava repetir para si mesmo que aquele casamento era um arranjo seguro, de maneira a não arriscar as defesas que ele havia levantado há tantos anos. Ele precisava saber que aquilo era amizade, nada mais, que o que unia Claire a ele poderia ser deixado para trás quando a missão estivesse terminada, sem que o coração dele ou o dela se partissem…

"O que eu sei sobre o amor?" ela repetiu a pergunta dele. "O que você diria se eu dissesse que amo você, Sirius?"

Ele empalideceu. Por um momento seu coração parou de bater e quando voltou à vida novamente, estava tão acelerado que ele podia ouvir trovões em seus ouvidos.

"Eu disse a você para não deixar isso acontecer."

"Você não pode permitir ou proibir o amor."

"É apenas sua imaginação, Claire." Ele pegou o rosto dela e fez que ela olhasse para ele. O que ele havia temido, estava lá. Ela realmente pensava que estava apaixonada por ele.

"Claire, você não vê que é apenas uma reação natural? Você não está acostumada à companhia masculina, e nós passamos muito tempo juntos. Nós passamos por situações perigosas juntos, nós compartilhamos uma cama. Não me admira que você confunda companheirismo com amor."

Ela mantinha a cabeça erguida, uma postura que lembrou muito a ele a pequena menina da Lufa-Lufa, que fazia com que ele se sentisse um completo idiota todas as vezes que implicava com ela. "Eu não sou sua companheira." ela disse com dignidade.

"Boneca, eu sou o primeiro bruxo que você beijou. O primeiro com quem você fez sexo. Você nunca teve a chance de comparar."

Os olhos de Claire lançaram chispas de raiva quando ela se levantou, abruptamente. Sem outra palavra a Sirius ela atravessou o gramado, os punhos cerrados, as roupas azuis esvoaçando.

Quando ela alcançou Remus e Serene, ela agarrou o bruxo pelos ombros, fez com que ele virasse de frente para ela e o beijou em cheio nos lábios. O beijo foi… agradável. Os lábios de Remus eram mornos e macios, mas ela não sentiu o sangue correndo em seus ouvidos, como acontecia com Sirius. O seu coração estava batendo calmo e constante. Quase desapontada, ela se afastou e corou violentamente quando viu a confusão no rosto de Remus.

"O que… o que foi isso?"

Claire gaguejou uma desculpa, mas uma olhadela para o rosto furioso de Serene fez sua voz falhar. Se ela precisava de uma prova de que Serene sentia alguma coisa por Remus - tinha conseguido uma naquele momento. A bruxa ruiva olhava para ela como se fosse transformá-la em um sapo a qualquer minuto.

"Nada. Esqueça." ela sussurrou e quase correu de volta para Sirius, que também olhava para ela com uma expressão que ela não podia decifrar.

"Bem, eu beijei outro homem." ela vociferou. "Eu posso comparar beijos agora. O dele foi bom. O seu é melhor."

Um súbito trovão no ar a interrompeu. Um relâmpago cruzou o céu. Em poucos minutos uma tempestade de verão começou a cair, atirando guardanapos, folhas e um dos livros de Claire no gramado. Os elfos pegaram o livro e salvaram o bolo, mas quando a chuva morna começou a cair eles se reuniram na porta de casa e deixaram os guardanapos para lá.

"Crianças, não se preocupem com as cadeiras e almofadas!" Claire guiou Harry, Gina, Ron e Hermione para dentro, para longe da chuva. "Eles já estão ensopados. Vão para cima se secar! Koko vai ficar contente de servir chocolate quente e biscoitos a vocês."

Hagrid, que tinha estado guardando a motocicleta junto com Sirius, se moveu cuidadosamente através da porta, seu cabelo e barba pingando sobre o tapete. Claire pediu que ele tirasse a capa molhada. "Não há jeito de vocês voarem para casa com essa chuva." ela declarou.

"Eu posso dormir no chão da sala de estar." Hagrid comentou.

"A cama de Ygor ainda está no quarto atrás da cozinha." interferiu Peagreen e olhou para o enorme bruxo. "Ele era muito grande como você Sr. Rubeus."

"E se não servir, sempre existe mágica." Sirius tinha acabado de entrar em casa e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e a água de seu cabelo espirrou em todo mundo.

"Ah, Padfoot, pare!" Remus brigou rindo. "Senta, garoto!"

Sirius riu, feliz por seu amigo não estar mais zangado, e subiu atrás das crianças para se certificar de que a janela do escritório estava fechada.

Claire sorriu quando viu que a pequena Peagreen guiava Hagrid para o quarto de Ygor, e virou para Remus e Serene, que torcia seus cabelos molhados, tremendo de frio. Ela ficou espantada quando viu o desejo nos olhos de Remus, voltados para Serene. Quando ele pressentiu que Claire o observava, seu rosto ficou sem expressão, mas gentil como sempre.

Ela pigarreou e se dirigiu a Serene, de repente muito tímida para olhar para Lupin.

"E quanto a você e Remus? Importam-se de compartilhar um quarto?"

Claire estremeceu e levou a mão à boca. Por que ela havia perguntado aquilo? Os olhos de Serene se encheram de raiva e ela subiu as escadas furiosa. Os olhos de Remus a seguiram, infelizes.

"Isso foi desnecessário." Ele disse suavemente.

"Sinto muito. Eu sinto muito, mesmo." Claire suspirou. "Claro que existem quartos suficientes para todos. Apenas escolha um e os elfos darão a vocês fogo, e toalhas de linho ou qualquer outra coisa de que vocês precisem."

Ele concordou e subiu as escadas.

Claire podia ter se esbofeteado. Como ela podia ter dito uma coisa dessas? Mas então… uma noite de paixão podia ser o que esses dois ignorantes teimosos estavam precisando… Pena que ela não podia prendê-los em um quarto e não deixá-los sair até que tivessem feito o que deviam fazer. Laurel tinha dito a ela sobre como Dumbledore havia trancado os dois, ela e Severus em uma câmara na torre para fazê-los entender que precisavam um do outro. Fisicamente, sim, mas não tinha sido daquele jeito com ela e Sirius, também? Ela havia aprendido a confiar nele com seu corpo, e então ela havia começado a confiar nele com seu coração…

A sua mão se fechou sobre o pequeno pingente de cristal na corrente que ela sempre usava. Ela iria lá para cima, encontraria Sirius e faria com que ele visse o pingente. Deixaria a corrente bem visível. Depois de se assegurar de que os elfos não iriam mais trazer móveis ou pratos para dentro, ela apagou a luz da sala de estar e soltou a sua trança, então seu cabelo caiu solto sobre suas costas.

Ela parou no primeiro degrau. E então, mais calma do que jamais pensou que ficaria nessa situação, ela pegou a corrente e a guardou no bolso.

Ela encontrou Sirius no banheiro, onde ele secava o cabelo com uma toalha, outra enrolada perigosamente baixo, sobre seus quadris estreitos. Quando ele viu os olhos de Claire no espelho, ele deu a ela um grande sorriso.

"Bom saber que eu não sou o único a querer morder a língua quando fala com Moony. Eu ouvi…"

O sorriso morreu com as palavras, e ele se virou, jogando a toalha que usava em sua cabeça.

Claire estava ali, parada, o cabelo solto sobre as costas, o rosto corado, nervosa. Ela passava a língua pelo lábio superior, um movimento rápido de língua que teve melhor resultado do que qualquer toque provocativo teria.

"Eu quero você."

A voz dela era tão suave que ele pensou que tinha ouvido errado. A respiração dele ficou presa na garganta quando a viu abrindo o fecho das vestes e deixando o tecido macio cair no chão do banheiro.

"Eu quero que você… faça as coisas que você faz."

"Coisas?"

Ele estava totalmente sério.

Ela suspirou. Não era nada fácil. "Eu quero que você me beije toda. Que você me abrace tão apertado que eu sinta que estou me fundindo com você." A camisa fina seguiu as vestes. "Eu quero as suas mãos em mim… e você em mim."

Nua, ela cobriu a distância entre eles e absorveu a surpresa agradável nos olhos dele - e a reação que suas palavras estavam causando. Saber que ela podia fazer aquilo com ele, podia fazê-lo ficar excitado com tão pouco, a enchia de alegria, gratidão e autoconfiança.

Seu dedo escorregou pelo peito dele, muito cuidadosamente, quase dolorosamente devagar, descendo pelo estômago dele até atingir a toalha.

"Mas antes." a respiração dela se tornou acelerada. "Eu não quero que você faça nada."

Sirius pigarreou quando o dedo dela se enganchou na toalha e a soltou, pouco a pouco.

"Nada?"

Ela sorriu, sua boca a apenas alguns centímetros da dele.

"Nada."

Claire não se apressou. Ela nunca havia realmente olhado para ele quando estava nu. Claro, ela o tocara… lá. Mas por baixo das cobertas, não como agora. Sirius gemeu suavemente quando ela deixou um dedo escorregar ao longo de sua ereção, e ofegou surpreso quando ela fechou a mão em volta dele.

"Eu machuquei você?" Ela soltou imediatamente. "Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?"

"Merlin, não. Você está indo bem… muito bem." Ele piscou quando ela começou as carícias novamente. "Muito bem mesmo. Perfeita."

Claire o encheu de beijos no rosto, na garganta, nunca o soltando.

"Sirius, seus joelhos estão tremendo!" ela riu. "Quer se deitar?"

Ele suspirou, um som de rendição.

Ela o guiou, com pequenos empurrões nas costas para fora do banheiro, para dentro do quarto. Mas quando ele quis ir para a cama, ela sacudiu a cabeça.

"No chão?"

"Em frente ao fogo, por favor."

Ele se sentiu … vulnerável, deitado ali, rígido e desejando o toque dela, e a sua esposa tímida ajoelhada perto dele, estudando seu corpo como se fosse um objeto de arte.

Então a sua boca começou a mordiscar o pescoço dele, o seu estômago e mais embaixo, até que ele cerrou os punhos no tapete.

"É realmente isso que você quer?" ele conseguiu perguntar, o sangue correndo nas suas orelhas. "Que eu fique sozinho nisso?"

"Não." ela ofegou e parou de mordiscá-lo imediatamente. "Não."

Escorregando o corpo sobre o dele, como um macio lençol de seda, ela permaneceu parada por um momento. Então, se levantou e montou nele ao mesmo tempo em que o colocava dentro dela, devagar. Sirius rosnou. Ela estava pronta para ele, úmida e quente, receptiva.

"Diga-me como você sente." ele pediu, sua garganta seca.

"Como se alguma estivesse faltando. E agora estivesse sendo recolocada." ela ofegou. "Como se eu tivesse estado vazia e sozinha durante toda a minha vida e agora eu estivesse inteira."

Ele ainda estava deitado l�, deixando que ela ditasse o rítmo, embora fosse cada vez mais difícil controlar a vontade de se movimentar.

"E parece que as palavras nunca vão ser suficientes para descrever."

Claire se curvou, segurou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos, e o beijou profundamente, deixando que ele entendesse o que ela estava sentindo.

Satisfeito que ela estava experimentando o mesmo prazer que ele sentia, Sirius tomou comando, suas mãos descendo pelo corpo dela, segurando seus seios, deixando-os intumescidos, até que ela fechasse os olhos, em completa rendição.

Ele começou a se mover, escorregando para dentro e para fora dela, afundando nela, empurrando mais fundo a cada investida. Ele inclinou os quadris dela, para poder investir ainda mais profundamente, como se quisesse que eles se tornassem um só corpo.

Claire se perdeu nas fortes arremetidas do corpo dele, no calor que crescia parecendo engolfá-la. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, se movimentando rápido, seus dedos entrelaçados nos dele.

Com um leve rugido, ele rolou sobre eles de maneira a ficar sobre ela, e o ritmo se acelerou, ficou mais forte, o corpo dele além de qualquer tentativa de controle.

Naquele momento, uma fração de segundos antes que o seu corpo perdesse qualquer chance de um pensamento coerente, Claire soube que o amava. E que faria qualquer coisa para ele amá-la, também.

Então o mundo desapareceu e eles se tornaram um único ser.

* * *

Mais tarde Sirius descansou a cabeça no travesseiro e olhou para ela com uma expressão que ela nunca havia visto antes. Maravilhado.

Ela gostou daquilo.

"Se você algum dia viesse a mim… como acabou de fazer..." ele deu um beijo em sua testa e suspirou contente quando ela escorregou para a sua posição favorita, a cabeça no ombro dele, envolvendo o seu corpo. "Eu prometi que atenderia a um desejo seu, se algum dia você tivesse coragem de dizer que me queria."

"Um desejo?"

"Qualquer coisa que quiser."

"Você está se arriscando muito com isso, sabia? E se eu quisesse que você pulasse da Torre Norte?"

Ele riu. "Eu pularia. Então eu morreria e você ficaria totalmente sozinha nessa sua cama enorme de quatro colunas e iria sentir minha falta..."

"Eu iria?"

A mão dele escorregou entre os corpos deles, provocando, demandando e doando ao mesmo tempo.

Claire gemeu suavemente. "Tudo bem, eu sentiria sua falta. Eu… sentiria sua falta… muito mesmo."

"Então é melhor você pensar bem antes de cobrar o meu débito." Ele sorriu satisfeito, completamente relaxado.

Claire ficou tensa por um momento, a boca pressionada contra o pescoço dele, a respiração entrecortada.

"Eu vou. Eu prometo que vou pensar bem."

Quando o coração dela voltou ao ritmo normal, o dedo de Sirius percorreu a testa dela

"Prometa-me mais uma coisa."

"Oh, Sirius, não novamente. Eu não posso prometer não me apaixonar por você." Ela escondeu o rosto no cabelo escuro dele. "Eu temo que seja muito tarde para isso."

Sirius suspirou e olhou para a escuridão do quarto. O que ele podia fazer? Como ele tinha desviado os sentimentos daquelas meninas na escola quando ele não queria mais ficar com elas? Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele encontraria um meio de fazer Claire perceber que ele não era bom para ela. Para fazer com que ela o deixasse e ficasse feliz a respeito. Mas até então…

"Prometa-me que você não vai beijar outro bruxo enquanto nós estivermos casados."

"Mas você me disse para beijar! Lembra?"

Ele estremeceu. "Eu sei. Eu gostaria de retirar minhas palavras, mas não posso. Então apenas prometa que isso não vai acontecer novamente."

Claire apoiou a cabeça em um braço. Estava muito escuro para ela poder ver o rosto dele claramente, então ela colocou uma das mãos sobre ele para ver se ele estava sorrindo. Mas ele parecia estar completamente sério.

"Por que?" ela perguntou e tentou desesperadamente manter a voz calma.

A resposta dele levou muito tempo, tanto que ela pensou que ele dormira, e quando ele falou pareceu genuinamente surpreendido.

"Porque eu não gostei. Eu não gostei nem um pouco."

**Continua**


	12. O Conto do Prisioneiro

**NA: **Pra compensar a longa espera… presentinho! Dois capítulos postados juntos… Uma nota maiorzinha ao final do capítulo 13… Boa leitura!

**12. O Conto do Prisioneiro**

Claire teria apreciado muito mais as viagens regulares a Londres se o objetivo não fosse entregar a Malfoy consideráveis quantias em dinheiro do seu cofre em Gringotes. Ela guardava a lembrança do dia em que havia passeado despreocupada com Sirius pelo mundo Trouxa como um tesouro em seu coração e mergulhava nela quando as coisas se tornavam entediantes.

Nesse momento ela estava de pé em seu escritório no Beco Diagonal, olhando pela janela para a rua movimentada embaixo, para ver se conseguia encontrar Sirius no meio da multidão. Eles haviam combinado que Sirius iria encontrar o Sr. Olivander a pedido de Dumbledore, enquanto Claire encontrava seu editor-chefe na loja. Harry estava fazendo compras com os Weasleys e Arthur Weasley havia prometido levar o menino de volta a Hogsmeade à tarde. As aulas iam começar dali a poucos dias e Claire apenas lamentava que não pudesse fazer compras com Harry para as roupas da escola e seus livros, como os outros pais faziam. Mas, então, ela não era mãe dele e era melhor para ele não ser visto em companhia dela por Malfoy ou seus companheiros de conspiração. Isso colocaria a missão em perigo, mas primeiramente, arriscaria a vida do menino que sobreviveu.

Saindo de perto do editor, que não parava de falar sobre contratos de publicações e números de vendas, ela colocou a mão sobre o estômago. Não dava para notar… ainda. E mesmo assim ela se sentia muito protetora em relação ao pequeno ser que crescia dentro dela. Apenas agora ela podia entender o que Lilly Potter devia ter sentido naquela noite terrível quando Voldemort entrou na casa dela em Godric's Hollow.

"E então há a questão dos pergaminhos." Sr. Inkers continuou. "A qualidade diminui continuamente. Nós devemos realmente encontrar outro fornecedor."

Claire sorriu para ele. "Eu confio em você com relação a isso, Inkers, e estou certa de que você não apenas vai encontrar os melhores, mas também os pergaminhos mais baratos, não vai?"

O bruxo de aparência frágil sorriu para ela. Ele havia sido o braço direito do pai dela, e embora ele pudesse ser mais maçante do que qualquer pessoa que ela conhecia, ninguém era mais eficiente do que ele quando tratando de negócios.

"E antes que eu me esqueça," ele checou o último ponto de sua longa lista de assuntos, o que fez Claire suspirar suavemente de alívio, "aqui está uma cópia do último best-seller da Winterstorm para a sua biblioteca pessoal. Como sempre você mostrou um gosto impecável na escolha de novos autores." Ele passou a ela um pequeno livro com capa de couro. "Eu tomei a liberdade de mudar um pouco o título. 'Síndrome de Prisioneiro' pareceu um termo médico em minha opinião."

Claire olhou para o livro. Quando compreendeu o que acontecera, seu coração afundou. Eram as histórias de Sirius… "Eu enviei isso para você?" ela perguntou fracamente. "Eu enviei esse manuscrito?"

"No último minuto, mas nós paramos os feitiços de impressão e demos a esse um tratamento especial. Ele merecia. As pessoas estão comprando como loucas. Você pode me dizer alguma coisa sobre o autor?"

Claire fechou os dedos em volta do livro. "Eu sinto muito, mas ele quer permanecer anônimo, pelo menos por enquanto." A mente dela trabalhava rapidamente. Como o manuscrito tinha ido parar no seu correio de negócios? Ela havia separado os pergaminhos e os colocado na prateleira… então Sirius tinha entrado no escritório e ela havia esquecido o assunto… e tinha dito a Kiki para enviar a correspondência para o Sr. Inkers naquela mesma tarde, porque ela também tinha estado ocupada com a festa de aniversário de Harry…

Sacudindo a cabeça diante da própria incompetência ela enterrou o livro no fundo da bolsa e saiu da Winterstorm para encontrar Sirius antes que ele entrasse na livraria. Ela não estava certa de como ele reagiria ao saber que as histórias haviam sido impressas. Remus não havia dito a ela que Sirius tinha sido um escritor aspirante antes de ir para Azkaban? Talvez ele ficasse feliz com o resultado da negligência dela?

De qualquer forma era melhor dizer a ele antes que ele visse o livro em exibição em alguma vitrine - S. Padfoot - em letras douradas que dançavam quando os compradores pegavam o livro da prateleira.

* * *

Agora, três dias depois, as aulas haviam começado. Os corredores e escadarias de Hogwarts ecoavam com o riso de centenas de alunos, trocando novidades e renovando velhas amizades.

Claire estava de pé à porta de entrada, não muito certa se deveria ir até as masmorras sozinha. Da última vez, Peeves, tinha jogado parte de uma armadura atrás dela e somente quando Snape ameaçou denunciá-lo ao Barão Sangrento o fantasma se desculpou. Snape e Laurel haviam retornado das férias nos Alpes Austríacos dois dias antes do início das aulas, dez dias depois do que eles haviam planejado. Claire sorriu. Pobre Laurel, ela pensou se sentindo culpada, ele provavelmente ainda nem devia ter desfeito a bagagem quando Dumbledore entregou o frasco que Sirius havia trocado na casa de Malfoy.

Laurel devia se encontrar com Claire e levá-la ao laboratório, onde Snape estava há 48 horas analisando a poção vermelha. Cedo naquela mesma manhã, quando Sirius saiu de casa, o Mestre de Poções tinha mandado uma pequena mensagem para eles irem até lá saber o resultado.

Claire desejou que Sirius esperasse por ela no laboratório, uma vez que ela não se sentia à vontade na presença de Snape. Ele nunca mais a havia atacado verbalmente como naquela primeira vez, mas ele havia deixado bem claro que não mudaria de idéia sobre a loucura de enviar um aborto para o império de Voldemort.

"Claire, eu sinto muito. Eu me esqueci de você." Laurel deu um sorriso sem graça. "Eu apenas queria esperar até Neville voltar do escritório do Diretor."

"Ele está com algum problema?"

Laurel sacudiu a cabeça. "Neville raramente se envolve em problemas… exceto nas aulas de Poções, claro." Ela sorriu. "Embora ele e Severus vão se dar muito melhor agora já que Neville decidiu se afastar dos caldeirões e se concentrar em Herbologia. Mas, se Poções não fosse uma matéria eletiva no sexto e sétimo anos…"

"Mas por que ele teve que ir ver o Diretor?"

"Eu não sei. É por isso que eu decidi esperar. Eu contei a você sobre os pais de Neville, não contei?"

Claire concordou solenemente. "Eles são pacientes no St. Mungo's. Entre outros pacientes que sofrem da Síndrome de Prisioneiro."

"É assim que eles chamam agora? Um nome muito apropriado. Prisioneiros em seus próprios corpos, sem nenhuma esperança de se libertar."

"Você sabe como eles… como eles ficaram doentes?"

Laurel mordeu o lábio, como sempre quando ela estava nervosa ou preocupada. "Comensais da Morte os torturaram. Neville era apenas um bebê na época e foi criado por sua avó. Ele nunca conheceu os pais de forma diferente da que eles se encontram agora. Olhos vazios, respiração pesada, não tendo vontade própria."

"E agora você está preocupada, achando que Dumbledore tem más notícias para o menino." Claire concluiu.

Laurel suspirou. "Ele é um menino muito bom e tímido. Seria muito duro se ele perdesse os pais. Ele os visita uma vez por mês e lê para eles, você pode imaginar? Aqueles mortos vivos, e ele lê histórias para eles."

Um súbito estalar nas escadas giratórias anunciaram que a conversa de Neville com o Diretor tinha terminado. As escadas começaram a se mover.

Quando Laurel viu o rosto de Neville, seus piores temores se tornaram realidade. Se o menino fosse um Trouxa, ela diria que ele vira um fantasma. Mas eles estavam em Hogwarts e Neville via fantasmas o tempo todo, uma vez que Peeves o fazia de vítima.

"Neville, o que aconteceu?" ela perguntou suavemente. "Seus pais… aconteceu algo com eles..."

Os olhos cinzentos de Neville estavam arregalados de choque. "Sim." ele sussurrou como se estivesse com medo de falar alto. "Alguma coisa aconteceu a eles. Eles…" seu lábio inferior tremeu. "Eles acordaram esta manhã."

Claire e Laurel olharam para ele sem acreditar.

"É verdade." ele disse, sua voz ganhando segurança. "Dumbledore acabou de me contar. Meu pai queria ovos para o café da manhã. E Mamãe… ela pediu uma escova de cabelos…"

De repente ele começou a tremer violentamente e Laurel não pôde fazer nada além de abraçá-lo, enquanto ele chorava com alívio e alegria.

Claire sentou nas escadas e esperou pacientemente enquanto Neville se acalmava. Ela admirava profundamente Laurel por sua voz tão calmante e o calor que ela irradiava. Era uma outra forma de cura, uma que não estava no dom dela. Ela podia ter ajudado Neville se ele tivesse torcido um tornozelo, mas não com isso. Ela não era boa em confortar os outros… Apenas com Sirius... Ela sorriu para si mesma. Havia uma série de coisas que ela só podia fazer com Sirius, e sexo não era a mais importante delas até agora. Sendo ela mesma… um aborto…

A única coisa que ela obviamente não conseguia era ser honesta com ele. Havia o bebê. O livro. O fato é que ela não queria que o casamento deles terminasse. Ela teria que contar a ele, e logo. As mentiras e disfarces tinham começado a invadir os sonhos dela. E ela, que havia vivido uma mentira pela maior parte de sua vida, que tinha crescido acostumada a fingir ser uma coisa que não era - de repente não podia agüentar mais.

"Claire?"

Ela pulou. Laurel sorriu para ela e segurou sua mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

"Onde está Neville?" Claire perguntou.

"Ele foi arrumar as malas. Ele vai pegar o Expresso para Londres esta noite."

"Para ver os pais dele."

Laurel sorriu. "Sim, para ver os pais dele. Você sabe, mesmo nesse mundo de magia, isto é um milagre. Depois de tantos anos…" Ela sacudiu a cabeça maravilhada. "Eu tenho que contar a Severus."

Claire parou. "Eu posso voltar para ver o resultado do teste mais tarde."

"Não, não se preocupe." Laurel colocou o braço em volta dos ombros dela e a puxou para as masmorras, em direção ao laboratório de Poções. "Ele tem mordido raramente esses dias."

Claire sorriu. "Como foram os feriados?"

Sua amiga revirou os olhos. "Exaustivos! Eu estava com medo que meus pais não gostassem dele, e tinha certeza de que Severus os detestaria. Mas eles ficaram encantados uns com os outros. Severus observou o mundo Trouxa como um explorador que visita uma tribo aborígina. E meu pais… bem, meu pai é um mágico amador. Severus mostrou a ele alguns truques simples… Na verdade eu acho que ele encantou o cilindro do meu pai. Eu posso apenas esperar que o Ministro nunca descubra isso." Os olhos dela se suavizaram. "E então nós passamos uma semana em uma cabana nas montanhas. Muito simples. Uma mesa, duas cadeiras, uma lareira. Uma cama."

"Entendo." sorriu Claire. "Essa foi a parte exaustiva, certo?"

"Muito exaustivo."

Ambas riram, mas então Claire ficou séria novamente.

"Laurel, eu preciso pedir um conselho seu."

"Sobre o quê? Se é sobre qualquer coisa mágica, eu provavelmente não sou a melhor fonte."

"Não, nada mágico." Claire suspirou e manteve os olhos voltados para o chão. "Sobre… casamento."

"Casamento?" Laurel parou e virou para Claire. "Mas…"

"Eu sei que você e Severus não são casados. Eu nunca entendi por quê."

"Apenas não pareceu importante." Laurel deu de ombros.

"Mas você e Severus estão juntos a mais tempo do que qualquer pessoa de meu conhecimento. Eu não conheço pessoas casadas, exceto os Malfoys. E o dia em que eu pedir à Narcissa Malfoy conselhos sobre casamento, provavelmente será o dia que o céu vai cair."

"Que tipo de aconselhamento você procura?"

Claire suspirou novamente. "Sirius e eu… nós… existem algumas coisas que eu preciso contar a ele. Coisas que eu guardei como segredo por algum tempo. Mas eu não sei como."

Laurel pensou sobre isso. "Tudo o que eu posso dizer a você é que o amor é ultrapassa qualquer diferença. Mas demanda muito trabalho também."

"Trabalho?"

"Trabalho duro. Eu lembro quando eu estava muito desesperada uma vez, Dumbledore me disse que nem sempre o caminho certo é o mais fácil. Eu não entendi o que ele queria dizer na época. Mas agora eu entendo. Severus e eu, nós trabalhamos juntos para termos nossa vida juntos." Ela colocou a mão confortadora no braço de Claire. "Nós começamos passo a passo. E nós aprendemos muito um com o outro. Ele aprendeu a segurar minha mão quando caminhamos perto do lago. Eu aprendi a não segurar a mão dele na presença dos alunos. Pequenas coisas como essas."

O rosto dela ficou muito sério. "Mas a honestidade é crucial. Se você guardar segredos, Sirius nunca mais vai confiar em você."

Os olhos de Claire se encheram de lágrimas. "Mas se eu contar a verdade, eu o perderei."

"Ou talvez não. Eu não conheço Sirius tão bem, mas ele foi traído uma vez e não acho que ele vá aceitar facilmente se alguém que diga que o ama, estiver mentindo para ele ao mesmo tempo."

"Você está certa." Elas haviam chegado ao laboratório de Poções. "Eu sabia disso o tempo todo, só precisava ouvir de outra pessoa."

* * *

O Mestre de Poções estava em pé junto à bancada parecendo um mágico em um show Trouxa - pelo menos era o que Sirius pensava, como sempre irritado com o outro bruxo.

Dois tubos de vidro continham a mesma poção límpida.

Snape pigarreou. "Eu adicionei uma gota do conteúdo da poção retirada do frasco da caixa de Malfoy."

A poção clara mostrou uma reação imediata, ela subiu e borbulhou e então virou verde escuro.

"O que isso quer dizer?" perguntou Claire, suas poucas aulas de Poções nos dois anos passados em Hogwarts, esquecidas.

"Isso não é nada além de uma reação de teste que nos permite comparar a potência de dois ingredientes. Ingredientes similares, reações similares" explicou Snape.

"Agora, observem o que acontece quando eu adiciono um cabelo da cabeça do Sr. Potter."

Com um choque Claire e Laurel viram o líquido se tornar o mesmo verde escuro do tubo anterior.

"Essa coisa" Snape apontou para o frasco "contém sangue. Mas não simplesmente sangue. Isto é…"

"Sangue de Harry?" a garganta de Claire de repente ficou muito seca.

"Ou sangue muito similar ao de Harry. Incrivelmente similar. Criança de sexo masculino, nascido no mesmo dia, mas não necessariamente no mesmo ano. Sob as mesmas estrelas, então deve ter sido em algum lugar no Reino Unido. Metade Bruxo, metade Trouxa."

"Malfoy disse que os frascos eram mais caros do que Veritaserum."

Snape assobiou suavemente. "Entendo. Eles gastaram muito para chegar perto do sangue de Harry sem ter que pegar o próprio Harry."

"Como você teve a idéia de usar o cabelo de Harry?" perguntou Sirius com uma súbita suspeita.

"Eu lembrei o que o menino contou a Dumbledore sobre o último encontro dele com Voldemort. Que Voldemort usou o sangue de Harry para recuperar seu antigo corpo e força."

"Mas não foram mais do que apenas umas poucas gotas, até onde eu saiba." disse Claire. "Não é possível que eles tenham podido encher todos os frascos que nós vimos."

Laurel sacudiu a cabeça e chegou mais perto dos restos da poção vermelha que tinham ficado no frasco. "E para que eles podem possivelmente usar o sangue agora?"

Severus deu de ombros. "Parte de um outro ritual de recuperação? Ingrediente para uma poção? Quem sabe?"

Ele cuidadosamente fechou o frasco e o tubo de testes em uma caixa selada com um feitiço. "Eu vou falar sobre isto com Dumbledore. Talvez ele tenha uma idéia sobre que ritual antigo requer o sangue do inimigo."

Sirius deixou as masmorras, imerso em pensamentos, mas atento o suficiente para ver Peeves provocando Claire e para atingi-lo com um aceno de sua varinha. No hall eles quase foram derrubados por um grupo de alunos que passava.

Claire pegou a mão de Sirius, agradecendo o fato dele gostar mais de contato físico do que Snape. Sirius sempre segurava a mão dela, alunos presentes ou não, quando ele sentia que ela precisava de segurança. Por outro lado, ela nunca sabia se os beijos e carícias dele realmente mostravam o que ela gostaria que significasse ou se eles eram apenas um meio de ser gentil.

"Eu tenho que ver Dumbledore." Sirius disse. "Por favor, não vá pela floresta sozinha. Vá pela passagem secreta no Salgueiro Lutador."

Claire sorriu. No começo ela ficava chateada quando ele a proibia de fazer certas coisas. Mas eles haviam aprendido, ela percebia, da mesma forma que Severus e Laurel. Ela havia aprendido a não tomar seus conselhos como ordens e ele havia aprendido a dar ordens como se fossem conselhos. Como um casal de longos tempos... Por um momento ela se permitiu sonhar acordada, Sirius vivendo na casa dela, escrevendo livros, ajudando a criar seu filho... não, seus filhos. Os dois envelhecendo juntos...

Ela suspirou. Hoje à noite ela contaria a ele e esperaria pelo melhor. "Eu vejo você na hora do chá, então."

* * *

Sirius entrou no escritório do Diretor com o mesmo sentimento de derrota de seus dias de aluno. Mas, enquanto ele tinha tido razões para se sentir culpado naquela época, quando era chamado à sala circular, ele tinha quase certeza de que não havia cometido nenhum crime ultimamente. Provavelmente Dumbledore queria outro relatório sobre a missão. Ou ele iria novamente tentar convencê-lo, com gentileza, a admitir que o casamento era uma boa coisa…

Dumbledore deu a ele um grande paternal sorriso quando ele entrou e empurrou os óculos de meia lua para cima de sua cabeça.

"Sente-se, querido menino." Silenciosamente ele se lembrou que Black não era mais um menino magricela, mas um bruxo adulto. Ele certamente tinha aumentado bastante de peso e tinha um certo ar selvagem, que era agradável. Era também sério, uma coisa que lembrou a Dumbledore do menino que Sirius tinha sido não havia muito tempo atrás. Ele suspirou. Era muito duro quando todos são mais jovens que você...

Ele lembrou de Sirius no dia em que ele havia quebrado as defesas de Hogwarts e quase havia conseguido se vingar de Peter Pettigrew. Ele não era mais do que uma sombra, então, a loucura queimando em seus olhos, pronto para morrer assim que matasse o bruxo que havia arruinado sua vida e assassinado seus amigos.

Dumbledore havia feito que ele se casasse com Claire não apenas para conseguir uma nova espiã com um marido, não apenas para proteger Claire, mas também para curar Sirius das muitas feridas que a vida havia causado a ele, e não apenas desde o terrível Halloween quase 15 anos antes. Ele podia apenas desejar que vivendo com Claire o rapaz visse o lado mais agradável da vida. Talvez até… o amor…

Ele acariciou sua barba e fez uma nota mental de não chamar Sirius de - o menino - novamente. Harry era um menino, e Neville, e Draco... sim, até mesmo Draco. Sirius e seus dois amigos eram homens agora, homens que podiam tomar seus destinos nas próprias mãos. Mas então, novamente - algumas vezes eles precisavam de um leve empurrãozinho na direção certa…

Sirius pigarreou. "Diretor?"

Dumbledore espantou seus pensamentos e sorriu para Sirius. "Ah, Sirius. O que eu posso fazer por você?"

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça. "Foi você quem me chamou aqui. Alguma coisa que você queria me mostrar."

"Alguma coisa que eu queria…" Dumbledore coçou a cabeça. "Ah, sim! Eu queria mostrar uma coisa a você! Uma coisa que me foi entregue esta manhã, junto com uma carta do Dr. Jung."

"Jung? O médico do St. Mungo's?"

"Ele mesmo." Dumbledore mostrou a ele um pergaminho. "Aqui está. Aceita um bolinho? Você sabe que não há uma forma de fazer uma torta de maçã decente com magia?"

Sirius suspirou. Algumas vezes era realmente difícil acompanhar o velho bruxo mudando de um assunto para outro.

"Bem, bem. Deixe-me ver." Dumbledore colocou os óculos de volta no nariz. Então ele baixou a carta novamente. "A propósito, como estão as coisas entre você e Claire?"

"Eu e Claire?" Sirius franziu a testa. "Bem, eu acho. Por que você pergunta?"

"Oh nada, nada. Tudo bem com Harry?"

"Claire quase chorou quando nós o trouxemos para Hogwarts - como se o filhinho dela estivesse a centenas de milhas de distância." Sirius bufou, mas Dumbledore podia ver que ele estava secretamente satisfeito por sua esposa se dar bem com seu afilhado. "Malfoy tinha um espião em Hogsmeade. Ele sabia que Harry estava passando o verão conosco."

Dumbledore apenas concordou. "Eu estou ciente disso. É Miranda Green, a bruxa que vive em uma casa próxima à estação de trens."

"Nós dissemos a Malfoy e seu… amigo que você nos forçou a manter Harry conosco por algumas semanas. Ainda bem que ele está de volta à segurança de Hogwarts agora, antes que Voldemort solicite alguma nova prova de nossa credibilidade."

"Quem era mesmo o amigo de Malfoy?"

"Ben Olsen. Eu falei a você sobre ele quando nós voltamos, não falei?"

O Diretor sorriu levemente. "Você mencionou o nome dele, sim. Você acha que ele reconheceu você?"

"Nós nos encontramos quando ele estudou aqui no ano passado. Mas eu não acho que ele suspeite de mim."

"Qual foi a sua impressão? Ele é realmente amigo de Malfoy? Seu companheiro de conspiração? Seu rival?"

Sirius pensou a respeito. "Malfoy disse que Olsen era seu... conselheiro legal, alguma coisa assim. Talvez por isso ele insistia em trazê-lo a Gringotes quando nós transferimos o dinheiro de Claire. Ele parece muito escorregadio. Muito ambicioso. Eu aposto que ele é rival de Malfoy, então. Eles dois querem a posição de Terceiro no Comando." Ele falou de repente "Oh, e tem mais uma coisa. Eu quase me esquecia. Ele perguntou sobre Serene."

"Serene Kennedy?" Dumbledore saiu de seu estado de alheamento e se tornou atento e frio como aço.

"Ele mandou lembranças a ela."

"Nenhuma mensagem?"

"Apenas os cumprimentos, dizer que estava bem e gostaria de vê-la em um futuro próximo."

"Você falou à Srta. Kennedy sobre seu encontro com Ben?"

Sirius deu de ombros. "Serene e eu não somos exatamente amigos. Não, eu não falei a ela ainda. Mas acho que Claire falou."

"Deixe-me lidar com Serene. Isto é sério. Ben Olsen é perigoso, talvez mais perigoso do que Lucius Malfoy. Pelo menos para a alma de Serene."

"Falando em almas…" Sirius se levantou e começou a andar pela sala circular, incomodando Fawkes. "Você não pode fazer com que ela pare de torturar Remus?"

Dumbledore arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Ela está torturando Remus?"

"Ela brinca com ele. Ela é doce como mel em um minuto e fria como gelo no seguinte. E você conhece Remus… Ele realmente acha que ela é a companheira dele, a única pessoa com quem ele pode passar o resto da vida."

"Mas você acha que ela não é."

Sirius bufou de desgosto. "Serene e Moony? Nunca! Ela vai partir o coração dele."

"Mas Remus não deveria saber melhor quem é a companheira dele?"

"Sim, eu penso que sim." Sirius sacudiu a cabeça tristemente. "Mas… eu acho que ele pode mentir para si mesmo. Ele vem procurando por essa mulher a maior parte da vida dele. E não a encontrou ainda. Eu temo que ele tenha se apaixonado por Serene apenas porque ele precisa tanto se apaixonar…"

"Chega!" a voz de Dumbledore ainda estava suave, mas cortante. "Eu pensei que Remus era seu amigo."

Sirius franziu a testa. "Ele é. Por isso estou preocupado."

"Não é com Remus que você deveria se preocupar, Sirius Black. E sim com você."

"Mas…"

"O amor é a única coisa que nos ajuda a vencer o desespero, todo o mal, a própria escuridão. Remus ama Serene Kennedy do fundo do seu coração. E ele é abençoado, mesmo que esse amor seja doloroso." O velho bruxo olhou para Sirius atentamente. "Quem você ama, Sirius? Quem vai ajudar você através da noite eterna se ela cair sobre nós todos?"

Sirius engoliu em seco e evitou olhar para o rosto do Diretor. "Você está errado." ele disse suavemente. "O amor é que nos destrói. O sentimento que nos machuca tanto que faz com que queiramos morrer."

Dumbledore estava ao lado dele em um piscar de olhos. "Eu sinto muito, meu menino." ele suspirou, sua voz frágil com súbita exaustão. "Eu não quis ser duro com você. Mas, deixe Remus passar por isso sozinho." Ele deu umas pancadinhas no ombro de Sirius.

"Agora, nós esquecemos completamente por que você veio. Eu queria que você lesse essa carta."

Sirius apenas concordou. As palavras do Diretor o atingiram em cheio, deixando-o abalado. Quem iria ficar ao lado dele quando a batalha final chegasse? Quem iria chorar por ele se ele morresse na tentativa de matar Peter? Mas então, mais uma vez - ele havia passado a maior parte de sua vida sozinho, ele podia ficar novamente sozinho agora. A súbita lembrança do rosto de Claire no auge da paixão o fez sorrir por um segundo, então ele a imaginou em pé ao lado da sepultura dele e sua garganta se apertou dolorosamente. Pela primeira vez em semanas ele sentiu a vontade quase irresistível de correr, correr até ficar tão cansado que não conseguisse mais pensar, sentir, temer.

"Sirius?"

"Sim. A carta. O que ela diz?"

Dumbledore pigarreou e leu a carta do Dr. Jung em voz alta. Obviamente os pais de Neville Longbottom tinham saído do seu estado catatônico de repente, sem nenhuma explicação médica.

"Os Longbottoms!" Sirius exclamou. "Eu lembro de Frank e…"

"Alice."

"Alice, certo. Eu não sabia que eles tinham sido vítimas de Voldemort, também."

"Eles estavam aprisionados em seus corpos por muitos anos agora, e não havia nenhuma esperança para eles."

"E agora eles acordaram? Simples assim?"

O velho bruxo acariciou a barba. "Bem, o Dr. Jung tem uma teoria, e apesar de parecer forçada e impossível de ser provada, eu acho que ele pode estar certo. Os Longbottoms estão entre os poucos Prisioneiros do St. Mungo's que recebiam visitas regularmente. E estes visitantes, o filho deles Neville e a avó do menino, costumavam ler para eles."

Sirius concordou. "Você acha que ler para eles os curou?"

"Não a leitura por si só." Dumbledore bateu na capa de couro de um livro que estava em sua escrivaninha. "Mas a leitura desse livro."

O livro não parecia ter nada de extraordinário. Sirius o pegou da mão do Diretor, abrindo-o com cuidado. Ele uma vez havia sido mordido por um livro quando estava no segundo ano em Hogwarts. Quando seu olhar caiu na primeira página, ele leu "O Conto do Prisioneiro, por S. Padfoot." Ele ficou olhando fixamente para a página, não querendo admitir para si mesmo que o que ele estava vendo era verdade. Dolorosamente devagar as letras encontraram o caminho para dentro de seu cérebro. Não pode ser, ele disse para si mesmo. Mas quando ele relutantemente virou a página, reconheceu cada palavra que leu.

"S. Padfoot é você, estou certo?" Dumbledore abriu um sorriso. "Congratulações, Sirius! Este é um livro notável. Mesmo se ele não tivesse curado os Longbottoms. Eu sempre soube que você seria um escritor um dia."

"Eu não sou um escritor." Sirius se levantou e deixou o livro escorregar de sua mão. Ele sentia frio, como se seu corpo inteiro tivesse ficado dormente de repente. "Eu não sou um escritor." ele repetiu, ignorando o olhar interrogativo de Dumbledore. "Eu sou um idiota."

* * *

Quando Claire viu o rosto de Sirius, ela soube que alguma coisa estava errada - e terrivelmente errada. Ele parecia alguém que tinha levado um soco no estômago, doente, ferido, e incrédulo.

"Sirius?" Ela se levantou e venceu a distância entre eles, apenas para ser parada pela mão levantada dele.

"Não." Ele na verdade chegou a dar um passo atrás, apenas para não permitir que ela o tocasse.

O coração de Claire afundou. O pior havia acontecido. Alguém havia dito a ele sobre o bebê e agora ele a odiava por tentar prendê-lo a ela em um casamento com o qual ele havia concordado apenas por ser temporário.

"O que há de errado?" ela perguntou cuidadosamente, ainda desejando do fundo do coração que ela houvesse interpretado mal o gesto dele.

"Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?"

Ela não se enganara. A voz estava vazia, sem nenhuma emoção, mas os olhos diziam o suficiente. O azul escuro, quase negro.

"Você não acha que eu deveria ter tido o direito saber antes de qualquer outra pessoa?"

Ela estremeceu.

"Sim. Eu deveria ter dito a você primeiro. Mas eu não tinha certeza de como você reagiria."

Os olhos deles lançaram chispas. "Você me conhece tão pouco? Não, Claire, eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Não desse jeito. Não agora." A carranca dele fez com que ela estremecesse. "Mas você nunca esteve realmente interessada no que eu queria, esteve?"

Ela apertou as mãos para tentar conter as lágrimas. "Se você não quer, Sirius, então deixe comigo. Eu estou tão feliz com isso tudo. Eu prometo que não vou aborrecer você para nada."

"Não vai me aborrecer?" De repente ele agarrou os braços dela e a sacudiu com força. "Isso não é o suficiente. Eu quero que ele desapareça! Livre-se dele. Não quero saber como, apenas livre-se dele."

"Não!"

Claire o empurrou com a força que era nascida da fúria, desapontamento e desespero. "Como você ousa sugerir que eu faça uma coisa dessas?"

"Certo." O rosto dele mostrava todo o seu desgosto. "Eu já deveria saber. Tem a ver com o dinheiro, não é? Você não liga nem um pouco para os meus sentimentos."

"Isso não é verdade!" ela protestou, a voz entrecortada com as lágrimas contidas.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, não ouvindo o apelo dela. O coração de Claire doeu quando ele olhou para ela. "Como você pôde me trair desse jeito?"

Desamparada Claire levantou os ombros e os deixou afundar novamente. "Eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse, Sirius. Mas quando aconteceu, eu fiquei louca de alegria. Eu só queria guardar segredo por pouco tempo, como um tesouro que só eu conhecia. Claro eu tive que contar a Poppy, ela teria adivinhado de qualquer maneira, mas..." Ela franziu a testa subitamente confusa. "Por que você diz que isso tem a ver com dinheiro? O que o dinheiro tem a ver com isso?"

Ele bufou, a mágoa e a raiva que tinham cedido por um momento quando ele viu o desespero dela, voltaram. "Dinheiro. É por isso que você não pode tirar do mercado, não é? Winterstorm Inc. sofreria muito."

"Tirar do mercado?" os olhos de Claire se arregalaram em confusão. "Sirius, do que você está falando, por Merlin?"

"Do livro." ele falou por entre os dentes. "Do maldito livro."

"Do livro." De repente ela ficou tonta e quase desmaiou de alívio. Ele havia dito para ela se livrar do Conto do Prisioneiro. Não do bebê.

Sirius estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

"Claire." ele disse a voz trêmula com suspeita. "Eu estava falando sobre o livro. Do que você pensou que eu estava falando?"

Ela secou as lágrimas do rosto com as costas das mãos. Então, com a mão esticada sobre o estômago, ela confessou: "Do bebê. Eu estava falando sobre o bebê."

Se a situação fosse diferente, Claire teria feito uma nota mental para um dia contar a seus netos sobre o olhar embasbacado de completa surpresa que a resposta dela havia despertado. Mas da forma que aconteceu a surpresa foi substituída por outra coisa instantaneamente - derrota. A postura dele desmoronou. Seus ombros caíram, sua cabeça afundou e de repente ele lembrou a ela a foto que ela havia visto no 'Profeta Diário' - Sirius Black a caminho de Azkaban. Entorpecido pela dor. Pálido como a morte, ele ficou parado no meio do escritório e quando Claire pensou que ele fosse desmaiar ou mesmo cair, ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela.

"Claro." A voz estava vazia, como se ele estivesse falando com uma estranha. "Eu entendo."

"Sirius." Ela tentou tocar a mão dele, mas ele recuou como se tivesse sido queimado com um ferro em brasa. "Isso não obriga você a nada. Você está livre para ir onde quiser quando Voldemort for derrotado. Eu posso criar a criança sozinha, então você não deve pensar que eu fiquei grávida para prender você a mim."

"E por que você deveria?" A amargura dele a feria como um a faca. "Eu ajudei o bebê a existir, era tudo o que você precisava de mim."

Claire se aproximou e acariciou o rosto dele e ele permitiu, como se a mão dela não estivesse ali. "Isso não é verdade. Eu amo você, Sirius. Eu sei que isso é outra coisa que você não queria, mas eu não posso mais negar."

"Você tem uma maneira muito especial de demonstrar seu amor, Claire. Se algum dia a Winterstorm Inc. falir, você poderia se candidatar com os Dementadores." Ele pegou a mão dela e a retirou do rosto dele como se fosse um objeto inanimado. "Mas, mesmo eles considerariam você cruel."

Claire não podia acreditar naquela situação surreal. Sempre que ela havia imaginado o momento que ela confessasse a sua gravidez, ela imaginara que Sirius ficaria zangado, mesmo um pouco magoado por ela não ter dito a ele antes. Mas isso, essa amargura, essa frieza, eram muito pior do que ela jamais temera. Ela teve a sensação de que estava faltando uma informação essencial.

"Sirius." ela tentou chegar a ele. "Eu sinto muito por não ter contado a você antes. Mas..."

"Poupe seu fôlego." O rosto dele era uma máscara fria. "Você disse que eu era livre para ir quando Voldemort for derrotado. Bem, eu não dou a mínima para o seu plano. Eu estou indo embora. Agora."

Ele desaparatou do quarto e quando os elfos domésticos encontraram sua senhora uma hora mais tarde, ela estava sentada em sua cadeira, olhando para a janela sem enxergar. Ela esperou a noite inteira, mas a porta de entrada não abriu, as escadas não rangeram e Sirius não retornou.

**Continua**


	13. Revelações e Erros

**13. Revelações e Erros**

Dumbledore abaixou a cabeça para passar pela porta da plataforma no alto da Torre de Astronomia. Ele sabia que os alunos pensavam que ele era onisciente, mas, na verdade, ele era apenas muito atento e tinha anos - oh, muitos anos, ele suspirou silenciosamente - de experiência. Mas ele não tinha visto isso chegando.

Sirius estava sentado no seu lugar favorito, perigosamente perto da beirada, e olhava para o pôr-do-sol. Aquela deveria ser uma vista romântica, mas o rosto dele não mostrava sentimentos felizes.

Quando ele ouviu os passos de Dumbledore, ele não se virou.

O Diretor sentou perto do jovem bruxo. "Então é verdade?"

"Sim." a voz de Sirius demonstrava claramente que não queria falar a respeito do que o aborrecia.

Dumbledore que já havia falado com bruxos muito mais experientes do que Sirius, deu tempo a ele e deixou o olhar dele percorrer os jardins da escola. Estava havendo um treino de Quadribol no campo. Ele teria que falar com os capitães dos times para não jogarem depois que escurecesse. Os fogos mágicos que iluminavam o campo eram tão brilhantes que os centauros da Floresta Proibida já haviam reclamado que eles tornavam impossível observar as estrelas por causa disso.

"Eu disse a você desde o início que eu não era o homem certo para cuidar de Claire."

"Você disse, não disse?"

Sirius virou a cabeça e Dumbledore viu com preocupação como ele parecia derrotado "E eu estava certo."

"Nós ainda não sabemos disso."

"Não." Sirius falou entre os dentes. "Isso ficou claro hoje."

"Você vai me contra o que aconteceu?"

"Não."

Dumbledore suspirou. "Ouça, Sirius, em qualquer casamento existem momentos de desentendimento. Todos os amantes brigam de vez em quando. Mas isso não significa…"

"Não."

A tensão dele era quase palpável, e se Dumbledore não o conhecesse tão bem, colocaria um braço sobre os ombros encolhidos dele para confortá-lo.

"Meu querido menino." o Diretor disse suavemente. " Por que é que você acha que é a única pessoa do mundo que tem que ser forte o tempo todo?"

Sirius ficou ainda mais tenso. Seus dedos apertados nos joelhos tão fortemente que suas juntas estavam brancas. Por um longo tempo ele permaneceu calado. Quando ele finalmente falou, não se dirigiu ao Diretor mas para os últimos raios de sol no horizonte. "Quando eu era menino nós tínhamos um vaso de vidro na sala de estar. Era bonito e muito velho, eu imagino. Eu o adorava quando a luz do sol batia nele, porque o vidro mudava a cor da luz que dançava no chão. Um dia eu vi uma pequena rachadura no vidro, tão pequena que você só poderia notar se chegasse bem perto. Eu toquei ali e o vaso se despedaçou." A voz dele se partiu. "Apenas uma pequena rachadura, e foi o fim dele."

Ele se levantou abruptamente e virou para o outro lado, fazendo com que o Diretor não pudesse ver seu rosto. "Você se importa se eu me mudar para meus antigos aposentos por uns tempos?"

"Por quanto tempo você quiser, criança. Por quanto tempo precisar."

* * *

Era fácil perceber que Claire tinha passado a noite chorando. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ela parecia estar sentindo dor de cabeça. Por esse motivo, a primeira coisa que Dumbledore fez depois que falou para ela se sentar, foi enviar um dos elfos até a Madame Pomfrey para pegar uma poção.

Ele pingou uma pequena quantidade do líquido amargo no chá de Claire e falou a ela para beber. O efeito foi imediato e Claire relaxou um pouco.

"Eu sinto muito incomodar você, Diretor, mas eu… eu fiz uma coisa terrivelmente errada…"

O velho bruxo suspirou. "Ah, Claire… O que eu vou fazer com você e com o bobo teimoso que você tem como marido…"

"É minha culpa." ela falou suavemente e tomou outro gole da poção com chá. "Eu o magoei. Claro que ele tem o direito de estar chateado porque eu não contei a ele sobre o livro e o…" ela corou. "o bebê."

"Um bebê?" Dumbledore deu uma gargalhada com alegria. Os olhos azuis dele brilharam com a boa notícia. "Vocês dois vão ter um bebê? Que notícia maravilhosa!" Devagar o sorriso desapareceu e ele esfregou a ponta do nariz, pensativo. "Agora eu entendo porque ele está tão zangado."

"Você entende?" Claire perguntou com amargura. "Tenha a gentileza de me explicar, então. Porque eu não entendo."

O Diretor se levantou e foi para uma das grandes arcas que ficavam na lateral do escritório. Ele quase desapareceu dentro de uma gaveta que estava cheia de papéis e rolos de pergaminho. Claire lembrou como ele havia colocado sua ficha lá quando o pai dela havia voltado para pegá-la no último dia de escola, então aquele devia ser o lugar onde ele guardava os arquivos de seus alunos e os livros razão da escola. A arca devia ser mágica uma vez que Hogwarts admitia centenas de alunos todos os anos, e com a história da escola com mais de mil anos devia haver uma quantidade considerável de papel. Depois de algum tempo remexendo e procurando, Dumbledore retirou um envelope, amarelado pelo tempo, e o colocou dentro de sua manga.

Ele se sentou perto da lareira e bateu no assento próximo a ele. "Sente-se, querida menina." Estudando o rosto dela com um sorriso gentil, ele ofereceu a ela uma terrina com chocolate quente. "Eu não fazia idéia da sua condição. Os últimos meses têm sido tão ocupados que eu imagino que não prestei muita atenção a todos vocês."

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Você sempre tem um ouvido aberto para nós, Diretor."

"Você nunca vai me chamar de Albus, Claire?" ele sugeriu cordialmente.

"Eu… bem, sim, Diretor… eu quero dizer Al…" A língua dela se recusava a falar o nome, então ela resolveu contar a ele sobre a reação de Sirius quando ele descobriu a verdade sobre o livro.

"Você deveria ter visto o rosto dele. Como se eu tivesse enfiado uma faca em seu coração." Ela cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos e ficou calada por um momento. "Eu quero dizer, é apenas um livro."

Dumbledore estendeu a mão e com delicadeza afastou as mãos do rosto dela. "Antes que você continue a se culpar pelo que aconteceu, eu preciso mostrar uma coisa a você. Talvez então você entenda."

Ele a levou até uma câmara que ficava atrás do escritório. Estreita e sem janelas, era um pouco maior do que um guarda-roupa, e a única coisa que havia lá era uma base de pedra. Embora não houvesse lâmpada no quarto o conteúdo da base brilhava.

Claire franziu a testa. "Isso é um pensador, não é? Sirius e Remus deram um para Harry no aniversário dele."

Dumbledore arqueou a sobrancelha. "É um presente bem incomum para um garoto de dezesseis anos. Se eu lembro corretamente, ganhei uma pena nova e um par de meias. Mas Harry é um menino incomum afinal de contas…" Ele pigarreou. "Eu costumava pensar que eu trairia a confiança de Severus se contasse a Laurel sobre o passado dele e os eventos que fizeram dele o bruxo que é hoje. Mas aquela falta de informação causou tanto sofrimento e aflição que eu mudei de idéia. Existem coisas que você precisa saber sobre Sirius." E com isso ele deu um empurrão surpreendentemente forte nela e ela caiu de cabeça dentro do pensador.

Claire fechou os olhos por um momento para clarear a cabeça. As paredes da câmara haviam desaparecido e o castelo também. O ar era mais frio do que em Hogwarts, havia uma cadeia de montanhas a oeste e as árvores nas montanhas não apresentavam folhas. Ela estava perto de Dumbledore, que a ignorava completamente. E então ela reconheceu que aquele não era o Dumbledore que ela conhecia, mas o Dumbledore da sua infância ou até mesmo mais jovem. Em volta deles havia uma multidão de bruxos e bruxas que ela não conhecia, com expressão solene.

Claire ouviu alguém tocar uma melodia triste em um Ffron, instrumento feito de rabo de dragão. Era um instrumento antigo, raramente ouvido, exceto em funerais.

De repente ela reconheceu que eles estavam mesmo em um cemitério. Em frente a eles estava uma sepultura aberta, coberta com flores e coroas... Um representante do Ministério estava ao lado da sepultura, segurando uma almofada de veludo com uma estrela dourada nela, a Ordem da Estrela, segunda classe.

Soluços altos eram ouvidos junto ao som do instrumento e quando a melodia acabou, Claire pôde ver que o barulho vinha de uma mulher vestida de preto que era a única pessoa sentada – ou melhor, agarrada à uma cadeira perto da sepultura.

Uma bruxa atrás de Dumbledore sussurrou para sua amiga que a viúva Black não tinha parado de chorar desde que soubera da morte do marido três dias antes.

Claire franziu a testa. Seria possível? Será que Dumbledore a levara com ele dentro da lembrança dele do funeral do pai de Sirius? O que ele queria que ela visse? - ela se perguntou.

Amigos e parentes do Auror morto se aproximaram para dar adeus. Alguns deles tentavam abraçar Cassie Black, tentavam oferecer conforto, mas ela os empurrava violentamente apenas para continuar chorando. Eventualmente chegou a vez de Dumbledore.

Ele chegou perto da sepultura, e Claire estava perto o suficiente para ouvir o que ele disse. "Vá em paz, velho amigo." A voz do bruxo estava calma. "Assim como essa vida não é o começo, essa morte não é o final."

Ele se virou e olhou para a mulher que chorava em sua cadeira. Não tentando se aproximar dela, ele passou por ela e falou com o menino pequeno que estava de pé atrás da cadeira.

A respiração de Claire ficou presa na garganta. Era Sirius com cinco ou seis anos de idade, e ele parecia com a foto no 'Profeta Diário'. Ela podia apenas desejar que seu bebê fosse um menino parecido com o pai com seu cabelo escuro e olhos azuis brilhantes. Ele teria cachos…

Ela achou difícil tirar os olhos de Sirius que franziu a testa para o bruxo estranho que falava com ele como se ele fosse um adulto. O que na mente de Sirius, ele era - ela apenas precisava olhar para a maneira como ele colocava os braços em volta dos irmãos protetoramente. Os gêmeos realmente não entendiam o que estava acontecendo e brincavam com suas varinhas de brinquedo, enquanto Reggie continuava olhando para a mãe que ignorava as crianças completamente.

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça e se ergueu e Claire descobriu que não ouvira uma palavra do que ele dissera ao menino. Mas Sirius olhou para o Diretor com uma expressão muito séria para uma criança da idade dele. Dumbledore ofereceu a ele a sua mão e ele a sacudiu, um gesto solene como um voto. Então ele se curvou para limpar o catarro do rosto triste do seu irmão.

De repente Claire sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e quando virou, viu Dumbledore, o Dumbledore do tempo presente. Volte, ele murmurou e ela estendeu a mão para que ele pudesse puxá-la para fora da base. Ela se sentiu como se estivesse muito rápida em um balanço e dado uma cambalhota, mas quando abriu os olhos um segundo depois ela estava no mesmo lugar em que estava antes, em frente ao Pensador.

O Diretor ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a se equilibrar e a guiou de volta para a cadeira perto da lareira. Ele se preocupou um pouco com o fato de ter se esquecido que ela estava grávida e assegurou a ela que mergulhar no Pensador não faria mal nenhum à criança.

Ela sorriu. "Quando eu era pequena eram necessárias menos de duas cambalhotas para me fazer passar mal. Então, grávida ou não, eu não posso realmente gostar dessas coisas." Ela se inclinou para frente e colocou as mãos mais para perto do fogo para aquecê-las. Dumbledore permaneceu calado, e por um instante parecia que ele estava dormindo.

Claire pigarreou. "O que você disse a Sirius naquele dia?"

Ele suspirou com tanta dor que Claire instintivamente estendeu a mão para ele.

"Eu posso ter cometido um erro e é bem possível que você venha a sofrer as conseqüências de minhas palavras descuidadas."

Claire franziu a testa. "Você está tentando dizer que Sirius está reagindo dessa maneira por causa de alguma coisa que você disse a ele 30 anos atrás? O que no mundo você pode ter dito a um menino no funeral do pai dele?"

"Eu disse que ele era responsável pelos irmãos agora, já que a mãe dele não era capaz de cuidar deles." Dumbledore limpou os óculos embora eles fossem mágicos e realmente não precisassem ser polidos. "Eu apenas queria dar alguma coisa que o fizesse ter motivo de prosseguir por alguns dias. Quem poderia adivinhar que Cassie Black iria se fechar em uma capa de luto e nunca mais seguir em frente?"

"Você quer dizer que ela permaneceu daquele jeito? Chorando? Não notando o que acontecia no mundo à volta dela?"

Ele concordou tristemente. "Ela se trancou em seu quarto e ficou lá o resto de sua vida, cercada de fotos do homem que ela amou."

"Mas… e os meninos?"

Dumbledore mexeu em sua manga e retirou o envelope. "Seis anos depois o Delegado Diretor veio ao meu escritório, tão excitado que quase desmaiou. Alguma coisa havia acontecido, alguma coisa que nunca havia sido reportada na história dessa escola. Pela primeira vez um aluno havia recusado o convite para ingressar Hogwarts.

Claire olhou para a carta que ele passara para ela. "Querido Professor Flamel." ela leu em voz alta.

"Meu amigo Nicolas era Vice Diretor naquela época." explicou Dumbledore. "Como Minerva hoje, ele era responsável pelo envio das cartas-convite que a pena mágica escrevia."

"Obrigado pela carta." Claire continuou. A letra era horrível e havia muitos erros de ortografia. "Mas eu estou muito ocupado para ir para a escola agora. Sinto muito. Sinceramente, Sirius Black." Ela sacudiu a cabeça, sem saber se ria ou chorava.

"Ele realmente se recusou a vir para Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore concordou fracamente. "Eu fui até a casa deles em Wales e descobri que era ele quem cuidava dos irmãos. Ele limpava a casa, lavava e passava a roupa, e cozinhava - na verdade, eles viviam de sanduíches, eu me lembro. Ele se assegurava de que os meninos fossem para a escola, e os protegia, mesmo que isso significasse brigar com qualquer outro garoto a cada dia. Não havia outra família de bruxos na aldeia onde eles viviam, então Sirius não teve que somente ocultar o fato de ninguém estar lá para cuidar deles, mas também o fato deles serem bruxos. Ele levava as refeições no quarto para a mãe, mesmo que ela não notasse que ele estava lá." Dumbledore pegou a carta da mão de Claire, dobrou-a com cuidado e a colocou de volta no envelope. "Eu entrei em contato com o Ministério, eles transferiram a casa para Hogsmeade e encontraram uma boa bruxa que passou a tomar conta dos mais novos e da mãe deles enquanto Sirius vinha para Hogwarts. Ela era muito gentil, mas ainda assim Sirius fugia todas as noites do castelo para ver os irmãos. Eu imagino que foi assim que ele descobriu todas as passagens secretas. Depois de três anos nós estávamos com todos eles aqui, e Cassie Black nem percebeu. Tudo o que ela fazia era ficar sentada olhando as fotos do marido."

"É por isso que ele é tão protetor com todo mundo?" Claire secou os olhos com as costas da mão. "Por que ele precisava fazer isso?"

"Porque ele não sabia fazer de outro modo. Responsabilidade é uma virtude em um bruxo adulto, mas para um menino de cinco anos é uma tarefa difícil. Ele era apenas um ano mais velho que Regulus e ainda assim ele sentiu que precisava cuidar dele e protegê-lo."

"Mas então… aqui na escola… eu me lembro dele. Ele parecia tão despreocupado."

"Ele sempre observava os irmãos com o canto dos olhos, mas sim, você está certa. Pela primeira vez ele estava despreocupado. Pela primeira vez ele podia ser jovem. Acho que era por isso que ele amava James e Remus. Embora Remus sofresse de Lycanthropia ele insistia em que não deveriam se preocupar com ele. Era um menino forte e independente. E James… bem James não tinha medo de nada nesse mundo. Ele podia conquistar tudo. Pela primeira vez Sirius teve amigos, amigos que o deixavam ser um deles. Que tomariam conta dele, se fosse preciso.

Fawkes acordou e cantou alegremente quando viu Claire. Pulando de cima a baixo em seu poleiro, ele tentou chamar a atenção dela até ela se levantar e tirá-lo do poleiro. Cantando, ele colocou a cabeça no ombro dela. Ela retornou para seu lugar perto do fogo, a pesada fênix em seus braços.

"Eu ainda não entendo por que ele reagiu dessa forma. Isso não tem nada a ver com a família dele."

"Você é a família dele agora." disse Dumbledore devagar e Claire esqueceu de acariciar a fênix, tão séria estava a voz dele. "Você e Harry. Se Sirius aprendeu uma coisa quando criança, é que ele tinha que ser forte. Ele nunca permitiria a si mesmo um momento de fraqueza."

A boca de Claire se torceu em dúvida.

"Sirius? Sirius não é fraco. Ele é uma rocha. Ele nunca…" Ela empalideceu. Fawkes sentiu a súbita dor dela e começou a piar, preocupado. "Talvez você esteja certo. Ele mostrou fraqueza. Apenas uma vez… a noite em que ele me contou a primeira história." Desesperadamente ela se lembrou do momento em que ele tinha fraquejado e se rendido ao abraço dela. "Ele estava fraco. E agora ele pensa que eu o vendi por isso?"

"Querida menina, não interprete mal o que eu contei a você! Eu queria que você conhecesse o passado de Sirius para que você não se sentisse tão culpada." Seus adoráveis olhos azuis encontraram os dela. "Nenhum de vocês tem muita experiência com relacionamentos. Você nunca teve que pedir nada a seus pais, não é? Você tinha amor em abundância."

Ela concordou silenciosamente.

"E Sirius nunca pediu o amor de sua mãe porque ele sabia que não ia recebê-lo, de qualquer maneira. Então, tenha paciência. Peça perdão a ele pelo erro que você cometeu. E provavelmente ele vai entender a tempo que ele pode pedir a você o amor que ele precisa, sem ter medo de ser rejeitado."

Claire esfregou a testa, cansada. "Eu faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo de volta." ela admitiu. "Não apenas porque eu quero que meu bebê cresça junto do pai. Por mim." Lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto dela e ela não tentou detê-las. "Eu sei que é egoísta de minha parte, mas eu quero que ele volte por mim."

Dumbledore sorriu cordialmente e passou um lenço para ela.

"Todas as coisas vão se encaixar em seus lugares." ele a confortou suavemente. "Você vai ver."

"Você não se aborrece quando todo mundo em Hogwarts incomoda você com seus problemas insignificantes?" ela soluçou e assoou o nariz.

"Problemas insignificantes?" Ele segurou o rosto dela e fez com que olhasse para ele. "Vocês todos são meus filhos, de certa maneira. Eu vi vocês chegarem aqui, muito jovens e muito frágeis, e vi vocês crescerem. Se vocês se machucarem, eu sinto a dor também. Eu quero que vocês sejam felizes, e quero que aqueles de quem eu cuido estejam inteiros e em segurança. Então não hesite em vir a mim."

"Obrigada."

"Por que você não reúne toda a sua coragem e vai até os aposentos de Sirius? A última aula dele vai terminar em meia hora. Talvez vocês dois possam discutir o assunto."

O sorriso trêmulo dela dizia que ela iria pelo menos tentar - e isso era tudo o que ele queria.

"Claire?" O Diretor a chamou quando ela estava quase na porta. "Mais uma coisa."

"Sim?"

"Não vão mais haver encontros com Voldemort agora que você está grávida."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. "Mas…"

Dumbledore deixou claro que não permitiria discussões nesse assunto. "É muito perigoso. Nós precisamos arrumar uma desculpa que Malfoy aceite. Prometa-me que você não vai aceitar nenhum convite para encontrar o Lord das Trevas em pessoa."

* * *

Claire bateu timidamente na porta de Sirius. Quando não houve resposta, ela esperou por mais alguns minutos e quando Sirius não apareceu, ela simplesmente girou a maçaneta e entrou. A porta de Sirius nunca ficava trancada, assim como na casa dela.

O quarto não tinha nenhuma decoração. Claire olhou a pouca mobília, a cama estreita, a janela aberta. Sirius tinha saído da Mansão Winterstorm com apenas umas poucas roupas em uma sacola e uma grande caixa de livros. Era óbvio que ele não tinha mais nenhum pertence aqui em Hogwarts. Não houve muito tempo na vida dele para reunir bens materiais, Claire pensou quando ela se sentou na beira da cama. Ela sabia que ele não era pobre porque os poucos galeões que ele tinha em seu cofre em Gringotes quando fora preso deveriam ter rendido juros. E ele tinha acesso ao dinheiro, porque em Gringotes ninguém queria saber você era um assassino foragido de Azkaban, desde que você tivesse a chave de seu cofre.

Mas ele não possuía fotografias ou qualquer outro souvenir que lembrasse o passado dele.

Com delicadeza ela passeou o dedo pelo travesseiro dele, então ela o levantou e sentiu o cheiro dele que ela tanto amava. Na noite anterior ela dormira no quarto de Sirius na casa dela, apenas para senti-lo presente de alguma maneira.

Quando ela olhava para seu relógio, a lareira de repente tossiu e uma pequena nuvem de poeira escapou. Claire pulou - apenas para ver um dos elfos de sua casa sair da lareira.

"Peagreen!"

A elfa estremeceu. "Srta. Claire! O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Bem, eu podia perguntar a mesma coisa a você."

Os olhos de Peegren ficaram ainda maiores. "Eu… é que… ele..." ela gaguejava, apenas para bater a cabeça no poste da cama no momento seguinte. "Peagreen é uma elfa muito má … muito, muito, muito má!"

Claire agarrou os ombros da pequena criatura. "Pare com isso! Apenas me diga o que você está fazendo em Hogwarts."

Peagreen é muito má." a elfa soluçou e apertou as mãos em cima da barriga. "Mas Peagreen não está entendendo."

Claire a levantou e a sentou em cima da cama. Quando a elfa tinha chorado um pouco e puxado seus cabelos de maneira que eles ficassem espetados, ela perguntou novamente.

"Doçura, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Você é minha senhora, Srta. Claire." Peagreen fungou. "Você será sempre minha senhora. Mas o seu Sirius… ele é amigo de Peagreen."

"Mas não há mal nisso." Claire assegurou a ela. "Eu fico feliz por você gostar dele agora."

"Elfos não entendem vocês bruxos. Vocês sempre brigam e fazem as pazes e brigam e fazem as pazes."

"Oh, Peagreen." ela suspirou. "Eu também gostaria de entender, mas não entendo."

"Ele está muito triste, muito, muito triste o seu Sirius." exclamou a elfa. "Como quando Peagreen levou aquela pancada de hipogrifo na cabeça."

Sebastian Winterstorm uma vez havia ganhado um hipogrifo como presente de um estrangeiro e o animal arrogante havia apavorado os elfos. Eventualmente o pai de Claire tinha sido forçado a doar o animal a uma reserva na floresta de Sherwood.

"Ele está muito infeliz." Peagreen continuou. "Isso fez eu pensar em trazer alguma coisa para fazer ele ficar feliz."

Ela remexeu em um bolso no fundo de sua roupa. Quando ela puxou, Claire reconheceu o seu lenço favorito.

"Por que isso?" ela perguntou atônita.

"Ele quer alguma coisa de você." Peagreen fungou. "Alguma coisa para lembrar."

Claire engoliu em seco. Então ela dobrou o lenço com cuidado e o colocou embaixo do travesseiro dele, de repente sentindo-se quase tonta de alívio. Ela ainda significava alguma coisa para ele. Talvez Sirius não a amasse, mas ele sentia falta dela e no momento era tudo o que ela precisava para continuar.

Ela deu umas pancadinhas na cabeça de Peagreen. "Você fez muito bem, pequenina. Eu estou orgulhosa de você. Agora eu quero que você vá pegar mais algumas coisas." Ela explicou em detalhes o que ela queria que a elfa trouxesse e onde ela deveria colocar. Quando Peagreen tinha saído pela lareira e desaparecido nas chamas verdes, Claire suspirou e saiu do quarto também - pela porta, como qualquer aborto.

Em seu caminho através da floresta ela não notou o cachorro preto que a seguia à distância e observava cada passo seu. Mas a enorme aranha que estava em um arbusto decidiu, com o rosnado do cão, que uma briga com o animal não valeria a pena.

Quando Claire chegou em Hogsmeade o cachorro a seguiu até ver que ela entrava em casa. Que bonitinho!A luz no escritório do andar de cima se acendeu e o cachorro ficou olhando para lá durante horas, até que ele decidiu que estava na hora de voltar para Hogwarts.

Quando Sirius entrou em seus aposentos, recuou surpreso. A cama estava coberta com um monte de cores suaves agora, havia uma tigela com uvas na mesa, e um vaso de flores do jardim na mesa de cabeceira. Debaixo do travesseiro ele notou alguma coisa colorida e quando ele puxou o travesseiro, achou o lenço. Enterrando o rosto no lenço de seda, ele sentiu o cheiro de Claire. E foi desse jeito que ele dormiu.

* * *

No dia seguinte Sirius lutou com seus demônios interiores o dia inteiro. No final da tarde ele ganhou. Uma hora depois ele estava em frente ao Mansão Winterstorm, pronto para ouvir as explicações de Claire. Uma voz no fundo de seu coração rezava para que o fato dela ter publicado as histórias ter sido apenas um erro. E sobre o bebê... Sobre o bebê eles teriam que conversar. Não fazia muita diferença como as coisas entre ele e Claire ficassem - ele não pretendia deixar a criança crescer sem um pai. Ou, para ser mais exato - não sem ele como seu pai.

Ele bateu na porta e soube que alguma coisa estava errada no momento que Kiki abriu a porta. A única elfa que costumava ser amigável com ele era Peagreen, então pela forma que Kiki correu para ele e abraçou seus joelhos, soluçando de alívio, ele só pôde esperar pelo pior.

Ouvindo Kiki chorar, os outros elfos vieram da cozinha.

Sirius entrou no hall de uma forma embaraçosa com Kiki ainda abraçada a ele.

"O que aconteceu?" ele perguntou e todos os elfos começaram a falar simultaneamente.

Ele levantou a mão. "Shh! Koko, conte-me o que aconteceu."

A elfa enrolou as mãos. "A Srta. Claire... ela foi ver o bruxo mau. Ela foi sozinha, sem o Sirius dela!

Sirius empalideceu. Mulher teimosa e estúpida, ele pensou, quando o medo frio começou a afundar em seu coração. Ela foi sozinha com Malfoy. O medo dele ficou pior quando leu a carta que Peagreen trouxe do escritório. Lucius Malfoy convidara Claire para encontrar o Segundo no Comando do Lord das Trevas e assistir a uma cerimônia especial. Pettigrew, Sirius pensou e enfiou a carta na manga. Se Malfoy havia levado Claire para Pettigrew, as chances eram de que ela fosse apresentada ao próprio Voldemort. Ele tinha que encontrá-la, e rápido.

"Aonde ela foi?" ele perguntou.

"Nós não sabemos. O bruxo mau foi com ela em uma vassoura. Eles voaram para o sul." KoKo tinha começado a chorar novamente e a sua voz estava tão baixa que quase não se ouvia.

Meia hora depois a porta do laboratório de Poções foi aberta, e Sirius entrou nas masmorras sem uma palavra de cumprimento.

Snape olhou por cima do caldeirão que ele estava mexendo.

"Eu não me lembro de ter mandado você entrar." ele rosnou.

Sirius franziu a testa. "Eu não tenho tempo para isso agora, Snape. Eu preciso de sua ajuda."

O Mestre de Poções fez uma carranca para ele. "Nós precisamos de uma poção específica? Eu não faço Poções de Amor, Black. Então se você está com problemas conjugais, recorra ao seu charme e aos seus olhos azuis, está bem?" Ele arqueou a sobrancelha quando viu a roupa listrada preta e branca que Sirius usava. "A propósito, bonita roupa."

"Vá se catar!" Sirius estava pálido e tomou a concha da mão de Snape e a jogou longe.

"Claire atendeu a um chamado dos Comensais da Morte e foi a um encontro com Pettigrew, e está lá neste minuto. Eu preciso saber onde acontecem esses encontros e você é a única pessoa que sabe."

Snape estava completamente atento agora que sabia o que estava acontecendo. "Mulher estúpida e teimosa." ele murmurou.

"Deixe-a em paz." mandou Sirius, não admitindo que tinha dito as mesmas palavras apenas meia hora atrás. Sim, ela era teimosa e era estúpida, mas ela era mulher dele e ele era o único que tinha o direito de falar aquilo em voz alta!

"Eu posso levar você ao lugar onde eles costumavam se encontrar a alguns meses atrás, e nós temos que desejar que eles não tenham encontrado um lugar melhor." disse Snape calmamente.

"Apenas me diga onde é!"

"Você não encontraria a tempo." O Mestre de Poções foi até uma cômoda com gavetas e escolheu um pequeno vidro. Usando um pedaço de linho, ele começou a passar o líquido negro no seu antebraço. O cheiro era enjoativo.

"Eu tenho a Marca, como você bem sabe." ele explicou sem olhar para Black. "Esta poção vai fazer o meu braço ficar dormente por umas poucas horas, assim Voldemort não pode me chamar e nem sentir a minha presença através da Marca."

"É assim que você resiste aos chamados?" perguntou Sirius.

Snape apenas concordou e colocou a poção de lado. Seu braço pendurado, sem utilidade, caído ao lado. "Eu vou precisar da capa de invisibilidade do Sr. Potter, se você pedir a ele." ele sugeriu. "Dessa maneira eu posso ficar por perto para ajudar, caso você precise."

Sirius entrou na lareira e retornou uns minutos depois com a capa.

"Por que essa roupa de tirar o fôlego?" perguntou Snape quando eles saíram do castelo em direção ao armário de vassouras.

"Eu não tinha certeza de onde esses encontros aconteciam." Sirius deu de ombros e escolheu duas vassouras que os levariam para fora dos jardins da escola, onde eles Aparatariam. "Se isso for um encontro social eu devo estar vestido apropriadamente."

Snape montou em sua vassoura e franziu a testa. "Oh, você vai estar bem vestido. O lugar onde estou levando você é um cemitério."

* * *

Claire estava de pé, morrendo de medo, e não ousava olhar ao redor dela.

Quando Malfoy havia prometido um encontro com Peter Pettigrew, ela havia aceitado sem pensar, movida pelo desejo de ver o bruxo que havia matado os Potter e tantos outros inocentes, e que havia arruinado a vida do homem que ela amava. Mas o que havia soado como um encontro casual, agora se apresentava como uma cerimônia apavorante em um cemitério escuro. Dúzias de figuras, vestidas em capas estavam em volta, todas esperando por...

"O que nós estamos esperando?" ela sussurrou, cuidando para manter a voz firme.

"Nós estamos esperando pelo próprio Lord das Trevas." respondeu Malfoy.

"Vol..." ela tossiu e engoliu o resto da palavra. "Ele está vindo para cá esta noite?"

"Eu disse a você que essa era uma cerimônia especial, não disse?" Malfoy sorriu orgulhoso e Claire pensou mais uma vez que o bruxo era positivamente insano. "Você vai ser testemunha de um dos maiores rituais que você vai ver um dia. E você vai realmente ser uma das nossas antes desta noite acabar!"

O coração de Claire afundou.

Uma figura saiu das sombras detrás das ruínas de uma capela. E era um... não, não era mais um homem, decidiu Claire e pressionou a mão na boca para não gritar. Ela conhecia Peter Pettigrew de fotos - mas este homem quase não parecia mais com o bruxo bochechudo e gordinho que ela esperava encontrar. Seu nariz, orelhas e mão direita, eram feitos de metal, um metal prateado que parecia vivo e morto ao mesmo tempo. Aparentemente o pé direito dele também tinha sido substituído, porque ele mancava enquanto atravessava o cemitério.

Embaixo do braço ele carregava uma trouxa.

"O que vai acontecer?" sibilou Claire na direção de Malfoy.

"É o ritual da Resurreição." ele explicou suavemente. "Carne, osso e sangue."

"Eu não entendo."

Duas das figuras vestindo capas, começaram a cavar em um dos túmulos e depois pegaram um pedaço de osso - foi o suficiente para fazer Claire estremecer.

"Osso dos mortos." sussurrou Malfoy. "Peter vai dar a carne e" ele apontou para a trouxa que havia sido colocada em uma pedra de mármore próxima a um caldeirão fervente "ela vai prover o sangue."

Os olhos de Claire se arregalaram quando ela percebeu que embaixo do pano havia uma criança, um menino muito pequeno. Não um bebê, mas ele não podia ter mais que um ou dois anos. Ele dormia, ou estava inconsciente.

Ela começou a tremer violentamente.

Uma voz vinda da escuridão impenetrável atrás das ruínas fez com que todos pulassem ao mesmo tempo.

"Novamente nós estamos reunidos" sibilou a voz e um vento frio se levantou da terra "para o chamado das Forças Escuras. Novamente nós devemos dar e receber."

As figuras curvaram suas cabeças.

"Aqueles de vocês, que forem novos em nossa congregação, queiram dar um passo à frente."

Malfoy deu um leve empurrão em Claire e ela tropeçou em direção a Pettigrew.

"Vocês vão receber minha Marca e ser parte de mim. Meus olhos e ouvidos, meus aliados e meus espiões."

Uma grande cobra se arrastou através das pedras e parou aos pés de Claire, sua língua bifurcada quase tocando a pele de Claire. A cobra retornou ao seu mestre, e o silêncio caiu no cemitério.

De repente Malfoy recuou e se aproximou da capela, como se movido por cordas invisíveis. "A bruxa está com criança." a voz da escuridão sibilou. "É uma criança sangue puro?"

Malfoy olhou para Claire, que concordou, pálida como a morte.

"A Marca Negra vai matar o bebê."

"Eu sinto muito Mestre." falou Malfoy. "Eu não tinha idéia..."

"Por que a trouxe diante de mim?" exigiu a voz.

Malfoy se ajoelhou. "Ela é quem nos dá o dinheiro!" ele sussurrou.

"Uma criança de sangue puro não pode ser arriscada." sibilou a escuridão. "Mas ela foi testemunha do nosso encontro, então nós não podemos permitir que ela saia daqui sem receber a Marca."

"Por que nós não a mantemos conosco até o bebê nascer?" sugeriu Pettigrew. "Quem é o pai afinal?"

"Algum pateta chamado White." disse Malfoy.

"Nós vamos ficar com ela então." decidiu a voz. "E quando não houver mais riscos para a criança ela receberá a Marca."

Claire ouviu as palavras e quase desmaiou. Ficar com Pettigrew e... Voldemort entre todos os bruxos... era uma sentença de morte certa. Quanto tempo levaria para eles perceberem que ela era um aborto? Eles a matariam apenas, ou ao bebê também?

Seu cérebro estava vazio e seu coração gelado. O tempo pareceu se arrastar e ficar congelado. E então, através da escuridão, ela ouviu uma outra voz, vinda por trás da multidão.

"Eu sou o pai da criança. Essa bruxa é minha esposa. Eu receberei a Marca no lugar dela."

**Continua**

**NA:** Mil desculpas pela demora (mais uma vez), mas realmente tenho que admitir que meus interesses mudaram muito nos últimos meses, sem contar com uma faculdade que andou complicando meus horários. Confesso que tenho deixado fanfics de lado, de maneira geral... nem lido eu tenho. Mas vou repetir, pela centésima vez, _EU NÃO VOU DESISTIR DESSA FIC_! Por dois motivos básicos: eu _AMO_ essa história, e nunca me canso de trabalhar nela... e pq ela já está praticamente toda traduzida, faltando alguns detalhes a serem arrumados. Eu posso ter realmente longos períodos sem atualizar, mas é como minha vida anda agora... por isso peço paciência. Não se desesperem tanto, porque vou continuar postando sempre que posso...

E agradeço muuuito por todos os e-mails e reviews. São eles que sempre me fazem voltar de pouco em pouco para essa tradução.

Já peço desculpas adiantado, porque o próximo capítulo deve demorar um pouco mais pra sair... além da faculdade, o próximo capítulo seeeeeempreee me faz chorar... ;-) Isso deve manter as pessoas que não leram o original interessadas... Ah, e aproveito pra dizer: algumas pessoas com palpites e perguntas que ainda não foram respondidos... podem ter suas respostas no próximo capítulo...


	14. Sacrifícios

**14. Sacrifícios**

Claire não ousou virar a cabeça enquanto Sirius abria caminho devagar através da multidão. O alívio que ela sentiu não superou o desespero ao compreender o que significava ele estar presente àquele encontro. O desejo de vingança e o ódio ardente que ele sentia por Peter havia guiado suas emoções até agora. Não seria possível que ele deixasse a chance de vingança escapar agora. E mesmo se, por um esforço sobre humano, ele conseguisse - uma vez que o Feitiço Incógnito não funcionava com ela, poderia funcionar com Peter também? Afinal de contas, eles tinham sido muito amigos… E assim que Peter reconhecesse o bruxo que ele havia condenado há quinze anos atrás, ele chamaria os Comensais da Morte para pegar Sirius. Não importava o quanto ele fosse forte, e estivesse dominado pela raiva, seu marido não teria chance contra todos eles.

Antes ela havia ficado com medo apenas por ela mesma e pelo filho, agora ela temia pela vida de Sirius. A sua única esperança era que o Feitiço funcionasse e que ninguém descobrisse quem era o Professor White, na verdade.

Sirius empurrou as pessoas e ficou ao lado de Claire. A sorte de Malfoy foi que ele havia sido chamado para ficar atrás da capela, porque se ele estivesse ao alcance, Sirius o teria estrangulado por trazer Claire a esse encontro.

Ele pegou a mão dela. Olhando para sua esposa, ele esqueceu o lugar onde estavam, a companhia, e as circunstâncias menos afortunadas. Tudo o que importava era que Claire estava viva. O medo que ele sentira nas últimas horas o tinha forçado a encarar a certeza que estava em sua alma há semanas. Ele a amava. Ele nunca havia amado ninguém em toda a sua vida, e gostaria de afastar esse sentimento… mas ele a amava. Ela o deixava maluco, nunca o obedecia, era teimosa e boba… e ele a amava por isso, também.

Claire encontrou o olhar dele e se esqueceu de respirar quando viu a expressão no rosto dele. Nada importava. Não existia Voldemort, nem Comensais da Morte, nem perigo mortal. Não havia nada, apenas ele. Ela nunca havia tido esperança de ver aquela expressão nos olhos dele. Mas estava lá.

Agora.

Ali naquele lugar de morte e desespero. Ali havia amor.

Ela mergulhou nos olhos dele, deixou-se afundar nas profundezas azuis da alma dele. Ele a puxou para perto de si e beijou a testa dela, num gesto que era acalentador e de saudade ao mesmo tempo.

Então ela reconheceu as roupas que ele usava e seu coração deu um salto. As tiras brancas e pretas, a faixa vermelha... As roupas que ela havia escondido no fundo do guarda roupa. As que ele usava na visão de Serene. Os dedos de Claire se enterraram nas palmas de suas mãos com tanta força que ele estremeceu. Mas Sirius não tirava os olhos dela.

"Você está bem?"

"Com você ao meu lado eu estou bem." Ela mal conseguia falar porque sua boca havia ficado seca com o medo.

"A Marca." ela sussurrou. "Você não pode aceitá-la."

"Você também não pode." Não havia censura nas palavras dele, apenas uma calma aceitação da situação irremediável. "Mesmo que não houvesse nosso filho, eu nunca permitiria isso."

"Sirius…"

"Você é uma curandeira, boneca. A Marca iria destruir tudo o que você dá aos outros." Ele levou a mão dela aos lábios. "O que você dá para mim."

"Isso vai destruir você também, Sirius!" O coração dela ficou gelado. "Eu nunca vou me perdoar. É minha culpa você estar aqui. Eu devia ter ouvido Dumbledore."

"Não importa o que venha a acontecer, Claire." ele disse tão suavemente que ninguém além dela podia ouvir. "e independente do que acontecer agora… eu quero que você saiba que eu amo você."

Os lábios dela tremeram quando ela levantou a mão para tocar o rosto dele. Por um momento ele fechou os olhos e saboreou a carícia.

"Sirius, eu nunca…" Claire mal podia falar com as lágrimas que a sufocavam.

"Não." ele murmurou. "Nós falamos sobre isso depois."

"Por que o atraso?" perguntou a voz sibilante, de repente.

Claire estremeceu. Não havia como fugir.

Sirius soltou a mão dela e olhou para a escuridão. "Aqui estou... Mestre… O que você quer que eu faça?" A voz dele soou calma e não traía o medo que ele devia estar sentindo, pensou Claire. Eles dois sabiam que a Marca Negra causava uma dor insuportável.

Se esta era a punição pelo empenho tolo dela, o destino não tinha clemência. Ela não precisava ser uma clarividente como Serene para saber que o que ia acontecer. Sirius receberia a Marca - aquilo era terrível o suficiente. Mas assim que ele visse Pettigrew, ele tentaria matá-lo. E sem dúvida seria morto na tentativa. Com a morte de Sirius, sua vida acabaria também... Sua mente rodou. O coração dela se acelerou como depois de uma longa corrida e estava martelando em seus ouvidos, o que fez com que ela quase não ouvisse a voz sibilante.

"Você é o pai da criança?"

Sirius curvou a cabeça.

"Você tem poder sobre essa bruxa?"

"Sim, tenho."

A brisa fria ficou mais forte. Claire estremeceu e esfregou os braços, mas não conseguiu se aquecer. Ela sabia que nunca mais se sentiria aquecida novamente.

"Então venha até mim."

A multidão se espalhou e os novatos deram um passo à frente.

Claire observou ansiosamente como Pettigrew virou as costas para a multidão e preparou a poção em seu caldeirão. Enquanto ele estivesse ocupado segurando a varinha e adicionando ingredientes na poção, Sirius estaria seguro. Mas, a qualquer momento, Peter poderia se virar e reconhecer o rosto de Sirius.

Os novatos, um por um, avançaram para dentro da escuridão atrás da capela. Gritos ecoaram no cemitério, sons de incrível terror e dor. Claire mordeu a mão para não gritar também. Sirius foi o último a receber a Marca, e quando ela o ouviu gritar, não pôde mais conter as lágrimas. Laurel havia falado o que a Marca Negra tinha feito a Severus, como se rasgasse a alma dele, a frieza sugando a alma dele até que ele estivesse quase morto por dentro.

Ela caiu de joelhos no chão e se abraçou, balançando para trás e para frente, devagar. Tudo o que ela podia pensar era no bebê, tão jovem e inocente de todos os erros que sua mãe havia cometido. E Sirius, seu amor, que já havia sofrido tanto e agora fazia esse sacrifício para que ela e a criança pudessem viver.

Sirius saiu da escuridão, procurando o olhar dela, fixando o olhar no dela como se sua vida dependesse disso. A manga de sua roupa estava rasgada e a Marca estava proeminente. A pele dele estava translúcida, de tão pálida, como se uma criatura na escuridão tivesse sugado todo o calor que ele tinha em seu interior. Ele andava devagar, com dor, mas ele conseguia andar sozinho e não rastejar como os outros. A multidão que tinha se reunido em volta dos túmulos não deixava ele passar. Alguns tentavam apertar a mão dele ou bater em suas costas, mas ele parecia entorpecido e desligado de tudo em volta dele.

Claire ainda ajoelhada, olhou para ele como se ele fosse uma aparição. Nem mesmo a dor e o terror que acabara de vivenciar, haviam feito que ele perdesse a expressão de amor que trazia nos olhos.

Sirius ainda olhava para ela quando Peter Pettigrew virou e deu um sinal a todos de que as preparações estavam completas.

"E agora," a voz rouca que vinha do vazio anunciou "o ritual. Meus servos me concederam o que eu precisava."

Um bruxo deu um passo à frente e entregou a Peter um osso que eles haviam tirado da tumba mais cedo.

"Osso do pai, dado sem o conhecimento dele." a multidão recitou.

A poção borbulhou e o cheiro de podridão fez a multidão recuar.

A mão de prata de Pettigrew brilhou à luz do fogo quando ele tirou uma adaga de dentro da manga. Claire observou espantada como ele colocou a mão direita esticada na superfície de pedra em frente a ele e como, depois de respirar fundo, ele arrancou o seu dedão. Sangue espirrou no mármore e Pettigrew gritou de dor.

"Carne do servo, dada espontaneamente."

Quando o dedo foi acrescentado à poção, o cheiro ficou tão ruim que algumas das figuras encapuzadas começaram a sentir o estômago embrulhar.

Um Comensal da Morte colocou uma faixa em volta da mão ensangüentada de Pettigrew. Pálido, mas determinado, Pettigrew então pegou a trouxa e começou a desenrolar o pano. A criança ainda não se movia. Levantando a adaga acima do coração do pequeno menino, o servo de Voldemort olhou para as figuras expectantes.

Sangue de…

Claire empalideceu horrorizada. Eles iam sacrificar a criança! Eles iam tirar o sangue do menino aqui, na frente dela, e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer a respeito. Sirius, cujos olhos ainda estavam virados para o rosto dela, virou para a cena do sacrifício.

A mão de Pettigrew parou no ar. Os olhos arregalados com o choque.

"Sirius Black!"

A voz dele gritou no cemitério e assustou os Comensais da Morte.

"Vocês não o reconhecem? Este é Sirius Black!"

Peter quase entrou no caldeirão em sua ânsia de ver melhor o rosto de Sirius.

"Black?" O sibilo vindo da escuridão arrepiou os cabelos da nuca de Claire. "Malfoy? Você permitiu que meus seguidores fossem invadidos por espiões de Dumbledore? Você está ficando negligente. Primeiro o bebê e agora o marido dela…"

"Meu Lord, não!" a voz de Malfoy tremeu com medo. "Eu chequei as credenciais dele."

' Ele é Black! Segurem-no, não deixem ele se aproximar de mim!" Peter colocou o caldeirão entre ele e seu inimigo. A adaga que seria usada e o menino ainda estavam na pedra sacrifical, agora completamente esquecidos.

"Do que você está falando, Pettigrew?" perguntou Malfoy, aproveitando agradecido a oportunidade de se afastar de seu Lord. Ele saiu da escuridão atrás das ruínas e foi até Peter.

Sirius olhou para seu amigo de infância e notou as diferenças na aparência de Peter desde a última vez que eles haviam se encontrado. As partes de prata davam a ele uma aparência estranha, mas os olhos eram os mesmos. Nervoso, apavorado e atrevido ao mesmo tempo. E pensar que ele acreditara que Peter era um dos caras mais corajosos que ele conhecera. Afinal de contas era difícil encontrar em Hogwarts um aluno mais apavorado do que Peter. Ele tinha medo de cada sombra, cada fantasma, cada professor. E ainda assim ele conseguia se divertir com seus amigos. Sirius considerava aquilo um ato de incrível coragem - e provavelmente tinha sido. Ele havia tentado proteger Peter como ele protegia os irmãos mais novos. Mas então chegou o dia em que Peter havia desmoronado e cedido ao medo, e havia procurado um amigo mais poderoso. Só que agora seu protetor era sua maior ameaça...

"Eu conheci Sirius Black na escola também. Esse bruxo nem mesmo se parece com ele." gritou Malfoy com raiva.

"Você não vê?" gritou Peter e segurando a concha como se fosse uma espada. "Não vê que é ele?"

Sirius pulou em cima dele, passando por cima do caldeirão fervente.

De repente foi como se o inferno - ou a parte dele que ainda não estava reunida no cemitério - tivesse se soltado. Saídos do nada, Aurores em seus uniformes aparataram entre os túmulos e se moviam na direção dos atônitos Comensais da Morte. Luzes brancas saíam de suas varinhas e iluminavam o cenário.

Pessoas começaram a gritar e a correr em todas as direções, lutando para escapar. Sirius parou com as mãos em volta do pescoço de Peter, o rosto de Pettigrew já estava azul. Claire, que havia sido puxada para trás por um Comensal da Morte e estava segurando-se em uma pedra para não cair e ser atropelada pela multidão, viu o rosto de Sirius se tornar vazio. Ele já havia dito antes que os Aurores

não o levariam de volta para Azkaban vivo. E certamente não com a Marca Negra em seu braço. Então ele morreria no ataque, não iria se defender. Não iria se defender, mas atacaria qualquer Auror que tentasse prendê-lo... Nesse momento só havia a questão de como levar Peter com ele.

Ela gritou de dor quando um dos Comensais da Morte que estavam fugindo, a derrubou. Imediatamente Sirius largou Pettigrew e se virou para ela. Um raio de luz branca o atingiu em cheio no peito. Por um segundo ele continuou de pé. Então um estremecimento percorreu o corpo dele e ele caiu.

* * *

Uma batida insistente na porta acordou Remus Lupin. Ele ainda estava sentindo os efeitos da última lua cheia e levou algum tempo para ele acordar dos sonhos em que corria e caçava. Ele pegou sua varinha e sonolento murmurou: "Lux." Esfregando os olhos ele foi descalço abrir a porta.

Quando ele abriu, viu Serene, vestindo roupas de dormir, o cabelo solto sobre os ombros. O desejo o atingiu tão de repente que ele se esqueceu de respirar. Por um segundo ele pensou que ela havia vindo para ele. Então a razão voltou e ele lutou para conseguir respirar novamente.

"São três horas da manhã, Serene. O que houve?"

Ela tinha estado chorando, ele notou. Sua linda paixão tinha chorado… Ela raramente deixava seus sentimentos escaparem de seu controle, então alguma coisa terrível devia ter acontecido.

Serene olhou para ele: o cabelo desgrenhado, os olhos cinzentos gentis e o peito nu, ela teve que enterrar os dedos nas palmas das mãos para sufocar o desejo de apenas se esconder no conforto do abraço dele.

"Sirius." ela conseguiu falar. A voz rouca de tanto chorar. "Aconteceu."

Remus agarrou os ombros dela, com cuidado para não machucá-la. Perto da lua cheia ele tendia a subestimar sua força.

"Serene? O que aconteceu? Do que você está falando?"

"Azkaban. Eles o levaram de volta para Azkaban. Eu vi isso. Eu tentei avisar Claire." A respiração dela estava entrecortada. "Por que ninguém acredita em mim?"

Remus voltou ao seu quarto sem outra palavra e retornou minutos depois, completamente vestido. Ele colocou o braço em torno dos ombros de Serene e puxou-a para perto dele. Pela primeira vez ela não recuou, apenas cedeu à exaustão. Ele esfregou a bochecha contra a testa dela e se sentiu culpado por sentir tanto prazer naquele momento, enquanto seu melhor amigo estava em perigo mortal. Ele não tinha dúvidas de que Sirius estava com problemas. Serene tinha estado certa a respeito de Severus há alguns meses atrás - e Sirius… bem, ele conhecia Sirius…

"Nós temos que falar com Dumbledore." ele disse suavemente e não soltou a mão dela até eles chegarem aos aposentos do Diretor.

Dumbledore já estava esperando por eles. Seu rosto estava franzido de preocupação e ele tinha perdido os óculos. "Percy Weasley acaba de me enviar uma coruja." ele disse. "Há rumores de que os Aurores invadiram um encontro dos Comensais da Morte perto de Glasgow hoje à noite. Eles acabaram prendendo algumas pessoas. Pettigrew, Malfoy e todos os que importavam conseguiram escapar. Mas de acordo com Weasley, Claire e Sirius estavam entre os que foram levados ao Ministério para interrogatório."

* * *

Claire estava sentada em uma cela e tentava respirar. Pelo bebê, ela pensou, respire pelo bebê. Desde que tinha visto Sirius cair como uma árvore abatida, ela não tinha conseguido parar de tremer. Um dos Aurores

tinha sido gentil e emprestado a ela uma capa. Eles a revistaram em busca de sua varinha e não encontraram nenhuma, mas eles não se arriscaram e amarraram os pulsos dela com cordas mágicas.

Ninguém respondeu às perguntas dela. Apenas uma dúzia,ou mais, de Comensais da Morte haviam sido capturados no meio das pedras. Quando os Aurores tinham acabado de revistar o cemitério e não encontraram mais fugitivos, eles transportaram todos através de um Portal para o jardim do Ministério, de onde eles foram levados para celas, onde eles haviam sido trancafiados e deixados sozinhos. Claire estava esperando pelo que pareciam horas. Ela nunca tinha sido presa antes, mas não havia regulamentos? Ela devia ter o direito de ver o advogado dela antes do julgamento? Ou eles apenas a deixariam presa naquela cela sem julgamento como eles tinham feito com Sirius?

Ela estava com frio, com fome e doente de preocupação com Sirius. O flash de luz o atingira em cheio no peito. O que ela faria se ele estivesse morto? Involuntariamente ela soluçou. Ele não podia estar morto. Ela saberia se ele estivesse. Ele era parte dela, e ela saberia se uma parte dela tivesse morrido, não saberia?

Uma tossidela do lado de fora da cela fez com que ela pulasse. Correndo para a porta, ela se levantou na ponta dos pés para espiar pela janelinha gradeada na porta, quando ouviu a tranca ser aberta. Ela ficou surpresa quando reconheceu Ben Olsen, o conselheiro de Malfoy que ela havia visto pela última vez em Gringotes, onde ele tinha carregado o ouro que ela havia doado para a causa do Lord das Trevas.

"Sr. Olsen!"

"Minha querida Sra. White." Olsen beijou a mão dela e fez um leve aceno ao Auror que estava do lado de fora da porta aberta. Seu rosto avisou-a para que deixasse ele fazer a parte dele.

"O que aconteceu essa noite foi lamentável. Mas eu convenci às autoridades de que você tinha sido levada por um bruxo que traiu sua confiança, fazendo com que você acreditasse que ele era um professor de Hogwarts, perfeitamente honrado. Enquanto na verdade ele é um Comensal da Morte e possui a Marca."

"Ele está vivo?" os dentes de Claire batiam de frio e exaustão.

"Vivo e em breve vai estar a caminho de Azkaban."

Ela engasgou. "Mas… não deveria haver um julgamento ou coisa parecida?"

Os olhos de Olsen a avisaram para não insistir no assunto. "O Ministro em pessoa reviu o seu caso e está convencido de que é inocente. Quanto ao White… O Ministro precisa de tempo para reunir as provas e não há lugar mais seguro para esses bruxos desprezíveis do que Azkaban."

O Auror mantinha a porta aberta, e Olsen ofereceu o braço a Claire. Ela teria ficado feliz em recusar, mas se sentia muito fraca para ser orgulhosa.

"Por que você pode me soltar, mas não Sirius?" ela sussurrou quando Olsen a ajudava a descer o corredor.

"É difícil convencer que uma pessoa com a Marca Negra é inocente." O conselheiro franziu a testa. "E Malfoy apenas pediu que eu libertasse você, não o Sr. White. Você tem que admitir que ele se tornou bastante inconveniente ultimamente, fazendo muitas perguntas."

"Eu preciso vê-lo." Ela estacou.

"Impossível. Eles o estão interrogando nesse minuto. E assim que eles acabarem vão enviá-lo para o Mar do Norte."

"Eu exijo isso!" Claire olhou para ele tão arrogantemente quanto conseguiu. "Existem coisas que preciso perguntar a ele. Coisas de trabalho." ela reforçou. Talvez se eles pensassem que Sirius estava envolvido nos negócios da Winterstorm… Mas Olsen sabia que ela era a única que tinha autoridade para dispor da fortuna Winterstorm. "Eu preciso falar com ele."

"Sobre o quê?"

Ela respondeu entre os dentes. "Pettigrew o acusou de ser Sirius Black apenas alguns segundos antes dos Aurors Aparatarem."

"Eu ouvi falar disso."

"Bem, ele é? Ele realmente é um assassino?"

Olsen franziu a testa. "Isto é possível. Existem feitiços, muito elaborados, que podem distorcer um rosto de forma a não ser reconhecido por ninguém. Os velhos de Hogwarts poderiam, provavelmente, conseguir isso."

"Sirius Black!" Ela colocou todo o desprezo de uma mulher traída na voz. "Eu preciso ouvir por mim mesma que ele me enganou todo esse tempo."

Ben Olsen deu de ombros e foi falar com um dos Aurores. Primeiro o bruxo recusou e depois Olsen passou a ele um pequeno pacote. Poucos minutos depois Claire era levada a uma sala sem janelas e nem móveis, exceto por uma mesa e duas cadeiras. Obviamente esta sala era usada para interrogatórios.

Sirius estava sentado em uma cadeira, as mãos amarradas nas costas, com cordas mágicas.

Ela se virou para Olsen. "A sós." O tom de voz dela não deixava dúvidas de que ela não permitiria que ele ficasse e ouvisse.

"Cinco minutos." avisou o conselheiro e fechou a porta.

Claire sentou na cadeira em frente a Sirius.

Ele sorriu levemente. "Que azar, não?" ele disse. "A Marca diz que eu sou um Comensal da Morte, e eu não posso falar a eles quem eu realmente sou."

Ela não disse nada, apenas olhou para ele.

Não vai demorar muito, Claire." Mesmo agora ele tentava confortá-la. "Eles dizem que o beijo do Dementador não causa dor. Mas mesmo que eles tirem tudo de bom que há em mim, tudo de bom que tenha acontecido na minha vida, você vai ser a última coisa de que eu vou me lembrar."

"Você é patético, Sirius." Claire deu a ele um sorriso de desdém. "Eu sei que você pensa que me ama, mas você amaria qualquer mulher que lhe oferecesse um jantar e um corpo desejável, não amaria?"

Ele olhou para ela.

"Narcissa me contou sobre suas namoradas na escola. As perdedoras. As fracas. Você as escolhia porque ninguém perceberia como você era fraco. Apenas não forte o suficiente para conseguir uma menina que não precisasse desesperadamente ter alguém com a sua aparência e reputação."

"Você está certa." A voz dele estava vazia de emoção. Onde ela esperava que ele ficasse incrédulo, houve uma terrível aceitação nos olhos dele, como se ele temesse essa explosão há muito tempo e estivesse quase aliviado que ela estivesse acontecendo.

"E então você casou comigo. Um aborto Você não tinha nada a oferecer. Tudo o que eu esperava de você era que me protegesse. Dumbledore disse que você seria meu guarda costas." Ela deu de ombros. "Eu tinha minhas dúvidas, eu lembrava de você bem o suficiente da escola."

Levantando da cadeira ela se virou de costas para ele não ver seu rosto. "E agora veja onde você me colocou. Você não conseguiu impedir que eu viesse parar nesse lugar horrível. Apenas como não pôde proteger o Potter e sua esposa. Por Godric! Apenas pensar que eles fizeram de você o padrinho de Harry! Eles não tinham idéia da pessoa a quem eles estavam confiando a criança." Claire o encarou com os punhos cerrados. "Mas eu sei. Eu vou proteger minha criança sozinha, eu vou protegê-la com toda a minha força."

Ela fechou os olhos e enfiou o punhal em cheio no coração dele. "Eu não preciso do seu amor."

E o girou. "Eu queria um bebê, isso é verdade. Mas para que eu precisaria de você agora?"

E abriu os olhos novamente para vê-lo sangrar…

"Minha criança vai sobreviver. Não vai morrer como seus irmãos, James e Lily. Todos de quem você cuida morrem. Mas não essa criança."

Sirius apenas ficou sentado ali, sem piscar, deixando sua alma livre para o assalto dela, sem defesa. Ela conseguira.

Os olhos dele estavam mortos.

* * *

Severus entrou na masmorra pela porta lateral para evitar os fantasmas que ficavam no hall. Laurel estava sentada esperando, embora ele tivesse dito a ela para ir para a cama e não se preocupar ou esperar por ele. Quando a porta abriu para a sala de estar e ele viu a luz acesa e a mulher sentada na cadeira, esperando perto do fogo, ele soube que estava em casa. Lá fora não havia nada além do mal e da destruição, mas aqui era seu lar. E essa era a mulher dele que, por razoes fora de sua compreensão, dizia que o amava...

Os olhos de Laurel se arregalaram quando ela viu o rosto cansado dele.

"Houve um chamado?" ela estava preocupada e colocou o livro de lado. Segurando o rosto dele com as duas mãos, ela tentou verificar se ele estava ferido. Ele não se moveu, apenas ficou ali, deixando que ela o acariciasse e se certificasse de que ele estava inteiro.

"Não houve um chamado." ele disse, sua voz suave de exaustão. "Foi algo pior."

"Pior?"

"Claire foi com Malfoy a uma cerimônia dos Comensais da Morte."

Ela ofegou chocada.

"Sirius recebeu a Marca." Ele ouvia o que estava dizendo e mal podia acreditar naquilo. Ele tinha visto Sirius sair da escuridão com a caveira rindo no antebraço dele. Ele tentava se lembrar como se sentira quando tinha recebido a Marca de Comensal da Morte tantos anos atrás, mas tudo o que ele podia lembrar era da dor. Mesmo agora, com seu braço entorpecido pela poção, a Marca parecia queimá-lo por dentro.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça para afastar a lembrança. "Eles dois foram presos, Laurel." ele sussurrou com voz rouca. "Eu não pude ajudá-los." Ele suspirou e quase caiu. "Merlin, eu sempre odiei Black, mas eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido!"

"Eu sei." Laurel o puxou para seus braços e acariciou o cabelo dele. "Eu sei."

Ela ouviu um leve sussurro embaixo da capa de Snape, mas ele não reagiu. Então Laurel cuidadosamente puxou o material pesado para trás e viu a pequena trouxa que ele havia pendurado no braço entorpecido, de forma a permitir que ele segurasse a vassoura com a mão direita.

"O que é isso?" Laurel desamarrou a trouxa. "Severus, isto é uma criança! Onde a encontrou?"

Ele esfregou a testa. "Pettigrew estava quase sacrificando a criança quando os Aurores chegaram no cemitério."

Laurel tirou o pano de cima do corpo da criança. "Ele está inconsciente."

"Dormindo um sono sem sonhos." Severus murmurou e caiu na cadeira perto do fogo. "Houve uma grande confusão no cemitério. Tempo suficiente para me esgueirar e pegar a criança antes que Pettigrew percebesse."

Laurel acariciou os cachos do menino. Ele estava morno, mas não tinha febre. Severus era o único que parecia estar com febre. Ela embrulhou a criança em um cobertor e foi para o quarto, onde ele o colocou em uma cama improvisada em uma cesta da lavanderia.

Quando ela retornou à sala de estar, Severus ainda estava sentado onde ela o deixara, trêmulo de exaustão."Seu braço está doendo." ela disse suavemente. "E você está queimando."

"Sim."

Apenas por saber que não precisava fingir na presença dela, era um grande alívio. "Eu sinto como se um dragão tivesse sugado o melhor de mim."

Laurel conjurou um pano úmido e uma garrafa de água, que ele bebeu como um homem morrendo de sede. "Para que eles precisariam de um garotinho?" ela perguntou suavemente enquanto ela limpava o rosto e as mãos dele da poeira e da fuligem.

"O sangue dele." Severus estava quase dormindo. "Preciso falar com Dumbledore. Encontrar uma maneira de libertar esses dois idiotas."

"De manhã." Laurel beijou a testa dele. "Agora você vai para a cama dormir. Não há nada que possamos fazer por eles agora."

* * *

Claire manteve a cabeça erguida, quando Olsen a guiou pelos longos corredores do Ministério. Ela fingiu ter medo de voar como ela havia feito quando Malfoy havia ido buscá-la. Olsen a levou em sua vassoura com ele e ela segurou nos ombros dele e fechou os olhos. O vento frio noturno a ajudou a se concentrar no que precisava ser feito. Quando o sol se levantava no Leste, Olsen aterrissou em frente à Mansão Winterstorm.

"Muito obrigada." Claire disse polidamente. "Eu o convidaria a entrar, mas é muito cedo e meu marido acaba de ser preso. Eu não quero que a vizinhança comece a falar."

"Claro." Olsen abaixou a cabeça. "Eu espero que da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos seja sob circunstâncias mais agradáveis."

"O que vai acontecer com Siri… a meu marido?"

"Sem dúvida ele já foi para Azkaban a esta hora." Olsen deu de ombros e subiu na vassoura. "Malfoy me disse que foi realmente um casamento de conveniência. Mas você carrega uma criança sangue puro e ela precisa de você agora, o Sr. White não é mais necessário, estou correto?"

Ela deu a ele um sorriso frio. "Meu casamento não é da sua conta, Sr. Olsen."

"Ben." Ele levou a mão dela aos lábios e a beijou. "Você está certa. Seu casamento não é da minha conta, mas a sua viuvez, será. Apenas considere o quanto você poderia crescer no reino do Lord das Trevas com o bruxo certo ao seu lado."

"O bruxo certo. Seria você?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu tenho que desapontar você, Claire. Mas tenho minhas esperanças em outra pessoa. Mas tenho certeza de que Voldemort em pessoa vai querer arranjar alguém para você. Um bruxo com cabeça para os negócios. E com uma boa árvore genealógica." Sem dúvida.

Ele levantou vôo e desapareceu por trás do telhado da Mansão.

Por um momento, Claire apenas ficou parada, olhando para o vazio. Ela se sentia como se tivesse ficado muito mais velha, desde quando saíra de sua casa. Suspirando, ela virou e subiu as escadas, passo a passo, e sabendo que apenas quando se sentisse segura dentro de casa, que fechasse a porta atrás de si, ela poderia chorar toda a tristeza que havia em seu coração.

**Continua**

**NT: **Ok, não demorou tanto assim... o próximo capítulo acabei de mandar para a beta. Depois, mais dois capítulos só até o final dessa parte... Talvez os dois últimos eu poste junto, e por isso pode demorar um pouquinho mais... (levando em conta que estou cheia de trabalhos finais da faculdade agora). Mas se tudo der certo, não mais de 3 semanas para estar com tudo traduzido...


	15. Tempo Comprado

**15. Tempo Comprado  
**

Severus acordou assustado. Ele havia sonhado com o cemitério. A voz de Voldemort chamando por ele, incitando-o a se juntar à escuridão novamente.

Sua mão procurou por Laurel, para se aquecer no calor dela, mas a cama estava vazia, e os lençóis frios. Ele devia ter dormido demais. Gemendo, ele saiu da cama e foi tomar um banho frio. Precisava relatar a Dumbledore o que tinha aconteceu, e então encontrar uma forma de tirar Claire e Black do Ministério, antes que alguém descobrisse a verdadeira identidade de Black.

Quando ele entrou na sala de estar, um som estranho fez que ele parasse perto da porta. Laurel estava sentada em uma cadeira perto da janela que ele havia conjurado na parede da masmorra, e fazia cócegas na barriga do menininho, que ria com prazer.

A cena doméstica fascinou e ao mesmo tempo causou repulsa em Severus. Ele havia esquecido completamente sobre o menino que havia trazido na noite anterior. Mas, claro, o menino estava vivo e precisava ser alimentado e cuidado, pelo menos até seus pais serem encontrados.

"Severus." Laurel sorriu para ele e se levantou, deixando a criança sentada de lado em seu quadril. O menino sorriu para ele com grandes olhos castanhos e pegou a varinha dele com sua mão gordinha. Severus recuou. Ele não tinha experiência com crianças pequenas, mas tinha certeza de que uma varinha não servia como brinquedo.

"Nós acabamos de tomar café." Laurel beijou a testa do menino.

"Nós?" Ele não conseguiu evitar o sarcasmo em sua voz.

Ela riu. "Horrível, não é? Me bata quando eu começar a cantarolar."

O menino bateu no nariz de Severus, e segurou o cabelo dele com força surpreendente.

"Nós podemos ficar com ele por enquanto?"

Ele suspirou silenciosamente e tirou os dedos da criança do seu cabelo. Ele a conhecia muito bem agora e se angustiou pela forma como ela mantinha a voz cuidadosamente vazia de esperança. Eles tinham falado sobre filhos e apesar dele não estar ansioso para se tornar pai, ele não tinha rejeitado completamente a idéia. Mas apenas não tinha acontecido ainda. E com a gravidez, ele pensou enquanto ele tomava café, ele pelo menos teria nove meses para se preparar para o inevitável.

"Ele tem uma mãe e um pai esperando-lhe em algum lugar." ele lembrou a Laurel com gentileza. "penas imagine como eles devem estar apavorados agora."

Ela fez cara de forte. "Eu sei." Então, colocando a criança no tapete, ela pegou a mão de Severus e a colocou no rosto dela. Silenciosamente contando suas bênçãos ela permaneceu daquele jeito por um momento. Quem haveria de imaginar a um ano atrás que ele aceitaria o toque dela tão facilmente? Paciência era a palavra chave. Haveria um bebê deles mesmos. Um dia.

"Nós precisamos encontrá-los, você está certo."

* * *

Quando Severus entrou no escritório do Diretor uma hora depois, ele encontrou o velho bruxo e Remus Lupin sentados em frente ao fogo. 

"Ah, Severus." Dumbledore ofereceu a ele a terceira cadeira. "Eu espero que a criança que você resgatou ontem à noite esteja bem."

Snape tinha parado de se perguntar como o velho bruxo sabia certas coisas.

"O menino está bem, Laurel está tomando conta dele agora." ele reportou. "Nós temos que descobrir quem são os pais dele e devolvê-lo."

"Uma criança?" Remus estava pálido, obviamente não tinha dormido muito. Já exausto da recente transformação, seu rosto mostrava profundas linhas de exaustão. "Onde você encontrou uma criança?"

Severus contou a ele em poucas palavras sobre o que acontecera no cemitério.

"Para que eles precisariam do sangue da criança?" Remus franziu a testa.

"Eu tenho uma teoria, mas nesse momento precisamos lidar com as prisões de ontem à noite."

Dumbledore ergueu a mão.

"Um Auror acaba de ser anunciado pelos elfos domésticos. Ele vai estar aqui em um minuto. Eu quero que você e Remus estejam presentes e ouçam o que ele tem a dizer."

Quando a porta abriu, os olhos de Remus se arregalaram com a surpresa.

"Cas!"

O Auror sorriu de leve. "Remus Lupin. Eu deveria saber que você estaria aqui." Ele olhou para o outro bruxo. "Snape." Ele franziu a testa. "O que é isso? Uma reunião de ex-alunos?"

Dumbledore estendeu a mão. "Castor Black. Já faz muito tempo."

Castor concordou gravemente. Ele era menor que seu irmão mais velho, mais magro também, mas seus vívidos olhos azuis traíam o parentesco. Ele usava uniforme com duas estrelas no colarinho e não lembrava o jovem bruxo que havia sido um dos melhores tocadores de guitarra que Hogwarts tinha visto. A perpétua travessura em seus olhos havia desaparecido, e agora só havia sinceridade e cansaço.

"Eu acredito que você já saiba o que aconteceu na noite passada." ele disse, dirigindo-se a Dumbledore. "Eu lembro que você sempre sabia das coisas, mesmo quando nós nos esforçávamos para manter segredo."

O Diretor baixou a cabeça. "Eu sei que os Aurores prenderam um membro da minha

Diretoria e a esposa dele, e os acusaram de conspirar com Voldemort contra nós."

Castor estremeceu quando ele ouviu o nome. "Um membro da Diretoria…" ele repetiu cuidadosamente. "Seria o meu irmão?"

Remus riu. "Sirius? Cas, você está maluco? Você sabe que ele desapareceu desde a fuga de Azkaban. Você realmente pensa que ele podia invadir a Diretoria de Hogwarts onde todos o conhecem tão bem?"

"Até ontem à noite, eu achava isso impossível." admitiu Castor. Ele mexeu nas mangas de suas vestes e pegou um pedaço de plástico. "Mas então eu encontrei isso embaixo dos pertences de um Comensal da Morte chamado White. Ele tinha acabado de ser trazido para interrogatório."

Dumbledore olhou para o pequeno quadrado que Castor entregou a ele. Era uma fotografia Trouxa de Sirius e Claire, ambos sorrindo para a câmera.

"Eu perguntei aos Aurors que o prenderam e eles não o reconheceram. Mas eu, sim. Era o meu irmão, não importa que Feitiço vocês tenham usado para distorcer o rosto dele, ou o nome falso que ele esteja usando agora."

"Mas até onde me lembro, você estava convencido de que seu irmão era um assassino e Comensal da Morte. Então por que você não o denunciou agora que o reconheceu?" Severus arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Exasperado Castor explicou: "Sim, eu pensei que ele era culpado naquela época. Mas eu tive muitos anos para procurar provas. Se o Ministério descobrisse a verdadeira identidade do Professor White, eles fariam com que os Dementadores administrassem o beijo nele naquele momento. Sem julgamento ou oportunidade de defesa. Então eu resolvi fazer algumas investigações e fiquei calado."

Dumbledore sorriu agradecido. "Bem pensado, Castor."

"Então é verdade? Foi Sirius que eu viu ontem à noite?"

"Sirius e a esposa dele." confirmou Dumbledore. "A bruxa na fotografia é Claire. Ela e seu irmão se casaram há alguns meses atrás."

"Você pode nos ajudar a tirá-los do Ministério?" perguntou Remus. "Deve haver alguma forma. Claire está grávida e não pode ficar muito tempo em uma cela. E você pode imaginar como é perigoso para Sirius."

"Ministério? Ele está em Azkaban."

"O quê?" Remus gritou, chocado. "Como…"

"Espere!" Castor levantou a mão para calar Remus. "Eu acho que mereço algumas explicações. Primeiro, meu irmão usa a Marca de Vol…Você-sabe-quem no seu braço.Eu vi isso através da parede na sala de interrogatórios."

"Ele é meu espião." Dumbledore falou calmamente.

Mas Castor não desistiria tão facilmente. "Segundo, a esposa dele não está mais presa, o conselheiro dela a liberou ontem."

"Conselheiro?"

"Um cara chamado Olsen."

"Ben Olsen." Snape se levantou, branco de fúria.

"Os Aurores não conseguiram nenhuma prova de que ela participara do encontro. Olsen explicou que ela havia sido levada pelo marido sob falsas alegações. Então eles a deixaram ir."

Remus deu um grande suspiro de alívio. "Então, Claire está a salvo."

"Ela está a salvo." confirmou Castor e olhou para a foto que Dumbledore ainda segurava. "Siri é realmente marido dela?"

"E o pai da criança." disse o Diretor. "Por que você pergunta?"

O jovem Auror passou a mão pelo cabelo, confuso. "Porque eu ouvi a conversa dela com meu irmão antes de ser libertada." Ele franziu a testa com a lembrança. "Merlin, que cadela."

Remus e Severus olharam para ele. Castor sentou em uma cadeira que o Diretor oferecera e contou a eles o que Claire tinha dito a Sirius, palavra por palavra como se aquilo tivesse ficado gravado em sua mente. Quanto mais eles ouviam, mais seus rostos ficavam frios. Quando ele parou de falar, houve um momento de silêncio na sala.

Então Dumbledore se levantou.

"Remus, tenha a gentileza de pedir a Miss Kennedy para voar a Hogsmeade e pedir a Claire para vir falar comigo. Imediatamente." Ele acenou para Castor. "Você deve estar com fome. Os elfos vão servir café da manhã para você."

Severus viu com preocupação como o Diretor parecia frágil e cansado de repente. "Albus, deixe-me…"

"Vocês devem me dar uma hora para pensar." Dumbledore sacudiu a cabeça e fechou os olhos demonstrando cansaço. "Até Claire chegar aqui e nos falar do ponto de vista dela."

* * *

Serene estacionou a vassoura em frente à Mansão Winterstorm e correu escada acima. Remus estava de péssimo humor e ela não perguntara porque ele precisava ver Claire com tanta pressa, mas tinha feito o que ele pedira a ela. Para variar. 

Ela não havia se surpreendido ao ouvir que Claire havia sido liberada pelos Aurors. Mas ela acreditava nas próprias visões - apesar de ninguém mais parecer acreditar, ela pensou amargamente - e não tinha visto Claire em Azkaban, apenas Sirius. Ela bateu à porta, e enquanto normalmente na Mansão Winterstorm os elfos fossem muito atenciosos, demorou muito tempo para que a porta fosse aberta por uma elfa de rosto verde muito cansado, com os olhos azuis espantados, olhando para ela.

"Srta. Serene!" Peagreen soluçou e abriu mais a porta. "Oh Srta. Serene, faça alguma coisa com a Srta. Claire!"

Serene entrou no hall. A Mansão estava silenciosa como um túmulo.

"O que está acontecendo?" ela perguntou a Peagreen. "Onde está a sua senhora?"

"Ela está na cama!" A elfa pegou a mão dela e a puxou pelas escadas. "Você precisa subir e falar com ela. Já são onze horas e a Sra. Claire está na cama!"

"Ela está doente?" Serene perguntou preocupada. "Está ferida?"

Os olhos de Peagreen se arregalaram ainda mais. "Ela diz que está com frio. Mas ela não quer chá, nem chocolate, nem café, nem cerveja amanteigada, nem leite, nem suco de hortelã." Ela falou depressa, jogando as mãos e para cima, mostrando exasperação. "Nós tentamos. Nós realmente tentamos."

"Está tudo bem. Deixe-me falar com ela." Serene bateu na porta do quarto de Claire, mas Peagreen a empurrou para outra porta no mesmo corredor.

"Ela está no quarto do Sirius dela!" A elfa sussurrou e empurrou Serene pela porta.

Levou alguns momentos para ela se adaptar à luz fraca. Ela quase se virava para sair, porque o quarto parecia vazio, quando ela notou alguma coisa no canto entre a cama e a parede.

Cuidadosamente ela se aproximou da mulher encolhida no chão, com o rosto escondido nas mãos. Claire quase desaparecia no casaco de couro de Sirius. Ela tremia, mas quando Serene com gentileza tirou os dedos dela do rosto, seus olhos estavam secos. Ela parecia congelada, petrificada...

"Claire?" perguntou Serene, não sabendo o que fazer. "Você está doente?"

Ela não recebeu resposta. Hesitante, ela a sacudiu.

"Vá embora." A voz não era mais que um sussurro.

"Você precisa se levantar! Apenas olhe para você." Serene ajoelhou perto dela. "Seus elfos estão malucos de preocupação."

Claire suspirou.

"Dumbledore quer ver você. Parecia muito urgente." Serene agarrou o pulso de Claire e a puxou para cima. "Aconteceu, não foi?"

"Sim." Claire sentou devagar, cada músculo doendo. Ela não tinha idéia de quanto tempo ficara ali, deitada no chão. Tudo o que ela podia lembrar era de ter entrado na casa, andado direto para o quarto de Sirius e colocado a jaqueta de couro dele em volta do corpo, como se fosse uma armadura.

"Sim, aconteceu."

Serene olhou para ela e disse com sinceridade. "Eu sinto muito."

Quando Claire saiu do chuveiro, Serene tinha posto algumas roupas de baixo para ela em cima da cama, e agora usava sua varinha para secar o cabelo da amiga. Claire tentou pentear o cabelo, enquanto Serene procurava roupas para ela no guarda roupa.

"Eu não quero ver Dumbledore." Claire suspirou. "Eu cometi um erro terrível e ele por certo vai brigar comigo pelo que eu fiz."

"Você não é mais uma criança. Você tem que assumir o que você fez. Você não pode deixar que eles a façam se sentir culpada."

"Eu sei. É que… Esses dias têm sido muito difíceis. Sirius e eu… nós brigamos. E quando nós estávamos para fazer as pazes, ele foi preso."

"Oh, por favor! Você está lamentando-se por causa de uma briga boba que vocês tiveram? Ele ainda é doido por você, está tão claro que todos podem perceber."

"Ele não é. Não mais." Claire sentiu o aperto, agora tão familiar, em seu coração, quando lembrou dos olhos mortos de Sirius. "Eu… me certifiquei disso."

"Bem, você vai ter que fazer as pazes com ele então. Pare de ficar com pena de si mesma, vista-se e vamos para Hogwarts!"

Claire parou de trançar o cabelo e deu um olhar amargo para Serene.

"Eu não sou tão dura. Eu não sou… como você!"

Sua voz era acusadora.

Serene olhou para ela, com a testa franzida. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Você beija Remus um dia, e o chuta no próximo. Mas eu não consigo fazer isso."

O lábio inferior de Serene tremeu e, para surpresa de Claire, os olhos dela, de repente, se encheram de lágrimas... "Eu posso chutá-lo." ela disse muito suavemente, mantendo os olhos no conteúdo do guarda roupa. "Mas eu nunca o beijei."

Claire olhou espantada para ela. A confissão da bruxa ruiva a atingiu como um tapa, deixando-a completamente atônita. "Você nunca o beijou?" ela gaguejou e largou a roupa que estava segurando. "Mas eu pensei… ele não pediu você em casamento?"

Serene escolheu duas meias. "Pediu."

"Ele pediu você em casamento e vocês nunca se beijaram."

"Remus é um lobisomem." Serene virou e agora Claire notou com pena que ela estava chorando. "Ele meteu na cabeça a idéia de que eu sou a companheira da vida dele. Ele diz que sabe disso. Ele não precisa de provas."

"E você?" a voz de Claire havia perdido a amargura.

"O quê?"

"Precisa de provas?"

Serene secou as lágrimas do rosto com a manga. As roupas estavam arruinadas de qualquer forma, já que a criança de Laurel havia sujado tudo de banana.

"Eu disse a você, é apenas uma idéia em que Remus continua insistindo. Ele vai superar isso." Suspirando ela jogou um xale para Claire. "Eu apenas faria dele um homem infeliz."

"Mas se ele quer tanto você…"

"Eu beijei um monte de homens, e isso nunca significou nada. Mas para Remus isso significaria o mundo. Por isso eu não o beijarei..." Assoando o nariz, Serene apontou para o relógio na cômoda. "Fim da discussão, se você não se importa. Dumbledore está esperando."

* * *

Claire entrou no escritório de Dumbledore e se viu frente a frente com três jovens bruxos que olhavam para ela acusadoramente, e Dumbledore cujos olhos estavam escuros com a dúvida. 

Antes que ela pudesse dizer uma palavra, Remus Lupin pulou e a agarrou pelos ombros e a sacudiu com tanta força que a cabeça dela quase bateu na pilastra.

"O que há de errado com você, mulher? Como você pôde fazer isso com ele?" O rosto dele estava pálido de raiva. "Merlin, saia da minha frente, ou eu juro que vou machucar você tanto quanto você machucou Sirius!"

Claire não ousava se mexer. Os olhos dele estavam âmbar, e pela primeira vez ela teve uma noção da fera que vivia nele. Os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiaram.

"É o suficiente, Remus." a voz de Dumbledore era macia, mas imperiosa o suficiente para fazer o jovem bruxo recuar e largar os ombros de Claire.

Por um momento eles ficaram olhando-se, então Remus sacudiu a cabeça amargamente.

"Ele amava você." Seus olhos falavam a ela da dor que ele sentira pela traição ao seu melhor amigo. "Você foi a primeira mulher que ele amou de verdade. Você devia tê-lo matado ali mesmo. Teria mostrado mais piedade."

"Remus."

Ele olhou para cima e encontrou o olhar de Serene. Calmamente ela estendeu a mão para ele. "Venha."

Como um sonâmbulo ele permitiu que ela o levasse para fora do estúdio.

Quando a porta fechou atrás deles, Claire ainda tremia pelo súbito ataque. O gentil e doce Remus Lupin, que sempre tinha uma palavra amigável para todo mundo… Agora ele a odiava. Quando ela olhou para Severus, ela viu o mesmo desdém. Até mesmo Dumbledore deu a ela um olhar severo que ele reservava para alunos que o tinham desapontado.

O terceiro bruxo na sala ela nunca havia visto, mas lhe parecia familiar.

"Sente-se, Claire."

Dumbledore apontou para uma cadeira em frente à sua escrivaninha. Claire sacudiu a cabeça teimosamente. Ela não tinha intenção de sentar como uma ré diante do júri.

"Eu prefiro ficar de pé."

"Como quiser." O Diretor suspirou. Ele acenou para o bruxo desconhecido. "Castor?"

"Esta é minha cunhada?" O Auror olhou para Claire com curiosidade. "Você é a esposa de Siri?"

Claire engoliu em seco. Então esse era Castor Black, o único irmão de Sirius que estava vivo. O Auror que tinha ajudado a prender o próprio irmão quinze anos atrás quando todo mundo estava convencido de que ele era o responsável pela morte dos Potter. A semelhança com Sirius estava lá, em volta dos olhos, no queixo determinado. Mas o cabelo era mais para marrom do que para preto, e cacheado, até onde começava o colarinho das vestes que ele usava como uniforme.

"Eu sou Claire. Sim, eu sou esposa do seu irmão."

"Que esposa!" Severus murmurou.

Claire cruzou os braços sobre o peito, na defensiva. Ela sabia que essa reunião seria difícil, mas não tinha antecipado a hostilidade vinda de todos os lados. Onde estava Laurel quando ela precisava dela? Sua amiga teria entendido - ou pelo menos dado a ela o benefício da dúvida.

Silenciosamente Remus e Serene retornaram e ficaram perto de Severus.

Castor deu a Claire um olhar hostil. "Eu ouvi cada palavra que você disse a Sirius. E o seu conselheiro também."

"Mas…"

"Ben Olsen é um telepata, ele pode ler a sua mente se suas defesas não estiverem erguidas." explicou Dumbledore.

"Não." Castor sacudiu a cabeça. "Ele não precisou ler a mente dela. Era uma cela de interrogatório. Claro que havia uma câmara adjacente de onde podíamos ouvir cada palavra dita lá dentro."

"Você sabia disso, Claire?" Dumbledore deu uma chance a ela. "Você sabia que eles podiam ouvir você? Foi por isso que você agiu de forma tão estranha? Para eles não descobrirem quem Sirius realmente é?"

Claire oscilou. Ela não tinha pensado na possibilidade de Olsen ler a mente dela, nem dos Aurores ouvirem a conversa dela com Sirius. Será que isso mudaria alguma coisa, ela se perguntou. Provavelmente não. O que ela havia feito fora para salvar a vida de Sirius, não a falsa identidade dele.

"Não." Ela mal podia falar. Desesperadamente ela tentou conter as lágrimas. Ela ainda não tinha chorado. Ela não tinha chorado a dor, nem a desolação. A pressão pela qual havia passado, tinha mantido suas emoções congeladas desde que saíra do Ministério. Mas agora a barreira tinha sido quebrada e ela explodiu em lágrimas.

Dumbledore se levantou depressa e deu a volta à escrivaninha para aconchegá-la entre seus braços. Por um momento ela se permitiu ser abraçada e confortada pelo velho bruxo.

"Claire, conte-nos o que aconteceu." ele perguntou consolador.

Ela tentou se afastar, mas ele a segurou com força surpreendente.

"Eu o amo." A voz dela era apenas um sussurro.

"Então por que você disse a ele que não precisava mais dele?" Castor franziu a testa para ela. Dumbledore fez com que ela olhasse para ele. "Claire?"

"Eu o amo." ela repetiu impotente.

"Ama!" a voz de Remus soou como um tapa. Serene colocou a mão no ombro dele para acalmá-lo, mas ele a afastou. "Você sabe como ele é. Você sabe como foi difícil ele aprender a confiar em você, como ele lutou…"

Alguma coisa na voz dele fez a última barreira de Claire desmoronar. A raiva surgiu como uma onda.

"Pare!" ela gritou para ele. "Droga, Remus, apenas cale a boca! O que você sabe? Que alternativa eu tinha?" Manchas vermelhas apareciam no rosto dela. "Eu tinha que escolher entre poupar os sentimentos dele e salvar sua vida. E eu escolhi poupar a vida dele!"

Os olhos de Remus se arregalaram. "Claire…"

"Eu queria que ele vivesse! Isso é tudo o que importa. Sim, ele vai me odiar pelo que eu disse. Eu sei disso. Mas ele vai sobreviver. Os dementadores não vão tocar nele se ele não tiver um pensamento feliz." A voz dela se partiu.

"Mas como você podia saber que ele ia ser levado para Azkaban?" perguntou Castor Black. Ele realmente não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

"Ela reconheceu as roupas que ele estava usando." Serene saiu de perto de Remus. Ela procurou o rosto de Claire, seus olhos sérios e atentos. "Não reconheceu?"

Claire limpou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. "Foi puro horror. Primeiro os Comensais da Morte, Voldemort, a Marca Negra. Merlin," ela chorou quando se lembrou da noite anterior. "eles iam sacrificar um bebê!"

"A criança está em segurança." disse Snape friamente. "Continue falando."

"Eu sabia que Sirius tentaria matar Pettigrew. E então os Aurores chegaram. Não havia maneira de fugirmos do cemitério com Sirius estrangulando Peter. Ele já tinha me dito antes que não iria para Azkaban vivo. Mas eu sabia que Serene tinha visto Sirius em Azkaban, vestindo as roupas que ele estava usando no encontro. E agora, Remus Lupin." ela falou por entre os dentes. "Diga-me o que você acha que eu devia ter feito."

Eles olharam para ela, a compreensão chegando a seus rostos.

"Eu o distraí. Fiz com que largasse Peter e viesse me ajudar, não pensando em seu destino. Então os Aurores o pegaram de surpresa."

"E então a visão de Serene se tornou realidade." Dumbledore suspirou em desespero.

"Mas eu sabia de antemão." Claire explicou. "Eu sabia que eles o levariam para Azkaban, e eu tive tempo suficiente para elaborar um plano."

"Um plano?" Castor sacudiu a cabeça. "Se seu plano era deixar Sirius infeliz, você fez um excelente trabalho."

"Ela tirou toda a alegria dele antes que os Dementadores fizessem isso." os braços de Remus caíram e seus joelhos cederam. "Eu sinto muito, Claire." ele sussurrou. "Eu… Eu não pensei. Apenas senti."

"Eu comprei tempo para ele. Umas poucas semanas talvez." Claire cerrou os punhos. "E eu sei que vou pagar caro por isso."

Severus se levantou de sua cadeira e foi até ela. Curvando a cabeça num pedido de desculpas, ele não precisou dizer nada para demonstrar que ele sentia muito tê-la julgado mal, também.

"Ele nunca vai confiar em você novamente." Ele colocou a mão no braço dela. "Pelo menos eu não confiaria. Não se você fizesse isso comigo."

"Eu sei. Eu destruí tudo o que nós tínhamos." Ela olhava para o vazio. "Mas ele vai continuar vivo."

* * *

Sirius estava deitado no chão de pedra em um canto de sua cela em Azkaban e falava enquanto dormia. No minuto em que ele voltara para a prisão, as vozes em sua cabeça começaram a pedir novamente, e deixaram-no sem defesas, o que ele aceitou quase com alegria. Qualquer coisa era melhor que aquela dor terrível em seu coração, mesmo sabendo que dessa vez a loucura iria dominá-lo. Quando ele não conseguia dormir, ele olhava para a parede, para fora do buraco com a grade. Mas nunca havia nada para ver, além da névoa e ventos de tempestade. 

Nos momentos em que ele ficava consciente o suficiente para pensar em sua situação, ele tentava pensar em uma maneira de fazer com que os Dementadores o notassem - então eles terminariam o que Claire tinha começado. Mas aqueles momentos se tornaram cada vez mais raros, e em breve não haveria nada além de dor e desesperança.

* * *

Uma semana depois da noite desastrosa no cemitério, Claire estava sentada com Remus e Harry no campo de Quadribol. Eles haviam decidido contar a Harry a verdade sobre a prisão de Sirius. Sirius era padrinho dele afinal de contas, e ele tinha o direito de saber. 

Era difícil o suficiente para Harry mentir para todos o tempo todo e fingir que Sirius era o Professor White.

"Eu detesto ter que mentir para Ron. E Hermione é muito inteligente!" ele suspirou. "Ela vê tudo, e eu tenho medo que ela já saiba a verdade e apenas esteja esperando que eu confesse."

"Eu sinto muito, Harry." Remus lembrou do olhar de Hermione quando queria saber alguma coisa, e como ela rapidamente tinha concluído que ele era um lobisomem. "Mas é necessário. Quanto menos pessoas souberem quem é o Professor White, melhor."

"E você sabe de uma coisa?" Harry quase cuspiu com aborrecimento. "Ginny Weasley tem uma queda por ele. Desde a festa de aniversário ela fica toda agitada quando o vê!" Desesperadamente ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Eu queria falar com Sirius sobre… coisas. Mas agora parece tudo tão inútil, tão sem importância comparado com o que aconteceu."

"Está tudo bem." disse Claire e deu a ele um leve sorriso. "Eu tenho certeza de que isso o deixaria embaraçado de qualquer forma. Mas você sabe que ele gosta de você. Ele sempre vai ter tempo para ouvir você. Quando ele voltar…" ela terminou a frase sem muita certeza.

"Por que ele foi preso?"

Claire estremeceu. Se ela apenas tivesse obedecido quando Dumbledore a avisara para não ir a reunião dos Comensais da Morte. Se apenas ela tivesse ficado em casa aquela noite ao invés de ter tido o pensamento idiota de que poderia fazer aquilo sozinha. Sirius estaria a salvo e feliz agora.

"Foi minha culpa." ela admitiu timidamente. "Ele tentou me ajudar quando a multidão ia passar por cima de mim."

"Ele sempre faz coisas assim, não é?" Harry bateu em sua coxa com raiva.

Remus se levantou e esticou os braços. Então ele olhou para o menino, recostado na arquibancada. "Você sabe que Dumbledore uma vez falou sobre uma teoria em que os Marotos não eram para ser James, Sirius, eu e Peter, mas nós três e Severus?"

"Snape?" Harry tossiu.

"Essa também foi a minha reação." Remus sorriu zombateiramente. "Mas então ele me explicou e fez sentido. Se você nos olhasse como um time de Quadribol, então seu pai teria sido o Artilheiro. Sempre voando para frente, nunca olhando para trás. Eu seria o Batedor, tentando manter os ataques do inimigo longe do nosso time. Snape seria o Apanhador, observando, planejando, mas agindo rápido quando apropriado. E Sirius," ele olhou para Claire. "seria o Goleiro. Arriscando sua vida pelo que ele precisa defender. É apenas o jeito que ele é. Ele não pode agir de outra maneira."

Claire deu a ele um sorriso agradecido.

"Eu lembro da vez que o Dementador entrou no trem. Foi quando você veio para Hogwarts." Harry olhou para Remus. "Aquilo me deixou apavorado."

"Eu me lembro também. Eu estava apagado, uma vez que era o dia seguinte à lua cheia. E acordar encarando um Dementador não era exatamente o que um pobre lobisomem iria querer."

"Eles vão…" a voz de Harry tremeu. "eles vão machucá-lo em Azkaban?"

Remus respirou fundo. Ele não queria mentir para Harry, mas como ele iria contar a ele sobre o que Claire tinha feito para manter os Dementadores longe de Sirius por algum tempo?

"Ele já esteve lá antes." disse Claire calmamente. "E ele sobreviveu. Ele vai saber o que tem que fazer. Pelo tempo que for preciso."

"Eu sabia! Vocês vão tirar ele de lá!"

O menino olhou para os adultos e eles trocaram olhares de resignação diante da sinceridade dele.

Então Claire concordou e deu um rápido abraço nele.

"Nós vamos tirar Sirius de lá."

* * *

Levaram algumas semanas para desenvolver o plano louco de Claire nos mínimos detalhes. As datas precisavam ser marcadas, velhas dívidas a serem cobradas, subornos pagos e ameaças. Castor Black era a seu contato mais importante. Ele conhecia todos os papéis necessários e voltou a Hogwarts duas vezes para falar com Claire, Remus e Severus. Hagrid se juntou a eles para ajudar com o plano de fuga. Eles reviram os detalhes várias e várias vezes, até cada passo ter sido decorado. Eles só podiam tentar uma vez, e mesmo essa era muito arriscada. 

"Principalmente para Lupin." explicou Severus a Laurel na noite anterior ao evento "Eu não estou em perigo imediato."

"Com certeza. Você entra em Azkaban, com todos aqueles Dementadores em volta, com a Marca Negra no seu braço, e não há perigo." Ela baixou seu garfo e decidiu que não estava mais com fome. "Você acha que eu sou estúpida, Severus?"

Ele se levantou e ficou atrás da cadeira dela. Puxando-a para cima, ele fez com que ela virasse para encará-lo. Seus olhos estavam escuros de emoção.

"Talvez. Estúpida o suficiente para me aturar todo esse tempo."

"Pare com isso!" Ela mordeu o lábio em desespero o que fez que ele tivesse vontade de beijá-la. "Nós uma vez prometemos que falaríamos a verdade. Eu tenho o direito de saber."

Ele soltou a respiração devagar. "Sim."

Segurando a mão dela ele a levou para a cadeira e sentou com ela em seu colo. Ele achava muito mais fácil conversar assim. "Os Dementadores não vão me ferir. Eu não brinco com o perigo. Lupin vai ficar com a pior parte do plano, mas isso não podia ser remediado." Ele beijou a testa dela. "Eu só vou me ausentar por umas poucas horas."

Ela suspirou.

"É melhor você voltar logo. Porque se você não voltar..."

"Se eu não voltar?"

"Eu vou ter que ir buscar você."

* * *

Remus Lupin subiu as escadas que levavam à Torre de Astronomia. Ele sabia que Serene estaria lá, em uma manta para preencher os mapas astrais para Sybil Trelawney. Ele tinha feito companhia a ela muitas noites lá em cima, a maioria das vezes conversando, às vezes apenas deitados de costas, observando as estrelas no firmamento. 

Serene não virou quando ele silenciosamente desceu para a plataforma, mas levantou a mão para que ele esperasse enquanto ela fazia uma última anotação à luz da vela.

Então ela colocou os pergaminhos e a pena sobre a manta e deu a ele um leve sorriso. "Acabaram com os planos e conspirações?"

Ele não tinha contado a ela detalhes de como eles pretendiam libertar Sirius ainda. E agora era muito difícil falar. Sentado na manta perto dela, hesitante, ele esticou o braço.

Serene suspirou.

Do que Claire a tinha chamado? Dura?

Ela não era tão dura que não precisasse de conforto e proximidade de vez em quando. Ela era não tão dura que não sentisse o desejo de Remus naquele momento. Não podia fazer mal apenas ficar ao lado dele e abraçá-lo por alguns momentos.

Ela se inclinou e deixou a cabeça repousar no ombro dele. Ele relaxou gradualmente.

"Eu preciso falar com você." Remus disse suavemente.

"Não. Por favor, não." Serene olhou para o rosto sério dele. "Vamos apenas ficar sentados aqui por enquanto e não falar nem pensar."

Ele engoliu em seco e tocou o rosto dela com as pontas de seus dedos, com delicadeza. Se alguma coisa desse errado no dia seguinte, pelo menos ele teria a lembrança daquele momento.

**Continua**

**NA: **Mais um capítulo bem gordinho. Como eu disse, talvez os dois últimos capítulos sejam postados juntos, mas talvez não... Vai depender das minhas duas últimas semanas de aula e se vou ser capaz de traduzir o último capítulo inteiro até lá...

Gente, eu adoro receber os reviews da fic, e agradeço por cada um deles. Sempre me dá muito mais vontade de continuar traduzindo na maior velocidade possível. Mas entendam que se eu demorar pra postar um novo capítulo é porque eu tenho uma vida fora do computador. Eu tenho uma faculdade que não está fácil, eu tenho um namorado e eu tenho buscado um emprego no meu tempo livre... Tenham um pouco de paciência, por favor...


	16. Dívidas

**16. Dívidas**

Quando Claire saiu pela passagem secreta de Hogwarts pelo Salgueiro Lutador, ela ouviu um ruído estranho no andar superior, mas não deu atenção. Agora, com todos os detalhes do plano prontos, ela só podia esperar que Snape e Remus tivessem sucesso. Mas o que aconteceria depois? Como ela poderia fazer Sirius entender que ela havia dito aquelas coisas horríveis para salvá-lo e não para magoá-lo?

Ela temia que Severus estivesse certo e Sirius nunca viesse a confiar nela novamente.

Profundamente imersa em seus pensamentos, ela subiu as escadas apenas para se ver frente a frente com Ben Olsen. Conselheiro de Malfoy, que estava de braços cruzados perto da porta do Salgueiro, claramente esperando por ela.

"Olsen." Claire engoliu em seco. Como ele podia saber da passagem secreta?

"Você não deve esquecer que eu também estudei aqui." ele falou, e com um crescente desconforto ela se lembrou que ele era telepata.

"Nós realmente precisamos conversar." Ele ofereceu a ela a única cadeira com um sorriso falso no rosto.

Claire permaneceu de pé, tão longe dele quanto possível no pequeno cômodo, apesar da distância não interferir no fato dele ler a mente dela.

"Eu sei do seu pequeno segredo." Olsen arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Eu não tenho idéia sobre o que você está falando."

Ele zombou do rosto sem expressão dela. "Não tente fingir! Você é um aborto, e não há como fugir disso. Não me force a fazê-la admitir." Ele pegou a varinha e apontou direto para a cabeça dela.

"Eu podia fazer seu nariz crescer, e você não teria poder para desfazer um feitiço simples como esse."

Ela cerrou os punhos atrás das costas. O que ela devia fazer agora? Sua mente trabalhava rápido. Como mentir para ele se ele podia ler sua mente?

"Eu suspeitei desde a primeira vez que vi você com aquele idiota do Malfoy em Gringotes." Ele bateu na cadeira. "Sente-se. Se isso serve de consolo para você, Lucius não sabe."

"Como você descobriu?" ela perguntou, ainda recusando-se a sentar. "Eu sei que você escutou minha conversa com meu marido na cela de interrogatórios. Mas como podia saber em Gringotes?"

Pelo menos ela queria que ele admitisse que podia ler a mente dela.

"Você deve saber que eu possuo um talento especial e muito útil." começou Olsen. "Eu posso ler mentes, quando elas não estão protegidas por barreiras mentais. Com bruxos ou Trouxas eu nunca tive problemas, embora os bruxos mais experientes consigam colocar barreiras habitualmente. Mas ainda permanece um..." ele procurou pela palavra mais adequada. "um resquício de barulho. Se eu não posso ler, pelo menos eu posso dizer se eles estão felizes ou zangados, quando estão sendo honestos ou guardando um segredo..." Sua boca se torceu de aborrecimento. "Agora imagine minha surpresa quando eu não senti nada perto de você. Nada mesmo. Silêncio total."

Os olhos de Claire se arregalaram. Então tudo o que ele sabia era o que ele tinha ouvido no Ministério? Desesperadamente ela tentou lembrar do que ela dissera exatamente.

"Então você deve ser um aborto ou uma bruxa no nível de nosso amigo em comum, Dumbledore." o bruxo concluiu.

"Eu duvido que Albus chamaria você de amigo." Claire não se conteve.

"Não, ele provavelmente não chamaria." Olsen sorriu. "Mas você fala em termos amigáveis com ele. Albus, hã? E você tem amigos na Diretoria."

"Talvez." Ela começou a andar pelo cômodo. "Mas o que isso tem a ver com você? Eu sou um aborto Tudo bem, eu admito. Agora você vai contar isso a Malfoy e ao seu Lord e Mestre. Eu sei o que eles fazem com abortos."

Ele deu um estranho sorriso. "Primeiro eu preciso saber por que você se juntou aos Comensais da Morte, se você sabia a respeito do preconceito de Voldemort, em relação aos aborto."

Os olhos dela lançaram chispas. "Não é óbvio? A única maneira uma de sobreviver, uma vez que Você-sabe-quem assumisse o controle, seria me fazer indispensável. Se você não pode derrotá-los, junte-se a eles. Era o que meu falecido pai sempre dizia." Claire levantou as mãos. A família Winterstorm está entre as mais antigas da Bretanha. Aborto não é uma doença hereditária. Meus pais consultaram todos os bruxos médicos que faziam pesquisas nesse campo. Eles todos disseram que eu teria crianças perfeitamente normais. Se alguém pode apoiar a causa de Voldemort, esse alguém sou eu!"

Ben Olsen escrutinou o rosto dela, mas ficou contente com o que viu. "Pena que Dumbledore tenha enganado você."

"Ele me disse que White era forte o suficiente para me proteger. Mas nem uma palavra sobre ele ser Sirius Black! Pelo menos Black é de uma família bem antiga. Meu Primo Valerius traçou a árvore genealógica da família dele para mim - A árvore da família Black e não a que Dumbledore inventou para o 'Professor White'. O bebê vai ser tão sangue puro quanto alguém pode ser."

"Seu segredo está seguro comigo. Mas claro que não sem alguma compensação do seu lado." Puxando um pergaminho selado de sua manga, ele chegou mais perto, e Claire teve que reunir toda a sua coragem para não recuar quando ele pressionou o pergaminho na mão dela. "Eu ajudo você e você me ajuda."

"O que você quer?"

"Esta é uma carta para uma amiga sua. Nas próximas semanas eu vou querer entrar em contato com Serene Kennedy, de vez em quando. Você deve compreender que eu não posso simplesmente entrar em Hogwarts e falar com ela, então eu preciso de uma mensageira, alguém que possa levar cartas e trazer respostas. Alguém que não esteja interessado em reportar para Dumbledore..."

Mantendo os olhos voltados para o pergaminho, ela concordou. "Mas como eu posso ter certeza de que você não vai contar a Malfoy? Ele me entregaria ao seu Lord mais rápido do que você possa falar aborto."

"Malfoy é um idiota!" Olsen quase cuspiu quando ele falou o nome. "Qualquer dia desses Voldemort vai se livrar dele. Eu precisarei de aliados, então, aliados importantes, para conseguir tomar o lugar dele como Terceiro Comando."

"E eu seria essa aliada?" Claire perguntou.

"Você será minha aliada," ele confirmou." E por isso eu vou deixar você viver agora e deixarei você viva quando nós tomarmos Hogwarts."

* * *

Começou a chover quando o bote deixou Severus e Remus na ilha de Azkaban. A fortaleza não podia ser alcançada Aparatando ou de vassoura. Aparatar era impossível, pois eles usavam os mesmos feitiços que protegiam Hogwarts, e usar a vassoura era impossível por causa dos fortes ventos do Norte.

Os dois bruxos tinham entregado as suas varinhas antes de embarcarem no pequeno bote. Agora, depois de meia hora no mar selvagem, Severus parecia verde e precisava de uma poção contra enjôo.

"Existe um feitiço para acalmar as ondas." ele murmurou e fechou os olhos, aborrecido, quando outra onda os sacudiu. "Eu realmente deveria treinar minha magia sem varinha." O troll que remava o bote olhou indiferente para o rosto do Mestre de Poções. E Remus Lupin ajoelhado na ponta do bote, mantendo o rosto no vento, respirando o ar gelado.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram ao deck da ilha, e pisaram em terra firme Remus olhou com tristeza para o mar.

"Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, Lupin?" perguntou Snape.

"Sim. É só que… eu detesto ficar preso." Remus deu de ombros e suspirou. "Mas é preciso, então eu vou fazê-lo."

Um Auror de olhar sério esperava por eles na porta.

"Professores." ele os cumprimentou e checou seus documentos, permitindo a visita. "Uma hora para interrogar seu antigo colega." Ele sacudiu a cabeça, desapontado. "Que vergonha! Agora nós temos Comensais da Morte em nossas escolas também… Eu levarei vocês lá para cima. Não é necessário mandar um dos Dementadores com vocês." Rindo da própria piada, ele os guiou para dentro da fortaleza.

Snape se certificou de que sua manga cobria todo o seu braço, enquanto eles seguiam o carcereiro através das escadas e corredores. Era uma experiência apavorante. Por trás das portas eles podiam ouvir gemidos, lamentos, e uma vez ou duas um vento frio chegava até eles por um corredor lateral, apesar dos Dementadores não chegarem perto deles. Remus manteve seus punhos cerrados e seus olhos para o chão, e mesmo Severus mostrava algum nervosismo passando a mão pelo cabelo quando sentia o ar gelado.

Finalmente eles pararam em frente à porta fortificada que era trancada por várias fechaduras.

"Todas essas precauções são mesmo necessárias?" perguntou Snape e estudou as trancas, com uma olhadela de lado para Lupin.

"Não realmente, não." admitiu o carcereiro. "Mesmo se nós deixássemos as portas abertas, ainda haveria as paredes para serem escaladas e depois, o mar. Mas o Ministério exige trancas e nós as colocamos..." Ele começou a abri-las, uma por uma, usando um molho de chaves de ferro. "Nós revistamos as celas em busca de varinhas de vez em quando. Você nunca sabe. Não existem muitos visitantes para trazê-las, mas ainda assim..." Seu olhar deixava claro que eles não aceitavam visitantes que traziam varinhas para os prisioneiros.

"Aqui estamos. Vocês têm uma hora. Apesar de eu achar que ele não vai ser uma boa companhia, a julgar pela aparência dele."

Ele empurrou a porta, e a trancou novamente, assim que os Professores tinham entrado. Colocando um feitiço para que os Dementadores se afastassem por uma hora, ele desceu para seu escritório perto do deck novamente.

A cela era escura e fria como uma câmara de gelo. O vento gelado que vinha do Norte parecia penetrar pelas paredes de pedra, e quando Severus falou, sua respiração mostrou uma nuvem de fumaça branca. Lupin olhou em volta, especulativamente. Não havia muito para ver - uma tábua presa na parede parecia servir de cama, uma calha em um canto, um banquinho com uma tigela e uma moringa perto da porta. Perto da parede embaixo da janela alta, um homem estava encolhido segurando as pernas, sua cabeça encostada nos joelhos.

"Siri?" a voz de Remus era suave, baixa, para não assustar o amigo.

Sirius não reagiu. Seu cabelo tinha crescido e estava embaraçado. No último mês, desde o ataque, era aparente que ele não tinha visto uma tesoura ou um pente. As roupas que ele usava eram as mesmas que Snape tinha visto no dia do encontro dos Comensais da Morte. Agora o tecido que tinha sido preto e branco tinha se tornado cinza de sujeira, e por baixo da manga, que tinha sido cortada por Voldemort, a pele de Sirius estava da mesma cor.

"Black." Snape se abaixou em um joelho e tocou o ombro de Sirius. O prisioneiro recuou e olhou para cima. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, seus lábios manchados de sangue.

"Vá embora." ele murmurou cansado. "Se eu quisesse ter alucinações, eu escolheria outra pessoa para rever."

O Mestre de Poções escarneceu. "Eu aposto que sim. Sinto muito desapontar você, mas eu sou real."

Sirius olhou direto para ele, não ouvindo suas palavras. Ele tinha começado a resmungar palavras ininteligíveis.

Snape olhou para Remus preocupado. "Ele se encontra em pior estado do que eu esperava."

"Siri, você pode me ouvir?" Lupin se abaixou e pegou o rosto de Sirius com as duas mãos. "Isso é muito importante. Concentre-se!"

Sirius suspirou.

"Você tem que me ouvir. Nós viemos tirar você desse lugar horrível, mas você precisa nos ajudar."

Ele olhou para Snape e sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não sei o que…"

"Vá embora." a voz de Sirius voz estava rouca como se ele tivesse passado muito tempo gritando a plenos pulmões. "Moony, você é um tolo. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Nós viemos pegar você." Snape olhava nervoso para a porta. Eles tinham que fazer um monte de preparativos ainda e se Black não ficasse mais racional em breve, o tempo deles se esgotaria. "Você não está exatamente nos ajudando, Black."

"Dane-se, Snape." Sirius falou asperamente e fechou os olhos cansado, deixando a cabeça encostar-se à parede. "Eu não pedi a você para vir. Eu não pedi a ninguém para me salvar."

"Não venha com esse papo heróico para cima de mim, Black." Snape puxou um pequeno frasco de sua manga. "Beba isso e vamos sair daqui."

"Do que ele está falando?" Sirius virou para Remus, que ainda estava perto dele.

"Isto é Polissuco." explicou Remus calmamente. "Você vai se transformar em mim e sair da ilha com Severus."

Sirius riu, um riso terrível, que acabou em um acesso de tosse. "Com certeza, e vou deixar você ficar aqui no meu lugar." Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, e ele estava muito cansado para lutar com elas. "Então você acredita que eu não sou forte o suficiente também."

"Não é forte o suficiente?" Remus suspirou. Ele entendia o motivo de Claire ter ferido Sirius da forma que ela fez. Mas talvez ela tivesse ido longe demais e a situação não poderia mais ser remediada… De qualquer forma, primeiro, eles tinham que salvar a vida de Sirius e depois eles cuidariam da alma dele.

Snape concordava com ele. "Pare com isso, Black!" ele falou rispidamente. "Nós levaremos você de volta para Hogwarts e daremos a você a oportunidade de discutir a situação com sua esposa. Agora seja um bom cachorrinho e beba a poção."

O prisioneiro nem olhou para ele.

Remus se levantou e coçou a cabeça. Com todo o planejamento deles, ninguém tinha pensado que Sirius se recusasse a ser resgatado. Enquanto ele ficava ali, pensando em uma maneira de convencer seu amigo que eles não podiam esperar mais tempo, Snape tirou uma varinha de sua manga.

"Hey! Você não entregou sua varinha no homem da guarda no deck." Remus franziu a testa. Claro que Severus Snape sempre estava um passo à frente dos Aurors.

"Você pensou realmente que eu entraria nesse buraco do inferno totalmente desarmado?" Snape zombou e olhou para as paredes e para a pequena janela no alto. "Nem que fosse para me matar antes que os Dementadores me pegassem."

Ele deu a Remus um olhar estranho. "Eu quero que você entenda que vou fazer isso apenas porque é o último recurso. Você sabe que ele não virá comigo sem resistir. Se nós ficarmos mais algum tempo, não haverá mais remédio e então Black estará realmente perdido."

Remus concordou, ainda com a testa franzida. "O que você quer dizer? O que você vai fazer?"

"Isso." Snape apontou para Sirius e disse: "Imperius!"

A cabeça de Sirius se ergueu. Ele tentou reagir ao feitiço, mas não teve forças contra o Feitiço Imperdoável.

"Se o Ministério algum dia descobrir isso, você será mandado para Azkaban, Comensal da Morte redimido ou não." Remus curvou a cabeça respeitosamente. "Você está se arriscando demais por um bruxo que diz odiar, Mestre de Poções."

Snape franziu a testa e pressionou o frasco nas mãos de Sirius. "Eu não faço isso por causa dele." Ele deu de ombros. "Bem, talvez um pouco. Mas, principalmente, eu faço isso para me vingar de Voldemort. Faço por respeitar Dumbledore, e para evitar que o filho de Claire cresça sem o pai."

Ao ouvir isso Sirius fez um esforço violento e jogou a cabeça para trás, mas cedeu novamente e bebeu todo o conteúdo do frasco, como tinha sido mandado fazer. Remus e Severus observaram os efeitos da poção de Polissuco, o lobisomem fascinado, o Mestre de Poções com satisfação. Em poucos segundos o prisioneiro de aspecto selvagem tinha se transformado na figura de Remus Lupin.

"Eu temo que você precise trocar de roupas com ele."

Snape mandou Sirius se despir e enquanto Remus colocava as roupas sujas, Sirius deu de ombros e vestiu as roupas do amigo e obedientemente as abotoou, conforme tinha sido mandado fazer.

"Agora, a parte mais importante do plano." Snape colocou a varinha na palma da mão esticada e murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível. A varinha começou a se mover, parecendo uma bússola, até que apontou para o norte.

"Nada bom." suspirou Remus, comparando a janela da cela e a posição varinha. "Eu não estou certo quanto ao ângulo."

"Você tem certeza de quer fazer isso?" Snape perguntou novamente e guardou a varinha. Remus concordou calmamente. O Mestre de Poções deu a ele um pequeno espelho. "Você vai ter que pegar a luz da lua com o espelho." Ele olhou para a porta de ferro reforçado, em dúvida. "Você vai conseguir quebrar a porta?"

Remus bufou. "Não há porta que me prenda uma vez que eu esteja transformado. Tem anos que eu não passo sem Wolfsbane, mas eu me lembro bem." Ele colocou a mão no braço de Sirius, sentindo-se um pouco perturbado porque parecia estar vendo o próprio rosto. "Eu me lembro de como eu era violento."

"Bom." Snape colocou uma pequena garrafa na cama de madeira. "Beba isso assim que formos embora. Vai fazer você dormir por exatamente 30 horas, então você vai acordar amanhã à noite. Enquanto você dormir os Dementadores não vão incomodar você."

"E quando eu me transformar em lobisomem, eles também não vão." Remus sorriu. "Existem certas vantagens em estar completamente fora de si."

"Vamos torcer para que você ainda esteja racional o suficiente para fugir daqui." Snape tinha concordado com o plano principalmente porque não podia oferecer outro melhor, mas agora, depois de ver a fortaleza e o mar raivoso entre a ilha e o continente, ele sentia uma dor no estômago. "Você tem certeza de que pode nadar até a costa e chegar a Hogwarts?"

"Enquanto a lua estiver no céu, não existe quase qualquer limite para a minha resistência física," assegurou Remus. "Assim que eu estiver em terra firme, eu vou descansar e correr para casa na noite seguinte." Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos. "O único problema é..."

Snape levantou a sobrancelha. "Sim?"

"Eu posso esquecer onde fica minha casa." Lupin suspirou. "Quando eu estou na forma de um lobo, a parte humana de minha mente fica adormecida. O cheiro de um coelho, o vento noturno, a lua… tudo isso chama mais a minha atenção do que um castelo cheio de seres humanos."

"Talvez." Snape deu a ele um olhar de esguelha. "Talvez o lobo consiga lembrar onde fica a sua casa por causa de uma certa bruxa de cabelos vermelhos."

Remus suspirou. "Você realmente sabe bater onde dói, Snape. Agora leve meu gêmeo e tire ele daqui antes que o efeito da Poção Polissuco acabe. Não esqueça de pegar a minha varinha na hora de ir embora." Ele sorriu. "Como você fez para enganar o Auror? Eu vi que você entregou uma varinha de verdade para ele."

"Olivander fez para mim uma substituta para a varinha de Black." explicou Snape. "Disse que na longa história da Olivander, Black foi o único que já fez três varinhas com eles. Talvez da próxima vez ele ganhe um desconto. De qualquer forma, eu dei ao Auror a varinha nova de Black e fiquei com a minha, caso eu precisasse."

Ele ficou sério. Oferecendo a mão a Remus, ele checou pela última vez o espelho e a poção para Remus dormir. "Boa sorte, Lupin."

Remus sacudiu a mão dele e então, seguindo um impulso, o abraçou. "Boa sorte para você também. Leve-o para casa em segurança."

* * *

"Ele está fazendo O QUÊ?"

Serene olhava atônita para Dumbledore com tanto horror nos olhos, que o velho bruxo bateu em sua mão, tentando consolá-la. Era a hora do aconselhamento semanal, as sessões que ele oferecia a Serene, depois que ela começara a falar sobre suas visões, alguns meses antes. Ele sabia que não tinha ouvido a história inteira ainda, apenas pequenos pedaços. Mas ele tinha que admitir para si mesmo que ele tinha grande prazer em apenas sentar e conversar com a jovem bruxa e discutir qualquer coisa que viesse à mente dela. Ela evitava tocar em certos assuntos - como Remus Lupin. Então ele apenas casualmente lembrou que ela não precisava se preocupar caso Lupin não voltasse a tempo.

Mas, aparentemente, ela não tinha sabido sobre o que eles tinham andado planejando, e agora estava completamente perplexa.

"Querida menina, vai ficar tudo bem. Ele vai se transformar amanhã à noite, quebrar as portas e nadar de volta ao continente."

Os olhos dela estavam enormes e o rosto pálido como a morte.

"Um lobisomem pode fazer isso. Ele é a única criatura que pode fugir de Azkaban sem a ajuda de mágica, apenas usando a sua resistência física." Dumbledore continuou, pensando se deveria enviá-la a Madame Pomfrey.

Serene se levantou devagar e tirou a mão da dele.

"Ele não me contou." ela sussurrou. "Ele não me disse que poderia morrer."

* * *

Os nervos de Snape estavam esticados como cordas de aço e ele pensou seriamente em usar o Feitiço Amarra Corpo em Black e entregá-lo na porta de Claire, enrolado como se fosse um peru. O bruxo estava tão exausto que mal podia subir, as escadas que levavam aos aposentos dele, sozinho, se ajoelhou no chão e começou a arrumar as roupas e livros em um caldeirão insistindo em dizer que ia embora. Mas não ia voltar para a esposa, oh não, Snape pensou aborrecido com tanta teimosia. Para fugir. Ele tinha tentado falar com Sirius, mas no final ele tinha recorrido a Laurel esperando que ela se entendesse com ele.

Laurel, com seu jeito calmo, havia feito Sirius beber uma xícara de chá para acalmar a sua ânsia de arrumar a bagagem.

"Sirius, você não precisa ir embora agora. Você está cansado, você precisa tomar um banho e dormir por uma semana. E você precisa comer, está com uma aparência terrível."

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça fracamente. "Eu estou bem. Eu apenas quero ir embora. Por favor, não me aborreça, Laurel. Eu preciso sair daqui."

O Mestre de Poções notou a Marca Negra no braço de Sirius. Ele fez uma anotação mental para preparar a poção anestésica para Black, para Voldemort não conseguir chamá-lo. De alguma forma ele não gostava da idéia do Lord das Trevas chamar Black, depois de tudo o que ele e Lupin tinham arriscado para salvá-lo.

"Antes que você fuja, nós temos alguns recados para você." Snape cruzou os braços sobre o peito e zombou.

"Potter quer que você saiba que você é um... o que era mesmo?" Ele fingiu pensar. "Ah, um estúpido idiota por não notar um pomo de ouro quando ele está bem diante do seu nariz."

Laurel conteve um sorriso pela intuição do menino.

"E Claire quer que você saiba que ela está cobrando a sua dívida."

Sirius apenas olhou para os dois sem entender.

"Minha... dívida."

"Obviamente você perdeu uma aposta ou alguma coisa que garantiu a ela que você atenderia a um desejo dela."

"Eu lembro." A voz dele estava fraca.

"Ela exige que você vá para casa."

"Não."

"Ela exige que seja essa noite." Laurel deu de ombros. "Foi tudo o que ela disse."

"Será que, além da sanidade mental, você também perdeu sua honra em Azkaban?" as sobrancelhas de Snape se levantaram.

Sirius empalideceu embaixo da barba embaraçada. Seus olhos vermelhos lançaram chispas de raiva. "Você não sabe do que está falando." ele disse, sua voz ainda rouca por ter ficado sem falar tanto tempo.

Snape deu de ombros. "Provavelmente não. Tudo o que eu sei é que você tem estado fugindo a maior parte de sua vida. Talvez este seja o momento de parar, e consertar o estrago que foi feito."

Dumbledore tinha entrado sem que ninguém notasse. Agora ele pigarreou. Quando eles se viraram, ele sorriu para Sirius. "Seja bem vindo de volta, meu menino."

Sirius olhou para os olhos azuis do velho bruxo e se sentiu como um menino de cinco anos de idade novamente, certo de que o velho bruxo podia ver através dele, no fundo de sua alma.

"Faça-me uma gentileza e entregue isso à sua esposa quando você encontrar com ela." O Diretor entregou a ele uma carta e um pequeno pacote e bateu no ombro dele, como se ele estivesse voltando de um final de semana em Londres e não depois de um mês na pior prisão do mundo dos bruxos.

Mais um sorriso caloroso e ele saiu.

Sirius olhou para o pacote, e acabou cedendo. Ele iria ver Claire. Ele entregaria a maldita carta, ele faria qualquer coisa que ela pedisse a ele - mas apenas por essa noite. Então ele iria embora. Ele se explicaria com Harry mais tarde. E o bebê… Ele rangeu os dentes. Ele encontraria uma maneira de ver a criança de vez em quando.

Laurel e Severus deixaram que ele saísse sem dizer uma palavra. Laurel sacudiu a cabeça preocupada. Em sua opinião, ele não estava com energia suficiente para chegar em Hogsmeade sozinho. Ela ficou feliz quando viu que Severus o seguiu.

"Black!"

Quando Sirius virou, o Mestre de Poções acertou um soco no seu rosto, partindo o lábio dele. Ele caiu com as costas contra a porta de entrada do hall. Pela primeira vez desde que haviam fugido, o rosto de Sirius mostrou alguma emoção, não tanto de dor, mas confusão.

"Por que você fez isso?"

"Você quer dizer, além de você me perturbar até me deixar louco?" Snape colocou a mão no peito e estremeceu quando tentou mexer os dedos.

"Eu devia ter feito isso anos atrás quando nós tínhamos dezesseis anos. Logo depois daquela peça que você pregou em mim. Agora nós estamos empatados."

Sirius tocou o lábio devagar e sua mão veio com sangue.

Snape franziu a testa.

"Você sabe, eu nunca entendi você, Black. Eu apenas não conseguia entender porque você queria colocar todo mundo embaixo de suas asas. Eu não podia entender o que você ganhava por proteger todos os mais fracos." A voz dele ficou muito suave. "Até ultimamente."

Sirius olhou para ele, a compreensão chegando ao seu cérebro.

"Laurel."

"Sim, Laurel." o Mestre de Poções concordou e seu rosto traiu completo desespero. "Ela é tão independente que chega a ser irritante. Mas eu a protegeria contra qualquer um. Eu abriria a mão de qualquer coisa por causa dela, matar qualquer um que tentasse feri-la."

Sirius baixou a cabeça.

"Então, eu acho que entendo você agora." Snape continuou e sentou nas escadas. "Mas por outro lado eu entendo você menos do que nunca. Como você pode deixar Claire? Você a ama. Seu rosto, suas palavras, suas ações - isso tudo flui de você, mostrando para todo mundo que você a ama."

"E daí?" a voz de Sirius estava amarga. "Ela não liga."

"Droga, Black, ela é como você." O Mestre de Poções franziu a testa, exasperado. "Ela pode parecer com um cordeiro, mas acredite-me, ela é uma leoa em pele de cordeiro. Ela é terrivelmente protetora no que diz respeito a você. Sim, ela fez alguma coisa, disse alguma coisa que fez você sofrer. Mas eu aviso a você, por experiência própria, para perguntar a ela o motivo antes de condená-la e a você mesmo."

Sirius suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça, cansado.

"Tarde demais."

Snape ficou de pé e ajudou o outro bruxo a se levantar. "Eu sei que não somos amigos, Black, mas aceite minha palavra nesse assunto. Não desperdice sua única chance de felicidade. Não deixe o orgulho governar seu coração."

**Continua…**

**NT: **Bem, eu disse que ia mandar os dois últimos capítulos juntos, mas eu não consegui... Mas não se desesperem... eu acabei de mandar o último capítulo para minha beta. Então não deve demorar muito para o final...


	17. A Verdade

**17. A Verdade **

Sirius estava parado na porta e não olhava para Claire. Ela pôs o livro, razão em que estava trabalhando nas últimas horas para controlar seu nervosismo, e se levantou da cadeira para cumprimentar o marido. Ainda assim ele evitava o olhar dela. A barba e o cabelo emaranhados davam a ele uma aparência selvagem, mas ele parecia tão cansado, tão desamparado, que Claire sentiu um aperto no coração.

Ele entregou a ela o pergaminho com o braço bem esticado, de forma que ele não tocasse nela.

Claire pegou a carta, o pequeno embrulho e desenrolou o pergaminho.

''_Minha querida Claire. Eu envio a você este último recurso. Tenha em mente que a verdade é uma espada, ela pode salvar e pode destruir ao mesmo tempo. Então, pense duas vezes antes de usar o conteúdo do pacote. Ouça o seu coração. _

_Seu, Albus Dumbledore, Diretor da Escola de Hogwarts, e verdadeiro amigo._

_P.S. Eu confio em você para cuidar bem do mensageiro. Não seja muito dura com ele.''_

Profundamente emocionada com as palavras de Dumbledore, Claire colocou a carta e o pacote em cima da escrivaninha. Ela havia planejado com tanto cuidado o que ia dizer, mas agora, vendo o cansaço de Sirius, ela abandonou qualquer tentativa de diálogo ou explicações.

Eventualmente ele olhou para cima, seu olhar desafiante, quase hostil.

"O que você quer, Claire?"

Ela torcia a bainha da roupa para manter as mãos ocupadas.

"Eu quero que você fique aqui." ela disse. Quando ele sacudiu a cabeça, ela acrescentou. "Essa noite."

"Não."

"Sirius, eu..."

"Deixe-me ir, Claire." o lábio inferior dele estava machucado e com sangue, certamente causando dor para ele falar. "Eu estou muito cansado para brigar com você."

Ela podia notar isso, os círculos escuros sob os olhos dele, a maneira como ele segurava a cabeça. Ele parecia estar prestes a desmoronar, e a magoava saber que ele tinha feito de tudo para fugir antes de encontrá-la. Houve um tempo em que ele confiava nela para confortá-lo. Mas ela havia destruído isso, deliberadamente.

"Você me concedeu um desejo." a voz dela estava muito calma, apesar dela estar com vontade de chorar. "Você disse que faria qualquer coisa que eu quisesse. Bem, eu quero essa noite."

Ele curvou a cabeça, em um silêncio de derrota.

"Eu não quero jogar seus joguinhos de poder."

"Eu não estou falando de jogos." ela insistiu. "Mas você vai fazer o que eu disser para você fazer."

Dando de ombros, sem falar uma palavra, ele cedeu.

Claire pegou a mão dele e mordeu o lábio em desespero quando ele recuou ao toque dela. Levando-o pelo hall até o banheiro, sua mente trabalhava rápido. Não havia uma maneira de fazê-lo entender porque ela o magoara tão profundamente. Pelo menos, enquanto ele se encontrasse naquele estado. Sim, Severus e Remus, tinham ajudado na fuga de Azkaban, mas a mente dele ainda estava atrás das grades.Tudo o que ela podia fazer por ele era amenizar sua dor física e esperar que ele quisesse ouvi-la quando se sentisse melhor.

Preparando um banho, ela ordenou com voz calma. "Tire a roupa."

Ele seguiu as instruções dela sem nenhum traço de envolvimento. As roupas, ela concluiu pelos remendos e costuras, eram de Lupin. Quando Sirius finalmente ficou nu diante dela, ela arfou com o choque.

Ele tinha perdido muito peso, suas costelas estavam proeminentes, sua pele acinzentada. Onde as cordas mágicas o haviam prendido, nos pulsos e tornozelos, ainda haviam feridas. Seu bonito marido estava parecendo um espantalho - e ela era responsável por isso. Tudo o que ela desejava naquele momento era que ele permitisse que ela o tocasse, para curá-lo, mas ela sabia que isso era mais do que ele poderia suportar.

Ela fez com que ele caminhasse até a banheira e descansasse a cabeça na beirada.

Remexendo as gavetas, ela pegou um par de tesouras e uma navalha Trouxa, presente de um artífice que havia construído os utensílios semimágicos do banheiro. Seu pai só tinha usado a navalha uma vez, mais por curiosidade, e então tinha voltado a se barbear com um simples feitiço. Mas agora uma navalha vinha a calhar.

Mordendo a língua, concentrada, ela colocou espuma no rosto de Sirius e começou a tirar a barba.

Sirius fechou os olhos. Ter alguém trabalhando com uma navalha tão perto de seu pescoço o teria deixado pelo menos preocupado, mas mesmo assim ele não se aborrecia. Que diferença faria se ele vivesse ou morresse? A água quente e as ervas que Claire havia providenciado tinham aliviado os inúmeros ferimentos e feito ele relaxar gradualmente, até que ele quase afundou.

Claire o pegou e o apoiou na curva de seu braço, e usou a oportunidade para jogar água na cabeça dele, com cuidado para não deixar cair nos olhos dele, usando um sabonete de pinho nos cabelos emaranhados dele, até que eles ficassem limpos e brilhantes.

Quando ela pediu a Sirius par se levantar, ele estava tão cansado que mal podia levantar o corpo da banheira.

Esperando que ela fosse começar a discutir com ele, ou pior, tentar justificar seus atos, ele enfiou os ombros no robe que ela entregou a ele. Mas, ao invés de discutir com ele, ela pediu a um dos elfos domésticos que trouxesse para ele uma bandeja com sopa e pão.

Observando-o comer, Claire permaneceu sentada em uma cadeira, com as mãos no colo.

Quando ele baixou a colher, ele olhou para cima. "E agora?"

"Agora você vai dormir."

"Dormir?" ele zombou. Ele estava tão cansado que era quase doloroso evitar que sua cabeça caísse no prato de sopa. Mas ele não podia dormir na presença dela, a mulher que o traíra uma vez, não poderia fazê-lo novamente?

Ela podia ler o rosto dele, ele reconheceu pela mágoa nos olhos dela.

"Em seu quarto." ela escolheu as palavras com cuidado. "Durma no seu quarto. Peça a Peagreen para montar guarda em sua porta, se quiser."

Se não fosse por sua honra, ele teria saído há uma hora atrás. Mas, agora tudo o que ele queria era dormir e esquecer Claire, esquecer Azkaban, esquecer da vida. Sem olhar para ela, ele se levantou e deixou o salão.

Seu quarto estava fresco e arejado, as janelas abertas, para ele não se sentir preso em uma armadilha. Normalmente ele teria ficado grato pela consideração de Claire. Mas, agora ele sabia que ela não se importava com ele. Tudo o que ela fizera, tinha sido por causa dos planos dela. Ela queria esta noite? Bem, ela a teria. Ele dormiria, e pela manhã, assim que o sol se levantasse, ele iria embora.

Assim que sua cabeça tocou o travesseiro, ele dormiu. E seu sono de exaustão foi tão profundo que ele não notou quando Claire escorregou para debaixo das cobertas ao lado dele, e o puxou para os braços dela. Aconchegando a cabeça dele em seus braços, ela ficou observando-o enquanto ele dormia, até que ela dormiu também.

* * *

Claire sonhou que tudo estava bem. Sirius a perdoara. As mãos dele passeavam pelo corpo dela, acariciando sua pele tão suavemente quanto acariciava seus seios. Ainda meio adormecida, ela tentou virar para beijá-lo, mas ele a prendeu na cama, segurando seus pulsos, não permitindo que ela o tocasse.

"Sirius, o que..." ela ofegou, de repente totalmente acordada, confusa pela expressão amarga no rosto dele.

"Deixe-me ver como você mente bem, Claire. Deixe-me ouvir."

"Não." ela gemeu e tentou escapar dele, mas sem conseguir. Ele continuava a acariciá-la sem parar, respondendo a cada movimento instintivo dos quadris dela.

"Sirius, não faça isso comigo..."

Um soluço escapou dos lábios dela e foi rapidamente substituído por um gemido.

Ele usava o conhecimento que tinha do corpo dela, mostrando explicitamente a ela o poder que ele tinha sobre ela. Eles haviam feito amor muitas vezes, mas isso não era amor, isto - ele acariciando o corpo dela, provocando, sugando e ao mesmo tempo permanecendo tão distante - isto era vingança. Claire sentia vontade de chorar quando a tensão se tornou insuportável e o seu corpo insistiu em atingir o clímax, apesar de sua mente lutar contra isso com toda a energia que ainda havia nela.

Quando tudo acabou, ela se encolheu como uma bola, a cabeça em seus braços, chorando baixinho.

Apesar dos soluços que a sacudiam, ela ouviu as palavras amargas de Sirius, enquanto ele levantava da cama e começava a pegar as suas coisas no guarda roupa.

"Eu precisava saber se seu corpo mentia para mim tão bem quanto sua boca."

Ela olhou para ele através das lágrimas e o viu colocar seus poucos pertences em uma sacola. "Eu nunca..."

"Não!" ele falou asperamente com tanto desgosto na voz, que ela estremeceu. "Eu não estou interessado. Uma vez que a criança nasça, eu vou encontrar uma maneira de vê-la. Você não vai me proibir disso. Eu sempre vou ser o pai do bebê. Mas qualquer coisa que tenha existido entre nós, acabou."

"Sirius!" seu nome era um apelo, e ele relutante, se virou.

Claire estava perto da cadeira onde ela havia deixado seu robe na noite anterior, e segurava um pequeno frasco.

"Ouça-me, por favor."

Ele deu a ela um olhar amargo. "Você disse que me amava, e você mentiu, Claire. Você mentiu para mim. Por que eu deveria desperdiçar meu tempo e ouvir mais mentiras?"

Lágrimas corriam dos olhos dela enquanto ela abria o frasco e bebeu todo o conteúdo do frasco, de uma vez. Em choque ele viu o corpo dela estremecer, sua cabeça ir para trás. Ele quase pulou até ela, e a fez abrir a mão para ver o frasco.

"O que você tomou? Droga, Claire, o que você acabou de tomar?"

Ela piscou. "Veritasserum."

Sirius passou a mão pelo cabelo, desesperado. "Você está maluca? Em seu estado..."

"Albus disse que não faria mal ao bebê. "

Ela se sentia muito calma, sua cabeça muito lúcida, de repente limpa de todas as dúvidas e ilusões. "Eu só menti uma vez para você, naquela sala do Ministério. E mesmo lá, algumas das coisas que eu disse, eram verdades." Ela olhou bem nos olhos dele. "Eu não preciso de você."

Ele empalideceu. Após todas aquelas semanas em Azkaban, onde ele havia repetido essas mesmas palavras para si mesmo, várias e várias vezes, ainda doía ouvi-la admitir isso.

"Mas você também não precisa de mim."

Sirius olhou espantado para ela. Do que ela estava falando?

Claire levantou as duas mãos em um mudo pedido de paciência. "Nós dois perdemos muitas coisas importantes. Muito tempo foi tirado de nós, tempo em que devíamos ter aprendido..." ela procurava pelas palavras certas "ao invés de aprendermos a confiar, nós aprendemos a só depender de nós mesmos. E nós dois vivíamos perfeitamente bem, não vivíamos?"

Silenciosamente, ele acenou, concordando.

"Eu poderia continuar a viver como antes, sozinha, e eu sobreviveria." Ela tocou o rosto dele com um dedo trêmulo. "Mas eu não quero. Eu não preciso de você. Mas eu escolho ficar com você, por livre e espontânea vontade. Não porque alguém esteja me coagindo ou me forçando, não por causa do plano ou por causa de Dumbledore. Apenas porque amo você."

Sirius pegou os pulsos dela e a sacudiu tão violentamente que ela arquejou de dor.

"Por quê?" ele perguntou violentamente. "Se isto é verdade por que aquela charada no Ministério?"

"Você realmente não entende?" os olhos de Claire se arregalaram.

"Não."

"Serene teve aquela visão, você se lembra? Você riu quando eu falei, mas quando eu vi você com aquela roupa no cemitério eu soube o que ia acontecer." ela cerrou os punhos em uma tentativa de conter as lágrimas. "Você estava feliz, não é?"

Sirius deu a ela um sorriso amargo. "Sim, eu estava muito feliz."

"Os Dementadores iam comer você vivo." ela disse com a voz muito suave. "Eu pensei que, se eu tirasse sua alegria, você teria chance de sobreviver até que encontrássemos uma maneira de libertar você."

Ele respirou fundo. "As coisas que você disse..."

"Eu sabia que iam magoar você. Era essa a minha intenção, ferir você o mais fundo que eu pudesse. E não vou pedir desculpas por isso, Sirius."

"Por quê?" ele perguntou novamente, a voz partida de emoção.

"Porque eu queria que você sobrevivesse." ela nem piscava e não havia nada nos olhos dela além de sinceridade. "Você nos salvou naquela noite, a mim e ao bebê, lá no cemitério. Você recebeu a Marca por nós."

"Eu teria morrido por você naquela noite."

Mordendo o lábio ela tocou a Marca Negra no braço dele com delicadeza, e dessa vez ele não recuou. "Mas eu não quero um herói morto. Eu quero você vivo. Mesmo que isso signifique que você me odeie agora." a mão dela caiu." Eu faria tudo de novo se fosse preciso."

Sirius pegou a mão dela, com delicadeza agora, e tomou o segundo frasco que não tinha sido aberto. Muito devagar ele abriu o pequeno frasco e bebeu o líquido de uma vez, sem tirar os olhos dos dela.

Claire observou o corpo dele lutar com a poção, como se ele soubesse do perigo de liberar todas as suas defesas. Quando o tremor cedeu, ele chegou tão perto, que ela teve que olhar para ele. O que ela viu nos olhos dele, fez com que ela fechasse os olhos.

Sirius curvou a cabeça até que sua testa tocou a dela. Respirando suavemente contra as pálpebras fechadas dela, ele permaneceu daquele jeito por um momento, sentindo a presença dela, o calor que vinha do corpo dela, o coração dela batendo perto do dele.

"A verdade." ele disse suavemente.

"A verdade."

Ele a pegou nos braços e a carregou para a cama, colocando-a sobre ele como se fosse um cobertor, a cabeça dela no ombro dele.

"Você diz que me ama..." ele começou desajeitadamente.

"Eu amo."

"Mas por quê?"

Claire levantou a cabeça para poder olhar para ele. "Por quê?" ela repetiu. "Porque você é...Sirius."

Ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Na luz fraca ela viu as lágrimas nas pestanas escuras dele.

"Eu não sou bom o suficiente." essas palavras vieram tão baixo, que ela mais as sentiu do que ouviu. "Eu nunca fui."

"Sirius..."

Enterrando o rosto nos cabelos dela, ele suspirou. "Eu falhei com todos os que confiaram em mim. Meus irmãos, minha mãe..."

"O que faz você pensar assim?" Claire sentiu uma súbita vontade de sacudi-lo, de gritar para fazê-lo entender o quanto estava errado. "Você tomou conta deles, quando não era mais que uma criança."

"Não bem o suficiente." ele disse novamente, sua voz vazia de emoção. "Eu lembro que quando eles ficavam doentes, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer além de sentar e esperar que eles não morressem. E no fim foi o que aconteceu."

"Mas você não deve se culpar pela morte deles." Claire pôs a mão no rosto dele. "Castor me contou o que você fez por eles. Eles adoravam você. Idolatravam você. Mas a morte deles está nas mãos de Voldemort, não nas suas."

"Castor?" Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas "Quando você falou com meu irmão?"

"Ele nos ajudou a libertar você."

Sirius riu amargamente. "Eu vi você tomar o Veritasserum, então tenho que acreditar no que você está falando. Mas o meu irmão pensa que sou um assassino. Ele faria qualquer coisa para me levar para a prisão."

"Na verdade ele falsificou uma permissão de visita para Severus e Remus. Como um Auror isso o condena a Azkaban também, se alguém descobrir."

"Mas..."

"Ele estava errado todos esses anos, Sirius. Ele cometeu um erro e lamenta ter acreditado que você era culpado. Você não deve esquecer que ele estava junto quando levaram você. As circunstâncias e o seu estranho comportamento... tudo falava contra você. E havia mais uma coisa." ela colocou a mão esticada sobre o coração dele. "Castor sabia que você se agarrava a uma causa quando aderia a ela. Ele temeu que você tivesse escolhido o lado das Trevas. E estivesse agindo de acordo."

Sirius começou a acariciar suavemente as costas dela, quase sem pensar, enquanto as palavras

dela entravam em sua mente.

"Sua mãe tentou visitar você." Claire continuou calmamente "Pelo que Castor me disse, ela não tinha saído do quarto dela durante anos, mas quando ela soube que você tinha sido preso, ela foi ao Ministério. Eles não deixaram que ela visse você. Mas ela tentou, Sirius. Ela tentou."

Ele a abraçou com tanta força, que ela teve dificuldade para respirar. A dor dele era quase palpável, e ainda havia coisas que ela precisava saber.

"Sirius? Por que você persuadiu os Potter a fazerem Peter o Guardião do Segredo deles?" um tremor percorreu o corpo dele, e ela estava perto o suficiente para sentir o coração dele falhar uma batida. "O que fez você pensar que falharia com eles?"

"Eu temi que eu falhasse com eles" ele sussurrou no cabelo dela "se Voldemort me pegasse, eu os trairia."

" Não, você não trairia."

"Com um mínimo de tortura eu os teria traído."

Ela riu, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. "Você? O bruxo que fugiu de Azkaban para ajudar a salvar o afilhado? Você, que deixou que o Lord das Trevas queimasse a sua pele com a Marca Negra? Para me salvar de minhas ações idiotas?"

"Quando Narcissa contou a você sobre minhas namoradas, ela estava certa." ele sussurrou "Eu as protegia para ninguém perceber como eu era fraco."

"Mas por quê?"

"Quem iria me querer se soubesse o quanto eu era fraco?"

A confissão dele a fez estremecer. Como esse homem que aparentava ser tão firme quanto uma rocha, podia ser ao mesmo tempo tão inseguro?

Saindo de cima dele e se apoiando em um cotovelo, ela olhou intensamente para ele. "Você está errado."

"Não." o sorriso dele era melancólico.

"Lembra o que o centauro disse sobre a sua xará, a estrela?"

"Sirius B." ele franziu a testa. "A estrela cachorro."

"Certo. Uma parte forte e uma fraca. Elas giram em torno uma da outra. E se algum dia uma cair, a outra também cairá.

Ele esperou.

"Ninguém é apenas forte o tempo todo. É humano ser fraco certas vezes. Você tem que se permitir isso. " ela tentava fazê-lo entender. "Porque se você quer ser forte o tempo todo, força os outros a permanecerem fracos."

"Você é forte." Devagar, ele virou para ela, os olhos brilhando, maravilhado. "Aquelas garotas na escola, elas precisavam de mim. Ninguém jamais me escolheu. James e Moony, sim, mas nunca uma mulher."

"Eu escolhi você."

"Sim, você me escolheu."

Sirius se curvou para beijar aqueles lábios macios, roçando, saboreando, se deleitando na boca doce de Claire.

"Claire." o nome dela era um suspiro nos lábios dele, quase um apelo. De alguma forma ela havia conseguido chegar mais perto dele do que qualquer outra pessoa. E agora era muito tarde para separar o laço que os unia. Ele preferia cortar um braço fora.

Claire sentiu a ereção dele ao lado dela. O Veritasserum tornava impossível mentir aos outros, mas não permitia que eles mentissem para si mesmos, também. Ela o desejava. E ele a desejava. O orgulho perdera todo o seu significado.

Ela permitiu que as mãos dela tomassem posse do corpo dele novamente. Todas as noites que eles haviam passado juntos, tão próximos... Ela o conhecia muito bem, sabia onde tocá-lo, como tocá-lo, como dar prazer a ele e obter seu próprio prazer fazendo isso.

A respiração dele se tornou mais pesada.

Ele devagar pressionou os quadris contra os dela, dando a ela o amor suave que ela precisava. Observando o rosto dela, ele notou cada emoção que passou pelos olhos dela, como suas pestanas tremiam, como ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Um gemido suave vindo da garganta dela, quando ele aumentou a força de suas arremetidas. Mas ainda assim, ele controlou sua própria necessidade de alívio, deixando que ela guiasse os seus movimentos. Sua recompensa valeu o esforço. Ela se agarrou a ele, fazendo com que ele fosse mais fundo, mais rápido, gemendo baixinho no ouvido dele.

"Não me deixe sozinha, Sirius."

Os lábios dela traçaram um caminho de fogo na mandíbula dele, no seu pescoço, fazendo com que ele viesse ainda mais para perto dela, se fundindo a ela até não haver mais nada além da sensação de estar com ela, estar nela.

A respiração dele estava entrecortada.

"Eu nunca vou deixar você, boneca. Nunca."

Depois disso, ele não pôde mais falar porque ela tomou posse de sua boca, a língua dela seguindo o ritmo das investidas dele.

"Sirius." ela murmurou dentro da boca dele, um doce chamado no auge da paixão. Quando ele se enterrou mais fundo nela, Claire sentiu a primeira onda do fluxo quente dentro dela. Ele a preencheu completamente, seus corpos se encaixando perfeitamente, como duas metades de um ser inteiro, juntos sendo muito mais. E então o mundo desapareceu com a força do êxtase que eles alcançaram.

Antes que eles caíssem no sono, Sirius a puxou para seus braços, e colocou seu rosto contra a orelha dela. "Tem uma coisa que eu ainda preciso saber." ele murmurou.

"Hmm..."

"Por que você aceitou o convite de Malfoy para a reunião dos Comensais? Por que você não obedeceu Albus?"

Ela suspirou. "Eu...Não, é muito idiota agora, quando eu olho para trás."

"Diga-me." ele puxou as cobertas sobre as suas cabeças, para a luz cinzenta do amanhecer fosse afastada. "Eu preciso saber."

"Eu queria dar alguma coisa para você." ela admitiu hesitante.

"Dar-me alguma coisa?"

Mesmo na escuridão Claire pôde ver que ele tinha franzido a testa. "Eu estava tão feliz a respeito do bebê." ela tentou explicar "Que eu quis dar algo em troca para você."

Sirius zombou. "Isso não é um acordo de negócios."

"Eu sei." ela beijou a pulsação no pescoço dele. "Mas era assim que minha vida funcionava até você aparecer. É um hábito que eu tento mudar. De qualquer forma, eu pensei em dar a você as três coisas que você mais queria."

"Três coisas?" ele perguntou meio distraído pelas carícias dela. "Espere. Uma delas foi a tarde da festa de aniversário de Harry, não foi? Quando você veio a mim..."

Ela riu suavemente.

"A outra foi quando você convenceu Harry a ficar conosco." ele especulou. "Mas por que você iria ao encontro dos Comensais da Morte?"

"Eu queria dar a você a vingança. Eu queria encontrar um jeito de pegar Peter Pettigrew." ela sussurrou, quase embaraçada a respeito de sua ingenuidade de um mês atrás.

Ele gelou. "Você achou que a coisa que eu mais queria era Peter Pettigrew? Vingança?"

"Não era?"

"Não." ele colocou a mão esticada na barriga dela. "Isso é o que eu queria. Um filho. Harry. Você. Uma família." suspirando feliz, ele se deitou novamente, agarrado a ela, o cabelo dela um travesseiro macio para o rosto dele. "E agora, vamos dormir. Amanhã será um dia de decisões difíceis."

* * *

Quando Claire acordou horas depois, ela estava sozinha. Por um momento ela teve certeza de que tudo tinha sido apenas um sonho. Então ela percebeu que estava sentindo aquela gostosa exaustão, causada por horas e horas fazendo amor, pela entrega de seu corpo a Sirius, e ela suspirou aliviada. Não importava o que o futuro trouxesse, eles estariam juntos. Ele dissera que a amava. E talvez algum dia, ele viesse a confiar nela novamente.

Levantando da cama, ela vestiu o robe que Sirius tinha usado na noite anterior, e foi para o quarto dela escolher uma roupa.

Quando ela abriu a porta quase tropeçou em Peagreen. A elfa estava sentada na porta do quarto e cantava uma melodia, ou pelo menos, o que seria uma cantiga para os elfos.

"Srta. Claire." ela falou alegremente. "O seu Sirius voltou."

"Sim, ele voltou." sorriu Claire, tocada pela alegria da elfa.

"Ele não quis acordar você, mas pediu a Peagreen para dizer a você..." ela coçou a cabeça "dizer a você para ir para Hogwarts, se você quiser. Ele precisa fazer planos porque ele vai fugir."

"Ele vai fugir?" Claire sentiu o estômago dar um pulo. "Ele disse isso?"

Peagreen sacudiu a cabeça e tentou lembrar as palavras exatas. "Ele disse que vai ser perseguido por um Lord das Trevas e pelo Ministério, então ele precisava fugir, breve."

Claire suspirou. Em sua alegria, ela havia ignorado a realidade, mas ela voltava à sua vida. Claro que ele precisava fugir. Não apenas por estar na lista de procurados do Ministério, assim que Remus Lupin fugisse de Azkaban naquela noite. Mas, pior ainda, Voldemort poderia chamar seu novo Comensal da Morte, quando ele ouvisse sobre a fuga. Uma vez que Ben Olsen estava convencido de que seu marido era na verdade Sirius Black, eles fariam qualquer coisa para agarrar o espião de Dumbledore.

Ela entrou em Hogwarts com a familiar sensação de cansaço. Para os outros, aquele podia ser um lugar de boas e felizes lembranças, mas para ela, não era nada além de um lugar onde recebia más notícias, onde eram feitos planos e medidas desesperadas eram tomadas.

O castelo estava quieto, dando a impressão de que estava vazio. Claire sabia que isso ia mudar assim que os alunos fossem liberados das salas de aula, mas nesse momento estava completamente sozinha no hall de entrada, esperando que alguém a quem pudesse perguntar por seu marido ou pelo Diretor.

Enquanto ela estava ali, Sirius e Dumbledore entraram, ambos muito sérios.

O coração de Claire deu um salto quando ela viu os olhos do marido se iluminarem ao vê-la. Sem aquela barba horrível, ele parecia bem melhor, mas ainda parecia cansado.

Dumbledore pegou as duas mãos dela e sorriu. Sem dizer uma palavra ele disse que estava feliz por ela e Sirius terem se acertado.

Sirius pigarreou. "Você nos daria um minuto em particular, Albus?"

Dumbledore sacudiu a cabeça. "Claro que sim. Mas antes que você fale com sua esposa, tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de mostrar a vocês dois."

Ele fez com que eles se sentassem nas escadas.

"Os alunos não vão estranhar nos ver aqui sentados?" perguntou Sirius, apenas para ver o Diretor rir de si mesmo.

"As aulas não vão terminar pelos próximos quinze minutos." ele disse, "Eles não vão gostar disso, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer a respeito. Você sabe quando o tempo parece durar uma eternidade? Bem, esse é um momento desses..."

Ele estalou os dedos e o grande hall ficou totalmente escuro. Instintivamente Claire procurou pela mão de Sirius e suspirou aliviada quando ele passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela. Ele iria deixá-la, ela sabia e entendia as razões dele. Todos os sonhos de envelhecer ao lado dele e criar filhos com ele, não seriam nada além de sonhos. Mas nesse momento, nada era mais real do que o abraço dele.

A voz de Dumbledore parecia vir de muito longe, através do hall escuro.

"É importante que vocês entendam o que está acontecendo." ele explicou. "Eu mostrei isso a Laurel, e não vai fazer mal que vocês vejam também."

Ele estalou os dedos novamente e uma pequena luz apareceu.

"Há muitos anos atrás, houve um bruxo que achou que era fraco e mau." a voz do Diretor não era mais que um sussurro. "E mesmo assim, ele foi forte o suficiente para se opor a Voldemort."

"Severus." disse Sirius suavemente.

"Sim, Severus. O que estava perdido, e decidiu voltar. E se ele pôde voltar, qualquer um pode."

A chama piscou e lutou, mas continuou acesa, bravamente.

"Eu levei muito tempo pensando no que a decisão de Severus tinha representado para nós. Uma luz na escuridão. E o que aconteceria se houvessem muitas outras? Será que haveria um momento em que as trevas seriam derrotadas?"

Outra luz apareceu.

"Um bruxo sacrificando sua vida por sua esposa. Uma mãe tentando proteger seu filho."

Claire sentiu Sirius ficar tenso e esfregou o rosto no braço que estava em seus ombros.

"James e Lily." ele falou rouco.

"O que eles fizeram não pode ser esquecido." Dumbledore deu um passo à frente das luzes. "E muitos outros."

Uma por uma, luzes iam aparecendo, pequenas e brilhantes. "Isso é a respeito de amor." ele explicou suavemente "Amor por uma criança, amor por um amigo, amor por um bruxo, ou uma bruxa."

As luzes formaram um círculo que de vez em quando afastava a escuridão.

"Eu quero que vocês entendam que por mais que todos amemos Harry, por mais que tentemos protegê-lo, não é ele quem vai nos salvar a todos." o velho bruxo suspirou. "É o amor. Nada simples. Nunca fácil. E ainda assim, a única esperança que nós temos."

Por um momento só houve silêncio, enquanto as luzes queimavam e iluminavam o rosto do Diretor. Claire viu que havia lágrimas nos olhos dele e se aproximou para apertar a mão dele.

Ele sorriu para ela e se virou para olhar para as luzes que enfrentavam a escuridão.

"Em breve, Tom." ele disse muito suavemente. "Vai acabar em breve."

Como uma visão ele desapareceu dali, deixando Claire e Sirius sentados nas escadas.

Ainda impressionados com o que tinham acabado de testemunhar. Claire apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Sirius.

"Amor." ela disse calmamente "Ele está certo. É a única coisa que importa. Eu vou me lembrar disso quando você tiver partido. E eu quero que você saiba que sempre amarei você. Não importa o que o futuro traga."

"Era sobre isso que eu queria falar com você." Sirius se levantou e ficou de pé de frente para ela. "Você entende que não posso arriscar você nem o bebê. Se Voldemort algum dia descobrir que você mantém contato comigo..."

Ela conteve um soluço. "Eu sei. Só que eu queria que você pudesse ficar."

Ele a puxou para seus braços, como se precisasse reunir toda a sua coragem. Então ele se colocou de joelhos e pegou as mãos de Claire nas suas.

"Eu nunca pedi você em casamento." ele disse.

Ela sorriu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Não, nunca pediu."

"Claire, existe uma maneira de ficarmos juntos." os olhos dele mantiveram os dela cativos. "Mas eu preciso saber se é isso o que você realmente quer."

"Ficar com você?" ela tocou o rosto dele, chocada pela dúvida dele. "Você deixaria eu ir com você? Eu não me importaria de ser pobre, Sirius. Eu não me importo de deixar tudo para trás. Se eu apenas puder ficar com você. "

Sirius colocou a mão dela em sua boca e beijou a palma. Olhando para ela, ele pigarreou.

"Claire Winterstorm." ele disse suavemente. "Você se tornaria minha Guardiã do Segredo?"

O rosto dela, banhado em lágrimas, se iluminou até ficar tão brilhante quanto as luzes que eles tinham acabado de ver. O olhar de amor incondicional e grande determinação nos olhos dela, fizeram Sirius esquecer seus medos e dúvidas. Ele ficaria com ela e com a criança deles. Eles ficariam juntos, seguros e inteiros. E ele estaria em casa, no coração dela, para sempre.

Com infinita ternura, Claire pegou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e o beijou nos lábios.

"Sim, eu aceito."

**FIM**

Finalmente, para a felicidade dos poucos leitores que ainda me restou, aqui está o último capítulo de Whole Again - Sirius traduzido! Foi um longo percurso, bem mais simples que em Severus já que já peguei o "jeito da coisa"... E eu só posso agradecer a todos que ficaram comigo, me encorajando, me suplicando por mais capítulos (é... incomodava, mas eu amava). E não posso deixar de agradecer à todos os reviews maravilhosos. Sinto não ter tido tempo de responder todas as questões durante os capítulos, ou deixar agradecimentos específicos ao longo da tradução.. mas nunca é tarde para isso, não é?

Agradecimentos especiais para:

**Ka**, minha beta super-paciente que teve que ficar corrigindo meus que/quê e vírgulas estranhas... sua ajuda foi preciosa para mim, linda. E espero continuar trabalhando com você nas continuações... e nas minhas outras historinhas impróprias...

**B**. que mesmo longe nunca deixa de me influenciar quando o assunto é Harry Potter ou Sirius. Como a única que compartilhou comigo as leituras de Whole Again quando ainda estava sendo publicado pela Leila, é ela que vocês todos deveriam adorar. Graças a ela que comecei essa aventura louca de fazer uma tradução desse tamanho (sendo que nunca tinha feito tradução nenhuma de fic). B, lembre-se que nem a distância e nem o tempo podem afastar a verdadeira amizade. Eu tenho saudades, sis...

Um super-obrigado a todos aqueles que acompanham a fic desde o início e, raramente, desistiram.. (e que também acompanharam Severus). Alguns desses merecem um super agradecimento por todos os reviews, conversas de msn e apoio no fórum: **Den Chan, Ameria Shaula Black **e** Sheyla Snape.**

E claro, agradeço todos aqueles que acompanharam a fic e tiraram um tempinho, ao final dos capítulos para deixar um review:

Miri Black, Yasmin, watashinomori, Mary-Snape-Lupin, MiLaChaN, Yasmine Lupin,Tati, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Sf-chan, Alessa, Jana Radcliffe, Amanda Dumbledore, Marck Evans, Bru Malfoy Black, fenix05, Trinity C. Malfoy, Anita Black, Kirina-Li, Lessa Phoenix, Angela Snape, Thaisinha, Carolzinha, Jana Radcliffe, Julianne Delacour, SarahPotter(Doidinh), Lilibeth.

E agora vi que já escrevi bastante. Já devem ter desistido até de ler aqui. Mas mesmo assim, uma última frase.

**Espero ver todo mundo, ao final das férias, acompanhando Voltando a ser um só – Remus!**

**Harue-chan**


End file.
